Apaixonada pelo Cullen
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Hesitante, ela apertou os lábios contra os dele. Foi apenas um toque, mas assemelhou-se a um raio. Quente. Seus dedos vibraram como se tivessem sido mergulhados em fogo. Precisou de todo o seu controle para não rolar na cama com ela e sufocá-la com beijos. Sua paciência e o fato de não querer assustá-la consumando o casamento naquela noite tinha sido uma estupidez.
1. Chapter 1

_Hesitante, ela apertou os lábios contra os dele. Foi apenas um toque, mas assemelhou-se a um raio. Quente. Seus dedos vibraram como se tivessem sido mergulhados em fogo._

_Precisou de todo o seu controle para não rolar na cama com ela e sufocá-la com beijos. Sua paciência e o fato de não querer assustá-la consumando o casamento naquela noite tinha sido uma de suas decisões mais estúpidas._

_Ela agiu imediatamente, os olhos arregalados, um tom rosado subindo por seu rosto suave. Então, Isabella deslizou uma mão por seu peito e ombro, olhando desconfiada para Edward o tempo todo, como se esperasse que ele fosse mordê-la por se atrever a tocá-lo. Jesus, mas se estava a ponto de implorar que ela fizesse exatamente aquilo._

_Os dedos dela vagaram por seu pescoço e, em seguida, Isabella colocou os lábios, com cuidado, contra os dele, novamente. Desta vez, ela não parou e timidamente, foi explorando a boca de seu marido. Com a língua. Doce mãe de Deus, aquilo iria matá-lo._

_Ela se remexeu inquieta contra ele, apertando-se contra seu corpo, sua boca quente fundida aos lábios do homem._

_Uma onda de luxúria atravessou seu corpo, mas se conteve, não querendo destruir a doçura daquela oferta. Ela era inocente, apesar de seus modos de guerreiro e das tentativas de agir como um homem. Isabella merecia ser tratada com toda a delicadeza e suavidade, embora só Deus soubesse que depois daquele beijo, ele merecia a santidade por controlar-se._

— _Não é desagradável beijar — ela sussurrou._


	2. Chapter 2

Oi amores di mi vida... Esse livro é MARAVILHOSO... eu terminei de adaptar e já vou postar pra vocês... Para mim está na lista dos melhores... Esse livro faz você chorar, rir, se emocioanar, de bater em alguém... é um turbilhão de sentimentos... Esse livro é de _**Maya Banks "Apaixonada pelo Highlander"... **_Espero de coração que vocês gostem... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura nos vemos lá embaixo¬

O dia de seu primeiro casamento tinha sido um esplendor da natureza. Um atípico dia quente de janeiro. Um bálsamo para desorganizar seus cabelos meticulosamente trançados. Era como se tudo conspirasse para testemunhar o enlace de duas almas.

Um suspiro profundo saiu da garganta de Isabella Swan, fazendo com que seu futuro marido erguesse uma sobrancelha.

Como estava o tempo no dia do seu segundo casamento? Sombrio e úmido, como se uma tempestade se aproximasse do oeste. Já sentia o frio e o vento soprar as folhas de forma feroz, inexorável. Como se a natureza conhecesse sua incerteza sobre o homem que estava ao seu lado, pronto para recitar os votos que o ligariam a ela para sempre.

Um calafrio subiu por sua espinha apesar de estarem em frente à lareira, no grande salão.

Edward franziu o cenho e aproximou-se de Isabella como para protegê-la do vento que soprava através das peles na janela. Ela deu um passo atrás quase sem prensar. O homem a deixava nervosa, e raras pessoas conseguiam intimidá-la.

Ele franziu mais ainda seu cenho e voltou sua atenção para o padre.

Isabella lançou um olhar rápido ao redor, tentando ver se alguém tinha percebido aquela troca de olhares. Não queria que pensassem que ela tinha medo de seu novo marido. Mesmo que tivesse.

Emmett Cullen, o irmão mais velho e o primeiro homem com o qual ela deveria ter se casado, estava ao lado de seu irmão, com seus braços cruzados acima do tórax largo. Parecia ansioso para ver tudo terminar.

Jasper Cullen, o homem com o qual quase se casou, depois que Emmett uniu-se a Rosalie Stuart, também parecia impaciente e olhava em direção as escadas como se fosse correr para os degraus a qualquer momento. Isabella não podia culpá-lo, entretanto. Sua nova esposa, Alice, estava lá em cima, recuperando-se de um ferimento que quase acabou com sua vida.

A terceira vez tinha que dar certo, não?

O Rei David não estava de pé para a ocasião. Ele sentou-se regiamente próximo a grande lareira, assistindo com aprovação como o padre falava sem parar. Ao redor dele, também sentados, estavam os grandes proprietários, os lairds das terras vizinhas. Todos esperando pela aliança entre Swans e Cullens. Uma aliança que estaria selada com o seu casamento com Edward, o mais jovem e último dos irmãos Cullen.

Era importante salientar o 'último' porque se qualquer coisa desse errado com este casamento, não existiria mais Swan para casar com ela, e neste momento, seu orgulho não poderia suportar outra rejeição.

Seu olhar passou pelo Rei e lairds e deslocou-se para seu pai com o semblante severo, que sentou-se longe dos guerreiros reunidos, uma expressão desanimada em suas feições.

Por um momento, seus olhares se cruzaram e os lábios de seu pai torceram-se em um grunhido. Isabella não o apoiou em sua pretensão de continuar a ser o laird. Era provavelmente deslealdade de sua parte. Não estava certa que Edward Cullen seria um laird melhor, mas seguramente era um homem melhor.

Estava ciente que todos os olhares estavam fixos nela. Olhou nervosamente em direção ao sacerdote e percebeu que ele pedia que recitasse seus votos. Muito envergonhada, percebeu que não tinha a menor idéia do que o homem disse.

— Esta parte é onde você promete obedecer e permanecer fiel a mim, todos os seus dias — Edward recitou.

Suas palavras fizeram correr um frio por sua espinha e ela fixou nele um olhar penetrante.

— E o que exatamente você está me prometendo?

Seus olhos verdes deslizaram friamente por ela, avaliando-a e então ele os desviou, como se não achasse nada de interessante no qual se fixar por mais tempo. Ela não gostava que se parecessem. Ele tinha tudo, mas rejeitou-a com aquele simples gesto.

— Você ganhará minha proteção e o respeito devido a uma senhora de sua posição.

— Isso é tudo?

Ela sussurrou as palavras, e teria dado qualquer coisa para não tê-las pronunciado. Não era de admirar que tivesse sido deixada de lado, entretanto. Emmett Cullen claramente adorava sua esposa, Rosalie, e Jasper tinha acabado de desafiar o rei e seu país para estar com a mulher que realmente amava, rejeitando Isabella no processo.

Não que ela estivesse zangada. Adorava Alice, e esta merecia a felicidade. Que um homem tão forte e bonito quanto Jasper publicamente houvesse proclamado seu amor por Alice alegrou seu coração. Mas isso também a fez ver como seu casamento seria estéril.

Edward emitiu um grunhido exasperado.

— Exatamente o que você quer, moça?

Ela ergueu seu queixo e olhou fixamente para ele.

— Nada. Isso é suficiente. Eu terei seu respeito e sua consideração. Não vou precisar de sua proteção, entretanto.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. Eu posso cuidar da minha própria proteção.

Edward riu e os homens ao redor o seguiram.

— Diga seus votos, moça. Nós não temos o dia todo. Os homens estão com fome. Estão esperando por um banquete há quase uma quinzena.

A voz dele retumbou pelo salão e Isabella sentiu o rosto pegar fogo. Este era o dia do seu casamento e não se apressaria. Quem se importava com a comida e o estômago dos homens?

Como se estivesse sentindo a fúria que começar a surgir em sua noiva, Edward puxou-a para ele, tão próximo que sentiu o calor da coxa dele através do vestido.

— Padre — Edward respeitosamente disse — repita a moça o que ela deve dize.

Isabella chorou, enquanto repetia as palavras do padre. As lágrimas salpicavam por suas pálpebras, mas não podia nem dizem por que. Não era como se ela e Jasper fossem se casar por amor, mais do que ela e Edward estavam fazendo. A idéia do casamento com um dos irmãos Cullen tinha sido planejada por seu pai e abraçada pelos Swan e pelo próprio rei.

Ela era como um peão, para ser usado e descartado.

Isabella suspirou e agitou sua cabeça. Era ridiculamente piegas ser sentimental neste assunto. Existiam coisas piores. Ela deveria estar feliz. Redescobriu a irmã de seu coração em Alice, que agora estava feliz e casada, ainda que enfrentasse uma recuperação longa nos dias que viriam, e o seu pai não seria mais o laird de seu clã.

Relançou outro olhar só para ver seu pai entornar outra taça de cerveja inglesa. Imaginou que não podia culpá-lo por estar consumindo-se na bebida. Seu estilo de vida inteiro iria mudar a partir daquele casamento. Mas ela não conseguia sentir qualquer arrependimento.

Seu clã podia ser grande - seria grande - sob a liderança certa. Nunca tinha sido a de seu pai. Ele enfraqueceu o nome dos Cullen até que estes foram reduzidos à mendicância por ajuda e a aliança com um clã mais forte.

Apertou a mão livre com força. Tinha sido seu sonho restabelecer a glória de seu clã. Formar soldados em uma força de combate formidável. Agora, esta seria tarefa de Edward e ela seria relegada ao segundo plano, em vez de participar, como sempre quis.

Ofegou com a surpresa quando Edward, de repente, abaixou-se e roçou os lábios nos dela. Ele se afastou antes que pudesse perceber e ela olhou-o fixamente, levando a mão aos lábios trêmulos.

A cerimônia encerrou-se. As mulheres que serviam à comida chocavam-se pelos corredores, uma generosidade de pratos variados, com recursos, provavelmente, vindos de suas terras, depois da tola aposta de seu pai, meses atrás.

Edward observou-a por um momento e então gesticulou para ela caminhar à frente dele em direção à mesa alta. Isabella ficou satisfeita por ver Rosalie juntar-se a seu marido. Em um mar de rostos rudes, indistinguíveis, Rosalie Cullen era um raio de sol. Um raio de sol aparentemente cansado, mas quente, de qualquer forma.

Rosalie seguiu para ela com um sorriso brilhante.

— Isabella, você está tão bonita. Não existe uma mulher aqui que possa comparar-se a você.

Isabella sentiu as faces queimarem pelo elogio de Rosalie. Na verdade, Isabella estava envergonhada por estar com o mesmo vestido que usou quando quase casou-se com Jasper. A roupa estava enrugada, cheia de vincos. Mas a sinceridade no sorriso de Rosalie deu forças a Isabella.

Rosalie tomou as mãos de Isabella nas suas, como se oferecesse um apoio adicional.

— Oh, suas mãos estão como gelo!— Rosalie exclamou. — Eu queria tanto estar presente ao seu casamento. Espero que aceite as minhas desculpas.

— Claro — Isabella disse com um sorriso sincero. — Como está Alice hoje?

Os olhos de Rosalie demonstraram certa preocupação.

— Venha, sente-se. Assim poderemos ser servidas. E então eu direi a você sobre Alice.

Isabella irritou-se por ter que olhar para Edward, que acenou, dando sua permissão. Rangeu os dentes e moveu-se na mesa, para se sentar ao lado de Rosalie. Já estava agindo como uma idiota dócil e não estava casada nem há cinco minutos.

Mas a verdade era que Edward a assustava. Jasper não. Mesmo Emmett não a intimidou. Edward a apavorava... Estúpida!

Isabella deslizou na cadeira ao lado de Rosalie, sentindo um breve alívio, esperando que Edward não se juntasse a ela. Mas não teve tanta sorte. Seu marido puxou a cadeira próxima a dela e sentou-se, sua perna tão próxima que pressionava sua coxa.

Seria rude — era óbvio — ela deslizar ainda mais em direção de Rosalie, logo decidiu que seria melhor ignorá-lo. Isabella não podia esquecer que era aceitável para ele ser tão íntimo agora. Eles estavam casados.

Isabella prendeu a respiração, lembrando-se que ele iria, evidentemente, exigir seus direitos de marido. Realmente, existia a noite de núpcias, o defloramento. Todas as mulheres riam e comentavam sobre estas coisas, quando os homens não estavam por perto.

O problema era que Isabella sempre estava com os homens e ela nunca falou sobre estas coisas em sua vida. Alice havia sido afastada dela há anos atrás, quando era muito jovem para se interessar-se por estes assuntos.

Com um devasso como pai e o medo constante por Alice, o simples pensamento a deixava enojada. Agora ela tinha um marido que esperaria… Bem, ele esperaria certas coisas, e Deus a ajudasse, ela não tinha a menor idéia do que.

A humilhação subia por seu rosto. Ela podia pedir conselhos a Rosalie. Ou a uma das mulheres Cullen. Eram todas generosas e tinham sido gentis com Isabella. Mas a idéia de ter que admitir o quanto era ignorante em tais assuntos fez com que tivesse vontade de se esconder embaixo da mesa.

Ela podia esgrimir uma espada melhor que a maioria de homens. Podia lutar. E era rápida. Podia ser letal quando provocada. Não tinha um corpo frágil, nem desmaiava vendo sangue.

Mas ela não sabia sequer beijar.

— Você vai comer? — Edward perguntou.

Isabella viu que os lugares tinham sido fixados e a comida estava na mesa. Edward pensativamente cortou um pedaço de carne e colocou em seu prato.

— Sim — ela sussurrou.

A verdade era que estava faminta.

— Você gostaria da água ou cerveja inglesa?

Realmente, Isabella nunca havia gostado de álcool, mas hoje a cerveja parecia a escolha mais sábia.

— Cerveja inglesa — ela disse, e esperou enquanto Edward enchia sua taça. Isabella pegou a taça, mas para sua surpresa, ele primeiro cheirou e então bebeu uma porção pequena da cerveja inglesa.

— Não está envenenada — Edward disse e então lhe passou a taça.

Isabella olhou para ele, não compreendendo seu gesto.

— Mas e se estivesse envenenada?

Ele tocou em seu rosto. Somente uma vez. Foi o único gesto que fez e nem podia-se dizer que era afetuoso, mas era suave e um pouco reconfortante.

— Então você não tomaria o veneno, nem iria morrer. Nós quase perdemos um Cullen com este tipo de covardia. Eu não arriscarei outro.

Isabella ficou de boca aberta.

— Isto é ridículo! Acha que seria melhor se fosse você que morresse?

— Isabella, eu acabei de fazer um voto sagrado de protegê-la. Isso significa que daria a vida por você e pelos filhos que por ventura tivermos. Nós temos uma serpente em nosso meio tentando envenenar Emmett. Agora que estamos casados, que melhor forma de impedir a aliança entre nossos clãs do que matá-la?

— Ou a você, — ela se sentiu compelida a assinalar.

— Sim, é uma possibilidade. Mas se a única herdeira de Cullen morrer, seu clã se desintegrará, tornando tudo mais fácil para James Cameron. Você é o coração desta aliança, Isabella. Acredite ou não. Tem uma grande responsabilidade sobre seus ombros. Eu garanto que não será fácil para você.

— Não, eu nunca imaginei que seria diferente.

— Moça esperta.

Ele brindou com sua taça tocando a dela. Então ergueu-a e colocou-a em sua boca, da mesma forma que um recém casado faria com sua noiva durante o banquete do casamento.

— Beba, Isabella. Você parece exausta. Está no limite. Está tão rígida que não pode estar se sentindo confortável. Beba e tente relaxar. Nós temos uma tarde longa pela frente.

Ele não mentiu.

Isabella estava sentada, exausta, enquanto recebia brinde após brinde. Haviam brindes para os Swan. Brindes para o novo herdeiro dos Cullen. Emmett e Rosalie eram os pais orgulhosos de uma garotinha recém-nascida, que também era a herdeira de um dos maiores e mais seletos clãs em toda a Escócia.

Então houveram brindes para Jasper e Alice. Para a saúde de Alice. Logo, os brindes para seu casamento com Edward começaram.

Em certo momento, degeneraram em brindes lascivos para ousadia de Edward, e dois lairds fizeram uma aposta sobre a rapidez com que Isabella teria uma criança em seus braços.

Os olhos de Isabella estavam vidrados e ela não sabia se era devido às provocações ou a bebida. Sua taça foi enchida mais vezes do que lembrava, mas ela bebeu, ignorando o modo como sua cabeça começava a dar voltas.

O Laird Cullen decretou que, apesar das muitas questões e decisões que deveriam ser tomadas, hoje era o dia da celebração do casamento de seu irmão.

Isabella suspeitava que Rosalie tinha muito a ver com esta decisão. Entretanto, ela não precisava ter se incomodado. Na cabeça de Isabella, não haviam motivos para celebrar.

Olhou para o lado somente para ver Edward sentar-se em sua cadeira, preguiçosamente. Ele devolveu um insulto feito por um dos homens Cullen. Algo a ver com sua masculinidade. Isabella estremeceu e propositalmente, apagou de sua mente tais insinuações.

Ela bebeu outro gole de cerveja e devolveu a taça a mesa com um golpe que a fez estremecer. Ninguém parecia notar, entretanto o som foi bem alto.

A comida dançava em frente a seus olhos, e a idéia de colocá-la em sua boca, apesar de Edward ter cortado a carne em pequenos pedaços, revirava seu estômago.

— Isabella, há algo de errado?

A pergunta de Rosalie tirou Isabella de seu torpor. Ela olhou, sentindo-se culpada, e então piscou quando, de repente, Rosalie se tornou duas.

— Eu gostaria de ver Alice, — pediu.

Se a esposa do laird achou estranho que Isabella desejasse ver Alice no dia do seu casamento, não demonstrou.

— Eu subirei com você, se quiser.

Isabella suspirou, aliviada, e ergueu-se de sua cadeira. A mão de Edward fechou-se ao redor de seu pulso e puxou-a de volta para o assento, uma carranca arruinando suas feições.

— Desejo ver Alice, já que ela não pôde estar presente em meu casamento — Isabella disse. — Com sua permissão, claro.

Ela quase sufocou-se com estas palavras.

Edward a estudou para um breve momento, então relaxou o aperto em seu pulso.

— Você pode ir.

Soou tão imperioso. Tão... Primitivo.

Seu estômago revirou pela forma como se desculpou com Edward. Casados. Jesus, lamentou-se, ela estava casada. Era esperado que se submetesse a seu marido. Que o obedecesse.

Suas mãos tremiam enquanto seguia Rosalie em direção à escada. Elas caminharam em silêncio, enquanto um dos homens de Emmett as seguia, já que Rosalie não ia a lugar nenhum sem uma escolta.

Céu misericordioso, ela seria levada sob rédeas curtas, agora que estava casada com Edward? A idéia de ser incapaz de ir a qualquer lugar ou fazer qualquer coisa sem ter alguém a suas costas a sufocava.

Quando chegaram à porta do quarto de Alice, Rosalie bateu, suavemente. Jasper respondeu, e Rosalie falou em voz baixa com seu irmão por casamento.

Jasper movimentou a cabeça e saiu, mas antes disse:

— Tentem não demorar. Ela se cansa facilmente.

Isabella observou o homem que teria sido seu marido e não pôde deixar de fazer uma comparação muda entre ele e seu irmão mais jovem. O homem com o qual agora estava casada.

Não existia nenhuma dúvida de que ambos eram guerreiros ferozes. Ela ainda não podia decidir, mas sentiu que teria preferido casar-se com Jasper. Ele não parecia tão frio quanto Edward. Ou indiferente. Ou … algo parecido.

Isabella não sabia definir, mas havia algo nos olhos de Edward que a perturbava, que a fazia sentir-se cautelosa, como uma presa preparando-se para fugir de um predador. Ele a fazia sentir-se delicada, indefesa. Feminina.

— Isabella — Jasper disse, com um aceno de cabeça. — Parabéns pelo seu casamento.

Havia ainda uma ponta de culpa em seus olhos, mas realmente, ela não estava ressentida, por ele não ter se casado com ela. Seu grande amor por Alice afastou a humilhação de ser rejeitada. Mas estava fazendo o possível para não pensar nisso.

— Obrigada — ela murmurou.

Ela esperou até Jasper sair e entrou no quarto de Alice.

Alice estava deitada, escorada em uma abundância de travesseiros. Estava pálida e linhas de fadiga sulcavam seu rosto. Ainda assim, Alice sorriu quando encontrou o olhar de Isabella.

— Estou tão arrependida de não comparecer a seu casamento — Alice disse.

Isabella sorriu e foi até a cama. Sentou-se na extremidade, assim não causaria dor em Alice e cuidadosamente agarrou sua mão.

— Não tem importância. Eu nem lembro disso.

Alice bufou e um espasmo de dor cruzou seu rosto.

— Eu tinha que ver você — Isabella sussurrou. — Existe algo que… eu quero seu conselho.

Alice arregalou os olhos surpresa e observou Rosalie, atrás de Isabella.

— Claro. Rosalie pode ficar? Ela é totalmente confiável.

Isabella lançou um olhar hesitante em direção a Rosalie.

— Talvez eu devesse descer e buscar um pouco de cerveja inglesa — Rosalie sugeriu. — Assim, poderiam conversar mais livremente.

Isabella suspirou.

— Não, eu espero. A verdade é que seria útil o conselho de mais de uma mulher. Alice casou-se recentemente.

Um rubor suave espalhou-se por seu rosto, Alice e Rosalie riram.

— Eu mandarei buscar a cerveja inglesa então, e nós conversaremos. Você tem minha palavra, nada do que disser sairá deste quarto.

Isabella olhou com gratidão para Rosalie, e esta foi para a porta e conversou com Jared, o guerreiro que as acompanhou ao quarto de Alice.

— É possível escutar o que falamos do corredor?— Isabella sussurrou para Alice.

— Eu posso assegurar a você que nada pode ser ouvido nos corredores — Alice disse com uma centelha brilhando em seus olhos. — Agora, vamos ao que interessa. O que você gostaria de discutir?

Isabella obedientemente esperou até Rosalie retornar à cabeceira da cama de Alice e lambeu os lábios, sentindo-se a maior tola por ter que expor sua ignorância.

— Sobre o leito conjugal.

— Ah!— Rosalie exclamou.

— Ah, realmente — Alice disse, com um aceno de cabeça.

Isabella sorveu a respiração, frustrada.

— O que eu estou para fazer? O que deveria fazer? Eu não sei nada de beijar e junção ou… qualquer coisa. Somente sei sobre espadas e lutas, disso tenho bastante conhecimento.

A expressão de Rosalie suavizou-se e seus olhos brilharam, divertidos. Ela cobriu a mão de Isabella com a sua e apertou, confortando-a.

— A verdade é que, há pouco tempo atrás, eu estava na mesma situação. Busquei conselhos de algumas senhoras mais velhas do clã. É o tipo de coisa que não nascemos sabendo.

— Sim, eu também fiz isso — Alice admitiu. — Não é como se nascemos com tal conhecimento, e nenhuma de nós tivemos mães para nos ensinar tais coisas. — Ela lançou um olhar a Isabella. — Pelo menos, eu presumo que sua mãe nunca discutiu tais assuntos delicados com você.

Isabella bufou.

— Ela se apavorou assim que meus seios começaram a crescer.

Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Cresceram seus seios?

Isabella corou e olhou para seu peito, apertados pela faixa sob a roupa. Seus seios planos. Se Alice ou qualquer outro não sabia o que havia por baixo do vestido… certamente seu marido saberia em breve, a menos que Isabella descobrisse uma maneira de consumar o casamento completamente vestida.

Rosalie sorriu.

— Isso não tão difícil, Isabella. Os homens fazem a maior parte do trabalho, ao menos no início. Uma vez que aprenda, bem, então poderá fazer todo o tipo de coisa.

— Jasper é maravilhoso no amor — Alice disse com um suspiro.

Rosalie corou e pigarreou.

— A verdade é que não achei Emmett muito experiente, a principio. Nossa noite de núpcias foi apressada pelo fato do exército de James Cameron estar em nossos portões. Esta experiência foi uma exceção e Emmett fez o possível para remediar. Com resultados muito satisfatórios, devo acrescentar.

As faces de Isabella queimavam enquanto olhava as duas mulheres. Seus olhos tornavam-se sonhadores e suaves quando falavam de seus maridos. Isabella não podia imaginar ter tal reação com Edward. Ele era muito… proibido. Sim, essa era uma descrição exata.

Um golpe na porta interrompeu a discussão e as mulheres se calaram. Rosalie emitiu uma ordem, e Jared entrou, lançando-lhes um olhar de desaprovação.

— Obrigado, Jared — Rosalie disse, ao colocar as taças e a jarra na mesa pequena ao lado da cama de Alice. — Você pode ir agora.

Ele fez uma careta, mas saiu do quarto. Isabella olhou para Rosalie, curiosa para saber por que ela aceitava a insolência do soldado de seu marido. Rosalie simplesmente sorriu, presunçosamente, enquanto servia a cerveja nas taças.

— Ele sabe que seríamos capazes de matá-lo se dissesse alguma coisa.

Ela deu uma taça a Isabella e então cuidadosamente colocou uma na mão de Alice.

— Isso vai aliviar a dor — Alice disse.

— Eu sinto muito, Alice. Você gostaria que eu saísse? Não quero lhe causar nenhum sofrimento — Isabella disse.

Alice tomou um gole de cerveja inglesa e então recostou-se contra os travesseiros com um suspiro.

— Não. Eu estou a ponto de enlouquecer isolada neste quarto. Eu dou boas-vindas a sua companhia. Além disso, devemos aliviar seus medos sobre sua noite de núpcias.

Isabella tomou sua cerveja inglesa e então estendeu a taça para Rosalie tornar a enchê-la. Teve um pressentimento de que não iria gostar desta conversa.

— Não há nenhuma razão para temer — Rosalie acalmou-a — Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que Edward cuidará bem de você — Então, franziu seu nariz. — Agradeça por não ter um exército lançando-se contra os portões. A verdade é que não tive nenhuma escolha em minha noite de núpcias.

Isabella sentiu o sangue abandonar seu rosto.

— Silêncio, Rosalie. Você não está ajudando — Alice a repreendeu.

Rosalie bateu levemente na mão de Isabella.

— Tudo ficará bem. Você verá.

— Mas o que eu faço?

— Exatamente o que você sabe? — Alice perguntou. — Vamos começar por aí.

Isabella fechou seus olhos, sentindo-se miserável e então entornou o conteúdo inteiro de sua taça.

— Nada.

— Oh querida — Rosalie disse. — Eu também era ignorante, apesar das freiras na abadia julgarem conveniente me fornecer informações superficiais.

— Acho que deve ser honesta com Edward sobre seus medos — Alice sugeriu. — Ele seria um bruto se ignorasse as preocupações de uma donzela. Se ele tiver a metade da habilidade de Jasper, você não vai ficará insatisfeita.

Rosalie riu ao ouvir Alice se gabando, e Isabella estendeu-lhe a taça para mais uma rodada de cerveja.

A última coisa que ela queria era conversar com Edward sobre seus medos virginais. O homem provavelmente riria dela. Ou pior, daria aquele olhar frio e indiferente que a fazia se sentir tão insignificante...

— Será que vai doer?— Ela sentia a garganta apertada.

Rosalie franziu os lábios, pensativa. As sobrancelhas de Alice franziram-se por um momento.

— Realmente, não é muito agradável. A princípio. Mas a dor passa depressa e se o homem for habilidoso, é maravilhoso depois.

Rosalie bufou.

— Novamente, desde que não exista um exército caindo sobre você.

— Chega de falar em exército — Alice disse em exasperação. — Não existe nenhum exército.

Então as duas mulheres olharam-se e riram até Alice gemer e cair contra seus travesseiros.

Isabella só olhava para elas, e mais do que nunca teve a certeza de que não tinha nenhum desejo de saber estas coisas sobre o leito conjugal. Ela bocejou e, curiosamente, a sala girou em círculos. Sua cabeça parecia pesar tanto quanto uma pedra, e era cada vez mais difícil segurá-la.

Ela levantou-se da beirada da cama de Alice e dirigiu-se para a porta, repugnada com sua covardia. Estava agindo… Bem, estava agindo como uma mulher.

Para seu desânimo absoluto, acabou indo parar na janela e piscou, confusa, quando uma rajada de ar frio bateu em seu rosto, através das cortinas da janela.

— Cuidado — Rosalie disse em sua orelha.

Ela guiou Isabella para uma cadeira no canto do quarto e ajudou-a a sentar.

— Talvez seja melhor sentar aqui por algum tempo. Não faria bem a você descer as escadas neste estado, e nós não queremos que os homens saibam o que estivemos fazendo.

Isabella assentiu. Ela sentia-se estranha. Sim, seria melhor sentar por algum tempo até o quarto parar de girar daquela forma.

* * *

E ai? Gostaram? Devo continuar? Meninas podem ler que vocês não vão se arrepender... Esse livro é Lindoooo... Eu amei essa Bella determinada, intensa, corojosa, leal... E o Edward autoritario, apaixonado, fiel, leal, intenso, carinhoso, tem seu momentos de idiota, mais ele é demais... Gente eles são tudo de bom... e juntos se tornam imperfeitamente perfeitos... Espero que gostem... Robsteijoooss... Até mais Tarde... E nã odeixem de comentar


	3. Chapter 3

Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpe por não ter postado antes... mais sai com a minha mãe... Vocês sabem com e final de ano?... Espero que me desculpem... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬

Edward olhou em direção às escadas, pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez, e Emmett estava impaciente também. Isabella e Rosalie tinham subido há algum tempo. Já era tarde da noite e Edward estava pronto para encerrar com a festa de casamento.

Houve pouco de celebração. Sua noiva esteve rígida e distante ao longo da cerimônia, e posteriormente sentou-se calada, enquanto todos celebravam ao redor.

Se seu comportamento era uma amostra do que sentia, ela estava tão infeliz quanto ele. Não importava. Ambos estavam unidos pelo dever. E agora, este dever era consumar aquele casamento.

Sua virilha apertou-se, e uma onda de luxúria tomou-o de surpresa. Fazia um longo tempo desde que teve uma reação tão forte por uma mulher. Mas isso tinha acontecido desde o dia em que bateu os olhos em Isabella.

Edward ficou envergonhado por ter aquela reação em relação à noiva de seu irmão. Era desleal e desrespeitoso para sentir tal luxúria queimando dentro dele.

Mas não importava o quanto condenasse a si mesmo, não mudava o fato de que ela só tinha que entrar em algum lugar e seu corpo saltava para a vida.

E agora ela era sua.

Ele olhou para as escadas mais uma vez e então olhou fixamente em direção a Emmett. Estava na hora de tomar sua esposa e levá-la para a cama.

Emmett assentiu, indicando a escada. Não parecia se importar com o fato do rei estar ainda se divertindo com a festa. O laird anunciou que as festividades estavam em seu final e que todos deviam procurar suas camas.

Todos se reuniriam na manhã seguinte e as conversas recomeçariam. Emmett tinha um legado para reivindicar em nome de sua filha e uma guerra a travar contra James Cameron.

Edward seguiu Emmett escada acima, e foram recebidos por Jared.

— Lady Cullen foi para seu quarto à uma hora atrás, quando o bebê despertou para se alimentar — Jared disse para Emmett.

— E minha esposa? — Edward inquiriu.

— Ainda está com Alice. Jasper está no antigo quarto de Alice, mas está perdendo a paciência e não acho justo ficar longe da esposa.

— Pode dizer a ele que Isabella sairá dentro de um minuto — Edward disse, e andou a passos largos em direção à porta.

Ele bateu, somente para não assustar Alice. Realmente era um insulto Isabella ter se retirado tão cedo, perdendo a maior parte da celebração do casamento.

Ao ouvir a voz suave de Alice dando-lhe permissão, ele abriu a porta e entrou.

Ficou aliviado quando viu Alice apoiada contra os travesseiro. Ela parecia prestes a deslizar para fora da cama, e Edward correu para ajudá-la. Seus olhos refletiam cansaço e ela grunhiu, posicionando-se melhor nos travesseiros.

— Desculpe — ele murmurou.

— Está tudo bem — ela disse, com um pequeno sorriso.

— Vim buscar Isabella. — Edward franziu o cenho, quando percebeu que ela não estava presente.

Alice movimentou a cabeça em direção ao canto do quarto.

— Ela está lá.

Edward voltou-se e, para sua surpresa, viu-a escorada em uma cadeira contra a parede, dormindo profundamente, sua boca aberta e a cabeça inclinada para trás. Edward esquadrinhou o quarto e viu a jarra de cerveja inglesa e as taças vazias.

Com uma carranca, ele olhou a taça só para encontrá-la vazia. Ele observou Alice, cujos olhos pareciam perigosamente perto de fechar, e então para Isabella, que não se mexia. Lembrou de toda a cerveja inglesa que ela tinha consumido na festa e o pouco que comeu.

— Ela está embriagada!

— Talvez — Alice murmurou. — Está bem, provavelmente está.

Edward meneou a cabeça. Malditas mulheres.

Ele dirigiu-se a Isabella, parando quando ouviu o suave chamado de Alice.

— Seja gentil com ela, Edward. Ela está com medo.

Ele parou, olhando fixamente a mulher adormecida na cadeira, e então lentamente voltou o olhar para Alice.

— Então foi isso que aconteceu? Ela se embriagou porque está com medo de mim?

Alice franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Não de você, particularmente. Bem, suponho que em parte, sim. Mas, Edward, ela é terrivelmente… ignorante sobre…

Ela parou bruscamente e corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Eu entendo o que quer dizer — Edward disse, rispidamente — Sem ofensa, Alice, mas este é um assunto entre mim e minha esposa. Vou levá-la agora. Você deveria estar descansando, não tomando cerveja.

— Alguém já lhe disse que é muito rígido?— Alice reclamou.

Edward abaixou-se e deslizou os braços sob o corpo suave de Isabella e a ergueu. Ela não pesava quase nada, e para sua surpresa, gostou do senti-la em seus braços. Era … muito bom.

Edward andou a passos largos em direção à porta, grunhiu uma ordem para Jared, que sabia estar de pé do outro lado da porta, e esta foi rapidamente aberta. No corredor Edward encontrou-se com Jasper, que ergueu a sobrancelha, de forma inquiridora.

— Veja sua própria esposa — Edward disse, rudemente. — Ela provavelmente estará inconsciente agora.

— O que?— Jasper exigiu.

Mas Edward o ignorou e marchou até seu quarto. Abriu a porta, e em seguida, delicadamente deitou Isabella em sua cama. Com um suspiro, ele voltou a olhar para ela.

Então a pequena guerreira estava assustada. E para escapar dele, embriagou-se. Nada bom para seu ego, entretanto supôs que não poderia culpá-la. Ele não tinha sido… Bem, não tinha sido muitas coisas.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ele começou a tirar sua roupa, até que Isabella ficou apenas com sua roupa de baixo. Suas mãos tremiam, quando ele alisou o fino linho que cobria o corpo de Isabella.

Ele podia não ver nada de seus seios. Isabella era uma mulher de constituição delicada e não foi abençoada com seios generosos. Seu corpo era muito magro e sem formas, diferente de qualquer mulher que já tinha visto.

Sentiu a virilha doer somente por erguer a bainha do vestido e tirá-lo, até que Isabella ficou praticamente nua sob seus olhos. Era seu direito. Ela era sua esposa.

Mas não podia fazer isso.

Edward poderia acordá-la e exigir seus direitos de marido, mas ele queria ver o mesmo fogo que sentia nos olhos dela. Queria ouvir seus gritos de prazer. Não queria que ficasse com medo.

Ele sorriu e meneou sua cabeça. Quando ela despertasse pela manhã, provavelmente teria uma dor de cabeça violenta, e se perguntaria que diabos havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Edward poderia estar reticente sobre tomar o que era legalmente seu até que ela estivesse preparada para se render de corpo e alma, mas isso não significava que Isabella tivesse que saber...

Deslizou na cama ao lado dela e puxou a pesada pele sobre os dois. O perfume de seu cabelo entrou por seu nariz, e o calor de seu corpo parecia chamar por ele.

Murmurando uma maldição, ele virou-se na cama e se afastou o quanto pôde.

Para seu desespero, ela ronronou em sonho e aconchegou-se contra suas costas, seu corpo quente colando-se ao dele, a tal ponto que Edward percebeu que seria impossível dormir naquela noite.

* * *

E ai? Gostaram? O Edward vai ter uma supresinha quando descobrir que a Bella tem seios kkkk... de desprovida ela não tem nada kkkk... Ela tem formas sim gente... essa moça é linda... E ele totalmente apaixonado kkkk... Meninas quando comecei ler não dei muito para livro não, mais depois chorei quando o livro acabou... ele está entre os meus favoritos... me apaixonei pela autora... Espero que tenham gostado... Até amanhã... Não deixem de comentar... Robsteijooss

* * *

**_Respondendo:_**

Juh Higurashi: Oi querida... O Edward é um amor... Mais é mandão e teimoso... e a Bella é uma força da natureza... essa moça vai surpreender você como me surpreendeu... Obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss

bruangel: Oi queirda... Essa noite de nupcias é meio complicada de acontecer amore... Obrigada por ler e comentar... Beijoosss

Lolitasss: Oi Queirda... Você vai gostar muito... Obrigada por ler e comentar... Beijoooss

Joana Patricia: Oi querida... Vai gostar sim... Obrigada por ler e comentar... Beijoosss

: Oi querida que bom... eu vou continuar sim... E você vai amar... Obrigada pro comentar... Beijosss

patylayne: Oi flor... você vai amar esse livro... e vou procurar postar rapidinho... obrigada por ler e comentar... Beijooss

bruna: Oi minha querida... é tão bom ler comentarios assim... Você vai amar ainda mais... pode confiar em mim... Obrigada por ler e comentar... Beijooosss


	4. Chapter 4

Oi amores di mi vida... Espero que gostem... Esse capitulo é um pouco tenso... mais não deixa de ser uma linda historia... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬

Algo ou alguém estava batendo em sua cabeça. Isabella gemeu baixinho e golpeou o objeto, apenas para se encontrar socando o ar.

Ela forçou as pálpebras abertas e imediatamente lamentou esta ação. Embora estivesse escuro, apenas o ar deslizando sobre seus globos oculares fez seus olhos contraíram em agonia.

Enquanto isso, tomou conhecimento de outras peculiaridades. Como o corpo muito quente, muito duro ao lado dela, e o fato de que estava vestida apenas com uma camisa.

Sua mão voou para o peito e ela sentiu a atadura ao redor de seus seios. Ainda estava lá, apertada com vigor, o que significava que seu marido não tinha sido muito curioso, nem percebeu a plenitude de seus seios. Não que se importasse se ele descobrisse. Era seu marido apesar de tudo. Ele saberia em breve. Não era como se pudesse escondê-los para sempre.

Vasculhou sua memória, mas não pôde lembrar-se de uma única imagem do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. A última coisa que lembrava era estar de pé em frente à janela do quarto de Alice.

Agora estava deitada na cama ao lado dele... seu marido.

Contava como uma consumação, mesmo que não pudesse lembrar de nada? Ela não deveria estar totalmente despida? Alice e Rosalie não tinham entrado em detalhes como esse. Então percebeu que, se não lembrava-se do ocorrido, não poderia ter sido tão ruim, poderia?

A humilhação queimava seu rosto e apertava seu peito. Que diabos ela estava a dizer? Como poderia enfrentá-lo? E se ela tivesse agido como uma prostituta? E se o tivesse decepcionado, ou pior, e se sua falta de habilidade o tivesse deixado repugnado?

Apesar do latejar em sua cabeça e das náuseas agitando seu estômago, saiu da cama e tremeu com o frio deslizando sobre seu corpo. O guerreiro havia deixado à cama quente.

Agradecia ao bom Deus que ela não pudesse vê-lo. Ela aproximou-se, mas não pôde dizer se ele usava uma túnica. E se ele... E se estivesse completamente nu?

Ela ficou dividida entre a vontade de sair correndo do quarto ou sucumbir à vontade absurda de olhar debaixo das cobertas.

Presa a este dilema, veio a percepção de que aquele não era seu quarto, não aquele concedido a ela quando chegou como convidada.

Isabella tropeçou em seu vestido de casamento que estava no chão e o calor chamuscou suas bochechas novamente. Ele a teria despido? Teria?

Ela pegou o vestido e vestiu-o da melhor maneira possível antes de abrir a porta para espreitar o corredor. Estava mal iluminado por velas semi-queimadas presas à parede e, pelo que podia ver, vazio.

Graças a Deus.

Isabella correu e fugiu pelo corredor até seu antigo quarto. Tirou o vestido e vestiu o que achava mais confortável, uma velha túnica, e botas de couro. Gostaria de limpar a cabeça apesar da dor horrenda, e a única maneira que sabia para isso era uma boa luta.

Edward acordou para encontrar sua cama vazia e uma corrente de ar frio soprando sobre suas partes íntimas. Afastou um pouco as peles murmurando uma maldição e depois procurou pelo quarto o paradeiro de sua esposa.

Ela não estava em lugar algum do quarto, o que o irritou. Ele era sempre o primeiro a acordar. Mesmo Emmett, que madrugava, nunca conseguiu se levantar mais cedo do que Edward.

Era um momento que tomava para ficar sozinho. Enquanto o resto do castelo dormia, ele começava o dia, às vezes com um mergulho no lago e outras vezes aperfeiçoando suas habilidades de luta.

Jogou de lado as peles e ficou nu como veio ao mundo, permitindo que a primeira rajada de ar frio soprasse sobre a sua pele, despertando-o. Seu sangue agitou-se, afastando para longe a letargia do sono.

Ele derramou a água de um cântaro numa bacia e depois molhou seu rosto e lavou a boca. Ou sua esposa estava envergonhada ou estava enviando uma mensagem clara sobre seus sentimentos em relação aquele casamento. De qualquer maneira, os parâmetros tinham que ser definidos, e nada melhor que agora para sua esposa saber como seriam as coisas.

Depois ele a encontraria.

Depois de se vestir, saiu para o corredor. Normalmente não se preocupava em ser silencioso, mas o rei estava no castelo e todos tinham ficado acordados até tarde da noite. E depois, ele não desejava que ninguém soubesse que sua mulher havia fugido de sua cama.

Fez uma careta quando parou em frente à porta do quarto. Para o inferno com a cortesia, não iria bater. Abriu a porta e foi saudado pela escuridão e o frio... Nenhum fogo foi aceso.

Ocorreu-lhe que ele não tinha acendido um fogo em seu próprio quarto, coisa que costumava fazer, mas Isabella era uma moça frágil e sem dúvida, ela tinha acordado com os dentes batendo de frio.

Não estava acostumado a pensar no conforto de outras pessoas. Particularmente em seu quarto. Mas agora estava casado, e supôs que algumas concessões teriam que ser feitas. Mostraria a sua esposa que poderia ser um homem razoável.

Ele caminhou no quarto, mas encontrou a cama vazia e intocada. Jogada sobre uma cadeira estava o vestido de noiva. O que ele tinha tirado na noite anterior.

Onde ela teria ido a essa hora?

Uma suspeita correu por suas entranhas. Certamente a mocinha não seria tola o suficiente para esgueirar-se para a cama de um amante na noite de núpcias. Que outra razão uma mulher teria para deixar o calor da sua cama no meio da noite?

Se houvesse um problema, ela deveria tê-lo despertado. Era seu marido agora, e era seu dever resolver quaisquer problemas que surgissem.

Quanto mais pensava, mais furioso ficava. Traições antigas ainda remoíam em sua cabeça, apesar de seus esforços para deixá-las para trás.

Era difícil não lembrar-se de Tanya e do que tinha feito, o que tinha mudado toda a vida do clã Cullen. Seu casamento atual era resultado de sua traição. Sua tentativa de remediar a loucura da juventude e não mais permitir que a loucura nublasse a razão.

Por anos, seu clã tinha lutado para sobreviver ao fim iminente nas mãos de James Cameron. Somente nos últimos meses, com o casamento de Emmett e Rosalie e o nascimento de Isabel, as coisas tinham melhorado para seus parentes.

Como ele poderia se recusar a fazer a única coisa que solidificaria uma união que provocaria a destruição do homem odiado por ele e seus irmãos, acima de todos os outros?

Por Deus, ele poderia não ter tido escolha ao se casar com Isabella Cullen, mas isso não significava que fosse ser feito de corno, ou que deixaria sua esposa agir com total liberdade, como seu pai tinha permitido durante anos.

Ele era agora seu laird, gostasse disso ou não, e Isabella o obedeceria.

O som de aço chocando-se contra aço riscou através de sua janela. Ele franziu o cenho e andou a passos largos para afastar as peles da janela. Seu quarto dava para o pátio, mas quem estaria lutando tão cedo? E por quê?

Inclinou-se pela janela para ver as tochas em torno de uma pequena área no meio do pátio. Dois homens lutavam, furiosamente. Um dos tolos ia se matar. Quando um deles voltou-se, Edward viu o brilho de cabelos avermelhados e formas decididamente femininas, os lábios franzidos em concentração.

Inferno.

Um dos tolos era sua esposa.

Ele deixou as peles caírem para trás para cobrir a janela e virou-se para sair do quarto. Balançando a cabeça, desceu as escadas só para chocar-se com Garrett, quando entrou no grande salão a passos largos.

— Sabia que Isabella está lá fora, lutando?— Edward grunhiu, os dentes cerrados.

Garrett arregalou os olhos e parecia envergonhado e incerto quanto ao que dizer.

— Não — ele finalmente murmurou. — Eu acordei agora.

Edward olhou para ele com nojo.

— Você está ficando preguiçoso?

Garrett sorriu, imperturbável pela censura de Edward.

— Agora que tenho uma moça suave e quente em minha cama todas as noites, é difícil encontrar motivação para levantar tão cedo.

Edward grunhiu.

— A questão é porque sua mocinha está fora de sua cama na manhã seguinte ao casamento. Pode-se tirar algumas conclusões interessantes sobre isso.

Edward enviou-lhe um olhar frio.

Nem um pouco preocupado com o humor de Edward, Garrett prosseguiu.

— Ora, o próprio fato de que ela tem forças para lutar, sugere que você não fez a coisa... bem feito.

O sorriso presunçoso nos lábios de Garrett fez a resposta de Edward sair em um rosnado.

— Eu aposto que Kate não se importaria muito de ver o marido desdentado.

Garrett ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição, mas ostentou aquele sorriso estúpido por todo o caminho até o pátio.

Edward saudou o frio, agradecido. Era um lembrete para nunca baixar a guarda. Quando os homens tornavam-se acomodados, era inevitavelmente sua queda.

E isso não iria acontecer com ele. Não se pudesse evitar. Nem iria acontecer com seu clã, nem agora nem nunca.

— Ela tem habilidade — Garrett observou.

Edward novamente fez uma careta ao se aproximarem da área iluminada pelas tochas.

— Isabella! — Ele gritou.

Ela voltou-se em sua direção, enquanto a espada do outro homem voava. Diretamente para o pescoço de Isabella.

Edward puxou sua espada para desviar o golpe, e os olhos de Isabella arregalaram-se quando a ponta da espada de seu parceiro de luta parou a uma polegada de seu pescoço exposto.

Com um movimento do pulso, Edward bateu na espada da mão de seu adversário e enviou-lhe um olhar que o fez afastar-se, rapidamente.

Se esperava que sua esposa ficasse assustada, envergonhada, ou grata por ter evitado a morte dela, estava enganado.

Ela estava furiosa.

Com os olhos faiscando com uma luz demoníaca sob o brilho das tochas, ela se voltou contra ele, lembrando-o uma gatinha ouriçada. A comparação, provavelmente, a deixaria mais irritada, mas foi um pensamento bastante divertido.

— O que acha que está fazendo?— Ela gritou. — Você poderia ter me matado! Não se distrai a atenção de alguém que está lutando!

Edward avançou para ela, furioso por Isabella se dirigir a ele desta forma na frente dos outros.

— Você acha que a distração não existe no campo de batalha, Isabella? Você acha que ninguém vai gritar com você? Um guerreiro deve ser forte, não apenas fisicamente, mas na mente também. Se permitir que a distraiam durante uma batalha, vai morrer!

Ela corou e desviou os olhos, baixando sua espada.

— Nem baixe completamente sua espada. Está agora completamente vulnerável a um ataque.

Os lábios dela franziram-se, raivosos.

— Você fez o seu ponto, marido.

— Eu fiz? Acho que não. Eu apenas estou prestes a começar. Agora, você vai me ouvir. Não vai lutar novamente. Fui claro?

Isabella fez menção de dizer alguma coisa e os olhos castanhos brilharam com raiva e humilhação.

— Quando apresentar-se pela manhã, vai fazê-lo com as honrarias que deve ao clã Cullen, e vai mostrar o devido respeito ao rei e aos laird deste clã.

Seus lábios fecharam-se e fez uma careta. Ele deu mais um passo a frente até que não havia espaço que os separasse. Nunca admitiria, nem em mil anos, mas a visão e o cheiro dela, apesar de desgrenhada pela esgrima, fez seu pênis quase arrebentar as costuras da calça.

Ele não poderia, constantemente, vê-la vestida desta maneira ou treinando com os homens, porque se tornaria uma ereção ambulante.

Edward moveu a mão, para mostrar-lhe que podia sair. Quando ela virou-se, ele a chamou.

— Oh, mais uma coisa, Isabella. Vá tomar um banho. Você fede.

* * *

E ai? Gostaram? O Edward e a boca grande dele... Mas o proximo capitulo está cheio de emoções fortes... Até amanhã... comentem ... Robsteijooosss


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi amores di mi vida... Mais um capitulo maravilhoso para vocês... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Fedor. Ele disse que ela cheirava mal! Isabella deslizou mais ainda na banheira até que a água lambeu suas orelhas. Elas ainda queimavam com a vergonha que passou, e ainda podia ouvir o riso dos homens a suas costas, quando correu para o castelo.

Ele a humilhou. Não apenas com palavras, mas com ações. Havia provado sua pouca habilidade e Isabella ainda havia cometido o pecado de distrair-se.

Isabella sabia de tudo isso. Não era nenhuma idiota. Sabia que podia defender-se com sua própria espada, mas a partir do momento que tomou consciência da presença dele, toda a concentração tinha evaporado de sua mente.

Havia se tornado nada além de uma tola desastrada brincando de ser homem. Seu desgosto não conhecia limites.

Uma batida soou na porta. Ela franziu a testa e afundou tanto na banheira que apenas o nariz e os olhos ficaram fora da água. Um momento depois, a porta se abriu e Carmen enfiou a cabeça para dentro.

—Ah, aí está você, moça. Edward achou que poderia estar precisando de ajuda. Ele quer que você desça para o desjejum em meia hora.

— Oh ele quer, não é?— Isabella murmurou.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la a lavar o cabelo. Não sei como vamos deixá-lo seco em tão pouco tempo. Você tem belos cabelos, longos e espessos. Tão belo como um pôr de sol sobre o lago.

O elogio da mulher animou o espírito de Isabella. Ela sabia que não era bonita. Alice era linda. Isabella... Bem, em parte era sua culpa. Poderia ter tentado ser mais feminina quando era mais jovem.

Agora o corpo dela tinha perdido algumas curvas e tinha músculos que nenhuma mulher deveria ter. Seus braços eram firmes. Sua cintura delgada. Suas pernas eram torneadas com músculos, e não havia muita carne em seus quadris. Na verdade, ela era muito magra.

O único lugar onde via-se que era uma mulher eram seus seios, e ela desesperava-se com eles. Simplesmente não combinavam com o resto de seu corpo.

Por isso os mantinha bem amarrados. Eles simplesmente haviam surgido e a aborreciam muito.

Houve ocasiões em que seu pai insistiu para que ela se vestisse como uma mulher, nas poucas vezes em que Swans hospedou convidados. Vestidos de sua mãe tinham sido alterados, mas o corpete ainda ficava muito apertado. Seus seios tinham esticado as costuras do corpete, e o resultado foi os homens murmurando entre si e lançando olhares lascivos a seus seios.

Homens eram ridículos. Mostre-lhes uma teta e ficavam babando, como loucos.

E ele era um homem tolo, acima de todos os outros e este era o que mais temia. Enquanto parecesse com um garoto, não precisava se preocupar em chamar sua atenção indesejada.

— Bem, moça? Você vai ficar aí o dia todo enquanto a água esfria ou vai me deixar lavar o seu cabelo para que possa descer?

Isabella afastou seus pensamentos e balançou a cabeça. Carmen rapidamente foi buscar um balde de madeira e, em seguida, fez sinal para que ela se voltasse. Quando Isabella sentou-se, os olhos de Carmen arregalaram-se.

— Bem, agora me diga, onde você estava escondendo tudo isso?

Isabella olhou para baixo e percebeu que Carmen estava olhando fixamente para os seios expostos. Eles balançavam na água e Isabella cruzou os braços sobre o peito para empurrá-los para baixo.

— Eu estou amaldiçoada — Isabella murmurou.

— Oh, querida, você não está amaldiçoada. Muitas moças matariam para ter estas formas. O seu marido sabe que os tem?

Isabella fez uma careta.

Carmen deixou escapar uma risada.

—Vou tomar isso como um não. Oh meu Deus, ele vai ter uma surpresa.

— Ele não vai vê-los, por um bom tempo, se eu puder evitar.

Carmen riu novamente e então derramou um balde de água sobre a cabeça de Isabella.

— Certamente você não vai poder escondê-los para sempre.

— Não. Não para sempre.

— Você acha que ele não vai querer dar uma olhada em seus tesouros quando estiverem na cama?

Isabella franziu o cenho.

— Como você sabe...

Carmen emitiu um som baixinho.

— Ora vamos, moça. Você estava tão bêbada quanto um velho guerreiro no final de uma celebração e não havia manchas de sangue nos lençóis. A menos que vá me dizer que não era virgem.

Outra onda de rubor varreu o rosto de Isabella. Carmen era tão extrovertida, e Isabella não estava acostumada a ouvir conselhos de outras mulheres. Isso a deixou claramente desconfortável.

— Haverá muito tempo para aquecer a cama de seu marido — Carmen aconselhou. — Até então você precisa mostrar-lhe o que está perdendo. A língua do rapaz cairá de sua boca se você mostrar-lhe estes seios.

Isabella balançou a cabeça.

— Não é com a reação do meu marido que eu estou preocupada.

— Pensa que Edward permitiria que outro homem chegasse perto de sua esposa? Vamos, mocinha. Você pode ter tido que se preocupar sobre os avanços indesejáveis no passado, mas se uma mulher não pode apresentar-se em toda a plenitude em sua própria festa de casamento, então, quando poderá? Qualquer homem seria tolo aproximando-se de você com seu novo marido ao seu lado.

— O que tem em mente?— Isabella perguntou, com cautela.

Carmen lançou-lhe um sorriso de satisfação quando começou a enxaguar seu cabelo, tirando todo o sabão.

— Deixe isso comigo. Sei o que fazer.

Edward foi ficando cada vez mais irritado, conforme os minutos passavam. O rei já estava comendo e ainda aguardavam Isabella. Mesmo Rosalie, que ainda estava fraca com o parto, estava sentada ao lado de seu marido, esperando a refeição.

Ele estava prestes a subir e arrastá-la escada abaixo, quando um silêncio caiu sobre o salão. Na verdade, o silêncio era tão pronunciado que arrepiou seus cabelos da sua nuca.

Quando ele viu toda a atenção focada na entrada do salão, virou-se para acompanhar os olhares. Sua primeira reação foi de fúria, uma vez que ela os fez esperar tanto tempo. Mas então reparou em sua aparência, e ficou intrigado. Algo nela estava diferente.

Ele foi mais lento do que os homens ao redor, talvez porque estivesse mais focado no fato de que estava atrasada. Mas a revelação, quando percebeu, fez a sua boca abrir-se completamente. Ele fechou-a rapidamente e olhou ao redor para certificar-se que ninguém tinha notado sua reação.

Então, olhou novamente para sua esposa.

Nunca teve dúvidas que era uma bela mulher. Isabella tinha olhos de um tom incomum. Chocolate. Muito parecido com seu cabelo. Não negros ou castanho, mas não exatamente mognos. Dependendo de como o sol refletia neles, os reflexos iam do ruivo, às vezes ao castanho-avermelhado. Uma mistura fascinante como o céu ao entardecer.

Sim, ela poderia até ser considerada bonita, se não estivesse sempre vestida como um homem, com a sujeira em seu rosto e mãos.

Mas agora...

Jesus! A mulher tinha seios. Como saberia? Ele engoliu em seco novamente, sentindo um nó em sua garganta. Não se esperava que tivesse tal reação. Afinal de contas, ele deveria ter descoberto este detalhe tão interessante na noite passada. Quando deveria ter levado para a cama sua esposa.

Onde diabos, ela tinha escondido aquela recompensa?

E, além disso, por quê?

Ela usava um vestido fino, que parecia familiar. Edward olhou na direção de Rosalie, percebendo que era dela. Em Rosalie tinha ficado muito bonito, mas em Isabella estava espetacular.

Isabella olhou-o... Deliciosa. Nenhuma outra palavra lhe veio à mente. Frágil e feminina. Seu cabelo estava solto, e as mechas desciam por seu pescoço como pequenos raios.

Ela também parecia extremamente insegura.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha para o seu pequeno guerreiro, que parecia ter o medo expresso nos olhos. Pensou que Isabella cortaria a própria garganta antes de permitir que alguém visse seu receio.

Mas agora, duas vezes em menos de um dia, ele tinha visto medo e vulnerabilidade no olhar de sua noiva e isso o fez enlouquecer.

Como iria deitar-se ao seu lado, durante as noites, sem assustá-la ainda mais, era o que se perguntava.

Edward quase bufou. De todas as coisas estúpidas, esta era, provavelmente a mais estúpida. Se seus homens soubessem da paciência que estava tendo com ela, ririam dele por todo o castelo.

Era por isso que tinha que fingir que ele já tinha visto toda aquela carne que sua esposa estava exibindo agora.

Ele fez uma careta para os homens e deu um passo à frente para auxiliar sua esposa a sentar-se em seu lugar. Isabella ainda estava irritada quando o cumprimentou, e provavelmente por isso apareciam linhas finas ao redor dos olhos e da boca.

Ele queria dizer que via com bons olhos e aprovava a mudança. O que saiu, no entanto, não foi o que planejou.

— Por que não se vestiu corretamente? Isso está indecente!

Isabella puxou o braço de sua mão, fixou-o com um brilho furioso nos olhos, e depois sentou-se elegantemente, fazendo-o sentir-se o pior tipo de tirano.

Olhou de novo para os seus homens, enquanto estes continuavam observando Isabella, como cães babando, como se nunca tivesse visto uma mulher.

— Você está linda, Isabella — disse Rosalie do outro lado da mesa.

A culpa assolou Edward. Devia ter sido ele a reconhecer que sim, ela estava linda, era linda. Não devia ter deixado que outros a elogiassem, para abrandar seus comentários insensíveis.

E ainda assim ele não conseguia abrir a boca para corrigir seu erro.

— Eu nunca vi uma noiva mais bela — disse o rei com um largo sorriso.

Edward fez uma careta para o rei, ignorando o olhar de reprovação de Emmett.

David apenas riu e continuou a comer.

— Este casamento foi uma coisa boa que fizemos, Emmett — David disse, calorosamente, enquanto limpava a boca com a manga de sua túnica.

Edward desejava ter tanta certeza de que essa aliança fosse necessária. Ainda assim, seu irmão parecia mais à vontade do que tinha estado em meses, quando estava sempre preocupado com Rosalie, Isabel e James Cameron. E Jasper... Jasper foi atormentado por muito tempo por uma escolha impossível. A mulher que amava ou sua lealdade a seu clã. Tendo escolhido mal antes, Edward não se sentia qualificado para decidir aquelas questões.

Com todos tão felizes em torno dele, era difícil pensar que não tinha feito à coisa certa. O único problema era que ele e Isabella pareciam ser os únicos que não estavam felizes.

Emmett lançou um olhar na direção de Edward, antes de voltar-se para o rei.

— Sim, nós fizemos uma coisa boa.

— Assim que o bebê estiver forte o suficiente para aguentar a jornada, você deve apressar-se e reivindicar Neamh Alainn. Esta fortaleza é muito importante para cimentar nossa força.

O rei voltou-se para Edward.

— Na verdade, uma tempestade está chegando, mas é muito importante também que você siga, sem demora, ao castelo de McDonalds. A aliança foi feita, mas eu não confio que o ex-laird não tente incitar uma rebelião. É sua tarefa levar McDonalds sob rédeas curtas, e fazer o seu povo honrar a aliança com os Swan.

Isabella enrijeceu-se com o insulto, e sua cabeça sacudiu-se, quando ela lançou um olhar furioso para o rei. Edward tomou sua mão e apertou-a, como um aviso.

— Esqueceu que eu sou um Cullen? Acha que eu iria trair meus parentes? Meu irmão? — Ele lutou para manter sua própria raiva sob controle. Ele e Isabella estavam sacrificando muito para o bem de seus clãs. Não deixaria aquele insulto passar em branco. — E também, só porque o laird McDonalds é um homem sem honra, não significa que seu povo não a tenha.

Isabella encostou-se em sua cadeira, com os ombros rígidos. Quando voltou seu olhar chocolate em direção a Edward, viu gratidão por sua defesa. E um respeito relutante.

— Eu não quis insultá-lo — disse David. — A verdade é que você não terá uma vida fácil. McDonalds não vai aceitá-lo facilmente como seu laird. Vai ter que estar alerta o tempo todo. James Cameron usará todos os meios para enfraquecer nossa aliança. É uma víbora que deve ser eliminada.

— Não tenho dúvida de que meu irmão fará tudo o que for necessário para tornar o clã McDonalds uma força de combate formidável — Emmett disse. — Ele é responsável pela invencibilidade dos Cullen. Na verdade, estou muito decepcionado por perdê-lo, mesmo que ao fazê-lo, esteja ganhando um forte aliado.

— Você não vai me perder, irmão — Edward disse com um sorriso. — Vamos ser vizinhos agora.

Jasper, que esteve em silêncio até então, franziu a testa e olhou seus dois irmãos.

— O que vai fazer, Emmett? Não pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Neamh Alainn terá que ser bem defendido e Rosalie e Isabel devem ser protegidas de qualquer forma. Mas também não podemos negligenciar o nosso povo. Nosso clã.

Emmett sorriu e trocou olhares conspiratórios com o rei.

— Não, Jasper. É verdade o que diz. Você é o único Cullen sem terras e sem fortaleza para chamar de sua. Acho apropriado que, a partir de agora, defenda a fortaleza dos Cullen, quando Rosalie e eu passarmos a residir em Neamh Alainn.

Jasper pareceu atordoado. Olhou para seus irmãos e balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não estou entendo.

— Eu não posso ser o laird daqui por mais tempo — Emmett murmurou. Virou-se para Rosalie, os olhos cheios de amor. — Certamente, você percebeu isso. Após o nascimento de Isabel, o meu destino, o nosso destino, mudou quando ela deu seu primeiro suspiro. Agora, o meu dever é proteger o legado de minha filha. Eu não posso dividir meus deveres entre meu clã e minha esposa e filha, e ser justo com ambos. É por isso que Jasper vai se tornar laird. Não posso pensar em um homem melhor que ele para isso.

Jasper passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou para Emmett, com descrença.

— Eu nem sei o que dizer, Emmett. Você é o laird. Desde que nosso pai morreu. É como são as coisa. Nunca pensei em tomar seu lugar.

O rei arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Está dizendo que ainda tem que pensar sobre isso?

— Claro que não. Farei o que for necessário para garantir a segurança e o futuro do meu clã.

— Menos se casar comigo, aparentemente — Isabella murmurou, baixinho.

Mas Edward ouviu e olhou atentamente para a esposa. Não havia pensado que talvez, ela nutrisse sentimentos por Jasper. Certamente eles não estavam juntos há tempo suficiente para isso. Mas quem poderia explicar como funcionava a mente de uma mulher?

Jasper não era tão frio quanto Edward, que podia ser implacável. Duro mesmo. Jasper era simpático com as mulheres. Elas o adoravam. Achavam-no galante.

Isabella estaria irritada com o fato de ter que se casar com o Cullen errado? Era algo que Edward não tinha levado em consideração, e agora que pensava, não gostou nada da idéia.

— Está resolvido então — o rei anunciou quando largou a taça. —Vamos reunir os lairds e Emmett pode nomear seu irmão, como o novo laird do clã Cullen.

— O que será de nossos homens?— Jasper perguntou a Emmett.

Edward inclinou-se para frente, pois queria saber disso também. Os Cullens tinham uma força de combate impressionante, mas esta teria que ser dividida, o que não beneficiaria nenhum deles.

Emmett fez uma careta.

— Vou levar um grande contingente comigo para a proteção de Rosalie e Isabel. Uma vez que cheguemos a Neamh Alainn, posso me dar ao luxo de mandar alguns de volta, desde que esteja satisfeito com a guarda do rei que estiver lá.

Ele olhou para Edward.

— Pensei em deixar Garrett aqui, já que está recém-casado e será mais difícil para ele mudar-se para o castelo Swan com uma nova esposa. Não posso deixar muitos homens com você, mas posso enviar Jared para ajudar no treinamento dos soldados Swan. Edward observou seu irmão, com surpresa.

— Mas Jared é homem de sua maior confiança. Ele protegerá, fielmente, você, sua esposa e filha.

— É por isso que iria mandá-lo com você — Emmett disse calmamente. —Vai precisar de um aliado, alguém em quem possa confiar — Olhou para Isabella, como se desculpando, enquanto falava.

Isabella observava, passando o olhar dos homens para as tapeçarias penduradas sobre a lareira. Seu rosto parecia feito de pedra. Nenhum sinal de emoção. Seus olhos estavam fixos, não deixando transparecer nenhum de seus pensamentos.

Então ela virou-se, como dignando-se a reconhecer os homens sentados a sua volta. Ela soltou um delicado e feminino suspiro, mas de alguma forma Edward sentiu que controlou-se para não deixar escapar um grunhido, decididamente masculino.

— É uma maravilha que meu marido se permita conviver com pessoas como os Swan. Por que se preocupar com uma aliança quando somos tão claramente inferiores e indignos de confiança? — Isabella disse.

Edward quase esmagou a mão dela na sua. As narinas inflaram e teria castigado Isabella por falar com o rei e seu irmão daquela forma, mas algo em seu olhar o deteve. Não foi tanto a raiva, mas o traço de dor em seus olhos, quando antes não havia deixado transparecer nada.

Aquele vislumbre se foi tão rápido que Edward perguntou-se se não havia imaginado.

O rei riu, enquanto Emmett fez uma careta e resmungou:

— Sei que isso não é fácil de ouvir, Isabella. Peço perdão. Eu não mandaria meu irmão para um ambiente hostil, sem apoio.

— Ele estará mais protegido por ser meu marido do que estará por seu homem — ressaltou. — Talvez devesse se preocupar mais em não me insultar.

Os olhos de Emmett se estreitaram. Ele estava furioso com a ameaça implícita naquelas palavras. Edward parecia estar se divertindo.

— Ah, Isabella. Agora, ele vai ficar preocupado que corte minha garganta, enquanto durmo — Edward disse, com voz arrastada.

Ele inclinou-se, puxou-a pela nuca, e fez o que estava morrendo de vontade de fazer desde que ela entrou no salão. Os seus lábios colaram-se aos dela. Não era um beijo de sedução, acompanhado por gestos e palavras doces.

Era uma ordem para calar-se. Ceder a sua autoridade. Foi um lembrete para Isabella saber a quem pertencia.

A mocinha mordeu seu lábio. Edward provou o gosto do próprio sangue, mas também provou sua doçura. Ele não afastou-se, como Isabella provavelmente esperava. Ao invés disso, aprofundou o beijo até que ela sentisse o gosto de seu sangue. Quando Isabella tentou afastar-se, ele puxou-a contra si, até que estivesse colada a seu peito, os seios fartos forçando o corpete.

Somente quando ela parou de debater-se, Edward permitiu que escapasse. Ele limpou a boca com as costas da mão, o tempo todo olhando em seus olhos.

— Veja, Emmett, a mocinha é completamente inofensiva. Apenas tem que se saber como lidar com ela.

Isabella pulou para trás, seus olhos piscando furiosamente.

— Você é o pior asno que já conheci!

Edward ocultou um sorriso, quando ela virou-se e saiu dramaticamente do salão, uma profusão de babados agitando-se ao redor de seu corpo. Isabella sentiria-se insultada se soubesse que seu tipo, muito masculinizado, havia sido completamente arruinado pelo vestido que ondulava ao redor dela. Ela parecia uma menina mimada.

E aquilo, sem dúvida, iria enfurecê-la.

* * *

_Gostaram? Esse Edward tem a capacidade de me deixar irritada e apaixonada... vocês acreditam nisso? A Bella é minha favorita... Sou totalmente Team Bella kkkk... Espero que tenham gostado... Até Terça amores... E FELIZ NATAL PARA TODAS VOCÊS MEUS AMORES... Robsteijoooosss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... e esse é tenso mesmo... Se preparem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Jesus, Isabella, de onde eles vieram?— Alice exclamou.

Isabella fechou a porta do quarto com uma carranca e, em seguida, olhou para baixo quando percebeu ao que Alice se referia.

— São seios!

— Bem, eu posso ver isso. A questão é como cresceram durante a noite.

Isabella e Alice olharam-se, por um momento, e depois caíram na gargalhada. Era isso ou chorar, e ela arrancaria seus olhos antes de deixar isso acontecer.

Alice a olhava, divertida, enquanto Isabella caminhava até a beirada da cama para sentar-se ao lado dela.

— Ele é um... Ele é um...

— Sim, Isabella? Ele é um o quê?

— Ele é um idiota! Um pomposo, prepotente... cheio de si!

— Estou vendo que sua educação é extremamente falha na área de insultos — Alice disse secamente.

— Estava tentando ser educada — Isabella murmurou.

— Suponho que estava se referindo ao seu novo marido?

Isabella suspirou.

— Isso nunca vai funcionar, Alice. Eu olho para você e Jasper. Vejo como é com Emmett e Rosalie. Então olho para Edward...

O rosto de Alice estava tomado pela tristeza e preocupação.

— Você acha que vai ser tão infeliz?

Isabella sentiu-se culpada. Alice estava se recuperando de uma grave lesão. Casou-se com o homem com o qual Isabella deveria casar e, provavelmente, sentia-se culpada pela infelicidade dela.

— A verdade é que eu seria infeliz com qualquer um dos Swan, então não precisa se sentir culpada por seu casamento com Jasper. Pelo menos uma de nós é feliz e estou muito satisfeita de ver que tem alguém que a ama tanto.

— Como foi à noite passada?— Alice perguntou, com cuidado.

Os olhos de Isabella estreitaram-se.

— Eu não sei dizer. A última coisa de que me lembro é de estar no seu quarto. Acordei ao lado de Edward, vestida somente com minha camisa. Certamente não deve ter sido tão ruim ou me lembraria, não?

— Está dizendo que estava vestida?

— Sim... Bem, eu não estava completamente nua se é isso que quer saber.

Alice riu.

— Nada aconteceu, Isabella. Ele não dormiu com você. Você estava desmaiada na cadeira. Ele entrou, carregou-a e a levou para o quarto de vocês. Deve tê-la despido ao colocá-la na cama.

Isabella deu um suspiro triste e seus ombros caíram.

— A verdade é que esperava que tudo fosse feito ontem. Agora, tenho que temer mais uma noite.

Alice bateu, de leve, na mão de Isabella.

— Você se preocupa demais. Não é quase nada, vai sentir uma espécie de beliscão e depois, será muito agradável.

Isabella não estava convencida, mas não ia discutir.

— Agora, diga-me, porque, de repente, tem seios tão... generosos.

Isabella revirou os olhos.

— Eu sempre os enfaixava. Quando comecei a crescer, meus seios sobressaíram-se. Não posso empunhar uma espada, esquivar-me e ser rápida, quando tenho essas coisas pulando no meu peito. É indecente, para usar as palavras de Edward.

Alice engasgou.

— Ele disse isso?

— Ele murmurou alguma coisa sobre cobrir-me mencionou a palavra indecente. Estou inclinada a concordar com ele.

— Você está certa. Ele é um idiota.

Isabella sorriu e então suspirou.

— Este vestido está me deixando maluca. Vou me trocar e tomar um pouco de ar fresco. As paredes da torre parecem estar se fechando em cima de mim.

— Vai se sentir mais confortável tirando esta roupa — Alice disse com um sorriso. — Vá então. Eu não direi a Edward que a vi, se ele perguntar.

Isabella inclinou-se para beijar o rosto de Alice. Gostaria de contar a Alice sobre o fato de Jasper ser o novo laird, mas não queria estragar a surpresa. O casal merecia o melhor. Eles já estiveram no inferno.

— Eu virei vê-la mais tarde. Descanse agora, irmã do meu coração.

Alice lançou-lhe um sorriso travesso.

— Quando você voltar, vou contar-lhe tudo que aprendi sobre os assuntos da carne. Você pode domar o mau gênio dos homens com alguns toques e usos mais criativos de sua boca.

O rosto de Isabella explodiu em chamas. Ela tapou os ouvidos, com um gemido.

Alice inclinou-se nos travesseiros e sorriu.

— Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui, Isabella. Eu senti muito a sua falta.

— Eu senti sua falta, também.

Isabella correu pelo corredor até seu quarto, onde quase rasgou as costuras do vestido, arrancando-o de seu corpo. Tentou controlar sua raiva, porque não tinha outra opção. O que realmente queria era enrolar-se nas mantas da cama e tirar da cabeça toda a sua humilhação.

Foi estúpido de sua parte permitir que Carmen interferisse. Usar um vestido como aquele era para belas mulheres, que conheciam as etiquetas da corte. Como falar. Como andar. Como se portar como uma dama. Todas as coisas que Isabella não sabia.

Tudo o que havia conseguido era se fazer de tola. E tinha dado a Edward mais uma oportunidade para humilhá-la.

Ela o odiava.

Já era ruim o suficiente que aquele asno presunçoso achar que estava fazendo um nobre sacrifício ao casar-se com a noiva descartada do irmão...

Se ao menos tivesse uma irmã para casar com ele. Então Isabella poderia vestir-se e agir do jeito que queria, e poderia pegar uma espada para treinar, como gostava de fazer.

Percebendo que estava nua e fazia muito frio, chutou o desprezível vestido e cobriu-se com sua túnica. Suas botas eram velhas. Havia um buraco no calcanhar, mas ela sentia-se confortável com elas.

Levou pouco tempo para trançar e prender o cabelo, e depois deslizou sua espada na bainha, sentindo-se confortável novamente.

Então virou-se e saiu do quarto.

Para o inferno com Edward Cullen. Para o inferno com todos eles. Seu clã poderia não ser o mais poderoso ou o mais sagaz. Eles podiam não ter as habilidades de luta de outro clã. Mas era seu povo e não permitiria que lançassem insultos contra eles. Seu pai era o maior responsável por isso. Maldito bastardo.

Ela deslizou silenciosamente pelas escadas, esperando que os homens ainda estivessem envolvidos nas negociações. Inclinou a cabeça quando chegou ao pé da escada e ouviu o som de vozes ecoando através do grande salão.

Isabella correu na direção oposta e saiu para o pátio.

Soldados de vários clãs vizinhos lutavam. Eles caçoavam e riam. O cheiro de suor entrou por suas narinas, e os sons do metal ecoou em seus ouvidos, bem-vindo e familiar.

Ainda assim, ela afastou-se dos soldados e tomou o caminho através das árvores, em direção ao lago.

— Isabella!

Virou-se às pressas, ao ver seu pai de pé atrás dela. Ele estava franzindo a testa, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Então, acenou, chamando-a.

Gostaria de ignorá-lo, mas ainda era seu laird, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Seu novo marido iria assumir a liderança e, Deus os ajudasse, não sabia quem temia mais.

Com a mandíbula apertada, voltou-se para seu pai e parou a uma curta distância.

— Sim, pai?

—Quero dar uma palavrinha com você. Não podemos permitir que Edward Cullen assuma o clã Swan.

— Não temos outra opção — disse ela com cuidado. — Ou nos aliamos aos Swan ou enfrentamos James Cameron sozinhos.

—Não, esta não é a única opção.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não é um pouco tarde para isso? Poderia ter me apresentado esta opção antes de me casar com Edward Cullen?

— Cale sua boca, antes que eu o faça — rugiu o pai de Isabella —Ainda sou o seu laird e, por Deus, não vou tolerar a sua insolência.

Isabella olhou desafiadoramente para o homem que tinha perdido todo o seu respeito ao longo dos anos. Era uma caricatura patética, mesmo sendo seu laird e seu pai. Não poderia mudar as circunstâncias do seu nascimento. Se pudesse, o faria.

— Diga-me, pai. Que plano forjou para salvar todos nós dos Swan e de James Cameron?

Ele sorriu e Isabella estremeceu.

— Se você não pode vencer um homem, junte-se a ele. Vou propor uma barganha a Cameron. Se ele me permitir permanecer laird do meu clã eu o ajudo em sua guerra.

Isabella empalideceu, todo o sangue sumindo de seu rosto.

— Isso é traição!

— Silêncio! — Seu pai sibilou. — Não quero que todo mundo nos ouça...

— Você é um idiota — ela respondeu — Eu estou casada. Nada mais pode ser feito. James Cameron é um homem sem honra. Você não pode pensar seriamente em aliar-se com um homem como ele.

Um bofetão estalou em seu rosto, chocando-a. Isabella cambaleou para trás, sua mão tocando o rosto.

Então, ergueu-se e sua raiva explodiu, tão violenta que temia matá-lo.

Ela puxou a espada e voou em direção a ele, a ponta cravada contra o pescoço de seu pai. Seus olhos arregalaram-se e o suor corria por sua fronte, enquanto ele a olhava.

— Você não vai me tocar de novo — ela sibilou. — Se levantar a mão para mim, vou arrancar o seu coração e alimentar os urubus com ele.

Seu pai ergueu as mãos lentamente, seus dedos tremiam como folhas ao vento.

— Não se precipite, Isabella. Pense no que está dizendo.

— Eu falo a verdade — disse, com uma voz áspera que nem ela mesma reconhecia. —Você não vai arrastar nosso clã para a desonra. Nem vai me arrastar na lama que criou. Nós não vamos nos aliar com Cameron. Nem vamos trair nossa aliança com os Swan.

Ela deu um passo para trás e baixou a espada.

— Saia da minha frente. Você me deixa doente.

Os lábios de seu pai franziram-se em uma careta de desgosto.

— Você sempre foi uma decepção, Isabella. Brinca de ser um homem e, ainda assim, não é nem homem e nem mulher.

— Vá para o inferno — ela sussurrou.

Ele se virou e afastou-se, deixando-a de pé, tremendo de raiva.

Lentamente, ela virou-se para o lago e foi até a margem. Hoje, o lago estava escuro e ameaçador. O vento soprava ao longo da superfície, agitando a água em ondas que batiam na borda.

Seu rosto latejava. Seu pai nunca tinha batido nela. Sempre teve medo dele, mas por outro motivo completamente diferente. Na verdade, o evitava sempre que possível, e até tornar-se um peão valioso naquele jogo de alianças, seu pai a havia ignorado.

Isabella olhou para o vazio, e pela primeira vez desde que aquela confusão começou, sentiu uma onda de desespero cair sobre ela.

O que sabia sobre ser uma mulher?

Olhou para sua roupa, e a vergonha assolou-a. Edward Cullen fez o que nenhum outro jamais conseguiu. Fez com que sentisse vergonha de ser como era, e isso a enfureceu.

Esfregou as mãos e depois enfiou-as no bolso de sua túnica. Não havia colocado as luvas, um descuido. Estava com pressa para afastar-se do castelo e da sensação de opressão que este evocava nela.

Mas nem o vento e o frio a incentivavam a voltar para dentro do castelo. De volta para o seu futuro com um homem tão frio quanto à névoa que soprava sobre o lago.

— Isabella, você não devia estar aqui fora com este frio.

Ela enrijeceu-se, mas não se virou, quando a reprimenda de seu marido chegou até ela.

— Vai ficar doente.

Edward aproximou-se dela e olhou sobre o lago na direção dos olhos de Isabella.

— Veio se desculpar?— perguntou, olhando de soslaio para ele.

Edward pareceu ficar surpreso e voltou seu olhar para ela, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Pedir desculpas pelo que?

— Se tem que perguntar, então não é um pedido de desculpas.

Ele bufou.

— Eu não vou pedir desculpas por beijar você.

Ela corou.

— Não é ao beijo que estava me referindo, mas não tinha o direito de fazer algo tão íntimo na frente dos outros.

— Você é minha esposa. Eu vou fazer como quiser — disse ele, preguiçosamente.

— Você me humilhou — disse ela com voz firme. — Não uma, mas duas vezes esta manhã.

— Você humilhou a si mesma, Isabella. Não tem disciplina. Nenhum limite.

Isabella voltou-se para ele, com o punho fechado. Oh, adoraria bater na cara daquele asno. Mas sabia que não conseguiria e provavelmente, quebraria a mão na tentativa.

Abriu a boca para dizer algo, quando a expressão de Edward a calou.

Era positivamente assassina.

Seus olhos se estreitaram, e sua mandíbula se contraiu.

Seu rugido sobressaltou-a ainda mais.

— Quem bateu em você?

Sua mão voou para a bochecha, e ela deu um passo para trás. Mas Edward não se importou. Chegou bem perto de Isabella e puxou-lhe a mão para baixo. Com a outra mão, Edward tocou um dedo no local ainda dolorido.

— Quem ousou levantar a mão para você?

Ela engoliu em seco e baixou o olhar.

— Não tem importância.

— O inferno que não tem! Diga-me e eu vou matar o desgraçado.

Quando finalmente se atreveu a olhar para ele, a raiva cega em seus olhos a deixou perplexa. Ele estava furioso.

— O seu pai fez isso?

Isabella estreitou os lábios, sem saber o que dizer.

— Eu vou matá-lo desta vez — Edward murmurou.

— Não! Ele não merece nem sua raiva. Ele não vai me tocar de novo.

— Pode ter certeza de que não vai!

— Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. Não preciso de sua proteção.

Edward agarrou seus ombros.

— Ninguém toca no que é meu. Ninguém faz mal a um dos meus. Pode pensar que não precisa da minha proteção, mas por tudo que é mais sagrado, você a terá. Você pode pensar que está sendo usada neste jogo, mas é assim que as coisas são. Nós dois temos uma responsabilidade para com nossos clãs.

— Responsabilidade? E qual é a minha responsabilidade, marido? Até agora só vejo que quer que me vista e aja de forma bem feminina, nunca o desobedeça, e que finja que sou uma idiota completa na frente dos outros.

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

— Sua responsabilidade é a de ser fiel a mim, em primeiro lugar. Você é o elo entre o seu clã e o meu. Vai me dar herdeiros. Faça isso e verá que sou um homem fácil para se conviver.

— Quer que eu seja alguém que não sou — ela sussurrou com uma voz feroz, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. — Você quer uma mulher que eu não posso ser.

— Não envolva-me em uma batalha de vontades, esposa. Só vai sofrer com isso.

— Por que tem que ser uma batalha? Por que não pode me aceitar do jeito que eu sou? Por que devo mudar, enquanto você continua o mesmo?

Edward deixou cair às mãos de seus ombros. Por um momento, afastou-se dela, enquanto olhava as águas do lago. Quando olhou para ela, raiva e impaciência brilhavam em seus olhos.

— Pensa que nada mudou para mim? Estou casado, Isabella. Eu não queria me casar. Nunca fui preparado para isso e não imaginava que ocorreria tão cedo. Eu sou um guerreiro. Lutar é o que faço. Vivo pela proteção de meu clã. Agora, tenho que me afastar de meu povo e unir-me a outro. Vou viver com pessoas que não confiam em mim, como eu também não confio neles. Além disso, James Cameron quer meu irmão morto. Ele quer Rosalie, e a vida de Isabel está em perigo, desde que estava no ventre de sua mãe. Este maldito tentou matar Jasper. Infiltrou traidores no coração do nosso clã. Eu deveria estar aqui. Onde posso proteger a minha família. Não ser laird de um povo que não me quer, assim como não quero comandá-los.

— Não foi minha escolha — disse ela ferozmente.

— Sim, eu sei disso. Isso não importa, no entanto. Ambos estamos presos pelo dever. Não temos nenhuma escolha.

Isabella fechou os olhos e afastou-se, de modo que ficaram lado a lado, os olhares fixos em qualquer ponto, menos um no outro.

— Por que fez isso, Edward? Qual o verdadeiro motivo? Você poderia ter se calado. Por que apresentou-se para casar comigo, quando achava esta tarefa tão desagradável?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, antes de finalmente, responder a sua pergunta.

— Porque não podia suportar ver meu irmão casado com você, quando amava outra mulher.

Uma dor surda apertou o peito de Isabella.

— Espero que um dia a sua resposta seja diferente — disse ela calmamente, caminhando em direção ao castelo.

* * *

Nesse finalzinho quando li esse livro pensei... " Coitada da Bella, rejeitada por todos e com um marido totalmente apaixonado e mandão, ela vai sofrer muito"... Mas tive uma grata surpresa... esse livro é imprevisivel, você nunca sabe o que vai acontecer é incrivel... essa foi um das melhores autoras que já li... é um livro envolvente... não deixem de acompanhar que vocês vão se surpreender... com a força da Bella, com sua lealdade e seu amor... e vão ficar com raiva de algumas atitudes do Edward... mas vão ficar apaixonada com eu fiquei... Até Quinta... se der posto antes... Robsteijooosss

No proximo capitulo uma quase consumação... Alguém ai imagina o que vai acontecer?

obs: ( bruna... você que me pediu o nome das autoras... estou fazendo um levantamento das melhores são muitas... ainda essa semana... eu mando o e-mail querida)


	7. Chapter 7

Oi amores di mi vida... Não deu para postar antes... Estou gripada e com infecção na bexiga... imagine como estou... agora que dei uma melhorada... Estou postando... Espero que gostem... Porque hoje vai ter uma quase consumação... Vocês vão entender depois kkkk... Se preparem porque esse capitulo é lindoooo... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬

Já era tarde quando Edward subiu as escadas para ir para seu quarto. Ele e seus irmãos haviam conversado até altas horas da noite, e no dia seguinte, ele faria sua jornada para o castelo Swan com sua nova esposa, para assumir seus deveres como laird.

Não foi surpresa quando Charlie Swan partiu e uma dúzia de seus melhores soldados foram com ele, homens que Edward não podia se dar ao luxo de perder.

O ex laird tinha fugido para longe, como um covarde derrotado. Não tinha sequer se preocupado em se despedir de sua filha. Não que Edward quisesse vê-lo perto de Isabella novamente.

Sim, aquela aliança seria benéfica para o clã Swan. A questão era se eles reconheceriam esse fato e aceitariam Edward como seu novo laird. É claro que não. Talvez alguns. Mas Edward imaginava como se sentiria se, de repente, fosse apresentado a um novo laird, alguém que nunca tivesse visto na vida.

Edward nunca se imaginou assumindo as responsabilidades de um laird. Este tipo de coisa era para Emmett e, mais tarde, para seus herdeiros. Edward era o terceiro filho e seu dever sempre foi apoiar seu laird. Ser absolutamente fiel e dar a sua vida por Emmett e sua esposa e filhos.

Tinha uma tarefa difícil diante dele. E não sabia se estava à altura. E se falhasse, não só com seu novo clã, mas com seu irmão e o rei? Para não mencionar sua nova esposa.

Edward odiava a insegurança que o atormentava e nunca admitiria isso para ninguém, salvo ele mesmo. Poderia não estar convencido de que era o melhor homem para liderar os Swan, mas daquelas dúvidas somente ele saberia. Qualquer demonstração de fraqueza seria um sinal claro de que não era digno da liderança que lhe foi outorgada e Edward morreria, antes de admitir isso.

Não, ele tinha que ser forte. E não mostrar misericórdia desde o início. Era imperativo que Edward conquistasse o respeito de seu novo clã, pois tinha muito trabalho pela frente, já que deveria treiná-los para se transformarem em uma força de combate tão formidável como os guerreiros Cullen.

Para sua surpresa, quando abriu a porta do seu quarto, Isabella estava lá, ainda acordada. Estava sentada junto à lareira, os cabelos soltos, caindo até sua cintura. As mechas refletiam o brilho das chamas como o pôr do sol.

Não esperava vê-la em seus aposentos, já que parecia querer evitá-lo a qualquer custo.

Isabella não o ouviu entrar, e Edward aproveitou a oportunidade para estudar suas formas esguias. Achou divertido a forma como disfarçou seus seios. Foi notável a maneira como conseguiu esconder suas curvas exuberantes. Que pecado esconder tal beleza!

Como se sentisse seu olhar, ela virou-se lentamente, com os cabelos deslizando sobre um ombro.

—Você deveria estar dormindo — disse ele rispidamente. — Está tarde e partiremos amanhã de manhã.

— Tão cedo?

— Sim. Devemos nos apressar.

— Está nevando. Pode haver uma tempestade se aproximando.

Edward balançou a cabeça e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Ele puxou as botas e jogou-as de lado.

— Talvez a neve pare até amanhã. A viagem será lenta, mas se esperarmos o tempo melhorar, ficaremos aqui até a primavera.

Isabella ficou quieta. A confusão brilhava em seus olhos. Mas ela hesitou, seus lábios cerrados, como se lutasse contra a indecisão.

Edward esperou, não querendo fazer mais nada que pudesse colocá-los em desacordo. Ele parecia ter o hábito ridículo de dizer bobagem, cada vez que abria a boca.

—Você quer ir em frente esta noite?

Suas sobrancelhas juntaram-se e franziu o cenho, enquanto olhava para ela.

— Ir em frente com o que, moça?

Ela fez um gesto em direção à cama, a cor surgindo em seu rosto, cobrindo-o de um tom rosado que ele achou fascinante. A revelação o atingiu, e novamente ele ficou impressionado com a hesitação de Isabella.

— Venha cá, Isabella.

Por um momento, pensou que ela iria desobedecê-lo. Em seguida, com um suspiro, levantou-se graciosamente de seu lugar próximo ao fogo e caminhou em direção a ele, com os cabelos brilhantes caindo pelas costas, como uma chama.

Quando ela estava perto o suficiente, ele puxou-a e a sentou entre suas coxas, e prendendo-lhe as mãos.

— Se quero que monte num cavalo amanhã, e é óbvio que vai ter que fazer isso, então claro que não acontecerá nada esta noite, já que a tornaria muito... sensível para a viagem.

O rubor se intensificou e ela baixou a cabeça.

Edward apertou suas mãos, para que olhasse para ele.

— No entanto, quando chegar à hora de consumar o nosso casamento, você não terá nada a temer, mocinha. Eu não farei nada que a assuste ou a machuque.

Ela não parecia totalmente convencida. Lambeu nervosamente o lábio inferior, deixando-o brilhante e úmido, refletindo a luz do fogo.

Incapaz de resistir aquele convite não intencional, Edward puxou-a até que ela ficou sentada em sua coxa. Com uma delicadeza e suavidade que nem sabia que possuía, ele acariciou-lhe o rosto e depois mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos macios.

Aquecida por estar sentada junto à lareira por tanto tempo, Isabella parecia um raio de sol acariciando-o. Hipnotizado pela sensação de seus cabelos soltos deslizando sobre seus dedos como uma fina seda, Edward teve a certeza de que nunca tinha tocado algo tão macio. Puxou-a para mais perto até que suas bocas estivessem tão próximas que sentia seu fôlego.

— Beije-me — ele disse, com uma voz que não reconheceu.

A ordem a pôs em alerta. Ela sentou-se tão rígida em seu colo, tão tensa que parecia um pilar de pedra. Olhou para ele, então para sua boca, e lambeu os lábios novamente.

Ah, inferno!

Seu pênis estava tão rígido quanto ela. Ele mudou de posição, não querendo alarmá-la, mas cada vez mais, tomava consciência do fato de que uma mulher bela e ardente estava em seus braços. Uma mulher para a qual disse que não consumaria o casamento naquela noite.

Idiota!

Certamente poderia montá-la no cavalo com ele, para que não experimentasse nenhum desconforto.

Não, isso não ajudaria, porque desta forma teria que suportar toda a viagem em agonia.

Ele suspirou e resignou-se a uma noite de extremo desconforto. Não tinha intenção de fazer amor com Isabella, mas não iria deixá-la para dormir em outro quarto.

Seus irmãos nunca passaram uma noite longe de suas esposas. Edward não lhes daria motivos para pensar que estava faltando com suas obrigações.

Hesitante, ela apertou os lábios contra os dele. Foi apenas um toque, mas assemelhou-se a um raio. Quente. Seus dedos dos pés vibraram, como se tivessem sido mergulhados em fogo.

Usou todo o seu controle para não rolar na cama com ela e sufocá-la com beijos. Sua paciência e o fato de não querer assustá-la consumando o casamento naquela noite tinha sido uma de suas decisões mais estúpidas.

Ela agiu imediatamente, os olhos arregalados, um toque de rosa subindo por seu rosto suave. Então, Isabella deslizou uma mão por seu peito e ombro, olhando desconfiada para Edward o tempo todo, como se esperasse que ele fosse mordê-la por se atrever a tocá-lo. Jesus, mas se estava a ponto de implorar que ele fizesse exatamente aquilo.

Os dedos dela vagaram por seu pescoço e, em seguida, Isabella colocou os lábios, com cuidado, contra os dele, novamente. Desta vez, ela não parou e timidamente, foi explorando a boca de seu marido. Com a língua. Doce mãe de Deus, aquilo iria matá-lo.

Ela se remexeu inquieta contra ele, apertando-se contra ele, sua boca quente fundida aos lábios do homem.

Uma onda de luxúria atravessou seu corpo, mas se conteve, não querendo destruir a doçura daquela oferta. Ela era inocente, apesar de seus modos de guerreiro e das tentativas de agir como um homem. Isabella merecia ser tratada com toda a delicadeza e suavidade, embora só Deus soubesse que depois daquele beijo, ele merecia a santidade por controlar-se.

— Não é desagradável beijar — ela sussurrou.

— Não, moça, claro que não é desagradável. Quem disse tal coisa?

Ela fez uma pausa e afastou-se, com os olhos vagamente vidrados.

— Ninguém. Eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes. A verdade é que não sei como fazer.

Ele quase gemeu. Agradou-o que ele fosse o único homem que ela havia beijado - desde que estivesse dizendo a verdade - mas tal inocência não podia ser falsa. E o que ela teria a ganhar com tal mentira? Não, Edward estava relembrando traições passadas e trazendo-as para o presente, o que não era justo com sua noiva.

E o que Isabella disse sobre não saber como beijar o fez bufar. A moça era uma sedutora nata. Beijava com uma mistura de luxuriosa ousadia e doce inocência, que inspirou tantas reações conflitantes em Edward que ficou de queixo caído.

— Acho que você está indo bem — ele murmurou. — Mas, por via das dúvidas, poderia praticar um pouco mais comigo.

Ela sacudiu-se com um riso nervoso, que tilintou nos ouvidos do marido como pequenos sinos de prata.

— Beijar pode ser maravilhoso, se feito corretamente — disse ele. Mesmo enquanto falava, pensou no tempo que havia passado desde que se contentava com um simples beijo.

— Corretamente?

— Sim.

— Mostre-me.

Ele sorriu e puxou-a, então inclinou-se e apertou os lábios contra o pulsar em seu pescoço. Ela quase pulou e depois soltou um suspiro ofegante, pouco antes de derreter-se contra ele. Edward traçou um caminho de pequenas mordidas em direção a orelha e lambeu o lóbulo, como se ela fosse um manjar delicioso.

Seus dedos cravaram-se nos braços de Edward. Isabella voltou-se no colo dele, de uma forma que seus seios quase saltaram das amarras, pressionados contra o peito do marido. Ia matá-lo, agora que sabia o que se escondia por trás daquela túnica.

— Oh sim, beijar é bom.

Não havia nada no céu ou no inferno que o faria se contentar em ficar apenas deitado ao seu lado na cama, durante a noite toda. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que não faria nada para machucá-la ou tornar a viagem do dia seguinte desconfortável, mas isso não significava que não poderia entreter-se no banquete daquela pele de seda.

Edward puxou as mangas do vestido até que os ombros ficaram descobertos. Ela imediatamente afastou-se de seu peito, a boca franzida, como se fosse protestar. Abriu a boca, em seguida, a fechou, enquanto continuava a olhar para o marido.

— Eu quero olhar você. Vou lhe mostrar que há um pouco mais além de beijar, para não mencionar lugares em que beijos podem dar muito mais prazer.

— Oh.

A palavra escapou de seus lábios, a excitação deixava-a sem fôlego. Seus olhos brilhavam e o calor subia por sua garganta e bochechas.

— O que quer que eu faça?

Ele sorriu.

— Não é um trabalho, mocinha. Eu vou fazer o que tem que ser feito. Tudo que você tem a fazer é apreciar e se divertir.

Isabella notou o tom rouco na voz de Edward. Arrepiou-lhe a pele, provocando um desejo profundo. E então ele se levantou, puxando-a para cima com ele.

Antes que Isabella pudesse perceber o vazio que sentiu pela perda de seu toque, ele começou a levantar seu vestido pela barra, expondo seus tornozelos e joelhos.

Ela se sentia uma pecadora, e perplexa, descobriu que isso a agradava. Quem, alguma vez, disse que era uma mulher sensual? Uma fêmea capaz de virar a cabeça de um homem?

Uma emoção quase obscena enviava arrepios por seu ventre, conforme o vestido ia sendo retirado. Isabella adorou aquela sensação, também. Uma onda de pânico correu através de seu peito quando Edward finalmente tirou o vestido por sua cabeça.

Coberta apenas por suas roupas íntimas, não havia muitas barreiras para o olhar dele, e o calor queimava sobre sua carne, enquanto corava cada vez mais. Edward olhou para ela como se quisesse devorá-la inteira, como se ele fosse um animal se aproximando de sua presa. Ela deveria ter medo, mas o que realmente sentia era... antecipação.

— Eu deveria ir mais devagar, para que possa saborear esta visão, mas sempre fui um homem impaciente, e não posso suportar esta tortura por mais tempo. Simplesmente tenho que ver você, moça. Quero tanto tocá-la, que não consigo mais me controlar.

Ela nunca tinha sido uma mulher dada a desmaios. Nunca tinha desmaiado em sua vida, mas seus joelhos estavam frouxos e estava tão tonta que temia cair em cima dele.

Isabella não tinha mais noção do que acontecia. Sentiu como se estivesse flutuando em um sonho delicioso do qual não queria despertar. Mas seus sonhos nunca foram tão eróticos, e certamente não incluíam o guerreiro magnífico de pé à sua frente, ansiando por ela. Olhando-a como se ela fosse à única mulher no mundo.

Com uma urgência que não tinha demonstrado até então, ele rapidamente retirou as últimas peças de roupa e de repente ela estava vestida apenas com a tira ao redor de seus seios. Um calafrio arrepiou-lhe todo o corpo.

Ele olhou para a tira por um longo momento antes de erguer seus olhos para ela.

— Este truque esconde uma verdadeira beleza. Você tem vergonha?

Suas bochechas avermelharam-se novamente.

— Não, quero dizer, sim. Talvez. Eles são inconvenientes — ela finalmente conseguiu dizer — Eles são muito... grandes.

Edward riu, seu tom rouco e divertido.

— Estou dividido entre proibir-lhe de escondê-los ou permitir revelá-los somente para mim.

— Você... Você gosta deles?

— Oh sim, moça. Nós, homens gostamos de tais coisas. No entanto, vou gostar mais quando tirar esta tira que os esconde.

Ele deu a volta ao redor dela e delicadamente desatou o pano. Segurando um dos lados da tira, ele girou em torno dela, desenrolando toda a extensão das amarras até que seus seios saltaram à frente, finalmente livres do confinamento.

Edward olhou-a descaradamente, embora não se concentrasse apenas em seus seios. Finalmente, ela estava completamente nua, e ele observou longamente, deslizando o olhar sobre o seu corpo, da cabeça aos pés. Então, seus olhos se encontraram. Sua respiração estava rápida.

— Você é magnífica.

As palmas das mãos deslizaram sobre ela, acariciando com reverência. Seus seios ficaram pesados. Doloridos. E rígidos. Os mamilos endureceram, implorando por seu toque.

Isabella prendeu a respiração quando os dedos de Edward deslizaram sobre ambos os mamilos. Pequenas ondas de prazer correram através de seu abdômen até a junção entre as coxas. Seu ventre apertou-se e sua carne mais íntima ficou úmida. Ela estava tão inchada e quente...

Qualquer idéia de que pudesse manter-se de pé foi abandonada assim que Edward baixou a cabeça e sua boca fechou-se em torno de um mamilo. Ela engasgou e os joelhos fraquejaram.

Com um gemido, puxou-a contra ele, virou-se e carregou-a para a cama. Com os braços apertados em torno dela, caiu em cima de Isabella, que sentiu o colchão de palha sob suas costas.

Sua boca desceu sobre a dela, subjugando-a até Isabella pensar que não conseguiria respirar. Quando ele afastou-se um pouco, ambos ofegaram, sem ar. Antes que ela pudesse recuperar a razão, ele correu a boca quente para o queixo, em seguida o pescoço e chegou a um mamilo, que sugou ferozmente.

Com cada pressão de sua boca, ela gemia e onda após onda de excitação varriam, incansavelmente, seu ventre. Edward deslizou sua língua ao redor de cada mamilo, um e depois outro. Ele lambeu e provocou até que Isabella se contorceu de frustração.

Ele agia como um homem faminto. E ainda assim, era extremamente gentil. Confundiu-a.

Ela queria mais. Precisava de mais. Mas não tinha certeza do que exatamente queria ou precisava.

Edward deslizava a língua ao redor do mamilo, seguindo por todo o seio, até que voltou a atenção novamente ao botão endurecido. Sugou, deu pequenas mordidas, puxando até que ela gritou e cravou as unhas em seus ombros largos.

— Edward, por favor! Tenha piedade.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos refletindo as chamas.

— Piedade? Moça, eu não tenho nenhuma. Além disso, você não quer que eu pare. Mas vai implorar por mais. Sim, você vai.

Edward beijou o vale entre os seios dela e murmurou suavemente contra sua pele.

— Você é linda, Isabella. Nunca esconda o que Deus lhe deu. É uma mulher abençoada.

Suas palavras entraram em seu coração, dando o conforto que não imaginava que precisava. Como poderia um homem que era tão duro e inflexível falar com a alma de um poeta? Ele era um homem duro. Suas palavras eram sempre duras. Ele era rápido em criticar. Nunca havia poupado seus sentimentos. E agora a cortejava tão suavemente como um homem faria com sua amada.

Ele traçou um caminho de beijos até o umbigo, movendo seu corpo musculoso como fazia a sua boca. Edward lambia e mordiscava a carne sensível.

Ondas excitantes corriam Isabella, através de sua barriga quando ele moveu-se mais abaixo, chocando-a com sua ousadia.

Separou suas coxas e posicionou seu corpo de forma que sua cabeça ficasse sobre sua pélvis. Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando Edward baixou a cabeça. Ele não podia. Certamente, ele não iria...

Oh Deus, ele fez.

Edward deslizou os dedos através dos pelos que cobriam o sexo pulsante e abriu as dobras inchadas. Ela estava tão estupefata que não esboçou uma única objeção quando ele pousou um beijo na carne úmida.

Ela tremia incontrolavelmente. Suas coxas tremiam. Seus joelhos tremiam. Seu ventre e seus seios tremiam, tão insuportavelmente tensos que ela somente queria contorcer-se contra aquela boca.

E então ele a lambeu.

Um longo e pecaminoso toque de sua língua, da abertura, por toda a extensão da carne úmida, onde circulou o pequeno botão inchado entre as dobras.

Edward beijou e, em seguida, chupou o botão suavemente, enquanto Isabella se contorcia e soluçava, de forma incoerente.

Oh sim, ele certamente disse a verdade sobre beijar.

Sentia uma urgência frenética. Seu corpo ficava cada vez mais tenso. O prazer floresceu e tornou-se quase doloroso, através de seus seios e seu ventre e concentrando-se no ponto pulsante que ele impiedosamente provocava.

Isabella sentia que estava flutuando, mas cada vez que pensava que não suportaria mais, a pressão e o prazer indescritível só aumentavam, levando-a a loucura.

— Edward! Por favor, eu não sei o que fazer.

Ele beijou o botão novamente e então levantou a cabeça, os olhos brilhando com uma luz febril.

— Apenas deixe acontecer, moça. Está lutando contra o inevitável. Eu não vou machucá-la, juro. Relaxe agora e me deixe te amar.

Suas palavras a acalmaram, relaxando os músculos tensos. Quando sua boca tocou-a mais uma vez, Isabella estremeceu e fechou os olhos, quando o prazer explodiu novamente.

— Você tem gosto de mel. Nunca provei nada tão doce. Você me deixa louco .É tudo que uma mulher deve ser, Isabella. Nunca esconda ou se envergonhe disso.

Lágrimas correram por suas pálpebras. Ela tremia da cabeça aos pés, e não apenas pelo prazer, mas pelas emoções que jorravam em seu peito. Emoções que ele desencadeou.

Sentia-se mulher. Sentia-se bonita e desejada. Como uma noiva deveria se sentir. Como deveria ter se sentido no dia de seu casamento...

A língua de Edward circundou sua entrada e depois deslizou para dentro, chocando-a com a intensidade das sensações que provocou. Isabella arqueou-se em direção a boca dele, e finalmente explodiu em ondas de prazer, libertando-se daquela tensão inexplicável.

Foi a mais desconcertante, mais poderosa experiência de sua vida. Ela voou. Subiu muito acima e depois, desceu mansamente.

Isabella fechou os olhos, tão relaxada que tinha certeza de que não conseguiria mover sequer um dedo.

Seu corpo ainda estremecia e pequenas faíscas ainda corriam por seu sangue, os ouvidos zumbindo. Havia ainda um pulsar entre as pernas, uma suave dor, um lembrete das sensações que Edward tinha provocado com sua boca.

Isabella nunca imaginaria uma coisa dessas. Certamente isso não era normal. Ela nunca tinha ouvido outras mulheres falarem sobre isso. Ele não apenas a beijou, como tinha prometido. Ele a lambeu. Ele a chupou.

Certamente não havia ato mais íntimo que um marido poderia fazer por sua esposa. Uma satisfação espalhou-se por seu corpo inteiro e ela sorriu, maravilhada com a felicidade que sentia naquele momento. Não importava o que o amanhã trouxesse, sempre se lembraria desta noite.

Ela sentiu Edward deixar a cama, mas não conseguia juntar forças para abrir os olhos e ver o que ele estava fazendo. Um momento depois, ele a cobriu com as peles e deitou ao seu lado, o corpo quente provocando um estrecimento.

Não tendo nenhuma experiência em tais assuntos, Isabella não tinha certeza do que deveria fazer. Sua mãe e seu pai nunca dormiram no mesmo quarto. E certamente, não na mesma cama. Ela sabia que Rosalie e Alice dormiam com seus maridos todas as noites e estes não permitiam que fosse diferente. Talvez fosse um costume dos Cullen. Talvez fossem tão possessivos com suas mulheres que não podiam suportar a idéia de não tê-las a vista. Ou talvez fossem apenas protetores.

Isabella decidiu que isso não importava. O que poderia acontecer de pior? Levaria uma reprimenda de Edward? Ela já havia recebido várias nos últimos dias.

Isabella aconchegou-se no corpo do marido, apertando-se contra ele. Por um momento, preocupou-se de ter feito algo errado, pois Edward enrijeceu-se contra ela. Aos poucos, ele relaxou e depois deslizou um braço ao redor da cintura dela e puxou-a ainda mais perto, até que Isabella encostou o rosto em seu pescoço.

— Edward?

— Sim, moça?

— Você estava certo.

— Eu estava certo sobre o que?

— Beijar. É uma coisa maravilhosa.

Ela podia sentir o seu sorriso.

— E estava certo sobre outra coisa. Existem tantos outros lugares... onde o beijo pode dar muito prazer.

Desta vez, ele riu suavemente sobre sua cabeça.

— Vá dormir, Isabella. Nós temos que sair no início da manhã. Temos uma jornada difícil pela frente.

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos e pouco antes de adormecer, pensou que essa coisa toda de consumação não era tão ruim, afinal.

* * *

E ai? Gostaram? Meninas eu quero um Edward... Alguém sabe aonde encontrar? kkkk... Bom, o que acharam? Esse dois são perfeitos um para o outro... Até amanhã amores... Robsteijooossss


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo com o mandão do Edward e suas loucuras... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward estava com um humor negro. Ele não tinha dormido nada. Havia finalmente desistido, sem poder suportar nem mais um minuto a tortura do corpo nu de Isabella colado ao seu.

Tinha uma ereção violenta, e mesmo depois de levantar-se da cama e procurar privacidade para resolver o assunto, ainda estava duro e dolorido.

O sabor dela ainda estava em sua língua. Seu perfume ainda estava em suas narinas. Seu corpo suave e as curvas exuberantes ainda o perseguiam. Mesmo fechando os olhos, não conseguia se livrar da imagem dela contorcendo-se contra sua boca.

— Doce Jesus — ele murmurou.

Suspirar por uma mulher já havia causado muitos problemas para ele e seu clã.

Ele a levaria para a cama assim que chegassem ao castelo Cullen e, em seguida, se afastaria. Uma boa trepada era do que precisava. Tinha passado um longo tempo sem uma mulher. Sim, essa era a questão. Ele precisava de alívio e então iria recuperar sua lucidez e pensar sem ser guiado por seu membro.

Sabendo que os outros não chegariam por algum tempo, ele desceu as escadas e dirigiu-se ao pátio. A neve tinha caído durante a noite, barrando as passagens. Ele amaldiçoou enquanto olhava o pesado manto branco que havia descido sobre os campos.

Pelo menos tinha parado e o céu estava limpo. A lua e incontáveis estrelas brilhavam, refletidas pela neve, tanto que parecia quase dia .

— Bom dia, Edward.

Edward voltou-se para ver Jared de pé a uma curta distância.

— Está frio, Jared. Onde estão suas peles?

Jared sorriu.

— Eu não quero molhá-las antes de nossa viagem. Vamos congelar até o castelo Swan.

Edward estudou o guerreiro que tinha servido por muito tempo a Emmett. Era o homem mais leal que tinha conhecido. Ele estava feliz por tê-lo a seu lado, mas também preocupado.

— O que acha de Emmett mandar você comigo?

Jared olhou ao redor, ao castelo e o pátio onde eles treinaram durante tantos anos. Observou as paredes, ainda em ruínas que agora estavam sendo reparadas, graças ao dote de Rosalie.

—Vai ser difícil deixar a casa que conheço há tanto tempo. Mas as coisas estão mudando. Emmett está recém-casado e rumará para Neamh Alainn assim que Isabel estiver forte o suficiente para a viagem. Jasper se tornará o laird. Sim, as coisas estão mudando, e a verdade é que estou ansioso por um novo desafio. Partir com você para o castelo Swan me proporcionará isso.

— Estou feliz por ter você ao meu lado — disse Edward. — Vai ser uma tarefa difícil treinar os Swans para se tornarem guerreiros a altura dos Cullens. Não temos muito tempo para colocá-los em forma. Emmett está impaciente para se livrar de James Cameron de uma vez por todas.

— Como o nosso rei.

— Sim, por diferentes razões, mas sim, David está ansioso para se livrar de Cameron também.

— Uma vez que estejamos de acordo, talvez devêssemos aprontar os cavalos para a viagem. Eu fiz alguns dos homens carregarem as carroças na noite passada. Você vai esperar a senhora sua esposa despertar para partirmos?

Edward fez uma careta. A senhora sua esposa tinha dormido como um bebê, enquanto ele ficou acordado e dolorido.

— Eu vou acordá-la, uma vez que já preparou as carroças e os homens. Quero dizer adeus aos meus irmãos e suas esposas.

— Esta é uma nova página em sua vida que está se iniciando — Jared disse com um tom sábio. — Há duas semanas atrás, você poderia imaginar que seria laird do seu próprio clã, recém-casado com uma moça bonita e a caminho de uma vida longe dos Cullens?

Por um momento Edward não prestou atenção à pergunta de Jared. Sentiu-se desconfortável. A verdade era uma coisa feia, implacável. Sempre lá. Nunca mudaria.

— É minha culpa termos lutado durante tantos anos como tivemos que fazer — Edward disse calmamente. — Devo a meus irmãos mais do que posso retribuir. Minha aceitação a esse casamento deu a Jasper o que ele mais queria no mundo, e contribuiu para a segurança de Emmett, sua esposa e filha. Não me importaria se Isabella Cullen fosse uma prostituta crivada de doenças. Casaria com ela e nunca me arrependeria.

— Que sorte para você que eu não seja uma prostituta crivada de doenças.

Edward virou-se para ver Isabella de pé, a uma curta distância, com o rosto transformado em uma máscara impassível, enquanto olhava para ele e Jared. Edward amaldiçoou em voz baixa, enquanto Jared murmurou:

— Uh-oh!

Edward estava sempre dizendo o que não devia quando ela estava por perto.

— Isabella...

Isabella ergueu a mão para silenciá-lo, antes que percebesse que ela estava dando-lhe uma ordem para que se calasse, o que ele humildemente fez.

— Não se desculpe por falar a verdade, marido. Na verdade eu tinha tanta vontade de casar-me com você quanto você tinha de casar comigo, mas como disse, isso é passado, nenhum de nós tinha escolha. Talvez seja melhor seguir, ao invés de ficar remoendo algo que não tem solução, eternamente.

Ele odiou a dor que transparecia em sua voz, mesmo quando o seu olhar deslizou friamente sobre ele e Jared. Seu rosto estava impassível, mas o tom de sua voz revelava a verdade. Ele a tinha ferido.

— Você não deveria estar aqui fora. Está muito frio esta manhã. O que está fazendo aqui há essa hora?

Seu olhar era tão frio como o vento. Ela não esboçou nenhuma reação pelo frio cortante, mesmo que as roupas que vestia fossem pouco adequadas para tal tempo.

— Acordei quando você se levantou e sei que gostaria de partir de manhã cedo. Esta não será uma viagem muito longa, mas a neve vai nos atrapalhar. Pensei em ajudá-lo.

— Um gesto muito atencioso, minha senhora — disse Jared. — Mas é meu dever ajudar o seu marido. Eu me sentiria melhor se ficasse dentro do castelo, onde está quente e não há perigo da senhora adoecer.

Edward observou Jared e suas sábias palavras. Aquela atenção deveria vir dele, não de seu comandante. Ele podia ver o efeito que esta observação teve sobre Isabella. Seus olhos perderam parte de seu gelo, e sua postura relaxou.

— Eu quero dar adeus a Alice, bem como a Rosalie e ao bebê.

Edward assentiu.

— Vou chamá-la quando chegar o momento de partir.

Isabella assentiu e então rumou para o castelo. Edward suspirou e olhou para Jared.

— Temos que limpar as passagens. Podemos começar agora.

Isabella esperou Jasper subir, antes de rumar para o quarto de Alice. Apesar de todos os guerreiros Cullen serem notoriamente madrugadores e sentirem-se despertos após poucas horas de sono, Jasper havia dedicado seu tempo, nas últimas semanas, cuidando de Alice.

Depois que ela o viu entrar no quarto, com o desjejum de Alice, esperou alguns instantes e bateu na porta.

Jasper abriu-a e Isabella endireitou os ombros.

— Eu gostaria de me despedir de Alice, se ela estiver suficientemente bem esta manhã.

— É claro. Entre. Ela está comendo e resmungando sobre ser mantida em cativeiro em seu próprio quarto.

Isabella sorriu com o tom exasperado de Jasper. Entrou no aposento para ver Alice sentada na cama, seu rosto mais corado que no dia anterior.

— Eu vim dizer adeus.

Os lábios de Alice franziram-se e seu rosto demonstrou tristeza.

— Assim, tão rápido? Eu tinha esperança de passar mais tempo com você,

Isabella sentou-se na beirada da cama, tomando a mão de Alice entre as suas.

— Você virá me visitar quando estiver melhor. Talvez eu possa vir visitá-la, daqui a algum tempo. Estamos casadas com irmãos. Vamos nos ver com frequência. Espero que possa me atender quando tiver o meu primeiro filho, por isso certifique-se de não fazer nada tolo, como ferir-se novamente.

Os olhos de Alice cintilaram com divertimento.

— Como foi à noite passada com Edward?

Isabella estreitou os olhos.

— Eu odeio este homem. Ele tem uma língua perversa, mas se transforma num completo asno fora da cama.

Alice suspirou.

— Dê-lhe tempo, Isabella. Ele é um homem bom. Você apenas tem que olhar além da superfície para descobrir isso.

Isabella fez uma careta.

— Eu não tenho a sua fé, Alice.

— Quero que você seja feliz. Prometa que vai lhe dar uma chance.

— Só posso prometer que não vou cravar um punhal em sua barriga enquanto ele dorme — Isabella resmungou.

Alice riu.

— Já é um começo. Fique bem, Isabella. E seja feliz. Escreva quando chegar ao castelo Swan para saber se chegaram em segurança. Estarei aguardando notícias de seu primeiro filho, também.

Isabella inclinou-se para beijar o rosto de Alice.

— A verdade é que eu nunca vou ter um filho se ele não aprender a fechar a boca no momento certo.

Alice sorriu.

— Esta é uma habilidade que não acho que um homem tenha. Mas lembre-se dos meus conselhos. Use as artimanhas que lhe ensinei e garanto que ele vai calar a boca, por um tempo pelo menos.

Isabella sentou-se sobre seu cavalo, observando os homens do clã Swan, menos numerosos do que quando eles chegaram. Seu peito doía pelos homens que haviam escolhido ficar ao lado de seu pai. Eram homens que conhecia desde criança. Alguns deles eram jovens e provavelmente foram influenciados pelas palavras de seu pai, de lealdade e desconfiança em relação aos Cullens. Os guerreiros mais velhos provavelmente ficaram indignados com a destituição de seu pai como laird e o haviam seguido, de livre e espontânea vontade.

Não havia como saber o que aconteceria quando Isabella e Edward chegassem aos domínios dos Swan e anunciassem que seu marido era o novo laird. Não que o povo não esperasse que Isabella se casasse e seu marido assumisse o comando de seu clã, mas com certeza não esperavam que aquilo acontecesse da noite para o dia.

Isabella estremeceu com o vento cortante. A pele que usava era surrada e as roupas de baixo não eram apropriadas para viajar naquele frio. Quando vieram para o castelo Cullen, o tempo estava excepcionalmente quente. O que já não era o caso e ela não tinha roupas para suportar aquele frio cortante por muito tempo.

Edward e seu comandante iam à frente. Isabella seguia logo atrás, cercada por quatro soldados Swans. Em nenhum momento ele olhou para trás. Não que Isabella esperasse algo dele. Ela sentia-se praticamente invisível para o marido, desde que aquela viagem começou.

Além de ajudá-la a montar em seu cavalo, Edward a tinha ignorado desde que ela ouviu sua conversa com Jared.

— Eu não gosto dele, Isabella — Ben murmurou ao lado dela.

Ela observou o marido, para certificar-se de que Edward não tinha ouvido o comentário desleal e, em seguida, virou-se para o jovem guerreiro. Ao lado dele, Simon, seu pai, assentiu, concordando.

— Eu não gosto dele, moça. O rei e os Cullens nos passaram a perna. Não está certo o que fizeram com seu pai.

Isabella cerrou os maxilares a ponto de sentir dor. Ela não podia revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Não podia dizer simplesmente que também não gostava de seu novo laird, mas não estava disposta a defender seu pai.

— Temos que lhe dar uma chance — ela murmurou em voz baixa, sempre mantendo o olhar em Edward. — Ele parece um homem bom e justo.

— Ele não a está tratando com o devido respeito — disse Arthur, com raiva.

Isabella ficou surpresa e então, observou atentamente os homens que cavalgavam com Edward e Jared. Nenhum deles parecia feliz por Edward voltar com eles para casa. Suas bocas estavam crispadas e seus olhos brilhavam, hostis.

— A verdade é que nenhum de nós dois queria este casamento — disse ela. — É difícil para todos. Edward nunca imaginou que seria o laird do nosso clã. Pense em como você se sentiria se fosse assistir o casamento do seu irmão e acabasse tendo que assumir a responsabilidade e uma noiva indesejada.

Os homens estremeceram e James assentiu.

— Ainda assim, ele não tem motivos para tratá-la como tem feito — argumentou Simon. — Os guerreiros Cullen têm a reputação de serem justos. Ferozes, mas justos. Você vai ajudar muito o clã Cullen com este casamento. Ele deveria tratá-la com gentileza, como faria com qualquer nobre dama.

Isabella bufou.

— Bem, aí está o problema. Eu não sou uma nobre dama, lembra-se?

Os homens riram ao seu redor e Edward voltou-se para olhar por cima do ombro com a algazarra repentina. Por um momento seu olhar cruzou com o de Isabella e ela olhou para trás, não querendo deixá-lo perceber o motivo de suas gargalhadas.

Depois de um tempo, Edward desviou os olhos e afastou-se dela mais uma vez.

— Ele tem que provar sua força — disse Simon. — Eu não importo a mínima com o que o rei decretou. Se ele tem que ser o laird do nosso clã, vai ter que provar que é digno desta liderança.

— Que ele seja mais digno que meu pai — sussurrou Isabella.

Os outros seguiram em silêncio, talvez por lealdade para com o homem que tinham chamado de laird por tantos anos. Isabella agiu como uma filha obediente. Tinha planos para quando chegasse ao seu lar.

Quer seu marido gostasse ou não, pretendia ser uma importante força na reformulação de seu clã. Por muito tempo o seu povo tinha sofrido sob a liderança de um tolo, ganancioso e beligerante.

Talvez tivessem trocado um monstro por outro. Ela não sabia ainda. Esperava que Edward provasse ser um bom homem e um guerreiro ainda melhor.

A guerra era iminente. Emmett Cullen estava se preparando para atacar James Cameron e estava levando todos os lairds com ele para a batalha.

Seu clã não seria o cordeiro do sacrifício no campo de batalha, se ela pudesse evitar.

* * *

**_E ai? Gostaram? Será que o Edward vai ser um bom governante? Continuem lendo que eu respondo : D kkkk... Até Sabado amores... Robsteijooosss_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi amores di mi vida... Espero que gostem desse capitulo... Esse capitulo é lindo... O Edward sendo um cavalheiro e a Bella vai surpreender vocês aqui... Eu ri muito com esse capitulo... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Estava escurecendo quando Edward ordenou uma pausa na marcha. Isabella estava tão gelada que não sentia mais as mãos e os pés. Suas bochechas estavam dormentes e sentia arrepios por dentro.

Tinha certeza que nunca ficaria aquecida novamente. O fogo do inferno seria bem-vindo no momento.

Ela arrancou suas mãos das rédeas e as colocou sob as peles, na esperança de conseguir um pouco de calor. Não queria desmontar. Não queria afundar os pés na neve. Não tinha vontade de fazer qualquer movimento.

Com um suspirou resignado, ergueu-se na sela e começou a desmontar. Edward apareceu ao seu lado para ajudá-la.

Isabella sentiu-se tão pateticamente grata que quase caiu em seus braços.

De alguma forma conseguiu colocar as mãos em seus ombros e deixá-lo erguê-la. Mas, quando seus pés tocaram o chão, suas pernas se dobraram e ela caiu na neve.

Edward imediatamente estendeu a mão para ela, mas quando suas mãos entraram em contato com sua pele gelada, proferiu uma série de blasfêmias que queimaram seus ouvidos.

Com Isabella em seus braços, rugiu uma ordem para que fizessem uma fogueira e construíssem um abrigo para passarem à noite.

— Edward, estou muito bem. Apenas estou c... com frio.

Ela batia os dentes enquanto gaguejava. O frio era tanto que não podia controlar o próprio corpo.

— Você não está bem — disse ele com voz sombria. — Por Deus, mulher, está tentando se matar? Por que não está vestida adequadamente para o frio? E por que diabos você não me disse que estava tão mal?

Ela teria mordido a língua antes de se queixar a ele sobre qualquer coisa.

Assim que as fogueiras foram acesas e começaram a queimar, Edward colocou-a próxima ao calor.

Ele abriu sua pele e a puxou contra seu peito, onde somente suas túnicas os separavam. Então, envolveu-a firmemente em seus braços, para permitir que seu calor se infiltrasse pelo corpo de Isabella.

Oh, aquilo era maravilhoso. Por um momento.

Assim que o frio começou a se dissipar, sua pele começou a formigar, como se mil insetos estivessem mordendo sua carne. Ela gemeu e lutou contra ele, mas Edward só abraçou-a mais apertado e passou os braços ao redor dela, a fim de mantê-la imóvel.

— Machuca...

— Sim, eu sei, e sinto muito, mas tem que ser feito para voltar a sentir seu corpo. Seja grata, podia não estar sentindo absolutamente nada a esta altura.

— Não me repreenda. Não agora. Pelo menos, espere até que eu não esteja me sentindo como se minha carne estivesse sendo arrancada de meus ossos.

Edward riu suavemente.

— Não deve ser muito ruim, já que você ainda tem a língua afiada. E não a repreenderia se não fosse uma moça tão teimosa. Se não tinha roupas adequadas para a viagem, deveria ter me dito antes de sairmos. Eu não teria permitido que você viajasse em condições tão precárias.

— Você está me repreendendo novamente — ela resmungou, mesmo quando se aconchegou ainda mais em seu corpo para que pudesse absorver mais do calor de seu marido.

Conforme o calor ia invadindo seu corpo, Isabella começou a tremer. Seus dentes batiam tão violentamente que ela tinha certeza de que iriam saltar de sua boca.

Tentou enterrar o rosto no pescoço de Edward, ainda que tremesse de forma ininterrupta.

— F-frio... Eu não consigo me... a-aquecer...

— Shh, moça. Vai dar tudo certo. Apenas fique quietinha, até que eu tenha aquecido você.

Isabella praticamente se arrastou para dentro dele. Suas mãos agarraram a túnica e ela manteve o rosto escondido sob o queixo, enquanto respirava o ar morno, no vão de sua garganta.

Eventualmente, os espasmos musculares ocasionais cessaram e ela ficou mole e exausta nos braços de Edward.

— Você está aquecida o suficiente para comer? — Edward perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas a verdade era que não queria se mover.

Cuidadosamente, ele ergueu-se e a deixou sentada no tronco caído. Envolveu-a com seu manto, selando a abertura. Depois que verificou que estava bem protegida, afastou-se, dirigindo-se aos homens para terminar a montagem dos abrigos.

Poucos minutos depois, Edward voltou e ofereceu-lhe um pedaço de pão e um pouco de queijo. Isabella tirou os dedos para fora da pele, enquanto comia devagar.

Ela não conseguia saborear. O alimento estava gelado. Mas sentou bem em seu estômago e lhe deu energia. Enquanto comia, ela observava com interesse como a neve ia derretendo, formando um círculo ao redor do fogo. As barracas foram erguidas e a neve dava uma estabilidade extra contra o vento forte.

Mais lenha foi colocada na fogueira até que as chamas subiram ao céu e toda a área cintilava com uma cor alaranjada.

Depois que ela terminou o queijo, estendeu os dedos em direção ao fogo, deliciando-se com o intenso calor que lambeu as pontas.

De repente, Edward estava lá, de pé na frente dela. Ele não falou. Simplesmente puxou-a para seus braços e levou-a para a tenda mais próxima do fogo.

O chão da tenda era um monte de peles, transformadas em uma confortável cama. Ele a colocou no meio delas e, em seguida, tirou as botas de Isabella, franzindo a testa enquanto as observava.

— Isso é um desperdício de couro. É um milagre não ter congelado e perdido os dedos dos pés. Tem mais furos que couro.

Ela estava muito cansada e com frio para discutir com ele.

— Amanhã temos que fazer algo sobre isso — ele murmurou. — Você não pode enfrentar este frio com estes calçados miseráveis.

Ainda resmungando em voz baixa, ele deslizou pelas peles ao lado dela e a puxou contra seu corpo. Então Edward puxou as peles sobre eles.

— Coloque seus pés entre as minhas pernas — ele instruiu.

Isabella colocou seus pés descalços entre suas coxas, gemendo com o calor repentino que sentiu. O homem era um fogo por si só.

Aconchegou-se em seus braços e apertou o rosto contra seu peito, suspirando, aquecida e satisfeita. Ele cheirava bem, também. Uma mistura de madeira, fumo, e seu próprio perfume natural. Uma mistura intoxicante.

Um gemido de prazer escapou de seus lábios. Ele enrijeceu e, em seguida, amaldiçoou suavemente. Isabella franziu a testa, sem saber o que tinha feito para desagradá-lo.

— Edward? Fiz algo de errado?

— Não, Isabella. Vá dormir. Nós chegaremos à fortaleza Swan amanhã à tarde, se sairmos cedo.

— Minhas mãos ainda estão frias — disse ela suavemente.

Edward puxou suas mãos e depois as guiou para dentro de sua túnica, sobre seu estômago, fazendo Isabella tocar os músculos e os pêlos.

Ela sabia que as suas mãos estavam geladas, mas queimaram quando Isabella tocou seu corpo. A sensação era tão... íntima. Aconchegante.

Ela suspirou e esfregou o rosto ao longo do ombro de Edward, as pálpebras fechando-se conforme se aquecia.

Os pelos fizeram cócegas em seus dedos e Isabella correu sua mão, apreciando a textura do peito musculoso. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando sentiu a linha áspera de uma cicatriz.

Então, chegou ao mamilo duro e acariciou-o com o dedo, distraída.

— Isabella — Edward rosnou.

Ela ergueu a cabeça tão rápido que bateu a cabeça no queixo de Edward, o que o fez resmungar um palavrão. Ela engoliu em seco.

— Sinto!

Edward soltou um suspiro.

— Vá dormir.

Recostou-se contra ele e deslizou as mãos sob a túnica. Gostava de tocá-lo. Além do calor maravilhoso do corpo do marido, sentia uma fascinação infinita por seu corpo.

Novamente, Isabella descansou as palmas das mãos sobre o peito, mas depois baixou-as, deslizando por seu estômago e a trilha de pelos que seguiam abaixo.

— Pelo amor de Deus — murmurou Edward.

Edward afastou as mãos de Isabella de sua túnica, aprisionando-as entre seus corpos e puxou-a com tanta força contra ele que ela não conseguia se mover.

Passou os braços em volta dela e posicionou o queixo em sua cabeça. Suas pernas ficaram presas. Ela não conseguia mover um músculo.

Isabella bocejou ruidosamente, decidindo que não se importava com a prisão temporária, quando esta era tão maravilhosamente quente. Repentinamente, ocorreu-lhe que não tinham trocado nenhum beijo.

Uma vergonha. Havia gostado muito de beijar. Talvez no dia seguinte quando Edward não estivesse tão irritado e impaciente. Sim, esta era uma boa idéia.

— Amanhã — ela murmurou.

— Amanhã o que, moça?

Os lábios de Isabella moviam-se, mas seus olhos já se fechavam, lentamente.

— Eu vou beijá-lo. Amanhã. Sim, esta é uma promessa.

Seu riso baixinho ressôo através dos ouvidos de Isabella.

— Sim, moça, você vai me beijar. Aliás, você vai fazer muito mais que isso.

— Mmm. Mal posso esperar.

Edward procurou os olhos de Isabella, apenas para vê-la ressonando. Sua boca estava aberta e ela estava profundamente adormecida. Ora, era a mulher mais indelicada que ele já tinha conhecido. A visão o divertiu e Edward comprovou que ela era... bela. Sim. Bella.

Então ele agitou sua cabeça. Toda esta conversa sobre beijos estava deixando-o maluco. Deveria estar pensando em treinamentos e lutas. Aquela moça iria levá-lo a morte e não fazia nem dois dias que estavam casados.

* * *

**_E ai? Gostaram? Coitado do Edward kkkk... Mais eu ainda acho que essa consumação vai demorar um pouquinho kkkk... Será que a Bella seria capaz de matar ou trair o Edward? # Fica Dica... Até Domingo... Robsteijooosss_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi amores di mi vida... Mais um capitulo para vocês... Se preparem que a consumação vai começar aqui Rsrsrsrs... Esses dois são bisaros meninas kkkk... Se preparem e Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Era metade da tarde do dia seguinte quando eles se aproximaram dos portões do castelo Swan. Era importante para Isabella cumprimentar seu povo e demonstrar seu poder entrando na fortaleza montando seu próprio cavalo. Tão importante que Edward viu que sentia-se a mulher mais infeliz do mundo.

Isabella estava sentada diante dele na sela, embalada em seus braços, como tinha sido o dia inteiro. Ele ordenou-lhe que devia cavalgar com ele, já que não tinha roupas apropriadas para o frio que fazia.

Isabella insistiu em voltar para sua própria montaria quando estavam a uma pequena distância da fortaleza, mas ele a ignorou.

A verdade é que ela temia enfrentar seu povo. Muita coisa havia mudado desde que Isabella havia partido, algumas semanas atrás. Ela estava voltando com um irmão Cullen e sem o pai. E agora deveria apresentar a seu clã o seu novo laird.

Um grito ecoou assim que o soldado da torre de vigia avistou-os se aproximando. Edward franziu a testa e olhou de soslaio para Jared.

Jared encolheu os ombros.

— O que foi? — Isabella perguntou, franzindo a testa, percebendo a comunicação silenciosa entre eles.

— É uma vergonha estarmos tão perto da fortaleza antes de sermos avistados — disse Edward, com desgosto. — Se James Cameron estivesse tão perto, seria tarde demais para chamar os homens à luta.

— Talvez fosse melhor conhecer o seu novo clã antes de criticá-los.

— Eu não estou preocupado com seus sentimentos — Edward rosnou — Estou mais preocupado com sua segurança. E a de seu povo.

Isabella voltou-se quando o portão começou a subir. Como ela temia, a maior parte do clã estava reunido no pátio, com uma enorme curiosidade para conhecer o marido de Isabella.

— Coloque-me no chão para que eu possa apresentá-lo — ela ordenou em voz baixa.

Seu abraço afrouxou-se, mas Edward não olhou para ela. Manteve o olhar fixo nos homens e mulheres reunidos. Puxou as rédeas quando estava há apenas alguns metros de distância e, em seguida, sem uma palavra, desmontou, impedindo-a de fazer o mesmo com a mão.

— Cuide de minha esposa — ele ordenou a Jared.

Cuidar de sua esposa? Havia entendido bem?

Isabella observou, boquiaberta, Edward afastar-se dela para lidar com seu clã. Seu clã, maldito bastardo. Jared desmontou em seguida, estendeu a mão e arrancou Isabella da sela como se ela não pesasse nada.

Prontamente envolveu-a em um manto e colocou-se atrás de Edward, a mão posicionada no ombro de Isabella, para mantê-la ali.

— Meu nome é Edward Cullen — Edward disse com uma voz calma e direta. — Sou o marido de Isabella e seu novo laird.

Houve exclamações de surpresa, suspiros, e então todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

—Silêncio! — Edward rugiu.

— O que aconteceu com Charlie? — Billy McDonald inquiriu, dando um passo a frente.

Vários outros fizeram coro a ele.

— Sim, o que aconteceu?

Edward deslizou um olhar pela multidão.

— Ele não é mais laird. Isso é tudo que vocês precisam saber. Deste dia em diante vão jurar fidelidade e lealdade a mim ou partirão. Minha palavra é lei. Temos muito trabalho e um treinamento árduo pela frente, se quisermos estar fortes o suficiente para enfrentar o poderoso exército de James Cameron. Nossa aliança com os meus irmãos, Emmett e Jasper Cullen, bem como com os clãs vizinhos nos tornarão invencíveis. Se quiserem manter o que lhes pertence e criar seus filhos em paz, devemos lutar. E se temos que lutar, devemos estar prontos quando chegar a hora.

Os membros do clã trocaram olhares cauteloso, desconfiados. Eles olhavam de Edward para Isabella, como se esperassem uma palavra dela. Devia isso a eles, ao menos para aliviar seus medos, mas Edward voltou-se e dirigiu-lhe um olhar frio, como se ordenasse que ficasse em silêncio.

Quando voltou-se novamente, Isabella soltou-se de Jared e correu até os homens de seu clã.

— Esta é uma aliança que agrada o nosso rei. Ele abençoou nosso casamento. O acordo era de que meu marido assumisse a liderança do clã assim que nos casássemos. Ao invés de esperar o nascimento de meu primeiro filho, Edward Cullen assumirá o comando agora. Nós precisamos dele. Precisamos de sua liderança, se quisermos vencer aqueles que querem tomar nossas terras.

Edward dirigiu um olhar furioso para ela, mas Isabella encarou calmamente seu clã, percebendo sua indecisão e confusão.

— Meu pai não tinha honra — disse ela com uma voz clara, desprovida de emoção. — A minha esperança é de que, sob a liderança de um novo laird, consigamos recuperar o que foi perdido. Vamos manter nossa cabeça erguida para defendermos o nosso legado.

— Você vai ficar calada — Edward disse em tom suave e perigoso. — Vá para o castelo. Agora.

O brilho feroz em seus olhos teria feito qualquer guerreiro fugir. Mas Isabella virou-se, rígida, seu queixo erguido, e caminhou calmamente para o castelo, como se tivesse sido essa a sua intenção o tempo todo após terminar seu discurso.

Assim que entrou no castelo, suas pernas fraquejaram. Alice correu para cumprimentá-la, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de Isabella, com um aperto que a fez estremecer.

— Conte-me tudo, moça. Que história é essa de se casar com Edward Cullen e ele substituir o nosso laird? Onde está seu pai? E os nossos homens?

Isabella cuidadosamente afastou as mãos de Sue e depois afundou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa.

— É uma história muito longa, Sue.

— Bem, parece-me que eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer do que ouvir e descobrir o que está acontecendo por aqui. Como diabos você está casada com Edward Cullen? Dizem que ele jurou nunca se casar. Era um rapaz quando fez esta promessa, depois de sofrer uma traição de uma moça que amava.

Isabella emitiu um suspiro sombrio. Maravilhoso. Jurou nunca se casar e ainda assim sacrificou-se por uma emoção na qual não acreditava. O amor. De Jasper e Alice.

Talvez tivesse achado que não importava já que não tinha a intenção de entregar seu coração à outra mulher.

— Conhece a história, Sue? Por que esta moça o traiu?

— Você que deveria estar me contando uma história, moça.

— E eu vou contar — Isabella interrompeu, com impaciência. — Mas no momento, estou mais interessada nesta promessa que meu marido fez e por quê.

Sue soltou um suspiro e então olhou ao redor.

— Tudo bem. Vou lhe dizer o que eu sei. Oito anos atrás Edward Cullen se apaixonou por Tanya Cameron. Na verdade, ela o seduziu. Era um pouco mais velha que o rapaz. Mais experiente, se entende o que quero dizer.

Isabella não entendia, mas não estava disposta a admitir.

— O tempo todo ela estava tramando com seu parente, James Cameron. Ela drogou os soldados e abriu os portões para os homens de Cameron. Foi um massacre horrível. Edward perdeu o pai e Emmett Cullen perdeu sua jovem esposa. Os irmãos estavam ausentes no momento do ataque, e quando voltaram, encontraram a fortaleza em ruínas e seus parentes assassinados. Foi uma coisa terrível.

— Sim — Isabella murmurou. — Então, o idiota acredita agora todas as mulheres são más e prometeu nunca mais abrir seu coração para outra. — Ela balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos. — Por que os homens são tão estúpidos?

Sue jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

— Bem, moça, essa é a pergunta, não é? Você tem um caminho difícil pela frente, mas se existe uma mulher capaz de convencer o rapaz de que o coração de uma mulher é verdadeiro e leal, essa mulher é você. Não conheço ninguém mais leal que você, Isabella.

Infelizmente, Edward pensava que ela era o preço que teve que pagar pela felicidade de seu irmão e o bem-estar do seu clã.

— Agora, diga-me o que aconteceu no castelo Cullen e porque seu pai não voltou, nem todos os nossos homens.

Isabella rapidamente relatou tudo que havia ocorrido durante sua estada com o clã Cullen. Incluísse a exigência de Edward de que seu pai cedesse à liderança do seu clã e a partida do velho Swan.

— Eu me pergunto quantos dos homens que optaram por seguir meu pai não deixaram esposa e filhos pra trás. Muitos que partiram com ele não tinham parentes próximos com quem se preocupar.

— Esta é outra coisa que devem pensar agora — disse Sue com cuidado — Seu pai é um homem vaidoso e não sofrerá um insulto deste calado.

— Ele é um tolo — Isabella murmurou — Um velho tolo e lascivo que colocou seus desejos acima de seu clã. Mereceu perder seu título.

Sue tocou levemente na mão de Isabella, confortando-a.

— Moça, esqueça o que eu disse. O tempo de seu pai acabou. É hora de olhar para o futuro. Os Cullens são um clã feroz. Demoraram muito tempo para reerguerem, mas acredito que Emmett é um homem honrado. Eu imagino que seus irmãos também o são. Talvez a liderança de Edward seja exatamente do que este clã precisa, se quisermos sobreviver nestes tempos difíceis.

Isabella não tinha dúvidas de que Edward Cullen seria bom para seu clã. Ele era um guerreiro feroz, sem igual no campo de batalha. Tinha o respeito de seus homens. Isabella sabia que os homens de seu clã não eram bem treinados. Nem eram os piores. Mas ela tinha visto a força dos guerreiros Cullen e queria o mesmo para os Swan. Sim, Edward foi uma escolha melhor do que Emmett ou mesmo Jasper.

Isabella só gostaria de ter certeza de que ele seria um bom marido e pai para seus filhos.

Se ele tinha fechado o seu coração, que chances ela teria de conquistá-lo?

Isabella não viu seu marido o resto do dia. Ele nem sequer estava presente à ceia, e Isabella comeu no grande salão.

Odiava aquela sensação de não saber o seu lugar dentro de seu próprio clã. Permaneceu no castelo como ele ordenou. Não porque houvesse mandado, mas porque ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer ou dizer para seu povo.

Sua covardia a fez engasgar. A comida parecia não descer por sua garganta e não conseguia engolir, por mais que tentasse.

Isabella oscilava entre a vontade de ver Edward e pedir explicações pela humilhação que a tinha feito passar frente a seus parentes e o desejo de que ele ficasse o mais longe possível, para não ter que enfrentá-lo. Não até que recuperasse a coragem e decidisse o próximo passo.

Irritada com sua timidez repentina, afastou a comida e debruçou-se na mesa. Não iria ficar se torturando com estas dúvidas. Por ela, Edward poderia apodrecer. Estava cansada, esgotado. Já estava tarde, ia dormir.

Isabella preparou-se para sentir o ar gelado quando entrou em seu quarto. Seu aposento não tinha lareira, mas também não havia janelas que deixassem passar o frio. Pegou duas velas e voltou ao salão para acendê-las nas tochas presas as paredes.

A luz iluminou o pequeno quarto e seu brilho pareceu afugentar um pouco o frio, mesmo que fosse somente uma impressão. Claro que duas velas dificilmente poderiam fornecer calor suficiente para aquecer um quarto. Mas, ainda assim, a fizeram sentir-se mais aquecida.

Resolveu dormir com a roupa que usava, já que estava muito frio. Apenas tirou as botas e colocou um par de meias de lã que Sue tinha confeccionado para ela.

Isabella suspirou quando o material, suave e quente deslizou sobre seus pés, flexionando os dedos e deitando-se debaixo das mantas.

Fechou os olhos, mas não conseguiu dormir. Sua mente estava muito agitada com tudo o que havia acontecido na última quinzena.

Se fosse honesta consigo mesma, admitiria que estava com medo de seu futuro. Medo do futuro de seu clã.

Mesmo que sempre tivesse se vestido como um homem e se entregasse à prática da esgrima, enquanto outras meninas sonhavam em casar e ter filhos, Isabella, em segredo, tinha seus próprios sonhos. Imaginava-se usando belos vestidos e com um guerreiro sem igual caindo de joelhos a sua frente, com promessas de amor eterno e fidelidade.

Ela sorriu, sonhadora, e aconchegou-se mais nas mantas. Sim, era um belo sonho. Seu guerreiro não apenas iria amá-la além da razão. Ele aceitaria seus defeitos e ficaria orgulhoso de sua perícia com a espada. Iria se gabar com seus homens dizendo que sua mulher era um guerreiro. Uma princesa guerreira de beleza incomparável.

Lutariam lado a lado e depois, retornariam ao seu castelo e Isabella colocaria um lindo vestido. Serviria uma refeição ao seu marido. Então, sentariam-se próximos à lareira e tomariam uma taça de cerveja. Depois ele a tomaria nos braços, levaria para seu quarto e lhe sussurraria palavras de amor.

—Você é uma idiota — ela murmurou, a raiva consumindo-a. Nenhum homem jamais aceitaria uma mulher como ela. Um homem queria alguém como Alice. Suave e gentil com as habilidades de uma dama. Como a cura. Ou os bordados. Ou uma mulher que poderia dirigir sua casa e sempre ter uma boa refeição na mesa.

Tudo o que Isabella sabia fazer era causar ferimentos que mulheres com as habilidades de Alice curavam. Isabella não tinha um toque gentil, nem a suavidade feminina.

Ela franziu a testa, mas manteve os olhos fechados. Que importava se não era como as outras mulheres? Nada estava faltando em seu corpo. Nem era menos mulher por isso. Ela era simplesmente... diferente. Sim, era diferente e um homem bom aceitaria essas diferenças. Se Edward Cullen não apreciava sua mulher da maneira como ela era, então ele podia sentar a bunda no fio da sua espada!

O quarto estava quente. E a cama era mais suave e macia do que estava acostumada. Isabella tinha consciência de que algo estava diferente, mas não conseguia acordar completamente para descobrir o que era.

Determinada a não interromper aquela deliciosa letargia do sono, aconchegou-se mais no paraíso quente e suspirou.

Um riso suave soou em seus ouvidos, e um toque suave em seus seios enviou um calafrio através de seu ventre.

Seus seios? Ela tinha ido para a cama com eles envoltos nas tiras. Na verdade, não havia se despido. Tinha caído na cama completamente vestida e adormeceu em seguida. Isabella abriu um olho para ver o marido despindo-se próximo de sua cama. Mas ela não estava em seu quarto. Nem no de seu pai. Poderia supor que estava em um dos aposentos reservados à convidados de honra. Não que houvessem muitos no castelo Swan nos últimos tempos.

Ao invés de fugir correndo para seu quarto, Isabella silenciosamente observou como Edward retirava sua túnica. Estava de costas para ela e seus músculos ondulavam, conforme a puxava sobre a sua cabeça. Edward espreguiçou-se antes de começar a livrar-se da calça.

O rosto de Isabella queimou quando as nádegas surgiram. Dura, mas com carne e músculos suficientes para incitar sua imaginação. Mais pálida que o resto de seu corpo e apoiada pelas pernas musculosas que pareciam dois troncos. Não havia suavidade naquele corpo. Todos os músculos eram rígidos, os pêlos fartos e escuros.

Ela estremeceu novamente, mas não tinha nada a ver com o frio.

Edward era um belo guerreiro. Tudo o que uma mulher como ela admirava. Não era perfeito. Mas belo, mesmo assim. Cicatrizes marcavam seu corpo, dos tornozelos à sua nuca. Viu-se ansiosa para explorar cada uma delas com os dedos e a boca...

Será que Edward gostaria de receber o mesmo tipo de carinho que deu a ela na noite de núpcias? A idéia de beijar e saborear de forma tão íntima umedeceu partes de seu corpo que ela nem se atrevia a mencionar.

Olhou para si mesma, consciente do fato de estar nua. Edward a tinha despido completamente, não deixando nenhuma peça para seu recato.

As mantas acariciavam sua pele nua. Seu corpo inteiro estava muito sensível. Os mamilos estavam duros, erguidos, como se implorassem pelo toque da boca de seu marido. Ela quase gemeu. Ele realmente tinha uma boca perversa. E a língua! Isabella não podia esquecer as delícias que fez a ela com aquela língua.

Entre as coxas, sua carne estava úmida e uma dor suave parecia vir de seu ventre. O que estava acontecendo com ela, se apenas olhar para o marido e lembrar daquelas carícias fazia todo o seu corpo tremer?

Isabella remexeu-se, inquieta, não conseguindo mais ficar deitada. Edward ouviu e virou-se para olhá-la, imperturbável apesar da nudez.

Os olhos de Isabella arregalaram-se diante da visão de sua masculinidade, tão rígida e ereta... 'Aquilo', como tudo naquele homem, parecia duro e feroz. Engoliu em seco, nervosa, quando seu olhar, finalmente, ergueu-se para o rosto de Edward.

— Então, você está acordada!

Ela balançou a cabeça em silêncio. É claro que estava acordada. Qualquer tolo poderia ver isso.

— Por que estava dormindo naquele quarto, pequeno e sem conforto? Estava se escondendo de mim?

O olhar dele sugeria que o divertia tal perspectiva. Ela fez uma careta e sentou-se, percebendo tarde demais que o movimento desnudou seus seios aos olhos atentos de Edward.

— Aquele era meu quarto. Onde mais iria dormir?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, como questionando o absurdo de sua afirmação.

Isabella trincou os dentes, irritada.

— Eu não o vi nenhuma vez hoje, nem mesmo durante o jantar. Como vou saber o que espera de mim?

Edward colocou a mão ao redor do membro e o puxou para cima, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Um lânguido sorriso pairava em seus lábios, e Isabella sabia que, o que quer que ele dissesse, iria enfurecê-la.

— Negligenciei minha jovem esposa? — Ele falou lentamente. — E eu pensando que estava cuidando de assuntos importantes, como a defesa de seu clã!

Ela cravou os dedos nas mantas.

— É o seu clã agora. Não somente meu. Fala como se estivesse nos fazendo um grande favor, mas a verdade é que está ganhando muito com esta barganha.

— Como está irritada, esposa. Eu lhe disse que a acho muito atraente quando fica brava?

— Não é minha intenção parecer atraente para você!

Ele sorriu enquanto se aproximava da cama, sua mão ainda fazendo aquelas coisas curiosas em seu membro inchado. Ela não conseguia desviar os olhos ou se concentrar em mais nada.

— Se foi esta sua intenção ou não, isso não muda nada. Fico duro como uma pedra cada vez que abre esta boca insolente!

Edward aproximou-se da cama, sua altura fazendo-a sentir-se pequena e vulnerável. O brilho em seus olhos a deixava nervosa. Havia promessa ali, mais do que não tinha certeza. Isabella lambeu os lábios e encolheu-se, agarrando as mantas para cobrir-se.

— Não adianta esconder seus encantos, moça. Eu vou encontrá-los em breve.

— O que quer dizer?— Perguntou, quase sem fôlego. A verdade é que estava sendo cada vez mais difícil respirar normalmente. Seu peito estava apertado e uma sensação estranha percorria seu corpo, deixando-a tonta.

Edward arrancou as mantas, jogando-as nos pés da cama.

— O que quero dizer é que hoje não vou parar antes de estar totalmente satisfeito.

Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto os dedos apossaram-se de um dos seios, acariciando lentamente o mamilo, até deixá-lo duro.

— E a minha satisfação? — Ela perguntou irritada. O homem parecia egoísta e arrogante.

Ele sorriu.

— Acho que você não vai ter do que reclamar, moça. Certamente, não lhe dei motivos para isso em nossa noite de núpcias.

Isabella nada pode dizer, já que ele estava certo.

Suas pernas tremiam. Seus dedos tremiam. A excitação pulsava descontrolada em seu ventre. Ele inclinou-se e deslizou de joelhos sobre a cama, até ficar sobre ela, tão perto que podia sentir o calor de sua respiração.

Em vez de beijá-la, como Isabella esperava, Edward inclinou a cabeça e roçou os lábios em seu pescoço. Era como estar presa em uma violenta tempestade. Isabella ofegou e arqueou-se em direção a ele, inclinando a cabeça num convite para que Edward continuasse.

— Você tem a pele bonita, moça.

Sua voz saiu rouca e vibrante, fazendo o corpo inteiro formigar na expectativa de onde iria beijá-la a seguir. Os dentes de Edward afundaram em seu pescoço, mordicando lentamente, primeiro de forma gentil, depois mais forte.

— Você é tão doce quanto parece, esposa.

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos.

— Você tem uma boca perversa, marido.

— E eu estou apenas começando...

* * *

Não me matem por favor Rsrsrsrs... Se preparem que o proximo capitulo é interinho essa consumação... e de todos os livros que já li que já passam dos 300, podem acreditar meninas... esse é que tem a discrição perfeita... VocÊs vão amor o Edward... Amores eu não tó respondendo as comentarios... por que estou postando também pelo celular... e pelo celular não dá para editar a historia... Eu divido o pc com a minha amada irmazinha ( te amo Deza) kkk... e nos dia que ela está eu posto pelo celular... mais eu estou lendo... e vou comentando sim... E o comentario geral foi... vocês amaram o Edward no capitulo anterior kkk... E eu já amo esse cara...** E MaluPattz... Essa menina é profetica... kkk... minha querida e queridas se preparem que vem tempestades por ai... Malu minha querida você é certeira...** Então amores até Segunda... Robsteijoooosss

Obs: E se Bella fosse obrigada a atrair Edward? Será que ela seria capaz? Hum #Fica a Dica

(bruna: Amore já te mandei o email tá... Depois se eu lembrar demais... Eu mando mais tá... Essas foi as que eu lembrei... Se precisar só ecrever/falar kkk... Beijooosss)


	11. Chapter 11

_Oi amores di mi vida... Esse capitulo é quente... e obrigada por cada comentario... meu Deus vocês são de mais... Mais se preparem... Boa leitura_

Isabella agarrou os ombros Edward, seus dedos cravados em seus músculos rígidos. Arqueou-se, querendo mais de sua boca. Arrepios de prazer corriam por sua carne, como pingos de chuva em uma tarde quente de verão.

— Isso mesmo, moça. Segure-se em mim.

Delicadamente, deitou-a na cama.

—Você é um banquete para os olhos de um homem.

— Por que a cama é o único lugar onde é gentil comigo? — disse ela, franzindo os lábios.

Ele recuou, um leve sorriso curvando sua boca.

— É o único lugar onde você me obedece.

Isabella tentou acertar um soco no ombro de Edward. Ele capturou seu braço e puxou-o sobre sua cabeça, segurando-o, enquanto com a outra mão começou a acariciar os seios dela.

Edward movia os dedos lentamente, traçando linhas sobre o mamilo rígido. Ele capturou o bico e puxou, a princípio lentamente e depois com mais força. Cada pressão enviava ondas de prazer direto para o seu ventre. Ela apertou suas coxas, arqueando-se mais próxima ao seu toque.

Então ele baixou a cabeça até que sua respiração soprou quente sobre o bico duro. Ela gemeu, em antecipação, não reconhecendo os próprios sons que saiam de sua garganta. Quente e áspera, a língua deslizou sensualmente sobre o mamilo, deixando um rastro úmido em seu seio. Edward soltou-lhe os pulsos. Apertou seus seios, massageando e acariciando.

Lambia os mamilos e, em seguida, pousando um beijo em cada bico. Isabella olhava seu cabelo bronze enquanto Edward a sugava. Com cada movimento da boca do marido, seu corpo se apertava mais até que ela estava rígida debaixo dele.

Incapaz de resistir, enroscou os dedos em seus cabelos longos e bronzes. Acariciou as tranças das têmporas, puxando-o para ela novamente, quando ele parou de chupar. Com uma risada, Edward recomeçou e Isabella, satisfeita, começou a deslizar os dedos pelos cabelos do marido.

— Eu quero prová-la mais uma vez, sentir seu mel em minha língua — ele sussurrou.

Isabella fechou os olhos e deixou cair às mãos, enquanto Edward riscava uma trilha de beijos sobre sua barriga em direção à junção de suas coxas. Ele inclinou-se ao seu lado e sua mão grande descansou sobre sua pélvis. Apoiou no cotovelo e começou a brincar com os pelos que protegiam sua feminilidade. Isabella estava envergonhada e fascinada, ao mesmo tempo. Parte dela queria fechar suas pernas e afastá-lo e outra parte queria abri-las para que Edward pudesse acariciar a vontade.

Cuidadosamente, ele baixou a cabeça e delicadamente separou sua carne até que ela estava exposta e úmida ao seu toque. Com um dedo, ele acariciou a fenda de alto a baixo e depois voltou novamente ao botão sensível.

— Estou a ponto de estourar, moça. Quero me enterrar em seu calor...

Seus olhos se arregalaram visualizando as imagens que suas palavras evocavam. Isabella olhou para os dedos inquietos de Edward e depois voltou sua atenção para o rosto dele. Edward fixou os olhos nos dela, e a intensidade do que viu neles fez sua boca ficar seca.

As mãos de Edward deslizaram até seu ventre e seu seio, inclinando-se para beijar o bico, que ficou tão duro que doeu. Então, deslizou a boca até os lábios dela, traçando um linha de fogo com a língua.

Tocou seu rosto com a ponta de um dedo e deslizou-o sobre a boca de Isabella.

— Eu não vou machucar você, moça. Sei que estava com medo em nossa noite de núpcias. Por isso não fiz amor com você. Mas agora, vou ser tão gentil quanto pode ser um homem que está tremendo de desejo por sua noiva.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer que não tinha medo de nada, mas o protesto morreu quando ele a beijou novamente. A boca de seu marido movia-se com uma ternura infinita sobre seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam sobre o corpo dela, acariciando e tocante. Era tão bom...

De alguma forma, ele conseguiu deitar-se sobre ela, seu corpo cobrindo o dela completamente. A coxa musculosa pressionou entre as pernas dela, fazendo com que se abrissem.

Isabella estava tão aturdida com seus beijos que não percebeu que o corpo de Edward, muito grande estava completamente nu e pressionava firmemente o dela, e outra parte muito grande de sua anatomia forçava, insistentemente, a carne úmida entre suas coxas.

Encontrou a abertura e Isabella sentiu seu sexo distender-se ao redor da ponta de sua masculinidade. Seu olhar assustado voou para o rosto do marido. Ficou tensa, incapaz de evitar o mal-estar que tomou conta dela.

— Calma, moça — ele sussurrou contra o canto de sua boca. — Vai ser mais fácil se estiver relaxada. Vou te dar prazer. Eu juro.

— Diga-me o que fazer — ela sussurrou.

— Enrosque suas pernas em volta de mim e segure-se em meus ombros.

Ela levantou as pernas e colocou-as ao redor do corpo de Edward, deslizando seus tornozelos por suas pernas musculosas e peludas, agarrando-se firmemente a ele.

Suas mãos pareciam tão pequenas nos ombros de Edward. Seus dedos mal deixavam marcas na carne dura. Ela olhou em seus olhos e viu gentileza neles. Consolou-a que o marido se preocupava em não assustá-la. Certamente, ela poderia encontrar a coragem para continuar. Como Isabella poderia esperar que ele respeitasse sua princesa guerreira se demonstrasse medo?

— Venha para mim, marido — disse ela, com ousadia.

Seu membro encontrou novamente a abertura, forçando contra a sua suavidade. Sondando, insistente. Ela deu um pequeno suspiro quando Edward escorregou alguns milímetros dentro de seu corpo. Sentiu o corpo esticar-se para acomodá-lo, apesar do desconforto.

Foi uma estranha combinação de medo e urgência. Isabella queria que ele parasse e, ao mesmo tempo queria que continuasse. Mordeu o lábio inferior e ergueu seus quadris para ele, incitando-o.

— Ah, moça, está me convidando de uma forma tão doce...

Edward fechou os olhos e um estremecimento correu por seus ombros. Sob a ponta dos dedos, Isabella sentiu que ele tremia, tenso, como se lutasse para se conter.

Isabella correu as mãos em seus ombros e braços, sentindo-se feliz como não se sentia há muito tempo. Edward realmente estava tomando o maior cuidado com ela.

— Está tudo bem — ela sussurrou. — Eu sei que não vai me machucar.

Os lábios dele estavam cerrados, como se lutasse contra ele mesmo.

— Sim, mas preciso, moça. Devo romper o hímen e isso vai doer, não importa o que eu faça.

Roçava os lábios de Isabella, uma e outra vez, gentilmente.

— Lamento, moça, mas não há como evitar.

— Então, faça. Não há necessidade de nós dois sofrermos. Eu posso sentir a tensão em seu corpo. É difícil para você controlar-se como está fazendo.

Ele deu uma risada suave.

— Você não tem idéia, moça. Você não tem a menor idéia.

Pela primeira vez, ela o tocou de forma carinhosa. Suas mãos tocaram o rosto de Edward, os dedos roçando as maçãs do rosto dele. Ela acariciou seu queixo e depois tocou os lábios do marido.

Observando o rosto tenso, Isabella o puxou para um longo beijo. Suas línguas duelaram. Ela ficou sem fôlego, mas recusava-se a se afastar. Seu beijo era inebriante. O mais doce néctar que ela já tinha provado.

O corpo dela abriu-se sob sua pressão insistente. Era como ter uma espada de fogo invadindo sua intimidade. Tão duro e aveludado. Seu corpo resistiu à invasão, mas ele segurou-a firmemente seus quadris e empurrou novamente.

— Beije-me, moça. Vai passar em um instante.

Suas bocas se encontraram e Edward empurrou profundamente. Isabella não estava preparada para a dor. Sim, ela sabia o que tinha que acontecer, mas esperava apenas uma pontada. Talvez até mesmo uma dor penetrante, mas breve. Mas não aquela sensação de estar sendo rasgada ao meio.

Gritou e lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, correndo livremente por seu rosto.

Edward imediatamente parou, seu membro enterrado dentro da passagem estreita. Apertou sua mandíbula firmemente, penalizado com a dor de Isabella. As narinas dilataram-se e respirava pesadamente, estremecendo contra ela.

Ele beijou sua testa, as pálpebras, e até mesmo seu nariz. Riscou outra trilha de beijo por suas lágrimas.

— Sinto muito, moça. Realmente sinto.

A dor em sua voz tocou o coração de Isabella. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta, e não conseguia dizer nada do que queria. Ele a beijou novamente, mesmo quando um gemido áspero brotou de seu peito.

— Diga-me quando ficar melhor. Eu não vou me mover até que você diga sim.

Isabella apertou-se contra ele, experimentando, testando a sensibilidade de seu corpo.

— Pelo amor de Deus, moça. Tenha misericórdia.

Ela sorriu, aliviada pela dor ter diminuído, mas outra dor estranha vinha do fundo de seu útero.

— Está muito melhor agora. A dor está passando.

— Graças a Deus — ele murmurou. — Eu não posso aguentar muito mais tempo.

Isabella correu a mão pela testa úmida do marido e, em seguida, acariciou com os dedos seu cabelo, enquanto o puxava para um beijo profundo.

— Passou — ela sussurrou.

Ele cuidadosamente retirou-se e seus olhos arregalaram-se na miríade de sensações que desabaram sobre ela. Ela estava dolorida, sim, e o desconforto estava lá, mas havia também um fogo incrível que não tinha nada a ver com a dor.

— Será fácil agora — ele murmurou. — Dê tempo, moça. Você vai se sentir prazer.

Edward empurrou dentro dela novamente, devagar e com tanta ternura que Isabella suspirou. Ele parecia determinado a tornar a experiência o mais agradável possível para ela.

Seus dedos encontraram seu mamilo e ele acariciou o pico até que este endureceu e ergueu-se. Então, acariciou o outro até que ambos os seios estavam dolorosamente duros.

Edward sorriu para ela, um brilho perverso nos olhos.

— Você está molhada em torno de mim, seus seios estão tão duros. Acariciá-los a deixa excitada. Não se envergonhe. Eles são lindos como você. Macios, como devem ser os seios de uma mulher, e excitantes de se olhar. Não há nada imperfeito em você, moça. Deus criou uma mulher maravilhosa. Sou um homem de sorte, de fato.

Ah, Isabella iria lembrá-lo de suas palavras doces na próxima vez que ele se zangasse com ela. E ela se lembraria de todos e cada um de seus carinhos. Iria mantê-los dentro do seu coração e fingir que era a sua amada e não uma noiva imposta a ele por uma questão de lealdade e honra.

Alice tinha dito que um homem falava qualquer coisa quando seu membro estava envolvido. Coisas que não eram necessariamente verdades. Agora Isabella estava entendendo o que Alice quis dizer.

Edward retirou-se e enfiou novamente, desta vez com muito mais facilidade. Ele estava certo. Ela tinha ficado molhada no momento em que acariciou seus seios. Por muito tempo eles tinham sido uma fonte de irritação, mas agora Isabella estava descobrindo que eles tinham sua utilidade, afinal.

Pela primeira vez, pensou que era feminina. Linda mesmo. Não se desesperou por parecer mais suave e não tão feroz. Sentia-se bem em ser uma mulher nos braços de um guerreiro poderoso. Sim, era bom, realmente muito bom.

— Está dolorida ainda? — perguntou ele.

Isabella ofereceu a boca para ele.

— Não, guerreiro. Você está tornando isso muito, muito bom.

— Como você, mulher.

Edward deslizou as mãos por baixo de suas nádegas, acomodando-se e segurando-a ainda mais perto dele. Ele empurrou, enterrando-se mais fundo do que antes.

Isabella viu desaparecer o guerreiro que tinha se esforçado para não causar-lhe qualquer dor. Agora que Edward sabia que o desconforto havia desaparecido, começou a afundar-se dentro dela como se quisesse provar a sua posse, o seu direito de possuí-la.

Seus dentes roçavam o pescoço de Isabella. Seu hálito quente roçava sua pele, traçando o caminho de sua orelha para o ombro. Edward mordia, sugava e beijava, a ponto de Isabella ter certeza de que ficaria marcada por pelo menos uma quinzena. Ele era insaciável, como se a desejasse há muito tempo e não conseguisse mais controlar sua fome intensa.

Isabella jogou a cabeça para trás, entregando-se ao seu poder. Ofereceu-lhe sua submissão. Edward despertou um desejo feroz dentro dela. Sensações que nunca tinha imaginado sentir. Ela queria pertencer a ele. Queria ser amada por ele.

Era sua esposa. Fechou seus olhos e o coração para os motivos daquele casamento. Só porque tinha começado de uma forma, não significava que não poderia mudar para algo completamente diferente.

Isabella queria o seu amor.

Sim, exigia o seu amor.

Agora que provado sua paixão e sua ternura, sabia que ele era capaz de sentimentos ternos. Sim, Edward era capaz de amar. Não importava o que ele pensasse, seu coração não estava completamente fechado para o amor.

Isabella iria provar isso a ele.

Ele movia-se mais rápido e duro entre suas coxas. Recusando-se a ser passiva, Isabella devolveu cada beijo e cada carícia com igual ardor. Seu marido podia estar reivindicando sua posse, mas ela o marcaria também.

Este guerreiro era dela. Era seu marido. Seu amante.

Nunca iria deixá-lo partir.

Edward deslizou uma mão entre seus corpos e passou os dedos sobre a carne trêmula, enquanto empurrava violentamente dentro dela, mais uma vez.

Era o que faltava para Isabella perder toda a noção da realidade. Um flash explodiu dentro dela. Num momento, estava tão tensa quanto uma corda esticada e no outro estava sendo lançada em direção a um céu cheio de estrelas.

Tudo parecia estar fora de foco e ela só sentia o prazer incrível que inundou suas veias e correu através de seus membros. Ela não conseguia respirar. Ofegava e gemia, sem fôlego. Acima dela, Edward deu um grito e, em seguida, empurrou para a frente com tanta força que caiu sobre seu corpo, afundando-os no colchão.

Sua cabeça caiu no travesseiro ao lado de Isabella e apertou-a ainda mais contra seu corpo. Entre sua coxas, o grande corpo de Edward estremeceu contra ela. O peito dele arfava, e Isabella sabia que ele tinha a mesma dificuldade para respirar que ela sentia.

Com um sorriso, ela colocou os braços ao redor da cintura do marido e abraçou-o firmemente. Fechou os olhos e descansou seu rosto na curva do pescoço masculino, enquanto absorvia a sensação maravilhosa de seus corpos tão unidos que nada poderia separá-los.

* * *

_Nossa esse capitulo é demais... e o Edward é terrivél... Eu amo esse cara... E a Bella é boba nada... ô mulher de sorte gente... Eles são perfetos juntos... e vamos adiar um pouco a tempestade e soberear esse momentos dos dois... e no proximo, vamos ter o Edward agindo feito um idiota... Até Terça amores... Robsteijoooosss_

**_E EU DESEJO A VOCÊS MINHAS FLORZINHAS UM MARAVILHOSO 2013 CHEIO DE PAZ, SAUDE, AMOR, FELICIDADE, ESPERANÇA, DINHEIRO, CALMA, MANSIDÃO, DESEJOS REALIZADOS... E QUE POSSAMOS ESTAR UNIODAS POR MUITOS ANOS PELA FRENTE... E QUEM 2013 VOCÊS POSSAM SABOREAR AS NOVAS ADAPTAÇÕES QUE ESTOU ADAPTANDO PARA VOCÊS... VOCÊS VÃO AMA-LÁS... E QUE DEUS NOSSO SENHOR ABENÇÕE CADAUM DE VOCÊS E SUAS FAMILIAS... E QUE CONDUZA E ILUMINE CADA PASSO DE VOCÊS NO DECORER DE 2013... E QUE 2013 SEJA O ANO DAS MARVILHAS PARA VOCÊS... QUE TODOS OS SONHOS DE VOCÊS POSSAM SE REALIZAR... E QUE QUEM AINDA NÃO ENCONTROU SEU EDWARD... ENCONTRE NESTE ANO... APESAR DE NÃO CONHECER VOCÊS PESSOALMENTE... E NÃO FAZER PARTE DA FAMILIA DE VOCÊS... SINTO QUE JA CONHEÇO CADA UMA DE VOCÊS... VOCÊS MORAM NO MEU CORAÇÃO... OBRIGADA E QUE SEJAM UITO FELIZES EM 2013... ROBSTEIJOOOOSSSS :D AMO VOCÊS_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Oi meu amores... mais um capitulo para vocês... hoje tem o Edward e Bella sobre novos desafios... O Edward agindo feito um idiota... Mas boa leitura... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella acordou sentindo-se aquecida. Ela estava cercada de calor. Flexionou os dedos dos pés e suspirou, quando tocaram as mantas. Preguiçosamente suas pálpebras se abriram e ela sentiu um fogo ardente no coração. Acordar aquecida era um luxo ao qual não estava habituada, mas poderia acostumar-se facilmente com isso.

Olhou para o espaço ao lado, na cama. Não havia nem sinal de que Edward havia dormido ali, com seus corpos entrelaçados a maior parte da noite. Ela esticou o braço sobre as mantas e acariciou o travesseiro no qual a cabeça do marido tinha descansado.

Seu corpo sentiu os efeitos da posse do guerreiro. Quando ela se sentou, o desconforto que sentiu entre as coxas voltou e havia uma dor nos músculos que Isabella geralmente sentia após um treinamento vigoroso.

A verdade é que não tinha a mínima vontade de sair da cama.

Sim, ele a tinha machucado, mas foi uma dor deliciosa. Uma dor que ela tinha vontade de sofrer mil vezes. Fechou os olhos e reviveu a imagem de Edward sobre ela, dentro dela, acariciando-a profunda, sua boca fazendo amor docemente.

Um som na porta a fez abrir os olhos e voltar-se para ver quem era. Sue enfiou a cabeça e quando viu Isabella acordada, entrou e fechou a porta atrás dela.

— Já acordou, pelo que vejo.

— Observadora como sempre — Isabella disse, secamente.

Sue riu baixinho e revirou os olhos na direção de Isabella.

— O laird imaginou que você gostaria de um banho antes de começar suas instruções. Trouxe água quente para encher a banheira.

— Banheira? Que banheira?

Isabella sentou-se, puxando as mantas sobre os seios. Esfregou os olhos e olhou ao redor do quarto, vendo uma grande banheira de madeira em frente à lareira. Não tinha reparado nela quando acordou. Quando Edward havia trazido à banheira? Provavelmente antes que ele a levasse para seu quarto na noite anterior.

Em seguida, outra coisa que Sue disse chamou sua atenção.

— Instruções? Que instruções?

Isabella caminhou para a banheira e pôs os pés sobre a borda, ainda segurando as mantas contra seu corpo nu.

Sue sorriu.

— O laird quer que eu e as outras mulheres ensinemos a você os deveres da senhora do castelo. Ele disse: ' É óbvio que Isabella não tem conhecimento de tais coisas, e agora que é a mulher do laird, já é tempo de aprender'.

Isabella afundou-se na banheira, com água até as orelhas, fervendo por dentro. Após uma noite de magia, uma noite onde teve a certeza de que ela e Edward poderiam recomeçar, que seu marido agiria como se ela fosse importante para ele, o bastardo tinha levantado de sua cama e ordenado que ela começasse a se comportar como uma mansa e dócil esposa.

Para piorar as coisas, Sue estava sentada na banheira, recitando a lista de instruções de Edward.

Ela não deveria se vestir como um homem. Não deveria participar de atividades impróprias a uma senhora, especificamente a esgrima, luta, ou qualquer outra atividade atribuída a um guerreiro. Não devia apertar seus seios com as tiras novamente.

Esta ordem fez Isabella corar intensamente, o rosto queimando de tal forma que a água fervente, de repente, pareceu morna. Ele poderia humilhá-la ainda mais?

— Moça, não me olhe assim — Sue acalmou-a. — Ele não disse isso na frente de todos. O laird conversou comigo, em particular. Disse-me seus desejos e ordenou que não falasse uma palavra disso a ninguém.

— Se ele tinha alguma coisa a dizer, deveria ter falado comigo — Isabella sibilou.

Sue bufou.

— E você teria ignorado e continuado com suas atividades habituais.

Isabella rilhou os dentes.

— O que há de tão errado com 'minhas atividades habituais'?

Sue derramou um balde de água sobre a cabeça de Isabella e depois a empurrou para baixo na banheira. Isabella emergiu cuspindo e olhando para Sue, que estava sentada sorrindo, com um olhar de satisfação.

— Na verdade, esperei muito tempo para você chegar às minhas mãos, mocinha. Seu pai não se importava com o que você fazia e mesmo que fosse assim, você não o obedeceria. Ele era um homem preguiçoso, que deveria ter tomado as rédeas com a senhorita há muito tempo. E sua mãe deveria ter lhe ensinado os deveres da senhora do castelo, mas estava muito ocupada tentando manter o seu pai longe de outras mulheres. Você não teve bons exemplos, é verdade, mas isso acabou, a partir de hoje. Vou transformá-la na melhor castelã que o clã Swan já viu.

A determinação nos olhos da mulher fez Isabella encolher-se, assustada. Havia uma alegria quase profana nos olhos de Sue. Ela praticamente esfregava as mãos de satisfação.

— Primeiro vamos medi-la e providenciar vestidos novos. Os corpetes de seus vestidos nunca vão caber com seus seios livres das amarras. Eu coloquei três mulheres trabalhando num dos vestidos que sua mãe usava. Alguns pontos aqui e ali e terá o que vestir até que possamos providenciar um novo guarda-roupas.

— Nós não temos recursos para estas extravagâncias, Sue — Isabella disse, amarga.

Sue balançou a cabeça.

— Não deve se preocupar com isso. O laird está esperando todo o tipo de suprimentos que serão fornecidos por seu irmão e devem chegar na próxima quinzena. Ele mesmo me disse que especificou que fossem mandadas roupas quentes, enfim, tudo o que for apropriado a uma dama.

—'Tudo o que for apropriado a uma dama' — Isabella imitou.

— Quieta agora. A água está esfriando. Resmungar não muda o fato de que você tem uma porção de coisas para aprender. Será melhor para todos, se você tratar bem seu marido.

— Oh, deixe-me ficar de mau-humor, pelo menos um pouco — disse Isabella. — Eu sei que tem ordens para cumprir, mas a verdade é que não gosto nada disso.

Sue sorriu e estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto de Isabella.

— Eu a amo como se fosse minha própria filha. E vou tratá-la como tal, sendo assim trate de se comportar, se sabe o que é bom. - Sue ralhou, divertida.

Isabella sorriu e logo ficou séria.

— O que acha do novo laird?

Sue inclinou a cabeça, pensando na pergunta.

— Acho que ele é um homem rude, mas justo. Ele é duro, e gosta das coisas a sua maneira. Pode demorar um pouco para os homens se acostumarem com seu jeito, mas acho que ficaremos melhores com ele.

— Eu também — disse Isabella a contragosto. — Eu só queria...

— O que você queria, mocinha?

Isabella apertou os lábios, determinada a não demonstrar fraqueza na frente de Sue. O que ela queria era o que todas as moças queriam. Sonhos de uma menina tola. Não o que deveria sentir uma mulher madura com a responsabilidade de seu clã nas costas.

— Não importa o que eu quero — disse ela calmamente. — Importa somente o que o laird quer.

Edward estava no pátio, de braços cruzados, uma expressão dura no rosto enquanto observava o treinamento dos soldados Swan. Jared estava ao lado dele e de vez em quando, balançava a cabeça, consternado.

— Nós não temos tempo para transformar esses homens em um exército decente — disse Jared. — Não vamos ter nenhuma chance contra Cameron.

— Teremos se eu puder fazer algo a respeito — disse Edward severamente. — Eles têm habilidade. Só não tiveram treinamento adequado.

— Seu melhor guerreiro é uma mulher — disse Jared, com desgosto. — Isabella derrotou Caius, lembra?

Edward fez uma careta. Não precisava que o lembrassem das proezas de sua mulher com uma espada. Não tinha intenção de permitir que ela se matasse. Quanto mais cedo ela engravidasse, mais cedo se voltaria para as atividades mais femininas. Então, Edward não teria que se preocupar com os problemas que pudesse vir a causar-lhe.

— Encontre os líderes — disse Edward a Jared. — É óbvio que não respeitam minha autoridade ainda. Vou conversar com eles e fazer com que saibam que não sou uma ameaça à sua liderança.

— Eu tenho observado — murmurou Jared. — Simon exerce muita influência dentro do clã. Os homens o ouvem e buscam seus conselhos. Sam é outro a quem os soldados mais jovens procuram. Ele é muito bom com a espada.

— Diga que quero uma reunião com eles no grande salão. Convide-os em meu nome para a ceia do meio-dia e vamos conversar depois. Vamos precisar dividir os homens em grupos menores para o treinamento. Vou precisar da ajuda dos líderes do clã Swan, se quisermos fazer tudo o que precisa ser feito.

— Sim, eu concordo. Não será uma tarefa fácil.

Edward sorriu para seu comandante.

— Você disse que desejava novos desafios.

Jared lançou-lhe um olhar descontente.

— Quando eu disse isso, não tinha em mente colocar todo um exército em forma.

Edward suspirou.

— Nem eu, meu amigo. A verdade é que nem sei por onde começar. Temos muito trabalho diante de nós.

Jared pôs a mão no ombro de Edward.

— Não conheço nenhum homem mais capaz. Se alguém pode fazê-lo, é você.

Edward observou os guerreiros treinando e fez uma careta. Esperava que Jared estivesse certo. A semana seguinte seria cansativa, e sua única chance de sucesso era ganhar a cooperação de seu novo clã.

Até agora nenhum deles tinha lhe dado outra coisa além de reserva e desconfiança.

— Traga Simon e Sam — ele ordenou a Jared. — Eu esperarei no salão.

Quando retornou ao castelo, Edward olhou para as mulheres correndo para lá e para cá, atarefadas. Procurou por sua esposa, mas não a viu. Então, lembrou de Sue que havia prometido tomar conta de Isabella e guiá-la em suas novas tarefas.

Entrou no salão para encontrá-lo vazio. Franziu a testa, sabendo que estava próximo da refeição do meio-dia. Não havia nada que indicasse isso. Nenhum fogo queimava na lareira, nem aroma emanava da cozinha, nenhum lugar estava disposto na grande mesa.

Ele nem sabia a quem chamar para responder suas perguntas. Irritado, deixou o salão e caminhou na direção das vozes distantes.

Entrou em uma das salas e encontrou sua esposa agitada, as mãos nos quadris e o rosto vermelho, enquanto olhava para Sue.

O vestido que Isabella usava era bonito, apesar de um pouco gasto. O corpete estava muito apertado, fazendo os seios da moça quase saltarem pelo decote bordado. Olhou para ela... bonita. Delicada e feminina.

Escrutinou cada polegada da nova senhora do castelo. Ela rivalizava com Rosalie e Alice em beleza e elegância.

Isso até sua dama abrir a boca e soltar uma série de blasfêmias que Edward tinha certeza que nunca sairia dos lábios de suas cunhadas.

Ela ainda estava xingando, quando virou-se e o avistou parado na porta. Seus lábios fecharam-se e Isabella olhou para ele, irritada por sua intrusão. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, quando nenhum pedido de desculpas saiu daqueles lábios.

Isabella olhou-o fixamente. Seus olhos brilharam, uma estranha mistura de âmbar e preto.

— Você veio procurar por mim, marido?

Edward comprimiu os lábios, os olhos brilhando, furiosos.

— Eu vim descobrir por que nenhuma refeição está sendo servida no grande salão. Já passa do meio-dia. Os soldados estão com fome. Eu estou com fome!

Isabella olhou para Edward, franzindo as sobrancelhas, perplexa. As outras mulheres olharam para ele também, como se tivesse dito algo absolutamente ridículo.

Sue foi a primeira a falar. Ela olhou para Isabella e depois deu um passo adiante.

— Nós não servimos uma refeição ao meio-dia, Laird.

Edward franziu a testa novamente.

— Há algum motivo para isso? É importante para os homens comerem. Sua força deve ser mantida, principalmente agora que eles tem um treinamento mais puxado.

Isabella pigarreou.

— O que Sue tão delicadamente está tentando dizer é que não temos comida. Comemos pão e queijo pela manhã, quando temos, e terminamos o dia com o que conseguirmos caçar.

— E quando a caça não é bem sucedida?

— Não comemos — disse ela, simplesmente.

Edward balançou a cabeça. Nada disso fazia sentido. Os Swan podiam não ser os melhores guerreiros, mas sempre foram um clã com recursos.

— Seu pai apostou com meu irmão três meses de mantimentos de suas terras.

— Ele não tem o que apostar — disse Isabella, amargamente. — Ele nos deixou sem nada para comer e nenhuma moeda para negociarmos com outros clãs.

Edward murmurou um palavrão.

— Mostre-me sua despensa.

Com um dar de ombros, Isabella virou-se e caminhou pelo corredor, atravessando o grande salão e passando pelas cozinhas, chegando a uma sala pequena e abafada. Ele entrou e olhou em volta, sentindo um frio no estômago quando viu as prateleiras vazias.

Se era possível, os Swan estavam em pior situação do que o seu próprio clã esteve antes de seu irmão casar com Rosalie.

— Isso é inaceitável — rugiu. — O clã tem que comer.

— Estamos acostumadas a sobreviver com pouco — disse Isabella, tratando o assunto com naturalidade. — É o nosso modo de vida há alguns anos.

— Seu pai era um vagabundo? — Ele exigiu.

— Meu pai estava preocupado apenas com seu próprio conforto e em encher sua barriga.

— Foi um milagre não terem sido invadidos até hoje — disse Edward, com desgosto. — Certamente, teriam sido uma conquista fácil.

A boca de Isabella contraiu-se e seus olhos se estreitaram, com fúria.

— Este clã de que fala com tanto desdém é seu agora.

— Não falo com desdém do meu novo clã. Falo de seu pai. É inadmissível um homem não prover seu povo. As crianças passam fome também? E as mulheres e os velhos?

Isabella deu um suspiro cansado.

— Não adianta se indignar, marido. O homem a quem você deve direcionar sua raiva não está aqui. Meu clã tem sofrido bastante. Não merecemos sua fúria.

Edward bufou, com desgosto, e virou-se para sair da sala.

— Aonde você vai? — Isabella o chamou.

— Caçar — ele rosnou, furioso.

* * *

_Se preparem Meu amores... nos proximos capitulos uma parte da tempestade se aproxima... E posso confessar que foi um dois mais tristes que já li... Meu Deus, chorei feito criança... Até Quarta... Robsteijoooss... Boa Semana para vocês!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Oi meus amores... preparem o coração e os lenços... porque vocês vão chorar...Sejam fortes, tá? Rsrsrs... eu confesso que chorei... mais faz parte do livro... se não eu mudaria... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Dê a ordem — disse Edward a Jared, quando encontrou o seu comandante no pátio. — Simon e Sam devem escolher os seus melhores caçadores e selar os cavalos.

Jared olhou para ele com curiosidade, mas foi imediatamente cumprir a ordem de seu Laird.

Um momento depois, Jared voltou com um pequeno grupo de guerreiros.

— Nós vamos caçar, Cullen? — Simon perguntou.

Os olhos de Edward estreitaram-se. Agora não era o momento de mostrar qualquer fraqueza com seu novo clã. Se o fizesse, perderia toda e qualquer credibilidade. Eles não podiam não gostar dele, mas teriam que aprender a respeitá-lo.

Edward desembainhou a espada antes que os outros homens pudessem piscar e riscou a lâmina no ar, parando a uma polegada do pescoço do homem mais velho.

Simon piscou, surpreso, mas não ousou se mover para não se cortar.

— Vai me chamar de Laird — Edward disse. — Você pode não gostar do fato de que um Cullen substituiu um Swan, mas vai dar-me o respeito que me é devido ou acabará no chão.

— Você pode muito bem tentar — Simon desafiou.

Edward teve que dar crédito ao homem. Ele poderia ser mais velho e estar em nítida desvantagem por ter uma espada em sua garganta, mas não demonstrava medo. Afastou lentamente a espada e, em seguida, lançou-a no ar em direção a Jared. Edward deu um sorriso lento enquanto olhava para Simon.

— Vou fazer mais do que tentar, velho.

Sem aviso, Simon atacou. Um grito ecoou pelo pátio e os homens juntaram-se, ansiosos para ver o choque iminente. Simon lançou-se contra o abdômen de Edward, empurrando-o vários metros à frente. Mas Edward manteve-se de pé. Os homens Swans rapidamente fizeram um círculo em torno de Edward e Simon e começaram a gritar, encorajando o mais velho. Gritos de — Derrube-o — e — Mostre-lhe o que pensamos do nosso novo laird — encheram o ar.

Edward girou, os braços envolvendo a cintura de Simon. O movimento desequilibrou o guerreiro Swan. Edward jogou-o no chão e caiu sobre ele. Rolaram na neve, chutando em meio à confusão de braços e pernas. Simon acertou um soco no queixo de Edward, conseguindo se afastar e erguer-se.

Os dois guerreiros levantaram-se e andaram em círculos em torno um do outro, cautelosamente, enquanto esperavam o próximo movimento. Edward atacou primeiro, desferindo um soco forte no queixo de Simon e fazendo-o retroceder alguns passos. Simon limpou o filete de sangue em sua boca, e disse, por entre os dentes:

— Ora, vamos ver sua força, Cullen.

Simon pulou para a frente, envolvendo os braços em torno da cintura de Edward e jogou a ambos na neve. O impacto tirou o fôlego de Edward. Ele rolou para evitar um punho que voava em direção a seu rosto. Mas não foi rápido o suficiente e sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua língua.

Golpeou com um joelho a barriga de Simon e, em seguida, jogou o homem sobre a sua cabeça na neve, vários metros adiante. Edward rapidamente pôs-se de pé e foi até onde o Swan estava caído.

— Qual é o seu problema? — Edward rugiu — O seu laird era um completo incompetente. Deixou o seu clã em condições terríveis. Ele agiu sem nenhuma honra, trazendo vergonha para todos vocês.

Simon cuspiu sangue sobre a neve.

— Você não é escolha nossa. Sim, o velho não era um bom laird. Ele não merecia o comando. Mas você também não provou ser merecedor dele. Marcha por nossa terra, gritando ordens, dizendo-se designado pelo rei, mas não mostrou-nos este decreto.

— Não respeita Isabella — Ben gritou.

— Verdade — vários outros repetiram, em coro.

Simon concordou.

— Isabella é uma boa moça, que só se preocupa com seu clã. Ela luta ao nosso lado. Se nada temos, ela também não tem. É leal até os ossos — disse Simon. — Esta moça merece um marido que perceba o tesouro que tem nas mãos.

Edward aproveitou a distração momentânea do homem e atacou. Eles caíram novamente e Edward usou sua força para virar Simon de costas. O homem caiu de bruços na neve e Edward pressionou o joelho em suas costas. Agarrou-o pelo cabelo e puxou até conseguir ver o rosto dele, coberto de neve.

— É assim que são as coisas no clã Swan? Vocês permitem que mulheres lutem suas batalhas? Isabella era filha e agora é esposa de um laird. Acha que ela deve batalhar como um homem, colocando-se em risco? Poderia ser morta ou gravemente ferida. Se querem que seja tratada como o tesouro que dizem que é, não faz mais sentido que a moça permaneça no interior da fortaleza, onde pode ser protegida? Como podem me falar de respeito quando nenhum de vocês se preocupa com a segurança dela?

Edward largou o homem e ergueu-se.

— As mulheres devem ser cuidadas e protegidas. O dia que eu precisar de uma mulher para lutar minhas batalhas será o dia em que não me considerarei mais um guerreiro.

Simon fez uma careta quando levantou-se e limpou a neve de sua túnica.

— Sim, você está certo. Isabella... ela é uma moça diferente, Laird.

Edward grunhiu de satisfação quando ouviu Simon chamá-lo por seu título.

— Sim, eu sei disso. Ela é uma moça estranha. Mas não é tarde demais para ensiná-la a comportar-se como uma dama. Logo Isabella estará carregando meu filho, seu próximo laird. Você deixaria sua esposa arriscar a própria vida e a de seu filho, empunhando uma espada e lutando como um homem?

— Não.

O murmúrio ecoou no meio da multidão, enquanto cada homem sacudia a cabeça. Nem todos estavam convencidos, no entanto. Eles concordavam que Isabella deveria ser protegida, mas nem todos o aceitavam como laird.

Levaria tempo. Tempo que Edward não tinha se quisesse transformar este exército tosco em uma força de combate tão poderosa quanto os Cullens.

— Para onde vamos hoje, Laird?— Simon perguntou.

O fato de Simon chamá-lo de laird não agradou alguns. Os homens fizeram uma careta e balançaram a cabeça, antes de virarem as costas a Edward, num total desrespeito.

— Nós vamos caçar — disse Edward. — Nossas despensas estão vazias. Nossas mulheres e jovens passam fome, enquanto estamos aqui agindo como crianças. Temos muito o que fazer nas próximas semanas. Nossos homens devem se alimentar adequadamente, para agüentar o treinamento árduo a que serão submetidos. Vou treiná-los de forma dura, sem misericórdia. Ou faço de você guerreiros ou os mato.

— Meu filho Ben é bom com o arco. Ele é o nosso melhor caçador. — Simon gabou-se.

— Então irá conosco. Reúnam os melhores. Você e Sam vem conosco e quem quiser nos acompanhar. Saímos imediatamente.

Simon concordou e começou voltar-se, mas depois parou. Respirou fundo, como se estivesse indeciso sobre o que ia dizer.

— Fale — Edward ordenou — É óbvio que quer me dizer alguma coisa.

— Tente ter paciência com a moça. Este modo de vida é tudo o que ela conhece. Isabella tem um bom coração.

Edward franziu o cenho. Irritava-o ficar recebendo conselhos sobre como lidar com sua esposa. Até seu irmão tinha dado sua opinião sobre o assunto, após se casar com outra mulher. Mas, Jasper se achava um especialista em mulheres.

— O que a moça precisa é de uma mão firme. Ela teve liberdade demais, por muito tempo.

Risinhos abafados vieram dos homens reunidos. Até Simon sorriu, como se todos compartilhassem algum segredo.

— Então, desejo-lhe sorte, Laird. Algo me diz que vai precisar...

Isabella estava na janela da torre, olhando para a paisagem coberta de neve. Fazia três dias que o grupo de caça partiu e não havia ainda nenhum sinal de seu retorno. Na primeira noite, um dos guerreiros mais jovens haviam retornado com um veado. Edward deu instruções para servirem imediatamente, uma porção generosa da carne para as mulheres e crianças.

O resto do grupo continuava na caça, até conseguirem o suficiente para encher a despensa. Isabella observava os homens no pátio, treinando como Edward ordenou. Durante três dias, ela lutou contra a tentação de juntar-se a eles nos exercícios. Em vez disso, permaneceu dentro do castelo, ouvindo instruções intermináveis sobre a preservação da carne, a maneira correta de estocar em uma despensa, limpeza, horários, para não falar das cansativas conversas sobre como uma dama deveria tratar convidados importantes.

Como se alguma vez houvessem hospedado convidados importantes no castelo Swan.

Era evidente que seu marido não voltaria naquele dia, e havia várias horas de luz do dia ainda. Isabella batalhava contra a vontade de descer ao pátio, onde poderia desabafar sua frustração com uma boa luta de espadas.

O problema era que Sue não teria dúvidas em contar ao seu marido. O que significava que ela teria que mover-se furtivamente até o pátio, depois de mentir a Sue que iria recolher-se a seu quarto.

Isabella voltou-se, enrolando o xale ainda mais em torno dela, enquanto descia da torre. Quando chegou ao final das escadas, encontrou-se com uma das mulheres encarregadas de vigiá-la.

— Eu vou para o meu quarto — disse Isabella, em voz baixa.

— Não está se sentindo bem, minha senhora?

Isabella sorriu para a mulher, que não era muito mais velha do que ela.

— Estou bem, Ângela. Só estou um pouco cansada.

Ângela sorriu, condescendente.

—A senhora não está dormindo bem desde a partida do Laird. Ele vai voltar logo, minha senhora, e com bastante carne, para nos manter durante todo o inverno.

Isabella sorriu levemente e subiu as escadas, até o quarto que dividia com Edward. Embora os homens ainda não tivessem aceitado Edward como seu laird, as mulheres não hesitaram. Ele tinha inspirado confiança nas mulheres de seu clã. Elas acreditavam que ele iria suprir suas necessidades, encher suas despensas e restaurar o seu poder.

Isabella pensou que, se de fato Edward conseguisse fazer tudo isso, deveria ficar satisfeita com seu casamento.

Quando Isabella entrou no quarto onde dormia sozinha há três noites, ficou maravilhada com as marcas que seu marido já havia deixado no quarto. Não que tivesse muitos pertences. Na verdade, Edward havia trazido muito pouco de sua antiga casa.

Mas o quarto, que antes parecia frio e sem vida, agora parecia muito masculino, como se estivesse impregnado da própria essência de seu laird. As mantas que ele tinha trazido estavam sobre a cama, grossas peles sob as quais Isabella dormia, noite após noite. Mesmo as cortinas que cobriam as janelas haviam sido substituídas.

Havia uma pequena mesa e uma cadeira perto da lareira, onde ficavam os pergaminhos, pena e tinta. Eles despertaram sua curiosidade. Isabella adoraria saber o que estava escrito nos pergaminhos, mas não sabia ler. O fato de que seu marido fosse tão culto a intrigou.

Edward tinha muitos segredos, que ela mal havia começado a desvendar. Havia se fechado para quase todos, permitindo que poucas pessoas o vissem como realmente era. Era muito frustrante para Isabella, porque ela queria desesperadamente saber tudo sobre o homem com quem tinha se casado.

Foi até a caixa onde estavam colocados os vestidos que as mulheres tinham ajustado para ela. Estendeu a mão por trás dela, no pequeno espaço entre a parede, e puxou a túnica e a calça que tinha escondido ali.

O material deslizou sobre seus dedos. Desgastado, mas confortável. Familiar. Uma sensação de liberdade tomou conta de Isabella, quando tirou o vestido e começou a vestir a túnica.

Quando estava pronta, pegou as botas, que estavam esquecidas em um canto, desde que havia chegado ao castelo Swan. Primeiro, Isabella calçou as meias de lã e, em seguida, as botas. As meias eram feitas de um material um pouco áspero, mas não eram desconfortáveis. E o mais importante: seus pés estavam aquecidos.

Isabella praticamente dançou até a parede, onde Edward tinha colocado sua espada. Estava grata por ele não tê-la derretido. Seria um pecado destruir uma arma tão bela. Deslizou os dedos sobre o cabo e cuidadosamente, retirou-a de seu suporte. Sentiu-se gloriosa com ela em suas mãos. O peso, adaptado para que fosse leve para que ela pudesse empunhar, mas letal o suficiente para infligir uma ferida mortal.

Isabella testou o fio da lâmina, satisfeita quando o cabelo que soltou dividiu-se perfeitamente em dois. Agora, era descer as escadas e esperar que não encontrasse com Sue.

Alguns momentos depois, saiu para o pátio e correu através da linha de homens, tentando posicionar-se bem distante da entrada do castelo. Se Sue viesse à sua procura, queria estar bem longe da vista.

A saudação dos homens deixou-a perplexa. Alguns pareciam genuinamente felizes em vê-la. Outros pareciam mais reservados e trocaram olhares inquietos.

Não, eles pareciam preocupados. E protetores.

Eric franziu o cenho e depois engoliu em seco, desconfortável.

— Isabella, talvez seja melhor se você permanecer dentro de casa. Está frio hoje. Você não deveria estar no meio do treinamento dos homens.

Isabella ficou de boca aberta, enquanto olhava para o forte guerreiro. Eric foi diretamente responsável pela maior parte de sua habilidade. Sim, ele ensinou-lhe quase tudo o que sabia. Ele bateu em sua bunda mais vezes do que ela poderia contar e sempre a provocava, fazendo-a levantar-se e tentar de novo.

— Ele virou você contra mim, não foi?— Ela exigiu — Edward não está aqui nem há uma semana e já conseguiu virar você contra mim!

Eric ergueu as mãos, tentando acalmá-la.

— Não, Isabella. Não foi isso que aconteceu. O laird nos fez ver que você não deve lutar. Não é decente para uma mulher.

Isabella fez uma careta para ele e brandiu sua espada.

— Seria decente para uma mulher colocá-la na sua bunda?

Eric ergueu a mão para os outros.

— O homem que treinar com ela vai responder a mim.

Isabella sentiu um aperto no peito.

— Você proibirá os homens de treinarem comigo?

Eric olhou-a, engolindo em seco.

— Eu sinto muito, moça. O laird tiraria meu couro se você se machucasse e eu mesmo não me perdoaria se isso acontecesse. Além do mais, pode estar grávida...

Ela fechou os olhos e virou-se. A desolação a varreu, deixando-a vazia e amarga. Lágrimas saltaram por suas pálpebras e encolheu os ombros, derrotada.

— Dê-me sua espada, moça, — Eric disse, suavemente. — Eu a colocarei no lugar.

Isabella voltou-se para ver o resto dos homens de pé atrás de Eric, seus rostos demonstrando aprovação. Ninguém treinaria com ela agora. Afastando as lágrimas, Isabella lentamente estendeu a espada para Eric. Ele a pegou e, em seguida, entregou-a a um dos homens. Isabella não esperou para ver o que fariam. Virou-se e correu para a parte de trás do pátio, sem olhar para trás. Seu peito estava a ponto de estourar.

O vento soprava frio sobre o rosto úmido. Lágrimas que ela não conseguia conter congelavam sobre seu rosto. Seu sentimento de perda era imenso. Como um corte profundo e infeccionado.

Sentia-se terrivelmente traída. Sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. As pessoas que amava, que a amavam, tinha sido influenciadas pelas crenças de seu marido sobre o lugar de uma mulher.

Como desejava voltar aos dias em que corria livre e sua única preocupação era evitar o pai. Nunca esqueceria a sensação de vitória quando superou um dos homens de seu pai com uma espada.

Naqueles treinamentos, com sua espada, seus defeitos sumiam. Ela não se sentia inadequada. Era apenas uma outra espada em um mar de guerreiros. Forte e capaz. Não uma frágil mulher precisando de proteção.

Ela não sabia as artimanhas de uma dama. Não tinha o traquejo social necessário para não envergonhar a si mesma ou seus parentes. Por isso, seu pai nunca a tinha apresentado a ninguém importante.

Isabella caminhou, desanimada, através do morro em direção ao riacho borbulhante que ligava os dois lagos as terras Swan. Era uma bela paisagem, com o gelo incrustado nas margens. A neve emoldurava a água gelada em ambos os lados, cobrindo a terra de branco.

Ela parou na margem e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo o ar gelado. O leve cheiro de fumaça que vinha da torre chegava a suas narinas e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu o cheiro de carne assada.

Por quanto tempo Isabella olhou para a água não tinha certeza, mas tremendo de frio, percebeu que o que odiava não era a perda de sua liberdade. Era o medo do desconhecido.

Estava agindo como uma criança petulante cujo brinquedo favorito tinha sido tirado. Ela poderia ser parte na reconstrução de seu clã. Talvez não da maneira como queria, mas todos estavam tendo que se adaptar a mudança. Ela não era a única que não gostou daquilo.

Se seu marido queria uma dama perfeita, um castelo bem arrumado, o ícone da graça feminina, ela poderia dar-lhe tudo isso... mesmo que tais coisas a matassem. Não lhe daria nenhuma razão para se envergonhar dela.

Ergueu o queixo e observou o lago. Para sua surpresa, viu homens a cavalos entre as árvores, galopando em sua direção.

Isabella virou-se e deixou escapar um grito assim que os cavalos galoparam sobre a água, atravessando o lago. Ela correu ao longo da margem, sabendo que não tinha nenhuma chance de chegar até o castelo. Não conseguiria fugir dos guerreiros.

Abriu a boca para gritar novamente, rezando para que seus homens a ouvissem daquela distância, mas uma bota chocou-se contra suas costas, derrubando-a no chão. Isabella aterrissou na neve com tal força que perdeu o fôlego. Ignorando a dor, tentou erguer-se para fugir.

Uma mão enroscou-se em seu cabelo e seu agressor puxou-a para trás e, em seguida, a jogou de costas no chão. Viu um grupo de cinco homens. Sentiu o gosto vil do medo em sua boca. Enfrentou-os, não querendo mostrar o quanto estava aterrorizada.

— O que você quer? — Exigiu.

O homem que segurava seus cabelos olhou-a com sarcasmo, em silêncio. Furiosa, ela atacou, os dedos voando em direção a seus olhos. Ele gritou de dor e caiu para trás, dando-lhe a chance de fugir.

Mas Isabella não foi muito longe antes que outro dos homens a jogasse novamente sobre a neve. O gelo encheu-lhe o nariz e a boca, uma dor latejante e intensa tomando todo o seu rosto.

Mais uma vez ela foi girada e desta vez um segundo atacante acertou seu rosto com o punho. Sua mão fechou-se em torno do pescoço, apertando com força suficiente para impedi-la de respirar.

Ele apertava sua garganta até que Isabella começou a ficar tonta. Os outros homens reuniram-se próximos e então o primeiro atacante cambaleou até ela, o sangue escorrendo pelo arranhão que ela tinha lhe infligido.

— Pequena cadela — ele cuspiu.

Agarrou-lhe pela túnica e rasgou-a até embaixo, expondo os seios. Mais uma vez, ela começou a lutar, mas o homem que segurava seu pescoço apertou novamente até que foi forçada a desistir.

Ela tentou gritar, mas nenhum som saiu. Lágrimas de raiva turvavam sua visão, enquanto um dos homens acariciava seus seios e depois beliscou um mamilo.

Pouco antes de desmaiar, a mão que apertava seu pescoço relaxou a pressão e ela tentou puxar o ar. Assim que conseguiu respirar, Isabella abriu a boca para gritar, quanto uma dor violenta explodiu em seu rosto novamente.

O homem começou a esbofeteá-la, metodicamente, até que uma névoa de dor a envolveu. As mãos continuavam tateando com lascívia seu corpo, manuseando e manipulando-a como a um animal.

Lágrimas quentes riscavam seu rosto dolorido. Nunca se sentira tão impotente em sua vida. Onde estava sua espada? Como poderia se defender? Seria estuprada em suas própria terras, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

Quando estava quase inconsciente, seu agressor inclinou-se sobre seu rosto até que Isabella sentiu sua respiração quente, fétida.

—Você vai entregar uma mensagem ao novo laird — ele sussurrou. — Diga-lhe que nenhum Cullen está a salvo de James Cameron. Nem Rosalie Cullen ou sua filha. Ninguém daquele maldito clã. Cameron irá destruir todos que se aliarem a Emmett Cullen. Ele não vai descansar até Neamh Alainn ser dele. Você pode dizer-lhe que o seu belo rosto é um sinal da estima de James Cameron.

O homem ergueu-se, chutando a neve no rosto de Isabella, enquanto caminhava de volta para seu cavalo. Os sons dos animais cruzando o lago atravessou sua mente confusa. Ela tentou levantar a cabeça, mas a dor era muito forte. Seu estômago revoltou-se e as náuseas queimavam sua garganta.

Isabella fechou os olhos e tentou controlar-se, respirar profundamente até o enjôo diminuir. Encolheu-se e ali ficou por um longo tempo, buscando forças.

Quase tentou ficar de joelhos, suas pernas fraquejaram. Lágrimas de frustração e raiva corriam de seus olhos. Por tudo que era mais sagrado, tinha que voltar para fortaleza, mesmo que tivesse que rastejar.

Isabella quase desmaiou quando tentou levantar-se. Olhou para o alto da colina e suspirou, parecia uma distância interminável para percorrer.

E então começou a rastejar.

* * *

_Tem alguém ia que não chorou? Meu Deus que odio desse asqueroso desse James... Mandar bater em mulher? Só que ele não sabe o que o espera lá na frente... Gente coitada da Bella... Meu Deus eu fiquei revoltada... uma gurreira ser humilhada desse jeito... Sem palavras... Até Sexta amores... Robsteijooosss_


	14. Chapter 14

_Oi meus amores... Ainda revoltada... vou postar o encontro da Bella com o Edward... o que me fez chorar pra caramba... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Minha senhora! Minha senhora!

Isabella fez um grande esforço para erguer a cabeça e olhar para frente, embora ela não conseguisse entender o que o homem estava gritando. Seu olho direito estava quase fechado e no esquerdo a visão estava embaçada. Seus ouvidos ainda zuniam pelos golpes que recebeu.

— Querido Deus, moça, o que aconteceu com você?

— Eric — ela sussurrou. Ela fez uma débil tentativa de segurar a túnica esfarrapada sobre os seios.

— Sim, moça, sou Eric. Diga-me o que aconteceu.

Ela lambeu os lábios e sentiu o gosto do sangue.

— Homens — Sua voz era rouca, quase irreconhecível. Sua garganta estava inchada pelas garras do atacante. — Vieram do outro lado do rio.

— Às armas! — Eric rugiu.

Isabella cambaleou para a frente, suas forças abandonando-a ao ouvi-lo gritar ordens para os homens montarem em seus cavalos.

— Isabella!

Mãos suaves tocaram seus ombros. Em seguida, afastaram a massa de cabelos do rosto inchado.

— Oh, moça — Sue gemeu. — O que aconteceu?

— F-Frio. Ajude-me a entrar.

—Não, não se mova. Vou pedir a um dos homens para carregá-la. Sente alguma parte do corpo quebrada?

Por alguma razão Isabella achou a pergunta engraçada. Ela sorriu e imediatamente arrependeu-se de mover a boca.

— Só meu rosto.

— Amun, venha levar sua senhora para o quarto — Sue ordenou.

Isabella gemeu quando ela foi erguida pelo guerreiro corpulento.

— Sinto muito, moça — Amun disse, rispidamente. — Eu não queria machucá-la.

— Eu estou bem, Amun. Apenas um pouco dolorida.

— É uma vergonha para um homem abusar de uma moça assim — ele rosnou.

— Sim, é — ela sussurrou. Estremeceu, lembrando-se da reação de Edward ante o ataque de seu pai contra Alice. Ele ficaria furioso quando soubesse o que havia acontecido.

Amun levou-a para dentro e subiu as escadas, com Sue e várias mulheres em seu encalço.

— Coloque-a sobre a cama. Cuidado agora! — Sarah disse rapidamente. — Emily, busque água quente e panos e traga a banheira para a moça lavar-se. Ela vai acabar pegando um resfriado. Amun, traga lenha para o fogo. Eu preciso aquecê-la.

Isabella afundou-se na cama e gemeu baixinho. Agora que estava segura e dentro da fortaleza, a batalha para permanecer consciente parecia perdida. O quarto, repentinamente, parecia mais escuro, e apesar da tentativa de Sue para mantê-la acordada, a escuridão a envolveu e ela deixou-se levar, com um suspiro fraco.

— Bela pontaria — disse Edward a Ben, enquanto olhava para o veado caído. — Seu pai tem razão. Você é muito bom com o arco.

O jovem sorriu em agradecimento.

— Com este são dois. Três, contando com o veado que enviamos para a fortaleza. Mais um e teremos carne suficiente para várias semanas.

— Sim, amanhã caçaremos outro. Está ficando escuro. Devemos procurar um lugar para acampar e acender uma fogueira.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, os homens estavam sentados em frente ao fogo, com uma perna do veado assando sobre as chamas. Simon puxou um pedaço do osso com a faca e jogou-o em direção a Edward.

Edward deu uma mordida e balançou a cabeça, com aprovação.

— Um belo pedaço de carne.

Simon distribuiu carne para o resto dos homens. Jared agachou-se ao lado de Edward.

— Já faz muito tempo desde que estive em uma caçada. Tudo que cacei nos últimos tempos foi ficar vigiando mulheres teimosas.

Edward bufou e tossiu quando um pedaço de carne ficou preso em sua garganta. Jared bateu nas costas dele e os dois riram.

— A verdade é que não invejo o seu dever — disse, com tristeza, Edward. — Muitas vezes me perguntei o que você fez de tão ruim para meus irmãos escolherem-no para vigiar suas mulheres.

Jared balançou a cabeça.

— E eu me perguntei, muitas vezes, se Garrett casou-se apenas para evitar este dever.

Edward riu.

— É possível. Você tem que admitir que Rosalie o fez de bobo.

Simon sentou-se do outro lado de Edward, enquanto o resto dos homens espalharam-se ao redor do fogo.

— Diga-me, Laird. Temos alguma chance contra o exército de James Cameron? Será que seriamos, realmente, o próximo alvo se não tivéssemos nos aliado com sua família?

Edward estreitou os olhos ante a insinuação.

— Charlie aliou-se a nós porque temia Cameron. Esta aliança foi idéia dele.

— Mas ela o beneficia, meu laird.

— Espero que não tome o que vou dizer como um insulto, mas a verdade é que Charlie comandava um exército fraco. Para o meu clã um dos benefícios desta aliança foi à união das terras Cullen com as de Swan, já que separam Neamh Alainn do castelo Cullen. Mas o principal benefício foi à união de outros lairds que concordaram em se juntar a nós, depois que Charlie concordou com a aliança. Nossa força está em nosso número e, além de tudo, os Cullens tem uma força de combate infinitamente superior.

— Você é muito arrogante — disse Simon.

— Não há força que possa competir com a nossa habilidade — disse Edward, sem rodeios.

— Então o que espera para destruir Cameron? — Ben perguntou.

— Sim — um dos homens perguntou, enquanto sentava-se em frente a ele. — Por que esperar?

Os outros Swan aproximaram-se, prestando atenção na conversa.

— Porque a paciência é necessária quando se quer derrotar um inimigo — Edward disse. — Nós esperamos muitos anos para livrar o mundo de James Cameron. Ele é um homem perigoso e ambicioso que não vai parar diante de nada para controlar tudo o que vê. Ele cobiça nossa terra. Acreditamos que ele fez um acordo com Aro. Se Aro comandar outra rebelião contra Davi e assumir o trono, a Escócia vai, mais uma vez, ser dividida em duas. A recompensa de Cameron será nossas terras. Ele será um rei sem título, enquanto Aro regerá Cumbria. Os lairds não terão mais domínio sobre suas próprias terras. Cameron terá poder absoluto. Não teremos nada para deixar para nossos filhos e os filhos dos nossos filhos. Tudo será controlado por ele.

— Não podemos permitir isso — Ben murmurou.

— Não, não podemos — Edward concordou.

—E Charlie? Onde ele está? Ou sua lealdade era uma mentira? —Simon perguntou.

Edward voltou seu olhar para o homem mais velho.

— Eu não sei. Ele desapareceu com muitos homens Swan. Não gostou do decreto do rei. Devemos ser cautelosos, não só por Cameron, mas por Charlie também. Ele pode muito bem tentar tomar de volta o que acredita ser seu por direito.

— Deveríamos tê-lo afastado há muito tempo — disse Simon, severamente. — Também foi nossa culpa. Sim, ele não foi um bom laird e causou muito mal a nosso clã, mas permitimos isso e devemos responder a Deus por nossos pecados.

— Não é tarde demais para corrigir os erros do passado — disse Edward. — Assim que tivermos comida suficiente para o nosso clã, vamos nos concentrar em fortalecer nossos homens. Devemos enviar uma mensagem para os nossos inimigos. Nós não seremos uma conquista fácil.

Simon inclinou-se e olhou fixamente para Edward.

— Esta é a primeira vez que referiu-se ao clã como seu, Laird.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Sim, acho que soa bem.

Os homens assentiram, satisfeitos. Ainda havia desconfiança em seus olhares, mas Edward sentiu que havia feito um grande progresso. Sua aceitação não aconteceria da noite para o dia, mas pelo menos eles não estavam ignorando-o.

Jared pôs a mão no braço de Edward e colocou um dedo nos lábios. Os homens imediatamente ficaram em silêncio. A espera de ouvir por si mesmo o que tinha alarmado seu comandante, Edward levantou-se e desembainhou a espada.

Os outros seguiram o exemplo, impressionando Edward com sua velocidade e tranquilidade. Talvez ainda pudessem tornar-se hábeis guerreiros.

— Laird! Laird! Laird Edward!

Eric entrou galopando no acampamento, com quatro homens atrás dele. Seu cavalo estava exausto, sinal de que havia cavalgado sem descanso. Eric apeou da sela e cambaleou na direção de Edward.

O laird guardou sua espada e agarrou o homem pela sua túnica.

— O que é isso, Eric? O que aconteceu?

— É sua esposa, Laird.

O sangue de Edward gelou nas veias.

— O que houve?

Eric recuperou o fôlego.

—Ela foi atacada por intrusos, há dois dias atrás. Eles vieram do outro lado do rio, entre os dois lagos. Da floresta. Estavam escondidos nas árvores.

Edward escrutinou o rosto de Eric, o sangue pulsando em suas têmporas.

— Isabella está bem? Está muito machucada? O que fizeram com ela?

—Ela foi espancada, Laird. Eu não sei de nada mais. Vi quando ela chegou, mas parti em seguida, para perseguir seus agressores. Quando perdi sua trilha, vim diretamente para encontrá-lo.

Edward empurrou-o para longe, com as mãos tremendo, enquanto tentava ordenar seus pensamentos.

— Está viva?

— Sim, Laird. Estava viva quando eu parti. Acho que os ferimentos não eram graves o suficiente para causar sua morte.

Edward virou-se para Jared.

— Você vem comigo. — Então, fez um gesto para Simon. — Você e os outros recolham a carne e voltem à fortaleza.

Jared caminhou rapidamente para os cavalos e Edward voltou-se para Eric.

— Quem eram eles?— perguntou, em uma voz letal.

— Eu não sei, Laird. A moça não disse uma palavra. Não esperei para ouvir a história. Saí imediatamente atrás dos atacantes.

— Você fez bem, Eric.

Simon aproximou-se, sua expressão muito séria.

— Laird, gostaria de acompanhá-los. Não é seguro cavalgarem sozinhos.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Quer me proteger?

Simon fez uma pequena pausa antes de finalmente responder.

— É meu laird. O meu dever é proteger sua vida. Não posso fazer isso se for deixado para trás.

— Muito bem, Simon. Ficarei feliz com sua escolta. Vamos nos apressar. Quero ver minha esposa.

O sol ainda não tinha surgido quando Edward, Jared e Simon entraram no pátio. Edward saltou de seu cavalo antes deste parar o galope. Sue surgiu no caminho que levava ao pátio.

— Como ela está?— exigiu.

Sue torcia as mãos, o rosto enrugado de preocupação.

— Graças a Deus que chegou em casa, Laird. Eu não sei o que fazer com ela. Isabella não deixou seu quarto desde o ataque. Só quer ficar sozinha e não quer comer. Ela apenas se senta e olha pela janela.

Edward agarrou Sue pelos braços, completamente transtornado.

— Ela está bem? Está muito machucada?

Lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos da mulher.

— A verdade é que não sei o que fizeram com ela. Depois que recuperou a consciência não disse nada. Ela se recusa a falar. Acho que não confia em mim.

— Vou falar com ela — disse Edward, passando por Sue.

O medo apoderou-se dele enquanto subia correndo as escadas. Sentiu-o quando chegou à porta de seu quarto. Foi uma sensação estranha, e ainda mais estranha ter que admitir. Edward tinha visto seus irmãos passarem pelo inferno com as mulheres que amavam, mas não imaginava que pudesse sentir o mesmo.

Balançou a cabeça. Ora, sentiria a mesma preocupação por qualquer mulher que tivesse sido abusada. E indignação por outro homem se atrever a tocar o que era dele. Edward estacou no corredor, a mão erguida para bater, quando percebeu o que estava fazendo. Ele baixou a mão e então abriu a porta.

Esperava encontrá-la dormindo, mas quando seu olhar caiu sobre a cama, ela estava vazia. Não parecia que alguém tivesse dormido nela, recentemente. Edward virou a cabeça, escrutinando a sala para vê-la sentada perto da lareira, à cabeça inclinada para o lado, adormecida.

Edward prendeu a respiração ao ver as contusões no rosto da esposa. Viu apenas seu perfil, mas um dos olhos estava inchado e até mesmo do outro lado da sala, era possível ver as marcas dos dedos do agressor ao redor de seu pescoço.

Cuidadosamente, ele fechou a porta, não querendo acordá-la. Atravessou o quarto para que pudesse olhar para ela mais de perto.

Doce Jesus, tinham espancado sua moça. Seus punhos apertaram-se com fúria enquanto observava Isabella. Ela parecia tão frágil. Tão delicada. Como sobreviveu a tal brutalidade? Pior, o que tinham feito com ela?

Seu estômago revoltou-se quando imaginou o que poderia ter acontecido. Sue tinha dito que Isabella tinha se trancado em seu quarto, desde o ataque e não confiava em ninguém para conversar. Tinha sido violada?

Sua mão tremia quando a estendeu para acariciar seu rosto. Querido Deus, não podia nem suportar a idéia de alguém tocá-la. Machucá-la. Tinha que sentar-se em algum lugar antes que suas pernas cedessem.

Isabella se mexeu quando sua mão esquerda tocou o rosto dela. Suas pálpebras piscaram e então ela olhou-o, estremecendo, como se apenas abrir os olhos lhe causasse muita dor.

— Edward — ela sussurrou.

— Sim, moça, sou eu. Você está bem? Está muito ferida?

Ela lambeu os lábios e ergueu a mão para massagear a garganta. O movimento delicado o recordou a sua fragilidade, e a fúria açoitou-o.

— Estou dolorida, mas estou bem. Não é nada sério. Sua caçada foi bem sucedida?

A formalidade da conversa deixou Edward perplexo. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido durante a sua ausência e ele chegasse em casa, sendo cumprimentado educadamente por sua esposa.

As sombras no olhar de Isabella o perturbaram, pois estas sim, eram mais sérias que as contusões. A fragilidade que Edward tinha percebido tornou-se mais evidente. Era como se Isabella não estivesse ali, e finalmente percebeu por que Sue estava tão preocupada.

— Isabella — ele começou suavemente. — Pode me dizer o que aconteceu? Tem que me contar tudo. Com calma. Não tenha pressa, só estamos você e eu aqui. Não há nada que não possa me dizer.

Seus olhos piscaram, alheios, quando pousaram nele. Edward queria tocá-la, mas, por Deus, não sabia onde poderia pôr as mãos sem machucá-la.

— Eu estava no lago. Quando percebi, homens a cavalo estavam atravessando a água. Eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de escapar, então corri ao longo da margem, mas eles me pegaram.

Edward deslizou a mão pelas dela, que repousava em seu colo. Acariciou os dedos e esfregou o polegar ao longo dos nós dos dedos. A mão dela era minúscula na sua, e lembrou-se de como Isabella era pequena e delicada.

— Um deles me jogou no chão e riu de mim. Enfiei os dedos nos olhos dele e o arranhei.

— Bom — disse Edward, rispidamente.

— Eu escapei por um momento, mas outro homem me capturou.

Pela primeira vez, sua voz vacilou, tomada pela emoção quando Isabella interrompeu o relato e fixou seu olhar no fogo.

— Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer — ela sussurrou. — Ele me bateu. Rasgou minha roupa. Ele tocou-me... — ela murmurou, sufocada.

Edward ficou completamente imóvel. Tentou engolir, mas não conseguiu.

— Ele a estuprou?

Ela virou-se para ele, os olhos arregalados e assustados.

— Não. Ele tocou em meus seios. Me machucou e humilhou, mas não me violentou. Deixou uma mensagem para você.

O alívio que sentiu por Isabella não ter sido estuprada mesclou-se com a fúria pelo abuso que havia sofrido. Parecia que quiseram machucá-la porque lhe pertencia.

— Que mensagem?

— Ele disse que nenhum Cullen está a salvo de James Cameron. Nem Rosalie ou Isabel. Ninguém que seja caro para os Cullen. Disse para lhe dizer que meu rosto é um sinal da estima de Cameron.

Edward rangeu os dentes com tanta força que temeu quebrá-los. Sua mandíbula doía, enquanto tentava controlar sua fúria. Sua esposa precisava de gentileza e compreensão. Não de um guerreiro determinado a matar todos que atravessassem seu caminho.

— E depois, Isabella? — Ele perguntou, gentilmente.

Seus olhos encontraram os dele, sombrios e perturbados. Não havia vergonha ou dor nas profundezas castanhas. Ela parecia... derrotada. Não apenas no corpo, mas em espírito. Foi como se um punhal se cravasse em suas entranhas.

— Eles se foram e eu rastejei até a colina. Não me lembro de mais nada.

O peito de Edward apertou-se. Seu estômago revoltou-se. A idéia de sua esposa, tão orgulhosa ter sido tão maltratada a ponto de ter que rastejar... Rastejar!

Foi demais para Edward aguentar.

Levantou-se abruptamente e afastou-se para que ela não visse a ira em seu rosto. Levou um momento antes que pudesse respirar normalmente de novo. Então, voltou-se para ver Isabella olhando para o fogo, mais rígida ainda.

Edward ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, tocando-lhe o queixo, até que ela se virou para olhar para ele.

— Você já dormiu?

Ela pareceu confusa com sua pergunta. O fato de Isabella não conseguir responder lhe disse que, provavelmente, além daqueles breves momentos próximos à lareira, ela não tinha dormido desde o ataque.

Não esperou-a responder. Cuidadosamente passou os braços por baixo de seu corpo e ergueu-a tão delicadamente quanto foi capaz. Segurou-a próximo a seu peito e encostou seus lábios sobre a cabeça de sua esposa, enquanto a carregava para a cama.

Deitou-a sobre o colchão e puxou as mantas sobre seu corpo.

— Quero que descanse. Você precisa dormir, Isabella. Eu estou aqui agora. Ninguém mais vai machucá-la.

Ela fechou os olhos, obediente, mas ainda estava tensa. Edward inclinou-se e roçou os lábios em sua face.

— Durma agora, moça. Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar.

Isabella pareceu relaxar um pouco com suas palavras e enrolou-se nas mantas. As linhas tensas ao redor da boca pareceram suavizar-se e ela soltou um pequeno suspiro.

Edward acariciou seus cabelos até Isabella parecer mais a vontade. Levantou-se e encostou-se no pilar da cama. Os olhos dela abriram-se, repentinamente, procurando por ele.

— Fique à vontade, Isabella. Eu não partirei. Mas preciso falar com os meus homens e cuidar de você. Sue me disse que você recusou-se a comer.

Ela não respondeu, mas seu olhar sugeria que ela não tinha a mínima fome.

— Você tem que manter suas forças. Vou trazer um pouco de caldo, algo que não vai machucar sua boca quando mastigar. Você vai comer.

Edward esperou ver as faíscas de rebeldia nos olhos dela com sua ordem. Nunca tinha dado uma ordem que não provocasse uma careta ou a conhecida expressão de desafio no olhar dela. Mas seus olhos permaneceram sem brilho, e Isabella aconchegou-se em seu travesseiro, fechando os olhos. Estava sendo solenemente dispensado.

Xingando baixinho, virou-se para a porta. Saindo do quarto, encontrou Jared de pé contra a parede do lado de fora. O soldado endireitou-se quando Edward suavemente fechou a porta atrás dele.

— Como ela está?— Jared perguntou.

— Bateram muito nela — Edward rosnou, enfurecido.

— Quem?

— Os homens de Cameron. Mandaram que me dessem uma mensagem. Os filhos da puta a espancaram. Não há uma parte de seu rosto ou pescoço que não esteja machucado.

A raiva brilhou nos olhos de Jared.

— Cameron não tem pudor em fazer a guerra contra mulheres. Mas por que agora? Por que Isabella? Qual o plano? Porque não os atacaram, simplesmente? Eles, obviamente, sabiam que tínhamos ido caçar.

— Ele quer me enfurecer — disse Edward, severamente. — Quer me deixar louco o suficiente para fazer algo idiota, como sair em seu encalço em pleno inverno com guerreiros despreparados. Se sobrevivêssemos ao frio e a fome, certamente seríamos derrotados por seu exército.

— Ele deve achar que é um tolo — disse Jared, com desgosto.

— Não importa o que ele pensa. Vai saber com quem está lidando quando a minha espada atravessar seu coração.

— Deve lutar pela honra de seus irmãos também. Este bastardo fez muito mal a Rosalie e Alice.

— E a Isabella — disse Edward. — Ele imagina que pode nos enfraquecer atacando nossas mulheres.

— É típico de Cameron fazer a guerra contra os mais fracos.

— Quero que você envie uma mensagem a Emmett e conte tudo o que aconteceu. Diga-lhe que há novas ameaças contra a sua esposa e filha e que Cameron recomeçou seus ataques. Coloque guerreiros na torre. Quero saber quem entra e quem sai da fortaleza. E comece a trabalhar com os guerreiros, imediatamente. Eles vão treinar e treinar exaustivamente. Terão mais motivação agora, se não a tinham antes.

Jared balançou a cabeça e começou a descer as escadas.

— Diga a Sue para trazer água e um caldo para Isabella — ordenou.

Jared ergueu a mão, assentindo antes de desaparecer pelas escadas.

Edward tranquilamente voltou ao quarto para observar Isabella. Ela não havia se movido. As mantas continuavam sobre seus ombros e seus olhos estavam fechados.

Querendo ver se ela estava realmente dormindo, inclinou-se e ouviu a respiração suave. Quando não se mexeu, ele se afastou, para colocar mais lenha na lareira.

Quando as chamas ergueram-se, mais uma vez, Edward afundou-se numa cadeira e inclinou a cabeça. Ele havia sido tão arrogante ao sair para caçar! Alimentar seu novo clã parecia ser a prioridade naquele momento. Tinha considerado mais importante conseguir comida do que proteger seu povo.

Sua primeira decisão como laird e já havia cometido um grande erro. Um erro pelo qual sua esposa havia pagado muito caro.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Tudo bem que a **CULPA É TODA DO EDWARD**... Mais eu devo confessar que perdoei ele, quando ele tratou a Bella com tanto carinho... Eu até o entendo... mais é dificil... eu não queira estar no lugar dele... Até Sabado amores... Robsteijoooss_


	15. Chapter 15

_Oi Meus Amores... Esse capitulo é lindoooo... E aqui eu me declaro apaixonada pelo Cullen... Eu quero um e pelos reviews que recebi parace que vocês também querem né? Então vamos ler e nos apaixonar ainda mais... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella pressionou cautelosamente seu olho ainda inchado, estremecendo quando tocou um ponto particularmente sensível. Edward estava no pátio, comandando o treinamento dos homens. Ele a havia deixado depois de certificar-se que comeu uma boa refeição e ordenou que descansasse.

A verdade era que Isabella teve mais descanso durante a semana passada do que poderia suportar. Ela estava irritada. Tentou lidar com seu medo e sua sensação de fracasso. Agora... Agora estava apenas furiosa.

Furiosa com os homens que tinham invadido suas terras. Furiosa com a covardia de James Cameron. Furiosa por ter se visto impotente contra aquele ataque.

Já não podia aceitar a ordem de seu marido para que se tornasse uma mulher dócil e submissa ou qualquer fantasia que ele construiu em sua mente sobre a esposa perfeita. Não era ela. Edward deveria ter pensado melhor antes de se casar com ela se não estava preparado para aceitar uma mulher que considerava totalmente inadequada.

Isabella vestiu a calça e uma túnica que somente usava em ocasiões especiais. Era macia. Sem furos, sem manchas e muito bem costurada. A roupa era de veludo vermelho bordada em ouro. Tinha custado todas as moedas que tinha guardado durante três anos e era a melhor roupa que possuía.

Ela limpou a sujeira em suas botas e esfregou um dedo sobre o dedo do pé, onde o couro era tão fino que um buraco apareceu. Precisava de um novo par, mas era um luxo com o qual não podia arcar, quando todos em seu clã tinha sapatos e botas tão desgastados quanto os dela, senão pior.

Ainda assim, ela sonhou em como se sentiria com um novo par. Forrado de peles. Quase podia sentir a suavidade envolvendo os dedos dos pés. Isabella levantou-se e sua mão foi automaticamente para a garganta. Ainda doía ao engolir e a voz tinha uma rouquidão que ainda não havia desaparecido. Ela ainda estava com hematomas, mas depois de tantos dias, estava pronta para sair de seu quarto.

Seguiu para a escada, sentindo um instante de pânico quando deixou a segurança de seu quarto. Parou no meio das escadas, pontos negros oscilando na frente de seus olhos enquanto ofegava para respirar. Essa fraqueza enfureceu-a. Ela cerrou os punhos, fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente.

Por muito tempo esteve escondida em seu quarto, porque a idéia de sair a aterrorizava. Foi uma fraqueza que ela não admitiria mais. O ataque e os dias seguintes foram humilhantes e ela teria que conviver com isso pelo resto de seus dias.

— Minha senhora, não devia sair de seu quarto. Precisa de minha ajuda para retornar? Precisa de alguma coisa? Eu ficaria feliz em ajudá-la.

Ela olhou para cima apenas para ver o comandante de Edward de pé na escada, bloqueando seu caminho. Sua mão tocou o braço de Isabella e a preocupação brilhava em seu olhar.

Ela retirou a mão com um toque da sua e quase deu um passo para trás, mas se conteve. Ergueu o queixo e depois lançou um olhar calmo para ele.

— Estou bem e não, eu não preciso de nada. Vou descer.

— Talvez seja melhor esperar o laird. Eu vou chamá-lo e dizer-lhe que gostaria de sair de seu quarto.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Sou uma prisioneira em minha própria casa? Não posso sair do meu quarto sem a permissão do laird?

— Está enganada, minha senhora. Estou preocupado com seu bem-estar. Tenho certeza que o laird gostaria de acompanhá-la ele mesmo, para verificar se já está bem para descer.

— Pois eu posso dizer-lhe que estou ótima. Faça a gentileza de sair do meu caminho para que eu possa descer.

Jared não parecia feliz com a ordem. Ele hesitou um momento, claramente tentando decidir se deveria deixá-la passar ou chamar Edward.

Isabella não iria esperar. Sabendo que ele não faria nada para impedi-la, ela empurrou-lhe e Jared se afastou. Não permitiu que ela passasse, no entanto. Estendeu o braço, oferecendo-se para acompanhá-la. Isabella aceitou a gentileza, colocando a mão sobre o braço do comandante.

— Pelo menos, deixe-me descer com a senhora. Eu não gostaria que caísse nas escadas.

Ela quase arrancou a mão de seu braço, tão grande era a sua frustração. Mas conseguiu o que queria e não iria correr o risco dele levá-la de volta a seu quarto e dizer a Edward que havia a possibilidade de romper-se um vaso sanguíneo ou dela cair das escadas.

Quando chegaram ao pé da escada, Isabella afastou-se correndo do guerreiro. Não sabia para onde ia, só queria estar longe de Jared.

Ar fresco era uma de suas prioridades, mas não podia sair para o pátio. Edward estava lá treinando com os homens. Ela optou por passar pela cozinha e saiu para o outro pátio, distante da entrada do castelo.

Ignorando várias exclamações das mulheres continuou seu caminho, respirando fundo quando o ar puro tocou seu rosto. Foi celestial. Libertador. Sua garganta e os pulmões pareciam se abrir e afastar a terrível tristeza que tomou conta dela nos últimos dias.

Isabella pisou na neve, sentindo o frio penetrante. Finalmente, ela se sentia viva novamente. Revigorada. O vento soprava em seus cabelos e enviou um arrepio a sua espinha. Ela tinha esquecido completamente sua capa, na pressa de sair do quarto.

Abraçando-se para se aquecer, ela caminhou ao longo da muralha do castelo, deixando pequenas pegadas na neve. Quando criança, tinha brincado e feito bonecos de neve com Alice. Elas fingiam ser princesas presas na neve à espera de seu príncipe para resgatá-las. O homem de seus sonhos usava os mais belos mantos e as melhores roupas. Seu corcel era incomparável em beleza e velocidade. Ele viria buscá-la, envolveria-a em seu manto e a carregaria para um lugar quente e ensolarado.

Isabella riu suavemente. Que imaginação ela e Alice tinham. Sempre com a cabeça nas nuvens. O pior dia na vida de Isabella foi no dia em que seu pai tinha atacado sua amiga. E então a mãe de Isabella havia acusado Alice e baniu-a do clã.

Alice tinha sido sua única amiga. A menina não só havia compreendido o jeito de ser de Isabella, mas incentivado-a a praticar com o arco. Ela aplaudia cada vez que Isabella atingia o centro do alvo. Exaltava a habilidade de Isabella com uma faca, jurando que esta poderia derrotar um exército inteiro apenas empunhando um punhal.

Isabella tentou ensinar essas habilidades a Alice, dizendo que as moças precisavam aprender como se protegerem. Mas Alice riu e disse que não tinha habilidade para isso e que teria seu príncipe para protegê-la de qualquer forma.

Bem, Alice tinha conseguido o príncipe, e Isabella tinha praticado suas habilidades para se proteger. Ela não tinha certeza quem tinha se saído melhor.

Isabella continuou ali, quanto tempo não saberia dizer. Congelaria se ficasse muito tempo, mas não estava pronta para o confronto que teria com o marido.

Edward atravessou a cozinha, a expressão sombria. Isabella não devia ter saído do quarto ainda. Infernos, ela não deveria nem mesmo estar fora da cama. Ele pretendia mantê-la lá, por pelos menos mais quinze dias.

Mas o que mais o preocupava além do fato dela estar fora da cama era o seu estado de espírito. O ataque tinha afetado Isabella profundamente. Ela estava tranquila, reservada, tímida até. Isabella não era uma moça tímida. Ele temia que o ataque a tivesse desnorteado para sempre. E ele não poderia fazer nada.

Parou na porta que conduzia para fora, depois que as mulheres nas cozinhas informaram-no que ela havia saído. Quando pisou na neve, Edward olhou e a viu sentada à distância, de costas para ele, olhando as montanhas.

O nó que sentia na garganta apertou-se, uma sensação que tinha sentido tantas vezes desde o dia que retornou da caçada. Ficou observando a forma como o vento soprava seus lindos cabelos.

Ela parecia tão leve. Frágil. Era uma palavra que vinha a sua cabeça frequentemente, mas descrevia muito bem sua aparência.

Isabella parecia sozinha e vulnerável, como se não tivesse ninguém no mundo para protegê-la. Bem, ninguém a tinha protegido quando mais precisava. Era algo com o qual teria que conviver pelo resto de sua vida.

— Laird, não fique zangado. A roupa a conforta. Ela precisa disso agora.

Edward surpreendeu-se com as palavras de Sue. A mulher parou atrás dele, observando Isabella com olhos preocupados.

— Pensa que dou a mínima para o que ela veste? Estou mais preocupado com seu bem-estar.

Sue assentiu com aprovação.

Ele pisou suavemente através da neve, não querendo assustar ou incomodar Isabella. Pensou que ela parecia uma corça, prestes a fugir ao menor ruído ou provocação. Mas conforme se aproximava, podia ver o olhar vago, distante em seus olhos.

O ataque teria afetado sua moça tanto assim? Será que ela nunca seria como antes? Era cedo para se preocupar com tal possibilidade, já que nada podia fazer, mas perguntava-se quão profundas seriam as cicatrizes em seu interior.

— Isabella — chamou em voz baixa.

Isabella ofegou, surpresa. Ela se virou, os olhos alertas, até que viu que era seu marido e acalmou-se. Estava quieta e continuou a olhar para ele de uma forma que o perturbou. Foi assustador. Estudou-o como se estivesse prestes a julgá-lo e condená-lo. Talvez, sua própria culpa estivesse lhe dando aquela sensação, mas ele não conseguia afastar o pensamento de que Isabella estava com raiva. Muita, muita raiva.

— Está frio. Você deveria ficar dentro de casa, onde está aquecido.

Ele deslizou a mão sobre o ombro dela e apertou levemente, tentando trazer-lhe algum conforto. Para sua surpresa, ela riu. Não um som alegre, que borbulhava de sua garganta. Foi áspero e rouco. Parecia doer.

— Você provavelmente acha que eu sou maluca — disse ela.

— Não — ele disse suavemente. — Não acho.

— Deve estar pensando que eu sou um bichinho assustado agora, com medo de deixar meu quarto, com medo de sair e ser atacada novamente.

— Não, moça. Acho que o que precisa é de tempo para se curar. Sua coragem voltará.

Ela virou-se então e fixou-o com aqueles olhos brilhando até que Edward sentiu-se perturbado.

— Eu não tenho medo, Laird. Na verdade, eu estou furiosa.

Raiva era uma resposta apropriada às circunstâncias, e ela parecia furiosa. Faíscas chispavam em seus olhos e seu corpo todo tremia. Pela primeira vez ele relaxou, com um alívio repentino e feroz. Sabia como agir com uma Isabella irritada. Mas a mulher frágil que tinha ocupado o seu corpo na última semana o deixou perplexo e confuso.

— Que bom que está com raiva — ele disse, sabiamente.

Isabella levantou-se bruscamente e andou em torno dele, os punhos apertados ao lado do corpo.

— Mesmo que esteja furiosa com você?

Não estava preparado para aquela pergunta. Ele franziu a testa, sabendo que tinha que ter calma. A moça não estava bem ainda. Suas emoções estavam confusas, e não queria aborrecê-la ainda mais.

— Lamento não estar aqui para protegê-la, Isabella. É algo que vou me arrepender pelo resto da minha vida. Eu deveria ter cuidado de você. Não vou cometer este erro novamente.

Um som distorcido de raiva saiu de sua garganta. Ela olhou-o, como se quisesse arrancar os cabelos do marido.

— Não, você não deveria ter me protegido, marido. O que deveria ter feito era permitir que eu me protegesse!

— Você está dizendo coisas sem sentido, moça. Acalme-se. Vamos para dentro. Deveria estar em seu quarto.

— Sabe o que aconteceu antes daqueles homens me atacarem?— Perguntou ela, ignorando a sugestão para voltar para dentro — Vou lhe dizer o que aconteceu. Eric tomou a minha espada, porque ele não queria que eu me machucasse e "empunhar uma espada não é feminino". Ele disse que qualquer guerreiro que treinasse comigo, responderia a ele.

Isabella avançou sobre Edward e enfiou um dedo em seu peito.

— Se eu tivesse a minha espada, aqueles miseráveis nunca teriam chegado perto de mim. Não teriam me derrubado. Eles não teriam me tocado. Eles não teriam me espancado.

Ah, ver a moça num acesso de raiva era impressionante. Envergonhado, estremeceu com a luxúria que o invadiu ao ver a esposa desafiando-o, como um guerreiro prestes a desferir um golpe mortal.

Controlou-se ao máximo para não jogá-la na neve e tirar sua túnica e aquelas odiosas calças.

— Se você quisesse uma esposa dócil, com todo o traquejo social, apropriada para a reprodução e para ser a anfitriã perfeita, então deveria ter pensado antes de casar-se comigo em lugar de seu irmão. Ele sabia o que estava levando.

Ela plantou as mãos nos quadris e aproximou-se mais, até que seu peito estava pressionado contra o tórax de Edward.

— Eu não sou nenhuma dessas coisas. Não tenho nenhuma vontade de ser. Tinha pensado em ceder e ser a esposa perfeita, antes daqueles homens me atacarem e me dominarem como a uma criança. Que bem eu faço para você ou para o meu clã, se não consigo nem me defender? Como devo proteger minha família? As crianças? As outras mulheres do castelo? Ficarei de pé sobre as sepulturas do meu povo e direi que era uma boa esposa, submissa e dócil? Isso vai dar conforto para suas famílias? Será que vão me perdoar por permitir que seus parentes morressem só porque o meu marido queria uma esposa que pudesse sorrir lindamente e fazer reverência sem tropeçar?

Edward lutou contra o sorriso que ameaçava surgir. Ele mordeu o lábio e tentou esconder a diversão, porque se risse agora, ela poderia atacá-lo com seu punhal.

A verdade é que ele deveria estar com raiva por seu desrespeito. Deveria repreendê-la. Mas foi o primeiro sinal de vida que tinha visto nela desde o ataque, e verdade seja dita, era gloriosa em sua raiva.

— Pensa que isso é engraçado? — ela exigiu.

Ela empurrou-o com toda a força, surpreendendo-o com sua mudança repentina. Edward tombou na neve, pousando com um baque. Edward olhou-a, perplexo, enquanto limpava a neve de suas pernas.

Isabella estava de pé sobre ele agora, observando-o com seu olhar ardente. Em seguida, sua expressão tornou-se magoada, e as sombras voltaram aos seus olhos.

— Deixe-me ser quem eu sou, Edward. Eu não gostaria de lhe pedir para mudar. Eu posso ajudá-lo, se me deixar. Não me relegue as sombras, trazendo-me de volta somente quando for conveniente para você. Talvez as coisas sejam assim, mas não tem que ser deste jeito conosco.

Edward suspirou quando o apelo emocionado provocou um aperto em seu coração, que ele acreditava morto há muitos anos.

— É tão importante para você se vestir como um homem e empunhar uma espada?

Isabella franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça.

— Não é a maneira de me vestir que é importante. Se você puder me mostrar como empunhar uma espada com um vestido, eu não me vestirei mais como um homem.

— Você não pode lutar num vestido — Edward murmurou. — Vai tropeçar na bainha.

Pela primeira vez ela sorriu, seus olhos brilhando.

— Então, tenho a sua permissão para usar essas roupas?

Ele suspirou com desgosto.

— Quando você pediu minha permissão para alguma coisa, moça?

— Eu posso começar — defendeu-se.

Edward revirou os olhos.

— Quando o inferno congelar, sim. — Então, olhou fixamente para ela. — Há condições, Isabella. De agora em diante, meu comandante vai acompanhá-la a toda a parte. E eu quero dizer em todos os lugares. Você não vai a lugar nenhum sem escolta. Eu não vou me arriscar a que a ataquem novamente. Se houver necessidade de Jared me acompanhar, então Eric assumirá a sua escolta.

Ela assentiu.

— Em segundo lugar, vai treinar comigo e somente comigo. Não vai lutar com nenhum outro homem. Se quer aprender, vai ser treinada pelo melhor, e não vou facilitar as coisas porque é minha esposa.

Ela sorriu, radiante.

— Eu não esperaria nada menos, marido.

— Você não vai amarrar seus seios.

Isabella arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou, desconfiada, para ele.

Edward sorriu preguiçosamente.

— Não... é somente para meu prazer e isso não é negociável. Eu posso deixá-la vestir-se como um homem, mas não vai tentar parecer-se com um.

— Alguma coisa mais, marido?— Ela perguntou, batendo o pé na neve.

— Sim, ajude-me.

Revirando os olhos, Isabella estendeu a mão para ele. A moça nunca iria aprender. Ele agarrou seu pulso e com um puxão, derrubando-a na neve ao lado dele. Ela levantou-se, a neve cobrindo seu rosto, piscando para ele como se não tivesse idéia o porquê dele ter feito aquilo. Edward apenas sorriu.

— Vingança, moça. Vingança.

Com um olhar altivo, ela lançou-se contra ele, fazendo com que ambos rolassem na neve. Edward riu e montou sobre ela. Com a mão, pegou um punhado de neve, mirando o rosto de Isabella, ameaçadoramente.

— Você não ousaria — disse ela.

Ele arremessou, gargalhando enquanto a via afastar a neve do rosto. Edward observou o rosto enfurecido da esposa. Então, aqueles olhos castanhos cintilaram, e Isabella preparou-se para a batalha.

Preocupada que a patroa e seu laird estivessem lá fora naquele frio, Sue correu para a porta. Quando abriu-a, ficou chocada ao ver o laird em cima de sua esposa, que estava tombada sobre a neve.

Como ele podia ser tão descuidado, quando a moça ainda estava frágil e perturbada? O homem tinha enlouquecido! Estava pronta para emitir uma reprimenda, quando ouviu a risada de Isabella.

A moça rolou para cima de Edward e começou a encher seu rosto de neve. O laird lutava e a neve espalhava-se por todos os lados.

Um sorriso largo tomou o rosto de Sue e ela calmamente entrou, fechando a porta, para dar-lhes privacidade.

* * *

_"**Parece que a tempestade se acalmou e está deixando o céu limpo... mais ela ainda não foi embora não... ela só está dando um tempo, aguardando o momento certo, está na espreita para voltar com mais força... Mais essa tempestade não esperava com o forte raio de sol que vai aparecer para iluminar e afasta-lá de vez"** Filosofei Rsrsrsrsrs... Mais acho que deu para entender o que vai acontecer né? Hum... se não deu... continuem lendo que eu conto... E por agora vamos apenas curtir o amor entre Edward e Bella, os problemas com o feudo e vamos conhecer um pouco do passado do Edward... Preparadas para cutir esse momento? Então até Domingo amores... Robsteijoooossss_


	16. Chapter 16

_Oi Meus amores... Mais um capitulo lindo para vocês... Esse capitulo é tão fofo... Eu amo esse casal... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Pela primeira vez desde o ataque, Isabella desceu para o salão para jantar. Ela podia sentir os olhares dos homens e das mulheres e era tudo que poderia fazer para não cobrir os hematomas e fugir para seus aposentos.

Mas já havia se escondido demais. Não iria fazê-lo por mais tempo.

Edward olhou-a, surpreso, enquanto Isabella se aproximava da mesa. Os outros guerreiros fizeram o mesmo e, em seguida, o laird fez um sinal a Simon para que desocupasse a cadeira, de modo que Isabella pudesse se sentar ao lado do marido.

— Eu teria levado uma refeição ao seu quarto se me pedisse — disse Edward em voz baixa quando sentou-se.

Ela sorriu.

— Sua doçura me encanta, mas já era hora de sair de meu esconderijo. As contusões me fazem parecer horrível, mas não há nada errado com o resto de mim.

Edward ergueu seu queixo para ver melhor os hematomas à luz das velas, uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Ele não lhe deu falsos elogios ou disse que não parecia horrível. Estranhamente, ela descobriu que sua sinceridade era reconfortante.

— As contusões estão desaparecendo. Em poucos dias terão sumido.

Seus dedos tocaram as marcas no pescoço dela, com o rosto sombrio, antes de retirar a mão e voltar à atenção ao jantar.

No final da refeição, Isabella quase se desculpou com todos. A refeição foi tranquila, como se os homens temessem perturbá-la de alguma forma. Levaria tempo para convencê-los que ela não iria desmoronar diante da menor provocação. Era sua culpa, afinal havia se comportado de uma forma estranha, mas como poderia explicar em palavras o quanto havia se sentido impotente nas mãos de seus agressores?

Não era algo que os homens entenderiam. Isabella preferia esquecer e não ficar remoendo o que não poderia ser mudado. Com o tempo, eles esqueceriam também.

Edward tomou sua mão.

— Eu subirei com você — disse ele a Isabella, surpreendendo-a.

Edward fazia questão de relaxar com os homens após a refeição da noite. Aquela era sua maneira de construir a camaradagem após o treinamento de um longo dia. Ouvia as suas idéias, as brincadeiras irreverentes, a maioria das quais faziam Isabella revirar os olhos, e falava sobre os acontecimentos do dia. Ele e Jared tentavam conquistar os guerreiros Swan, coisa que agradava Isabella, mesmo que os homens ainda não tivessem aceito totalmente Edward como seu laird.

Mas esta noite, ele desculpou-se, os dedos ainda envoltos, suavemente, ao redor do pulso dela. Em seguida, a guiou em direção às escadas e subiram ao quarto.

— Não é necessário que venha comigo — disse Isabella quando ele fechou a porta.

— Sim, eu sei disso. Mas eu quero. Talvez eu prefira conversar com minha esposa hoje à noite, em vez de ficar com os homens.

Ela virou-se e pousou o olhar em seu rosto, procurando algum sinal de suas intenções.

— Você tem algo específico em mente?

— Talvez. Vá para a cama, esposa. Parece cansada. Vou colocar mais lenha na lareira, e nós vamos dormir mais cedo esta noite.

Intrigada com seu humor estranho, fez o que seu marido ordenou e começou a se despir. Pegou sua camisola, quando Edward emitiu um som de desaprovação. Isabella olhou por cima do ombro, para vê-lo agachado em frente à lareira, balançando a cabeça para ela.

— Não?

— Quero sentir sua pele junto a minha.

Era um pedido razoável, mas nesta noite ele a fez sentir-se tímida e um pouco incerta, e Isabella irritou-se com aquela sensação.

Como se estivesse sentindo sua incerteza, Edward ergueu-se e atravessou o quarto. Delicadamente, tomou a camisola de suas mãos e colocou-a sobre a cadeira perto do fogo.

— Eu não vou exigir nada de você, Isabella. Não faria nada para assustá-la. Mas gosto da sensação de ter você ao meu lado e sentir o seu calor e seu cheiro em minha pele. Não quero aborrecê-la, mas queria que atendesse meu pedido.

Ela pôs a mão sobre o peito e olhou para ele, seu coração suavizando-se com a ternura na voz de seu marido.

— Você não me assusta, Edward. A verdade é que me sinto mais segura quando estou perto de você.

Ele pôs uma mão sobre a dela e levou-a à boca. Beijou a palma da mão lentamente, antes de soltá-la.

—Venha para a cama. A noite está muito fria.

Isabella entrou debaixo das mantas e viu como Edward despia-se próximo ao fogo. Quando ele voltou-se para a cama, ela afastou as mantas, num convite. Assim que ele subiu na cama, Isabella aconchegou-se ao seu peito, suspirando quando seu calor a envolveu.

Edward riu contra seus cabelos.

— Você parece a ponto de ronronar, esposa.

— Mmm. Você está certo.

Edward colocou uma mão sobre as costas dela e acariciou-a de cima a baixo...

— Estive pensando sobre certas coisas — disse ele.

Ela franziu o cenho contra seu pescoço. A conversa nunca acabava bem quando começava com tais palavras. Ela afastou a mão de suas costas.

— Em que esteve pensando?

— Diga-me porque se veste desta forma? E porque treina tanto?

Seus olhos se arregalaram. De todos os assuntos que pensou que seu marido poderia ter abordado, este não lhe passou pela cabeça.

— Está claro que dedicou-se por um longo tempo a este tipo de treinamento. Você tem que admitir que é uma coisa estranha para uma moça. Seu pai não aprovava. Eu vi a reação dele quando você derrotou o guerreiro Cullen.

Quando Isabella permaneceu quieta, ele acariciou-lhe as costas novamente, um toque leve e relaxante.

— E agora, quando foi atacada e brutalmente espancada, uma situação traumática para qualquer um, ainda mais para uma moça pequena como você, pensei que estivesse com medo, mas você estava com raiva porque não pôde se defender.

— Sim — ela sussurrou. — Me senti impotente. Eu odeio isso.

— O que a fez ser tão feroz, Isabella? O que a fez dedicar-se tanto para aprender a se proteger? Não é algo comum em uma moça. A grande maioria tem seus parentes, seu pai, irmãos ou marido para assumir esta tarefa, e ainda assim você não quer que ninguém a proteja.

Ela fechou os olhos, envergonhada de que Edward soubesse das ações de seu pai, mas pensou que seus medos só piorariam a situação.

— Isabella?

Ele se afastou e ergueu-lhe o queixo para que pudesse ver seus olhos. As velas iluminavam parcialmente o rosto de Edward, apenas o suficiente para que ela pudesse ver sua expressão triste e a determinação para descobrir seus segredos.

Ela suspirou e desviou o olhar.

— Você sabe que tipo de homem era meu pai. E quando ele tentou forçar Alice, minha mãe a baniu. Ela é minha prima. Alice não foi à única moça que meu pai molestou. Eu sabia disso desde criança e temia...

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para Edward.

— Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que ele podia voltar sua atenção para mim. Se ele podia fazer uma coisa dessas com sua sobrinha, porque não o faria com sua filha? Meus seios cresceram quando eu era quase uma criança. Eu tinha belas formas, que sabia que os homens apreciavam. Então comecei a escondê-los e me vestir como um garoto. E aprendi a manejar uma espada, porque se meu pai tentasse me forçar, juro que seria capaz de matá-lo.

Raiva e nojo surgiram nos olhos de Edward. Ele tocou seu rosto, acariciando as linhas delicadas.

— Você tinha razão de fazer isso — admitiu. — A obsessão de seu pai por Alice nunca terminou. Ele a teria estuprado há algumas semanas, se eu não tivesse intervindo, quando arrastou-a para um dos quartos do castelo Cullen.

— Seus desejos não são naturais, e ele não se importa com quem machuca. Ele só pensa em si mesmo e em seu prazer. Eu poderia matá-lo pelo que fez a Alice.

— Se ele tocá-la novamente, seja com raiva ou desejo, vou alimentar os abutres com sua carcaça.

— Quando você está perto de mim, não me preocupo — disse ela calmamente.

— Sim, eu sei, moça, e me dói admitir, mas você tem um argumento sólido para que eu permita que continue com seu treinamento. Se Rosalie soubesse manejar um punhal, teria como se defender. É lógico que fornecerei os meios para minha esposa se proteger.

— Obrigada — disse ela suavemente. — Significa muito para mim que me apóie.

— Não me agradeça ainda — alertou. — Não vou facilitar as coisas somente porque é uma moça. Se quer aprender a se defender, vai ter que aprender a vencer um homem com o dobro de seu tamanho e força.

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas ele continuou.

— Eu sou um tirano brutal e vou fazê-la treinar de forma exaustiva, até que implore por misericórdia. Vou esperar de você o mesmo que espero de meus homens.

— Sim, eu entendo — disse ela. — Agora, cale-se e deixe-me agradecer-lhe adequadamente, marido.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Defina 'adequadamente'.

Ela sorriu e colocou os braços ao redor de seu corpo forte.

— Eu acho que não vai ter motivos para queixas.

— Levante-se e tente novamente, Isabella.

Isabella cambaleou aos seus pés e esfregou o bumbum machucado. Seu braço parecia que ia cair. Há muito tempo havia perdido a sensação nas mãos. Estava tão cansada que sua visão estava desfocada, e ainda assim, o marido continuava a atacar.

Não havia impaciência em seu comando. Ele era o homem mais paciente que já tinha conhecido. Eric, muitas vezes quando a instruiu, se enfurecia e perdia a paciência, resmungando sobre a impossibilidade de ensinar uma moça para lutar.

Mas ela tinha mostrado a ele. Assim como tinha mostrado a seu pai e aos homens que tinham zombado de seus esforços iniciais. E mostraria ao seu marido, que parecia determinado a ver quantas vezes conseguiria fazê-la bater com a bunda no chão.

A ponta de sua espada se arrastou pelo chão quando se preparou para enfrentar Edward novamente. Teve o cuidado de deixar a lâmina para baixo. Edward já havia lhe ensinado uma lição sobre o excesso de confiança e este tipo de descuido.

— Dentes de Deus, moça, você está me deixando maluco — resmungou Jared. — Gire neste momento. Você não pesa nada. Deve ser fácil para uma moça do seu tamanho ser mais ágil do que um homem do tamanho do Laird. Use a rapidez como vantagem.

Ofegante, Isabella circulou cautelosamente em torno de seu marido, observando qualquer movimento.

— Pare. Dê-me um momento, Edward.

Edward suspirou e baixou a espada, enquanto Jared se aproximava.

— Quer dizer alguma coisa, minha senhora?

Sem saber se aquele não era um truque de Edward para distraí-la, Isabella recuou lentamente, empunhando sua espada em direção há ele o tempo todo. O marido sorriu.

— Ela está aprendendo, Jared. Não fique impaciente.

— Eu só quero que isso termine para que possamos ir comer — murmurou Jared.

Ele afastou Isabella para o lado.

—Você está agindo como se este fosse um exercício com regras. A batalha não é assim, moça. Você gira ao redor de Edward esperando que ele faça o primeiro movimento e, em seguida, reage. Assim, está sempre na defensiva e ele sempre tem a vantagem. Desta vez, você ataca. Avance e use a sua rapidez. Você não tem a força de um homem. É perigoso tentar apenas se defender contra um homem que é três vezes o seu tamanho. Pense em outras maneiras de compensar e seja rápida. Estou morrendo de fome.

Isabella sorriu.

— Eu vou tentar fazer o melhor para que possa suprir suas necessidades, Jared.

— Ele vai ficar aqui a noite toda. Pode ter certeza, moça. Ou o laird obtém o resultado que quer ou vai matá-la, tentando. O que acontecer primeiro. Minha sugestão é dar-lhe o resultado que ele quer para que possamos ir para dentro de casa, onde está mais quente.

— Você está se transformando em uma velha!

— É melhor rezar para que ele nunca mais me permita treinar com você. Eu vou mostrar a você quem é a 'velha'. E não vou ser tão misericordioso quanto ele está sendo.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Quem disse que ele está sendo misericordioso? Minha bunda discordaria disso.

— Você não está sangrando. Edward está sendo misericordioso.

Isabella deu de ombros e voltou-se para enfrentar Edward que estava à espera, sem um sinal de fadiga ou aborrecimento em seus olhos. Ele olhou para ela como se estivessem brincando. Não estava nem ofegante. Isabella se perguntou se algum dia teria sido pego de surpresa em sua vida.

Recordando o conselho de Jared, ela começou a girar ao redor dele, assim como tinha feito antes. Havia uma verdade nas palavras de Jared. Ela era previsível pelo simples fato de agir, todas às vezes, da mesma forma, esperando Edward atacar primeiro.

Buscando suas forças, ela ergueu a espada, soltou um grito que rivalizaria com o de qualquer guerreiro, e atacou.

Edward sorriu, em seguida, soltou um grito e suas espadas se chocaram. O estrondo pôde ser ouvido em todo o pátio. Revigorada, Isabella se defendia e atacava, utilizando a sua rapidez e o fato de estar usando uma espada muito mais leve para impedi-lo de lançar um contra-ataque.

Sim, ele estava na defensiva agora. Exatamente onde ela queria que estivesse para proporcionar-lhe uma brecha em sua defesa.

Apesar do ar frio, o suor gotejava do rosto de Isabella. Sua mandíbula doía por ter os dentes cerrados e os olhos estavam estreitados, em intensa concentração.

Edward avançou, mas Isabella girou rapidamente e bloqueou o ataque. A força do golpe a fez cair de joelhos e antes que pudesse se recuperar, com um movimento violento, Edward arrancou a espada de sua mão.

— Melhor, esposa. Mas não o suficiente.

Decidindo que tinha agüentado o suficiente de sua superioridade presunçosa, ela abaixou-se e lançou-se contra ele. Com o ombro, golpeou-lhe logo abaixo da cintura.

Edward soltou uma série de palavrões que arderam em suas orelhas. Então, caiu de joelhos, com as mãos em concha em sua virilha. Sua espada caiu da outra mão.

Isabella, agilmente, recuperou sua espada, e em seguida, colocou a ponta no pescoço do marido.

— Você se rende?

— Que inferno, sim, eu me rendo ou é provável que você corte fora o que sobrou do meu membro.

A tensão em sua voz e a dor que viu em seu rosto a preocupou, mas depois lembrou-se das horas de inferno que Edward a tinha feito passar durante o dia e a simpatia desapareceu.

Jared adiantou-se, gargalhando. Edward dirigiu-lhe um olhar sombrio.

— Cale essa boca, Jared.

Jared soltou outra gargalhada e deu um tapa nas costas de Isabella, quase derrubando-a no chão.

— É assim mesmo, minha senhora, que se faz cair um guerreiro.

— Você disse a ela para acertar minhas bolas? — Edward exigiu.

— Não. Eu só disse que tomasse à ofensiva. Eu diria que ela acertou sua estratégia em cheio...

— Doce Jesus — disse Edward enquanto lutava para ficar de pé. —Eu gosto muito desta parte da minha anatomia, esposa.

Isabella sorriu descaradamente e depois inclinou-se perto de Edward, e disse baixinho, para que Jared não pudesse ouvir.

— Eu também. Espero que não tenha havido danos permanentes.

— Garota descarada — Edward reclamou. — Esta é uma coisa que eu curarei mais tarde.

Então, Edward tocou seu rosto, onde uma contusão mais clara ainda manchava sua pele.

— Fiz seus ferimentos voltarem a incomodar? Será que não exagerei com o seu treinamento?

— Não — ela sussurrou. — Não sinto mais nada, só uma dor breve, às vezes. Mais uns quinze dias e meu olho terá desinchado completamente.

— Laird! Um mensageiro se aproxima do portão!

Edward empurrou-a contra Jared e pegou sua espada da neve.

— Leve-a para dentro e alerte o resto dos homens.

Sabendo que não era hora de protestar, Isabella permitiu que Jared a levasse para dentro da fortaleza. Ele abandonou-a na sala ao lado da lareira e, em seguida, gritou ordens que foram repetidas em todo o castelo.

— Minha senhora, o que é isso? — Sue perguntou quando Isabella rumou para o corredor.

— Eu não sei Sue. Um mensageiro chegou a nossos portões. Saberemos quando o laird nos disser o que está acontecendo.

— Sente-se então e deixe-me buscar um caldo quente. Está tremendo de frio e sua roupa está encharcada. Se aqueça perto do fogo, antes que morra de frio.

Isabella olhou para a roupa suja e sacudiu a cabeça, pesarosamente. Ela teve um dia duro. Ainda não tinha percebido a umidade se espalhando sobre sua roupa, mas agora que Sue tinha mencionado, Isabella sentiu o frio do material molhado colado ao corpo.

Aproximou-se do fogo e estendeu as mãos, enquanto os outros caminhavam apressados, em torno dela. Isabella suspirou quando parte do calor chegou à ponta dos dedos e espalhou-se por seus braços.

Ela virou-se quando ouviu os passos de seu marido. Espantou-se com o fato de se harmonizar tão bem com ele. Sentiu, mesmo que de costas, quando Edward entrou na sala.

— Alguma coisa errada? — Perguntou ela.

— Não. Era um dos guerreiros Cullen, com uma mensagem de meu irmão. Ele está para chegar e quer ficar aqui. Está viajando para Neamh Alainn com Rosalie, Seth, e Isabel.

— Com este tempo?

Isabella espantou-se com o fato de Emmett viajar em tais condições, quando Isabel era tão jovem.

— Ele teme esperar mais tempo. Enviei-lhe uma mensagem sobre o ataque que você sofreu. Emmett quer estar o quanto antes na fortaleza de Neamh Alainn, onde ele pode valer-se do contingente de soldados que proteja a fortaleza desde a morte de Alexandre.

— Vou aprontar tudo para recebê-los — Isabella murmurou.

Edward acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, virou-se para Jared. Os dois homens caminharam para fora do salão, longe do burburinho. Isabella respirou fundo e tentou lembrar-se de algumas lições que Sue tinha lhe dado. Ela instruiu as mulheres para que houvesse comida pronta e bebidas. Graças a Deus, Edward tinha sido bem sucedido em sua caçada. Agora, ela não envergonharia Edward na frente de seus parentes servindo pouca comida.

Isabella chamou várias das mulheres para limparem o salão. Foi colocada mais lenha na lareira e as cortinas de pele afastadas das janelas para arejar o lugar.

Percebendo que as mulheres sabiam de suas funções e as executariam rapidamente, Isabella subiu correndo as escadas para trocar de roupa.

Despindo-se, Isabella molhou alguns panos em uma bacia para limpar o suor e a sujeira do rosto e do corpo. Estremeceu quando o ar frio tocou sua pele úmida e correu para puxar um vestido de seu guarda-roupa. Era a primeira oportunidade que tinha para usar um dos vestidos que Sue e as outras mulheres haviam alterado para ela e estava bem satisfeita com o resultado.

Edward não iria encontrar nenhuma falha em sua aparência. Estava se tornando, em pouco tempo, uma verdadeira castelã. O marido tinha feito concessões importantes em relação a ela, e Isabella sentia-se compelida a fazer o mesmo por ele.

Sentou-se perto do fogo e escovou os cabelos até que brilhassem como mogno líquido. Então os prendeu em grossas tranças com um laço de couro.

Convencida de que parecia apresentável, ela se levantou e correu de volta para supervisionar os preparativos para a chegada do cunhado.

O salão estava em ebulição e os pisos estavam sendo limpos, rapidamente. Apenas arejar a sala tinha feito uma diferença notável.

— Um ensopado de veado está sendo aquecido e temos várias sobras de pão da refeição do meio-dia. Temos também um pouco de queijo que reservo para tais ocasiões — Sue disse a Isabella.

— E cerveja? Temos uma quantidade suficiente para os nossos hóspedes? Peça a um dos homens que derreta um pouco de neve para termos água fresca.

Sue acenou com a cabeça e afastou-se.

Uma hora depois, Edward caminhou pelo corredor a procura de Isabella. Seus olhos se arregalaram e o brilho de aprovação nos olhos dele fez subir um estranho calor por seu corpo.

— Eles estão chegando aos nossos portões. Jared e eu vamos sair para cumprimentá-los. Fique aqui!

Ela sorriu para ele e depois balançou a cabeça.

Edward cheirou o ar apreciativamente e depois olhou ao redor da sala. Então, inclinou-se e roçou sua boca na dela.

— Obrigado por preparar tudo para receber meu irmão e sua esposa.

Uma vibração estranha começou em seu ventre e correu até sua garganta enquanto ele se afastava.

— Aqueça um pouco de cidra no caso de Lady Cullen gostar de uma bebida quente — disse a Sue. — E prepare as jarras de cerveja para os homens.

Isabella andava sem parar, pelo salão enquanto esperava Edward retornar com seus convidados. Ela e o pai foram muito bem recebidos quando viajaram para as terras dos Cullen. Mas Isabella não tinha se preocupado em impressioná-los. Agora, era diferente. Eles estavam vindo para sua fortaleza, sua casa, e observariam-na como esposa de Edward. De repente, era muito importante para ela não envergonhar o marido.

Ela queria que Edward tivesse orgulho dela, a olhasse com simpatia e não encontrasse defeitos em seus modos.

Algum tempo depois, a porta se abriu e Emmett Cullen entrou com Rosalie, seu filho Seth, e o bebê, no colo da esposa. Isabella correu para Rosalie.

—Venha para perto do fogo antes de desenrolar as mantas do bebê — Isabella insistiu. — Tenho cidra esperando-os.

Emmett levou Seth com ele até a mesa, onde os homens já se reuniam, enquanto Isabella conduzia Rosalie em direção à lareira.

Rosalie lançou-lhe um sorriso doce.

—Obrigada pela recepção, Isabella. A verdade é que estou gelada até os ossos.

Ela e Rosalie pararam em frente ao fogo e a esposa de Emmett começou a abrir as mantas pesadas que estavam em torno dela. Aninhada contra seu peito estava Isabel, dormindo profundamente, aparentemente imperturbável diante do alvoroço ao redor.

Isabella ficou paralisada pela visão do bebê. Era uma bela criança, a cabecinha coroada de cabelos negros como os de seu pai. Tinha feições delicadas e uma boca em forma de coração.

Rosalie estendeu a mão para tocar suavemente os olhos de Isabella. Assustada, ela se afastou e olhou para a outra mulher.

— Lamento ter sido atraída para a nossa luta — disse Rosalie em voz baixa. — Edward disse que foi espancada.

Isabella apertou os lábios em uma careta.

— Não, esta é a minha luta também. Sou casada com um Cullen.

Rosalie sorriu.

— Edward tem sorte de ter uma defensora tão feroz quanto você. Eu me preocupava por ele sair do nosso clã para se tornar laird aqui, mas eu acho que estava enganada. Você vai mantê-lo seguro.

— Sim, vou. Não vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça a meu marido, se puder evitar.

Rosalie apertou a mão de Isabella e depois soltou um suspiro cansado que a alertou.

— Por favor, sente-se — ela pediu a Rosalie.

Rosalie assentiu com gratidão.

— Isabel vai querer sua refeição em breve. Nós estamos viajando desde ontem de manhã. Emmett estava com medo de parar.

Isabella acenou para um dos homens que estavam nas proximidades e pediu que colocasse mais lenha na lareira. Em seguida, mandou uma das mulheres buscar a sidra.

— A refeição, em breve, será servida — disse ela a Rosalie.

— Não pense que sou ingrata, mas a verdade é que eu prefiro sentar-me perto do fogo. Estou muito cansada para ir para a mesa e é mais confortável ficar aqui com Isabel.

— Eu vou sentar com você e segurar o bebê enquanto come — Isabella respondeu. — Os homens podem ficar na mesa para que possam discutir seus assuntos. O que é provável que dure a noite toda. Você e eu podemos escapar para o andar de cima e ninguém vai perceber.

Rosalie riu.

— Sim, eu acho que você está certa. Obrigado, Isabella. Você é um doce por cuidar de mim assim.

O rosto de Isabella esquentou pelo elogio da outra mulher. Ela olhou para Edward, esperando encontrá-lo entretido em alguma conversa com seu irmão, mas para sua surpresa, encontrou-o olhando para ela e Rosalie, uma expressão peculiar em seu rosto.

Isabella sorriu hesitante. Edward balançou a cabeça em sua direção, mas seu olhar continuou fixo na esposa, fazendo-a desviar os olhos, um pouco confusa.

— Acho que o casamento está lhe fazendo muito bem, Isabella. Devo confessar que parece ótima... E feliz. Você tem um brilho que não tinha antes. Sempre foi uma moça bonita, mas agora poderia ofuscar o sol.

Perturbada pelas palavras de Rosalie, Isabella baixou a cabeça e depois aproximou-se, e pegou Isabel no colo, desajeitadamente, quando Sue chegou com a sidra e uma travessa de pão para Rosalie.

O bebê gritou em protesto, mas depois se aninhou no peito de Isabella. Rosalie riu.

— Ela não é uma criança exigente. Se aconchega em qualquer peito. É divertido ver o rosto de Emmett quando ela enfia o nariz contra seu tórax.

Isabella riu suavemente e tocou a mãozinha delicada da pequena Isabel. A criança, prontamente, apertou a mão em torno do dedo de Isabella e sacudiu-o, enquanto a olhava fixamente.

— Ela é simplesmente linda, Rosalie — Isabella suspirou.

— Obrigada. Ela é um verdadeiro tesouro. Emmett e eu nos encantamos com ela a cada minuto.

Foi difícil para Isabella segurar Isabel e não imaginar-se com seu próprio bebê nos braços, um dia. Um filho ou filha com os olhos verdes de Edward. Sim, seria perfeito.

Com sorte, talvez já estivesse esperando um filho.

O pensamento súbito foi chocante.

Ela poderia estar carregando o seu filho? Faziam apenas algumas semanas que tinham chegado nas terras dos Swans. Agora mesmo, uma criança poderia estar crescendo em seu ventre.

Ela deslizou a mão debaixo de Isabel para seu ventre plano. Era uma maravilha na qual não tinha pensado até agora.

Oh, ela sabia que crianças eram inevitáveis, se Deus os escolhesse para dar este presente. Mas não tinha pensado que isso poderia acontecer tão rápido, apesar de Edward ter garantido a todos que Isabella teria um filho nos braços no prazo de um ano.

Pensou que sua declaração orgulhosa era a bravata natural de um homem recém-casado.

Isabella mordiscou o lábio, enquanto considerava as possibilidades. Sabia que era seu dever dar herdeiros para Edward. Era um dever que ela tinha para com seu clã também, a fim de proporcionar-lhes o próximo laird.

Mas, por Deus, não sabia se estava à altura de tal tarefa, não ainda.

Não se angustiaria se levasse um pouco mais de tempo antes de seu ventre produzir frutos.

* * *

_E ai? Alguém acha que a Bella já está grávida? Hum... Eu sei kkkkk... Meus amores obrigado pelos reviews maravilhosos que vocês estão deixando... Eu simplismente fico louca de felicidade quando leio... E Theslenn Urils, querida... A historia vai aparecer tá?... Meninas eu sei que vocês querem saber a historia da Alice e da Rosalie, o delas também são livros separados... o da Bella e do Edward é o ultimo da triologia... são 3 livros dos irmãos... mais nesse livro vai contar um pouco da historia resumida da Alice e da Rose. Eu li os três e dos três amei esse da Bella e Edward... e meninas que estão revoltadas com o James... Ele terá seu castigo e será feio kkkkk... e Nila Cullen, a Tanya vai aparecer sim , para infernizar... ela faz parte do passado do Edward, e dos Cullens... meus amores é só continuar lendo que vocês vão se surpreender... tem muita coisa para ser contada ainda..._

_Eu quero agradecer a vocês meus amores que vem lendo... eu prometo não decepcionar vocês essa historia vai emocionar e surpreender vocês... vocês não estão perdendo tempo lendo... Robsteijooosss... Até Segunda!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Oi Meus Amores... não postei antes porque fiquei sem net... e para ajudar me deu uma colica tão forte que nem consegui colocar o pé no chão... Mais aqui estou kkkk... Olha esse capitulo pra mim é **FORTE** kkkk... quem não consegui terminar de ler... pule ele tá... Mais é lindo... então chega de blá,blá... e bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella estava quase adormecendo quando Edward entrou. Esteve sentada próxima ao fogo, bocejando durante a última hora, esperando que ele viesse para a cama.

Quando Edward abriu a porta e entrou, ficou surpreso ao vê-la. Em seguida, olhou-a com expressão de poucos amigos.

— Você não devia ter esperado por mim. Está tarde e devia estar descansando.

Teria sido uma declaração educada, se ele não a tivesse acentuado com esse olhar severo.

Ignorando a sua aspereza, Isabella se levantou e foi ajudá-lo a se despir. Estava calado enquanto desamarrava os laços de couro de sua calça. Tão quieto que Isabella nem tinha certeza de ouvir sua respiração.

Quando seus dedos roçaram seu estômago firme, Edward se encolheu. Ela estava fortemente tentada a correr a palma da mão por seu estômago até o peito, mas era melhor ajudá-lo primeiro.

Isabella o guiou para a cadeira que tinha desocupado perto do fogo e pediu-lhe que sentasse. Edward assistiu, com os olhos entreabertos, enquanto ela puxava a sua túnica e, em seguida, tirava-a por sua cabeça, expondo o peito largo e coberto de pêlos.

Ela prendeu a respiração. O homem era lindo. Nunca tinha visto outro igual. Isabella roçou uma cicatriz em seu ombro direito e deslizou sua mão até outra, em seu flanco esquerdo. Ela franziu a testa enquanto a estudou. Esta, com certeza, tinha sido uma facada.

— Alguém o apunhalou por trás — ela disse, suavemente, enquanto ajoelhava-se para observá-la mais atentamente.

Edward endureceu, seus músculos ficando subitamente rígidos. Seu perfil parecia esculpido em pedra enquanto olhava para o fogo.

— Sim.

Isabella esperou, mas ele não disse nada mais.

— Quem fez isso?

— Ninguém importante.

Ela se inclinou e beijou a cicatriz. Edward reagiu com surpresa, erguendo o braço acima de sua cabeça dela. Então, enroscou os dedos nos cabelos de Isabella, deslizando os fios, preguiçosamente, pelos dedos.

Ele correu os dedos sobre o queixo da esposa e o segurou, inclinando-a para que olhasse para ele. Um brilho tenso cintilava em seus olhos verdes.

— Eu mal reconheço a mulher diante de mim. Ela está agindo quase como uma esposa. O que aconteceu com meu guerreiro feroz? Esta é mesma senhora do castelo que deu as boas-vindas aos meus parentes e foi a anfitriã perfeita para a esposa de meu irmão? E como se isso não bastasse, me esperou no quarto para me ajudar com mãos suaves e uma boca macia?

Isabella fez uma careta para ele.

— É verdade o que dizem dos homens.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Hum?

— Sim. Eles nunca sabem quando manter a boca fechada.

Ele riu e esfregou o polegar sobre o lábio inferior e depois desceu a boca sobre a dela e a roçou, de forma gentil.

— Eu fiquei orgulhoso de você hoje, Isabella. Sempre disse que não tem nenhuma das habilidades sociais de uma dama, mas hoje comportou-se como uma verdadeira castelã.

— Eu não envergonharia você na frente de seus parentes — ela sussurrou.

Ele a beijou novamente e então se afastou para puxar suas botas. Quando terminou, Edward continuou sentado, os laços da calça desfeitos na cintura, sem camisa, sua carne brilhando a luz do fogo. Ele era um banquete para os olhos e Isabella estava determinada a se fartar naquela noite.

Seu olhar deslizou para baixo, para a protuberância no meio de suas coxas. Com apenas um pequeno incentivo, ele estaria livre de sua calça.

— Eu estive pensando...

Edward a observou, preguiçosamente, a divisando em seu olhar brilhante.

— É uma verdade universal que, quando uma moça diz que está pensando, um homem deve ter muito cuidado.

Isabella moveu-se entre as pernas dele e passou a mão pela coxa masculina, desejando tocá-lo mais intimamente.

— Estava pensando que, como fiz mal a uma parte de sua anatomia, eu poderia agradá-la agora. Mas se está desconfiado. ...

Ele prendeu a respiração.

— Não. Não estou desconfiado mesmo! — Então Edward estendeu a mão para seu queixo novamente, seu polegar roçando sobre o local onde já desapareciam algumas contusões. — Você tem certeza de que deseja fazer isso, moça?

Enterneceu-se pela preocupação em sua voz. Edward a tratava com o máximo cuidado desde o ataque. Ele só a tocou para oferecer conforto ou para assegurar-se de que ela estava bem. Era quase como se tivesse medo de assustá-la ou lembrá-la, de alguma maneira, dos homens que a tinham machucado.

— Meu desejo é tê-lo a meu modo esta noite.

— Seu modo? A verdade é que vou conceder este desejo por todas as noites, se você desejar.

Isabella colocou a mão dentro de sua calça e acariciou o comprimento longo e rígido dele. Sua respiração sibilou no silêncio do quarto. Edward agarrou os ombros dela com ambas as mãos e depois, abruptamente, se levantou. Num instante, tirou a calça, jogando-a no chão.

O olhar de Isabella deslizou por seu corpo, iluminado pelas chamas, perfeitamente esculpido. O corpo de um guerreiro, não de um rapaz. Muito musculoso. Cheio de cicatrizes. Áspero.

Em sua virilha, sua masculinidade se projetava através dos pêlos abundantes e negros.

— Essa é uma visão destinada a seduzir um homem—, Edward disse, com voz áspera, enquanto olhava para ela de joelhos a seus pés.

Isabella sorriu.

— Você gosta de ver uma mulher aos seus pés?

— Eu não sou estúpido. Não admitir tal coisa seria o mesmo que cortar fora o meu membro.

Ela se mexeu e levantou-se, deslizando as mãos ao longo das laterais de suas coxas.

— Mas você gosta disso...

Edward gemeu quando ela tomou seu saco pesado nas mãos e o massageou.

— Sim, eu gosto. Eu gosto muito. Não há visão mais doce do que você, de joelhos, entre as minhas pernas, pronta para me dar prazer.

Sedutoramente, Isabella circulou seu comprimento com a outra mão e acariciou levemente. É verdade que tinha começado esta sedução, mas não tinha nem idéia de como continuar. Alice não tinha sido excessivamente pormenorizada com o 'como'. Exatamente o que fazer depois.

Edward era um homem que gostava de comandar. Adorou vê-la de joelhos. Claro que ele apreciava uma esposa submissa. Na verdade, o que mais o seduziria possivelmente, fosse Isabella permitir que a conduzisse. Então, também não teria que admitir o quanto era ignorante em tais assuntos.

— Ensine-me, marido —, disse ela com uma voz rouca e doce, que esperava que soasse agradável. — Mostre-me o que você gostaria que a sua moça fizesse...

O brilho nos olhos de Edward deveria tê-la assustado. Uma luz feroz, animalesca, que enviou arrepios a suas costas. Seus dedos entrelaçaram-se nos cabelos de Isabella, puxando-os levemente para erguer-lhe o pescoço apenas o suficiente para poder olhar o rosto dela.

— Eu quero você nua para que possa olhar para seu corpo e saber que cada centímetro de sua beleza é meu.

— Posso erguer-me, então, para realizar seu desejo, marido?

Isabella observava o desejo arder como brasas em seus olhos e percebeu que aquele jogo de poder dava prazer ao marido. Os meandros da mente de um homem nunca deixariam de fasciná-la.

Sem esperar sua resposta, Isabella lentamente se levantou e, em seguida recuou um passo para que o calor do fogo iluminasse sua pele.

Escondendo um sorriso, ela virou-se de costas para Edward e começou a desamarrar uma tira de seu vestido. Isabella olhou por cima do ombro para encontrá-lo observando-a com um ávido fascínio.

— Eu preciso de sua ajuda, marido.

As mãos de Edward tremiam contra sua nuca enquanto a ajudava a tirar seu vestido. Quando ele tinha desfeito as tiras o suficiente, Isabella deixou cair à veste no chão, ficando somente com uma leve túnica.

Observando-o atentamente, ela soltou as alças de seus ombros. Em seguida, hesitou antes de puxar muito lentamente a túnica pelos braços.

O decote parou em seus seios, mas com um leve puxão, deslizou sobre seus mamilos e caiu a seus pés.

— Agora poderei atendê-lo, marido?

— Oh sim, mulher. Sim, certamente.

Isabella ficou de joelhos na frente dele, as mãos deslizando pelas laterais das pernas. Ela memorizou cada um de seus músculos, os traços irregulares das cicatrizes, novas e antigas.

Então, Isabella inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou para ele.

— Mostre-me o que agrada você.

— Deus, mas você é linda, moça. Seus olhos brilham como o sol. E sua boca é uma tentação. Mal posso esperar para sentir tanta doçura em torno da minha carne.

Edward segurou sua ereção com uma mão e colocou a outra na nuca de Isabella, antes de guiá-la em direção a sua boca. Tal intimidade chocou-a, embora não devesse. Afinal, ele a amava muito bem com seus próprios lábios e língua, a ponto de deixá-la sem sentidos com o prazer.

A idéia de que poderia fazê-lo sentir-se da mesma forma a emocionou. Isabella lambeu os lábios num gesto nervoso quando a ponta do pênis roçou sua boca.

— Abra para mim, moça. Leve-me para dentro do seu calor.

O tom rouco na voz de Edward chegou a ela e sentiu o corpo incendiar com as imagens que o pedido evocava. Isabella estava ao mesmo tempo nervosa e animada. E inquieta. Ela queria esfregar seu corpo contra o dele e ronronar sua satisfação como uma gata.

Ela abriu seus lábios e tocou-o levemente com a língua. Edward correu os dedos, impacientemente, em sua nuca e depois enroscou-os em seu cabelo.

Cada vez mais ousada e confiante com a reação do marido, Isabella deslizou os lábios mais acima da base, tomando mais dele em sua boca. Era uma sensação que nunca tinha imaginado. Ela tremia da cabeça aos pés, o corpo tenso e dolorido com a necessidade.

Deixando seus instintos guiá-la, Isabella começou a chupar levemente, usando a língua para atormentá-lo ainda mais. Seu gosto era inteiramente masculino e uma pitada de almíscar chegou às suas narinas.

Os sons que saiam da garganta de Edward eram de pura agonia. Uma das mãos apertou-se nos cabelos dela e com a outra mão em seu membro fez deslizar mais profundo em sua boca.

— Eu nunca conheci tal fogo e doçura disse ele, por trás dos dentes cerrados. Você é uma mulher sedutora, esposa. Está ajoelhada aos meus pés, mas a verdade é que sou eu que estou de joelhos.

Suas palavras a fizeram sentir um poder que não conhecia. Ela sempre considerou que abraçar sua feminilidade de alguma forma a tornaria fraca, mas na verdade, nunca tinha se sentido mais poderosa do que naquele momento.

Ali estava aquele homem, um guerreiro feroz, e estava completa e totalmente à mercê dela. Isabella tinha seu prazer, sua dor, sua satisfação em suas mãos.

Ela curvou os dedos em torno da base de sua virilidade e seguiu o caminho com sua boca, para cima e para baixo, exercendo pressão com seus lábios e língua.

Edward passava as mãos sobre sua cabeça, abrindo e fechando, como se estivesse numa agonia indescritível. Seu rosto estava tenso e a cabeça jogada para trás, os olhos fechados, enquanto empurrava os quadris para a frente.

Isabella chupou até a ponta e puxou sua ereção para, em seguida, passar os lábios e a língua pela veia grossa na parte inferior. Ela traçou um rastro sensual lambendo da base até a ponta, antes de sugar a cabeça em sua boca.

Um líquido quente correu por sua língua quando o gemido áspero de Edward cortou o ar.

— Você vai ser a minha morte, esposa. Pare com esta tortura, pois eu não agüento mais.

— Não sei do que está falando, marido — ela disse, inocentemente. — Era para você me ensinar como fazer estas coisas.

Edward estendeu a mão, agarrou seus braços e arrastou-a para junto de seu corpo. Ele encontrou sua boca de forma voraz, quente e impaciente. Sem fôlego. Rude e ofegante. O corpo de Isabella estremeceu de antecipação.

Isabella colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do marido e correspondeu ao beijo com um fervor igual ao dele.

Ele se virou e levou-a para a cama, a boca colada a dela.

— É o que mais gosto em você, moça. É apaixonada e selvagem em suas respostas.

Ela aterrissou com um baque e Edward caiu sobre Isabella, seu corpo pressionando urgentemente o dela.

— E eu aqui pensando que você gostaria de ver meu lado submisso — ela brincou.

— Quero tudo. Você pode ser tão diabolicamente tímida e docemente inocente que me deixa maluco.

Ele beijou seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos molhados em seu pulso antes de seguir caminho, mordiscando a sua orelha.

— Você é uma moça altruísta. Disposta a fazer tudo para me agradar. Eu nunca tive uma mulher disposta a colocar o meu prazer acima do dela.

Isabella bateu-lhe no peito e fez uma careta.

— Agora, não é o momento para falar de outras mulheres. Mesmo se for para me comparar favoravelmente.

Ele riu e baixou a boca para seus seios. Foi à vez de Isabella gemer enquanto ele sugava um mamilo. Edward brincou com o botão mais e mais, sugando e mordiscando, alternadamente, até que ela se contorceu embaixo dele e pediu que parasse com aquele tormento.

— Eu já pensei em outra maneira de você me agradar, esposa.

Ela olhou-o, desconfiada.

Edward brincou com seus seios, tocando as pontas e, em seguida, traçando linhas ao redor de seus mamilos.

— Você tem belos seios. Muito bonitos, realmente. Aposto que são os seios mais perfeitos que já vi.

— Mais comparações —, ela resmungou. — Realmente, parece que você está firmemente decidido a trazer prejuízos para a parte de sua anatomia que tanto ama.

Ele sorriu e então rolou, trazendo-a para cima dele. Isabella estendeu-se através de seu corpo, seu cabelo espalhado sobre o peito de Edward.

— Estou tentando prestar homenagem à sua beleza.

— Talvez, pudesse dizer apenas que sou bonita e que meus seios são incomparáveis? E que meu rosto é digno do poema de um bardo. Não há necessidade de colocar outras mulheres nesta história.

— Você é bonita. Seus seios são incomparáveis. Verdade, realmente incomparáveis...

Isabella bateu-lhe no peito e caiu na gargalhada.

— Chega. Agora, diga-me sobre esta outra forma de agradá-lo.

— É muito simples — ele murmurou enquanto os dedos de Edward acariciavam seus quadris. Ele levantou-se e posicionou-a para que sua ereção tocasse sua abertura. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando Isabella percebeu sua intenção. — Você simplesmente pressiona para baixo... aqui... — ele gemeu, quando deslizou dentro dela. — E então me cavalga.

Isabella apoiou as palmas das mãos em seus ombros, seu corpo inteiro rígido enquanto se ajustava aquela posição estranha.

— Certamente, tal coisa não é feita normalmente — ela sussurrou, enquanto olhava nos olhos de Edward, nublados de prazer.

— Eu não me importo se tal coisa não é feita. Será feita aqui.

— Alguns poderiam considerar-me uma devassa por me entregar a essas atividades — disse, afetadamente.

Ele gemeu e fechou os olhos quando ela apoiou-se em seu pênis.

— Não me importo com o que os outros pensam. Só interessa o que eu penso. E o que acho é que você me cavalgando é a visão mais desejável do mundo.

— Oh, muito bom — ela murmurou, enquanto se inclinou para frente. — Sim? Você não vai arruinar tudo dizendo que sou melhor que as outras mulheres que cavalgaram você...

Seu corpo tremia de tanto rir e ele passou os braços em volta dela para puxá-la até o peito.

— Esta é uma omissão fácil, pois você é a única moça que já me teve entre as pernas assim.

— Então, devo tornar a experiência memorável.

— Sim, certamente.

— Quero dizer, deixá-lo mais excitado — Isabella alertou, enquanto descia a boca sobre a dele. Beijou-o, sua língua duelando com a de Edward.

— Moça, se eu ficar mais excitado, vou explodir...

Imitando as carícias de Edward, ela roçou seu pescoço com os dentes e riscou uma linha de beijos até seu ouvido. Ele ficou ainda mais rígido dentro dela, crescendo até que Isabella sentiu-se insuportavelmente apertada em torno dele. Que fricção deliciosa! Ela se mexeu um pouquinho e ambos soltaram um gemido enquanto Isabella deslizava, incansavelmente, em seu comprimento.

Seus braços apertavam-se fortemente em torno dela. Isabella se sentia segura. Protegida. Amada realmente. Era uma sensação maravilhosa. Que ela não queria que acabasse jamais.

Montada em seu guerreiro, ela não se sentia pequena ou insignificante. O brilho em seus olhos, seu corpo tão tenso disse-lhe que Edward gostava de sua sedução devassa. E neste momento, era tudo o que desejava. Agradá-lo e fazer com que a desejasse mais do que qualquer outra mulher.

Se o agradasse, ele nunca olharia para outra fêmea. Esqueceria para sempre aquela mulher que o havia traído. Isabella provaria a Edward que ela era feroz e leal e que nunca o enganaria.

Edward a amaria. Foi uma promessa que fez a si mesma.

Ela lhe daria todos os motivos para amá-la. Iria lutar ao lado dele para tornar seu clã forte, mas também seria uma boa esposa, saberia se comportar tanto em público quanto naquele quarto. Até mesmo tentaria controlar seu temperamento fora da cama, se Edward quisesse uma mulher mais submissa.

— Quanto tempo para ter seu prazer, esposa?

— Não é importante — ela sussurrou contra sua boca. — Seu prazer é mais importante esta noite.

— Seu prazer é meu prazer — ele murmurou de volta.

Oh, mas o homem sabia exatamente como enternecer o coração de uma mulher.

— Não muito tempo, eu acho. A verdade é que, cada vez mais, me sinto como se estivesse caindo de uma montanha.

— Então deixe vir, moça, porque eu estou descendo rapidamente.

Ela fundiu sua boca à dele, enquanto os braços de Edward apertavam-se em volta dela. Isabella balançava-se para frente e para trás, gemendo em sua boca enquanto a felicidade inundava suas veias, quente. O marido sussurrava, ofegante, sobre seu prazeres mais secretos e proibidos em seu ouvido.

Ele agarrou seus quadris, e seus dedos cravaram-se em suas nádegas. Isabella tinha certeza ficaria com marcas, e isso só aumentou a sua excitação.

Ele assumiu o comando, puxando-a para baixo e para cima, empurrando-se contra seu corpo. Seus suspiros e gemidos baixos aumentaram eroticamente e ecoaram no quarto, crepitando como as chamas do fogo.

Edward arqueou-se contra ela, segurando-a firmemente, com tanta força que sentia-se estirada em lugares que nunca imaginou. Sua grande mão tocou o botão inchado de seu sexo e ele apertou e acariciou, possessivo.

Incapaz de controlar-se, Isabella se contorcia e rebolava sobre ele, ondulando, até que não soube de mais nada.

Quando finalmente recuperou a consciência, estava deitada sobre o peito do marido, com os cabelos desgrenhado sobre o rosto, enquanto corria uma mão preguiçosamente para cima e para baixo nas costas de Edward.

Eles ainda estavam firmemente unidos. Na verdade, ele ainda estava duro dentro dela, mesmo que a umidade entre eles mostrasse que Edward tinha encontrado a sua liberação também.

Ele beijou sua cabeça e gentilmente afastou o cabelo do rosto.

— Eu acho que gosto deste lado submisso de você, mulher. É muito agradável quando obedece ao meu comando.

Ela bufou, a diversão soando em sua voz, mas estava muito satisfeita e cansada para mover um músculo.

— E você é um excelente travesseiro, marido. Pretendo dormir aqui esta noite.

Isabella sentiu seu membro crescer e pulsar, mais uma vez, dentro dela.

— Isso é muito bom, porque eu não tenho nenhum interesse em que saia de cima de mim.

* * *

E ai? Alguém duvida que depois disso a Bella e o Edward não terão um bebê a caminho kkk... pois acreditem esse filho está a caminho... mais com ele vem muita coisa ainda... e meus amores ainda tem muitos capitulos pela frente... (Florence Santos... querida ele está apaixonado... ele sempre foi apaixonado por ela... e querida o Edward tem seus momentos malucos e seus momentos de teimosia... espere e verá)... (Joana Patricia... A Tanya vai aparecer sim querida)... ( Nila Cullen... Ela está gravida sim querida, e depois problemas)... (Harper Scout... Oi querida a paz vai durar um pouco, e depois lá vem mais problemas kkkk)... E muito obrigado a cada uma de vocês por comentarem: **Florence Santos, Joana Patricia, annacaroll, Nila Cullen, Harper Scout, bruangel, MaluPattz, bruna...** Obrigado amoresss... Até mais Tarde... Robsteijooosss


	18. Chapter 18

_Oi Meus Amores... Mais um capitulo quente para vocês... Espero que gostem kkkk... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella acordou com duas mãos em seus quadris e um pênis duro deslizando para dentro de sua vagina. Ela engasgou e despertou completamente, enquanto o prazer corria através de seu corpo.

Estava de bruços na cama, o rosto virado no travesseiro e as pernas afastadas. Seu traseiro estava erguido para o alto, firmemente seguro pelas mãos de Edward.

O marido estava atrás, montando sobre ela, enfiado dentro de seu corpo. Ele não pronunciou uma única palavra enquanto empurrava dentro dela repetidamente.

Sua intensidade silenciosa só elevou a excitação de Isabella. Ele era firme, inflexível. O amante pensativo, e cuidadoso de antes, tinha sido substituído por um guerreiro feroz que só queria saciar seu próprio desejo.

Sua liberação, quando chegou, chocou-a. Aconteceu tão rápido, e foi tão nítida, que tirou seu fôlego, deixando-a arquejante e amolecida na cama.

Ainda assim, ele a puxou mais para cima, enquanto empurrava dentro de seu corpo, mais e mais. O prazer cresceu dentro dela, mais uma vez, tomando-a novamente.

Edward se inclinou sobre ela até que pôde sentir cada um de seus músculos. A tensão corria através de seu corpo. Em seguida, ele soltou seus quadris e colocou as mãos em seus ombros. Isabella desabou para frente e Edward caiu sobre ela, ainda empurrando profundamente.

Um tremor o percorreu e depois ele parou, no fundo do corpo de Isabella. Uma umidade deliciosa umedecia o corpo de Isabella, facilitando sua passagem. Ela soltou um gemido suave, enquanto Edward ainda empurrava dentro dela.

Em seguida, ele levantou-se apenas o suficiente para dar um beijo suave em suas costas.

— Durma — ele sussurrou. — É muito cedo para levantar.

Edward aliviou-se fora de seu corpo e voltou, um pouco depois, com um pano úmido e limpo. Depois de limpá-la, cobriu-a com as pesadas mantas.

Isabella ouviu enquanto ele se vestia no escuro. Acrescentou mais lenha para o fogo, até que as chamas queimaram altas, novamente. Então, o marido calmamente deixou o quarto, e Isabella pode dormir, mais uma vez.

Ela se aconchegou mais no calor das mantas, seu corpo ainda formigando por sua posse. Desta vez, quando adormeceu, um sorriso pairava em seus lábios.

— Você levantou tarde hoje, Edward — Emmett disse, quando Edward entrou no salão.

Edward olhou para seu irmão, que estava sentado perto do fogo, quebrando seu jejum.

— Alguns assuntos me detiveram.

Emmett sufocou um sorriso e concordou.

— Sim, é interessante como isso acontece quando um homem é casado, não é?

— Cala essa boca — Edward rosnou.

Emmett ficou sério, enquanto Edward tomava seu lugar à mesa e fazia sinal para encherem sua taça.

— Eu não vou me demorar mais, Edward. Quero chegar a Neamh Alainn o mais rápido possível. Cameron vai tentar nos atacar enquanto viajamos. Partimos do castelo Cullen no meio da noite e viajamos sem parar. Eu pretendo partir hoje mesmo.

— Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

Emmett balançou a cabeça.

— Não, você tem muito para fazer aqui. Como está indo? Como esta Isabella, depois do ataque?

Edward franziu o cenho.

— A moça foi espancada. Foi um ataque covarde destinado a me deixar com raiva. Cameron tenta atrair-me até ele. Ele não tem nenhum desejo de lançar um ataque no inverno. Continua atrás dos muros de seu castelo, quente e empanturrando-se de comida, enquanto contrata mercenários para praticar atos covardes por ele.

— Você está tendo bons resultados no treinamento dos soldados Swan?

Edward suspirou.

— Eles trabalham duro e se esforçam muito. Apenas não tinham formação adequada até agora. É difícil corrigir anos de ineficiência no espaço de algumas semanas .

Emmett bateu com a mão no ombro de seu irmão.

— Se alguém pode fazê-lo, é você. Tenho toda a fé nas suas habilidades. Acredito que vai transformá-los em excelentes guerreiros.

— Como está Jasper?

— Ele assumiu as funções de laird como se tivesse nascido para a posição. O clã está em boas mãos. Ele será um bom laird e Alice é uma benção para ele.

— Que bom que ele está feliz — Edward murmurou.

Emmett olhou atentamente ao seu irmão mais novo.

— E você, Edward? Está satisfeito com o seu casamento e sua posição como laird?

Edward pensou por um momento. Ele não tinha parado para analisar se estava ou não contente com sua nova esposa e sua posição dentro do clã. Havia coisas demais para fazer. Ele era feliz? Antes, sua felicidade não contava. Não importava se seria feliz. Só importava que a aliança fosse mantida e que fosse capaz de ajudar seu irmão na luta contra James Cameron.

Feliz?

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Não é uma pergunta difícil de responder — Emmett disse, secamente.

— Não importa se estou feliz. O que importa é que temos o poder para destruir Cameron. Tenho mais razões do que nunca para querer seu sangue.

— Sim, você tem — Emmett concordou — Todos nós temos. Ele fez muito mal aos nossos clãs. A nossas esposas.

— Ele matou o nosso pai.

Emmett suspirou.

— Você não pode se culpar por isso ainda, Edward.

— Não estou me fazendo de mártir. Eu era jovem e tolo e todos nós pagamos o preço. Os sinais estavam lá para ver, mas eu propositadamente recusei-me a enxergar. Nosso clã pagou o preço. Perdemos nosso pai e você perdeu sua esposa. Seth perdeu a mãe.

— Eu nunca culpei você —, Emmett disse, em voz baixa. — Nem uma única vez. Se Tanya não tivesse feito o que fez, Cameron teria encontrado outra maneira.

Impaciente com as recordações do passado, Edward moveu a mão, com desdém. Ele não gostava de lembrar-se do quanto tinha sido jovem e tolo. Tanya tinha encontrado um alvo fácil nele. Ela virou sua cabeça, o seduziu, e manteve-o sob seu feitiço. Teria feito qualquer coisa por ela.

Ele a amava.

Edward fez uma careta ao admitir isso, mas o fez para se lembrar de seus pecados. Foi um erro que ele não cometeria novamente. Lidar com uma mulher exigia uma mente alerta, desanuviada pelas emoções.

— Você está pronto para um pouco de exercício, ou o casamento e a paternidade o tornaram muito mole?— Edward desafiou.

Os olhos de Emmett brilharam.

— Você está preparado para ser humilhado na frente de seus homens?

Edward bufou.

— Certamente pode tentar, velho.

Isabella espreguiçou-se e sorriu languidamente antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Estava uma manhã maravilhosa. Seus pés estavam aquecidos e ela não tinha vontade de levantar da cama.

Então abriu os olhos e piscou, sonolenta, enquanto bocejava, preguiçando -se de lado e seu olhar caiu sobre um par de botas de couro no chão, ao lado da cama.

Isabella piscou rapidamente e sentou-se, segurando as mantas sobre seus seios.

Botas novas. Não apenas novas, mas forradas.

E ao lado delas, estava um manto forrado de peles, com um capuz.

Seus pés tocaram o chão e ela mergulhou em direção aos tesouros. Pegou uma das botas, inspecionando a costura bem-feita e o acabamento e mergulhou a mão dentro dela, suspirando com a sensação da pele quente em contato com seus dedos.

Com um gemido de prazer, ela agarrou as botas e o manto contra o peito e dançou ao redor do quarto.

Parou em frente ao fogo e enterrou o rosto na pele macia. Que idéia maravilhosa Edward teve. Como ele conseguiu coisas tão belas?

Não conseguindo esperar nem mais um minuto para experimentá-las, Isabella colocou seu vestido às pressas e depois sentou-se na cama enquanto calçava as botas.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou quando seu calcanhar escorregou para dentro da bota. Levantou-se e caminhou pelo quarto, testando o calçado. As botas se encaixavam perfeitamente em seus pés. Nem muito grandes, nem muito pequenas. Perfeitas.

Isabella correu para a janela e afastou a cortina. Em seguida, enfiou a cabeça para fora. Flocos de neve caiam, preguiçosamente, do céu. Era um dia perfeito para experimentar seus novos tesouros.

Com um sorriso, ela virou-se, vestiu o manto, e correu para fora de seu quarto.

Distraída, nem sequer verificou o corredor para ver se seus convidados estavam presentes, mas não importava. Edward deveria estar lá fora, com os homens, como fazia todos os dias, e era ele que queria encontrar.

Suas botas pisaram a neve, mas nem um indício de umidade ou frio penetrou em seus pés.

Edward estava com seu irmão e era óbvio que estavam treinando. Isabella estava muito animada para pensar se seria impróprio interrompê-los.

— Edward!— Ela chamou, enquanto se aproximava.

Tão logo ele se virou na direção de sua voz, Isabella atirou-se em seus braços. Edward ficou tão surpreso que tropeçou e ambos caíram na neve.

— Deus, mulher, qual o problema? Alguém está ferido?

Ela sentou-se sobre ele, com um sorriso largo. Inclinou-se, tomando o rosto do marido em suas mãos, e começou a cobrir seu rosto de beijos. Então, cobriu seus lábios com os dela em um beijo quente e sensual.

— Obrigada — disse ela, com voz rouca. — Eu adorei. Este é o melhor presente que alguém já me deu.

Houve risos divertidos ao redor deles, mas Isabella ignorou os homens. Ergueu-se, observando Edward, que parecia atordoado e confuso com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Ela presenteou os homens com um sorriso igualmente deslumbrante e, em seguida, fez uma reverência em direção a Emmett.

— Vou deixá-lo com seus deveres — disse ela.

Isabella deu mais uma olhar para Edward, que ainda estava deitado na neve, uma expressão de espanto em seu rosto, e então virou-se e voltou para o castelo.

Edward piscou e olhou sua esposa, que se afastava, correndo pela neve. Então, observou os homens reunidos em volta dele e fez uma careta, ao ver os sorrisos divertidos.

Emmett afastou o rosto de seu olhar, a boca firmemente fechada para evitar uma gargalhada. Estendeu a mão para Edward.

— Acho que Isabella gostou dos presentes.

Edward segurou a mão de Emmett e ergueu-se.

— Pelo amor de Deus, a mulher não tem nenhum controle — ele murmurou.

Emmett riu suavemente e depois bateu no ombro de Edward.

— Eu diria que você marcou alguns pontos com a moça. Tenho certeza que nós todos entenderemos, se você se ausentar por algum tempo.

Risos soaram entre os guerreiros e Edward fez uma careta ainda mais sombria. Então, socou Emmett diretamente no estômago, sorrindo de satisfação quando seu irmão deixou escapar um grunhido de dor.

— Que diabos foi isso?— Emmett exigiu.

— O pagamento pela época que você fez o mesmo comigo, quando eu brincava sobre a sua esposa.

Emmett riu, enquanto esfregava seu estômago.

— Recordo que costumava dizer que eu pensava com meu membro. Estranho que você parece sofrer da mesma coisa, quando se trata de uma certa moça de cabelos avermelhados.

Edward avançou para acertá-lo novamente, mas desta vez Emmett se esquivou e os dois homens rolaram na neve. Os outros fizeram um círculo em volta deles e os gritos aumentaram, animando os dois irmãos ao combate. Apostas foram rapidamente feitas à neve começou a voar.

Seth jogou os braços em volta da cintura de Isabella, surpreendendo-a com a sua exuberância. Era uma criança doce, mas bastante agitada. Ela beijou sua cabeça e ele afastou-se para atacar seu tio Edward.

— Adeus, Isabella, e obrigado por sua hospitalidade — disse Rosalie quando abraçou-a.

Isabella beijou-a no rosto e depois puxou um dos lados do cobertor que cobria a pequena Isabel e acariciou a bochecha macia do bebê. Oh, mas os bebês tinham um cheiro tão doce. Encheu-se de ternura pela criança e, então balançou a cabeça tristemente.

— Boa viagem, Rosalie. Vou rezar por você e Isabel.

Rosalie sorriu e depois foi dizer adeus a Edward, enquanto Emmett esperava pelos cavalos. Isabella assistiu, divertida, como Edward se enternecia quando olhava para a filha de Emmett.

Era espantoso ver um poderoso guerreiro de joelhos por um bebê. Isabella sufocou o riso quando Edward proferiu palavras sem sentido para Isabel. Ele prometia cortar as cabeças de todos os homens que a perseguissem, no futuro.

Isabella e Rosalie trocaram um olhar. Pelo menos ele não havia sugerido outra parte da anatomia masculina.

Emmett e seus homens montaram e, em seguida, Edward ergueu Rosalie e Isabel para cima do cavalo de Emmett. Ele passou os braços firmemente em torno de sua esposa e filha e depois deu a ordem para seguirem.

Eles saíram pelo pátio e passaram sobre a ponte levadiça de madeira, em uma noite sem lua.

Edward falou após um momento.

— É tarde. Devemos entrar agora.

Isabella concordou e permitiu-se ser levada pelo braço, acompanhando-o para dentro. Edward parou perto da escada para discutir os acontecimentos do dia seguinte com Jared, enquanto Isabella subia.

Ela tinha planos para o seu marido naquela noite. Planos ousados, que nenhuma mulher deveria tramar, o que a agradou ainda mais.

Uma vez dentro de seu quarto, rapidamente acrescentou lenha no fogo e arrumou as mantas na cama. Logo ouviu os passos pesados de seu marido nas escadas e depois próximos a porta.

Isabella voltou-se, escondendo seu sorriso, quando Edward entrou no quarto.

— Isabella, há algo que devemos discutir — começou severamente.

— Hmm, você pode me ajudar com o meu vestido?

Ela virou-se a tempo de vê-lo franzir a testa. Edward atravessou o aposento e começou a abrir os botões.

— Agora, o que você gostaria de discutir, marido?

Ele pigarreou.

— Há certas coisas que não devem ser feitas na frente dos outros.

Isabella desceu as mangas de seu vestido pelos ombros e voltou-se, segurando o corpete que mal cobria seus mamilos. Olhou para ele, inocentemente, quando permitiu que um lado escorregasse expondo o bico de seu seio.

— Como o quê?

O olhar de Edward deslizou pela parte exposta e ele prendeu a respiração. Pensou por um momento, antes de continuar.

— Demonstrações de afeto devem se restringir ao nosso quarto.

Ela virou-se novamente e deixou cair o vestido, pisou nele e estendeu a mão para sua camisola. Sacudiu a cabeça, permitindo que seu cabelo caísse ao longo de suas nádegas, e então espreguiçou-se languidamente, parecendo mudar de idéia sobre vestir a camisola.

— Tais demonstrações não são apropriadas na frente dos meus homens — Edward continuou, com a voz estrangulada.

Isabella virou-se mais uma vez e caminhou até ele, começando a desamarrar seu tartan.

— Sim, marido, tenho certeza que você está certo. As demonstrações de carinho na frente de outras pessoas são indecorosas.

Isabella enfiou a mão, em concha, dentro de seu tartan e alcançou seu pesado saco, acariciando-o delicadamente.

— Não é apenas... Que diabos você esta fazendo, mulher?

Ela acariciou-o para cima e para baixo e, em seguida, retirou a mão.

— Estou despindo você. Este é o meu dever, não é?

— Bem, sim, às vezes. Mas agora é importante conversarmos sobre isso.

— Oh, eu concordo. Pode continuar. Onde você estava? Ah sim, você disse "Isto não é"... não é o quê?

Ele franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça, quando a mão dela roçou seu o peito e depois começou a puxar sua túnica.

— Não é apenas impróprio. É uma questão de respeito que meus homens deve ter comigo. Eu não vou conseguir o respeito deles se estiver sempre sendo derrubado no chão por minha esposa.

Edward esboçou uma expressão feroz, mas Isabella puxou o seu tartan e libertou o seu membro já duro de sua prisão.

— Posso derrubá-lo na privacidade do nosso quarto?

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram, e o marido parecia confuso.

— O quê?

Isabella enganchou a perna atrás de seu joelho e lhe deu um forte empurrão. Edward caiu em cima da cama.

Isabella subiu em cima dele e olhou-o triunfante.

— Agora o que estava dizendo, marido? Eu sou uma esposa obediente e estou aguardando suas instruções.

Ele enfiou as mãos atrás da cabeça dela.

— Eu não estava dizendo nenhuma maldita coisa. Não disse nada, mulher. Continue!

Ela sorriu de satisfação.

— Isto foi o que pensei. — Isabella desceu sua boca na dele, enquanto agarrava seu membro para colocá-lo em sua abertura.

Quando ele afundou-se em seu corpo acolhedor, prendeu sua respiração e, em seguida murmurou contra sua boca.

— Você tem minha permissão para pular em cima de mim em qualquer lugar e quantas vezes quiser.

* * *

_Esse Edward está tão apaixonado que não sabe dizer não pra Bella... E a Bella descobriu o poder que tem... ô mulher sortuda... E o que vocês acharam desse capitulo? Ah o amor no ar... Mas até quando? hum... Até Quarta amoresss... Robsteijoooossss _

_Obs: ( E leiam minha proxima adaptação...** Coração em Fúria**... com a inocente Bella e o um sheik maravilhoso chamado Edward, Alguém ai conhece? kkkk... E uma otima aventura pelo deserto)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Oi Meus Amores... Esse capitulo é tenso kkk... e eu ri muito... gente esse Edward é doido... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella olhava para o pátio com um semblante preocupado vendo Edward treinando um grupo de guerreiros. Os homens Swan não estavam felizes pela forma como ele os treinava. Muitos deles observavam desafiadoramente ao seu novo laird, enquanto outros lançavam olhares mal-humorados em sua direção, desafiando-o abertamente.

Simon e Eric fizeram o possível para ajudar o seu laird, mas não foram bem sucedidos em diminuir a raiva dos homens. Era duro aceitar que eram considerados inferiores, e ainda mais difícil ouvir que não estavam se dedicando o suficiente e lutavam como mulheres.

Esse último comentário atraiu a ira de Isabella, uma vez que lutava melhor que a maioria dos homens. Não havia necessidade de insultar as mulheres, e afirmar que os homens eram inferiores.

Há uma semana, desde a partida do irmão de Edward, ele havia treinado os homens desde o amanhecer até tarde da noite. Os guerreiros estavam cada vez mais descontentes e mais desafiadores. Isabella se preocupava que, se as coisas continuassem em seu curso atual, Edward teria uma rebelião em grande escala em suas mãos.

Isabella estremeceu e se afastou da janela. Não queria que Edward soubesse que estava observando. Ele tinha idéias muito distintas sobre a forma de lidar com os homens e não tolerava qualquer interferência. Na verdade, ela queria intervir e acalmar os guerreiros. Lembrá-los por que lutavam. E Edward provavelmente sabia como estava tentada a isso, porque dirigiu-lhe um olhar, avisando-a que não toleraria nenhuma intervenção de sua parte.

Isabella se arrastou de volta ao grande salão e parou próxima a lareira, sufocando um bocejo. Estava cansada até os ossos e não tinha feito quase nada neste dia.

O mal-estar tomou conta dela pela manhã e teve medo de que estivesse doente, mas acabou se convencendo de que não sofria de nenhum mal, além de fadiga. Na verdade seu marido interferia em seu sono com suas exigências insaciáveis. Exigências que se igualavam as dela.

Acordava quase todas as manhãs com Edward dentro dela, possuindo-a com uma determinação implacável. Sempre a deixava com um beijo suave, e então voltava a dormir, depois que ele saia do quarto.

Eles começavam a noite fazendo amor e terminavam assim pela manhã.

Isabella bocejou de novo e perguntou-se se não deveria deitar-se mais cedo nesta noite, para se preparar para mais uma noite de amor com o marido. Como ele aguentava os treinamentos puxados e sobrevivia com tão poucas horas de sono, ela nunca saberia.

Isabella estendeu as mãos para o fogo para espantar o frio que sentia e olhou para as chamas, sentindo seus olhos cada vez mais pesados. Era contrário a ela ser tão apática.

Afastou o sono quando Jared entrou na sala.

— Minha senhora, Edward está pronto para sua lição. Ele diz que se está querendo praticar, deve ir rápido. Reservou apenas uma hora de treinamento para você hoje, enquanto os homens estão descansando.

Isabella franziu o cenho.

— Será que ele nunca para?

Jared olhou para ela estranhamente, como se fosse uma pergunta ridícula, e ela supôs que era. Edward era desumano em sua resistência.

— Deixe-me ir buscar a minha espada — disse ela.

— Eu vou buscá-la, minha senhora. Vá encontrar seu marido.

Isabella murmurou um agradecimento e, em seguida correu em direção à porta. Pisou na neve e fez uma careta. Edward a repreenderia por não usar seu manto, mas sabia que era mais fácil treinar sem ele.

Ele esperava por ela no perímetro externo da área de treinamento onde praticavam todos os dias. Isabella nunca esteve tão tentada a desistir de um treinamento, pois naquele momento daria tudo para rastejar até a sua cama e ficar lá o resto da tarde.

Ela se recusou a dizer uma única palavra para Edward. Lutou muito para conseguir fazê-lo concordar em deixá-la praticar com a espada. Não lhe daria nenhuma razão para proibi-la de novo.

— Onde está a sua espada?— Perguntou ele, impaciente.

Seu humor era negro. Ele seria implacável hoje. Isabella quis gemer, mas mordeu o lábio, calando-se.

— Jared foi buscá-la.

Edward lançou um olhar impaciente por cima do ombro e depois voltou-se para ela.

— Vamos praticar até que ele chegue. Se você perder a sua espada no campo de batalha, deve confiar na sua inteligência e saber usar suas habilidades para permanecer viva.

Isabella prescrutou cautelosamente o brilho em seus olhos. Edward estava louco por uma briga, mas ela não a daria hoje. Ele a esmagaria como a um inseto.

Isabella sentiu-se aliviada quando Jared chegou e entregou-lhe a espada. Edward olhou-os, levemente desapontado.

— Não me decepcione hoje — Jared murmurou, antes de recuar.

— Vou fazer o meu melhor — Isabella disse com sarcasmo.

Tão logo sua mão segurou o cabo, ela soltou um grito e avançou. A surpresa brilhou nos olhos de Edward por um segundo, antes de se defender.

Revidou seu ataque e Isabella estremeceu quando ele a bloqueou com um forte golpe. Seus dentes vibraram com a força do ataque.

Durante alguns minutos eles lutaram furiosamente, mas o cansaço de Isabella era cada vez mais flagrante. Cada movimento parecia muito cansativo e seus braços estavam cada vez mais pesados.

Isabella foi forçada a retroceder quando Edward avançou, rodopiando sua espada. Ela bloqueou o ataque e, em seguida, deu mais um passo para trás, cravando a ponta da arma na terra.

Sua visão ficou turva e ela agarrou o punho com ambas as mãos e se segurou para não cair. Edward olhou-a com surpresa, preocupado ao vê-la tão pálida.

Isabella caiu de joelhos, ainda segurando a espada, e depois tombou sobre a neve quando perdeu a consciência.

Edward correu até ela, ao mesmo tempo que Jared. Ambos ficaram de joelhos, e Edward passou seus braços por debaixo dela e a levantou, antes que a umidade penetrasse em suas roupas.

Seu coração batia acelerado. Será que ele a tinha ferido? Será que, de alguma forma, acertou-a com sua espada? Certamente teria percebido se o tivesse feito.

Havia perdido a concentração num momento em que não poderia. Esqueceu-se que lutava com sua esposa, e não com um guerreiro de igual tamanho e força. Ele esteve pensando em suas dificuldades e quis remediá-las, em vez de cuidar e garantir que nenhum mal acontecesse com sua Isabella.

Aconchegou-a mais perto, segurando-a firmemente contra o peito, enquanto corria pela neve em direção à entrada do castelo. Ignorou os gritos assustados ao seu redor e subiu as escadas, com Jared no seu encalço.

Edward entrou em seu quarto e cuidadosamente colocou Isabella na cama. Então começou a examiná-la da cabeça aos pés, procurando qualquer sinal de lesão. O que descobriu deixou-o perplexo.

Não havia uma única marca na pele. Nenhum sangue. Sem contusões. Nenhuma razão para ela ter perdido a consciência. Parecia que havia simplesmente desmaiado. Estaria doente?

— Busque Sue — ordenou a Jared. — E diga a ela para se apressar.

Quando Jared saiu, Edward tocou a face pálida de Isabella e amaldiçoou, em voz baixa. Ele nunca deveria ter permitido essa tolice.

— Isabella. Isabella, moça, acorde.

Ela não se mexeu e Edward ficou ainda mais preocupado. E se ela estivesse gravemente doente? Isabella era uma moça teimosa. Era próprio dela não revelar tal coisa.

Edward sentiu-se aliviado quando ouviu um barulho de passos no corredor. Sue entrou, seguida por Emily, que atuava como curandeira.

— O que aconteceu, Laird?— Emily perguntou.

Edward afastou apenas um pouco para permitir que as mulheres examinassem Isabella.

— Não sei — admitiu. — Nós estávamos treinando e ela desmaiou. Não fui capaz de encontrar nenhum ferimento.

Sue fez um gesto em direção a Edward.

— Espere no corredor, Laird. Dê-nos algum espaço para respirar. Vamos examinar a moça. Suspeito que não seja nada sério. Ela tem estado cansada ultimamente.

Edward franziu a testa e relutantemente permitiu que Jared o conduzisse para fora do quarto. Não havia percebido que Isabella andava cansada. A culpa tomou conta dele. Acordava-a a cada manhã com suas exigências e mantinha-a desperta até tarde da noite. Não havia pensado em sua esposa. Isabella havia se tornado para ele uma necessidade que não podia explicar.

Acordava ao seu lado, precisando dela, querendo-a. Sentia uma necessidade profunda em possuí-la, imprimir nela sua marca. E no final do dia, estava ansioso e impaciente para ir para seus aposentos onde se revezavam nas iniciativas. Seus momentos favoritos eram quando ela o montava.

Ele era possessivo, sim, mas ela também. E gostava muito disso.

— O que pode ser? — disse Edward andando de um lado para outro, na frente da porta.

— Espere um pouco — disse Jared. — Tenho certeza que a moça está bem. Talvez ela possa ter tido um esgotamento, ou tenha sido algo que comeu.

— Sue disse que andava muito cansada ultimamente. Por que não notei isso?

— Você estava ocupado treinando os homens. Não tinha muito tempo para notar isso. Ela é uma garota resistente. Não tenho dúvida de que estará pronta para chutar o seu traseiro novamente no próximo treinamento.

Edward fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça, mas antes que pudesse falar que não tinha a intenção de treiná-la por mais tempo, a porta se abriu e Sue enfiou a cabeça para fora.

— Eu gostaria de falar com você, Laird. Aqui mesmo, já que a moça está dormindo agora.

— Ela está bem? — Edward exigiu. — Gostaria de ver por mim mesmo.

Sue ergueu a mão.

— Agora ela deve ficar sozinha, descansando. A moça está bem. Nada que um pouco de repouso não cure. Imagino que não sabia que ela está esperando.

Edward deu-lhe um olhar espantado.

— Esperando o quê?

A mulher revirou os olhos.

— Um filho. Ela está grávida.

Edward ficou estático, pensando no que Sue disse, mas não conseguia falar nada. A fúria tomou conta de seus músculos e ele balançou a cabeça pensando na ousadia de sua esposa. Sue obviamente estranhou sua reação em vista da notícia, mas no momento ele não se importava com nada, além de ouvir uma explicação de sua mulher, tão logo ela se recuperasse de sua fraqueza.

Virou-se para Jared e apontou para a porta.

— Não a deixe sair deste quarto pelo resto do dia, nem se levantar de sua cama. Ou se verá comigo.

Ele virou-se e seguiu pelo corredor. Sentiu uma súbita necessidade de derramar um pouco de sangue, e de quem não importava. Tinha homens Swan suficientes para treinar e uma grande necessidade de transformá-los em uma força de combate decente.

Era uma vergonha que sua esposa fosse mais homem do que eles.

— Normalmente, eu não a incentivaria a contradizer seu marido, mas os homens acham que o laird fez alguma coisa que a prejudicou, moça, e gostariam de vê-la. Se você não aparecer, o laird provavelmente terá uma turba incontrolável em suas mãos.

Isabella olhou para Sue e para onde Jared estava de pé, braços cruzados sobre o peito, enquanto ouvia a conversa.

Sue lançou um olhar de desespero na direção de Jared.

— Você disse que Edward não gostou da notícia sobre o bebê, — disse Isabella, trazendo Sue ao assunto em questão.

— Eu não disse isso —, Sue começou.

— Mas ele não gostou —, Isabella insistiu.

— Eu não sei exatamente que reação foi aquela. Ele ordenou a seus homens para se certificar de que você não se levantasse da cama ou saisse do quarto e, em seguida, saiu pelo corredor.

— E você não achou nada incomum tal reação diante da noticia de que vai ser pai?— Isabella perguntou, sarcasticamente.

— Dê tempo ao homem. É óbvio que ele não estava preparado para esta notícia.

— Eu também não estava preparada —, Isabella murmurou.

Sue balançou a cabeça e resmungou baixinho. Ela se levantou, sacudindo a cabeça, e erguendo os braços.

— Vocês dois são muito teimosos. Por que deveria surpreendê-los o fato de estar esperando um bebê é um mistério para mim. Sem dúvida, tem trabalhado o suficiente para isso.

— Eu não estava pronta —, disse Isabella defensivamente.

— E você acha que um bebê espera até que seus pais estejam prontos? — Sue fez um gesto rude e continuou balançando a cabeça. — Você tem meses para ficar pronta. Vai se acostumar com a idéia. Considere-se feliz por não ter tido enjoos. Parece que cansaço é o seu único sintoma até agora.

Isabella franziu o nariz.

— É provável que, agora que sei que estou esperando, acorde enjoada amanhã de manhã.

Sue riu.

— Pode acontecer, moça. A mente nos prega peças interessantes.

Isabella pôs a mão sobre o ventre ainda plano e sentiu um tremor de incerteza correr através dela. Olhou para Sue.

— E se eu não for uma boa mãe?

O olhar de Sue se suavizou e ela sentou-se na cama ao lado de Isabella. Então, olhou para Jared e fez sinal para ele sair. Jared franziu a testa, mas despediu-se, embora deixasse claro que estava de guarda na porta.

Em seguida, Sue virou-se para Isabella e pegou a mão dela.

— Você vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa, moça. É ferozmente leal e protetora com seu povo e aqueles que necessitam de sua ajuda. Como poderia ser menos com o seu próprio filho? Você se preocupa em demasia. Depois que tiver tempo para se acostumar com a idéia, verá que tudo vai ficar bem.

Isabella soltou um suspiro.

— Eu espero que você esteja certa. Até agora o meu marido não parece empolgado com a idéia da paternidade, apesar de que parecia ansioso para plantar sua semente. Ele se gabou de que eu lhe entregaria um herdeiro dentro de um ano do nosso casamento. Parece até que ele sabia...

— O laird tem muitas coisas na cabeça. Suas responsabilidades são grandes agora. Ele vai cair em si. Talvez seja um choque para ele no momento, mas logo ele se mostrará orgulhoso e vai sair espalhando contos sobre sua virilidade por todos os cantos da fortaleza.

— Ele parecia estar... com raiva — , Isabella disse suavemente.

Sue deu de ombros.

— Ele vai superar o choque muito em breve. Agora, sobre os homens...

— Sim, eu deveria assegurar-lhes que estou bem e que Edward não me assassinou. Ele já teve problemas suficientes com eles nos últimos tempos. — Isabella suspirou infeliz. — Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com o meu clã, Sue. Apenas alguns dos homens deram sua lealdade e apoio a Edward. Eu não sei o que eles esperam ou o que os está segurando. Certamente não podem preferir os tempos em que viviam sobre as ordens de meu pai.

Sue deu um tapinha na mão de Isabella.

— Alguns homens simplesmente não gostam de mudanças. Eles não gostam de qualquer coisa diferente. Ter um laird novo no comando, um estranho ao nosso clã, é uma coisa difícil de engolir, para muitos deles. E também o orgulho está provocando esta situação, porque o laird está apontando suas falhas e isso é uma humilhação para eles.

— Ajude-me a pôr um vestido. Espero que melhore o humor de meu marido me ver vestida como uma mulher. Talvez ele não grite muito comigo por desobedecer suas ordens de ficar na cama.

— Eu não contaria com isso —, disse Sue com ironia. — É suficiente se você acalmar a preocupação dos homens que acham que o laird despachou você e está, neste momento, enterrando seu cadáver.

Isabella revirou os olhos com o tom de diversão na voz de Sue e jogou as pernas para o lado da cama. Alguns momentos depois, estava com um vestido de tecido amarelo com bordados dourados. Era a primeira vez que usava o vestido que Sue havia costurado para ela. Isabella queria guardá-lo para uma ocasião especial. Evitar a ira de seu marido parecia uma destas ocasiões.

— Você está muito bonita, moça. Olhe só, carregar um bebê lhe deu mais suavidade.

Isabella fez uma pausa em seu caminho para a porta e voltou-se com um suspiro.

— Jared.

Sue franziu a testa como se apenas agora lembrasse do comandante de Edward. Então, deu de ombros.

— Não é provável que ele vá colocar as mãos em você. Oh, ele vai fazer barulho e tentar barrar o seu caminho, mas nós duas seremos capazes de enganá-lo.

Isabella não tinha a certeza de Sue de que Jared não tentaria dominá-la fisicamente.

— Talvez seja melhor chamar Jared aqui para dentro. Eu ficarei atrás da porta e quando ele chegar, correrei para fora.

Sue riu.

— Você tem uma mente diabólica, moça. — Tenho que me concentrar para dar um tom de pânico ao meu grito. Fique em sua posição, mas lembre-se de ser rápida. Ele não vai gostar do nosso truque.

Isabella juntou a barra das saias na mão e, em seguida, posicionou-se atrás da porta. Sue ficou do outro lado do aposento e, em seguida, gritou o nome de Jared.

Imediatamente, a porta se abriu e Jared entrou correndo dentro do quarto. Sem esperar para ver a sua reação, Isabella puxou a porta, deu a volta e desceu correndo pelas escadas. O grito de indignação do comandante a seguiu por todo o caminho.

Amedrontada pelo som dos pesados passos que a seguiam na escada, Isabella correu para a porta que conduzia ao pátio. Ela quase escorregou na neve, se endireitou, e correu para o marido, que virou-se para ela.

Neste momento, os homens a viram. Eles baixaram suas espadas no meio das instruções de Edward e a olharam curiosamente, quando Isabella derrapou na neve, até parar um pouco além do cotovelo direito de Edward.

Olharam para ela e Edward, suas expressões cautelosas, e quando ele se virou para que Isabella pudesse ver seu rosto, soube o porquê.

Sua expressão era tão furiosa que ela deu um passo para trás, seu coração pulando na garganta. Jared caminhou até ela e de repente, se viu no meio de dois guerreiros extremamente irritados.

— Você deveria cuidar para que ela não saísse do quarto, — Edward virou-se para Jared.

— Não foi culpa dele —, Isabella disse suavemente. — Sue e eu o enganamos.

— Você tem uma mente preparada para os artifícios não acha, esposa?

Seu tom a pegou de surpresa. Sua boca se abriu com a acusação. Ela não podia ter certeza exatamente do que ele a acusava, mas o que quer que fosse, não era bom.

Isabella ergueu o queixo, petulante.

— Eu somente queria assegurar aos homens que estava bem.

Edward gesticulou amplamente, abrangendo os guerreiros que estavam no pátio.

— Como podem ver, ela está sã e perfeita, não graças a sua loucura. Agora, se isso é tudo, temos um treinamento para terminar.

Isabella sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir o tom de sua voz, decididamente cáustica.

— Minha loucura? Do que está falando, marido?

Ele deu um passo à frente e olhou para ela, seu rosto tão frio que Isabella estremeceu.

— Falarei com você mais tarde, quando não estiver tomado pelo ódio. Até lá, volte para o nosso quarto e não saia. Estamos entendidos?

Isabella ficou boquiaberta, olhando incrédula para ele. Que diabos poderia ter feito para provocar tal raiva no marido?

Sentiu vontade de chutar seu membro e deixá-lo se contorcendo no chão, em agonia. Apertou os lábios numa linha fina e enviou-lhe um olhar que murcharia uma flor.

Virou-se e quando Jared a tomou pelo braço, afastou-se e deu-lhe um olhar igualmente gelado. Somente sobre seu corpo sem vida obedeceria as ordens de Edward de esperar em seu quarto para ainda ter que ouvir sermões.

Isabella saiu pisando duro em busca de Sue. Edward deveria estar cheio de si. Ele ia ser pai. Tinha sido o seu desejo produzir herdeiros com a máxima urgência, a fim de afirmar ainda mais sua liderança sobre seu novo clã.

Agora, os Cullens e os Swans estariam unidos pelo sangue. Edward tinha tudo o que queria. Por que então olhava para ela como se tivesse sido alvo da pior traição?

— Você não pode evitar o laird para sempre —, alertou Sue.

Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar contrariado.

— Não o estou evitando, mas não tenho que obedecer às ordens do todo-poderoso. Ele pode ir para o diabo. E pensar que eu usei este vestido para ele. — olhou para si mesma, desgostosa com o vestido amarelo, que estava cheio de vincos agora.

Sue riu e retomou o tricô. As duas mulheres estavam sentadas na casa de Sue e o fogo ardia na lareira. Já havia passado da hora da refeição da noite, e Isabella comeu na cabana de Sue apenas por insistência da mulher.

— Você não pode pular as refeições agora, moça —, ela advertiu — É provável que tenha sido isso que a fez desmaiar.

Isabella tinha aceitado os conselhos de Sue e comido um prato de guisado, mas não conseguia sequer lembrar o seu sabor. A única coisa que insistia em vir a sua cabeça era a expressão furiosa de seu marido e sua frieza com ela. Ela não tinha nenhuma explicação para isso. Num momento estavam treinando, e sim, ele estava com um humor negro por causa dos homens, mas certamente não poderiam ser responsabilizados pela maneira horrível como Edward reagiu à sua gravidez. Ele estaria tão furioso assim porque ela estava esperando um filho? Não fazia sentido. Não quando sua intenção sempre foi providenciar um herdeiro para selar a aliança entre os Cullens e os Swan. Seu bebê poderia ajudar a diminuir a animosidade dos homens Swan em relação ao seu novo laird.

— Eu admito que nunca vou entender a mente de um homem— , Isabella disse com um suspiro.

Sarah riu, baixinho.

— É melhor que aprenda isso agora, moça. Realmente, nenhuma mulher consegue tal coisa. A mente de um homem muda constantemente e uma mulher nunca pode ter certeza sobre o que estão pensando, de um momento para o outro. Esta é a razão pelo qual é melhor permitir que pensem que comandam e fazer as coisas como querem.

Isabella riu.

— Você é uma mulher sábia, Sue.

— Tendo sobrevivido a dois maridos, ganhei mais sabedoria sobre os homens que uma mulher precisa ter. — Ela deu de ombros. — Não é difícil, uma vez que você perceba que, em sua maioria, seus sermões são apenas bravatas. Se você puder ver além e ignorar estas coisas, os homens não são criaturas difíceis de se conviver. Dê-lhes um pouco de carinho, golpeie levemente o seu orgulho, e acalme-os com um beijo, e tudo estará bem.

— Sim, eu costumava pensar que estava certa —, disse Isabella enquanto olhava para as chamas. — Mas meu marido... é desleal falar sobre ele, mas Edward me deixa maluca. Num momento é suave e terno e, no outro, é tão frio como a neve do inverno.

Sue sorriu.

— Porque ele ainda não decidiu o que pensar sobre você, moça. Você o deixa tão perturbado que o laird não sabe se está indo ou vindo. Com o tempo, tudo se acertará.

— Sendo assim, devo esperar que Edward faça sua cabeça funcionar para que possamos estar em paz —, Isabella resmungou.

— É muito difícil acalmar uma besta selvagem quando você está aqui e ele está lá —, destacou Sue.

— Está frio e não vou me aventurar lá fora —, Isabella resmungou.

— O problema é que os dois são tão teimosos quanto duas mulas velhas. Nenhum de vocês cede uma polegada. Esta não é a maneira de garantir o êxito de um casamento.

— Se eu começar a ceder facilmente, ele nunca vai achar que tem que ceder também. Eu estarei sempre me curvando a ele.

— Sim, é verdade também.

— Então o que devo fazer?— Isabella perguntou, exasperada.

Sue riu.

— Se eu soubesse disso, acha que já não teria falado a você? Esta é uma coisa que vai ter que descobrir sozinha.

— Talvez —, disse Isabella, a contragosto. — Mas, não vou tentar descobrir hoje. Estou cansada.

— E mal-humorada.

— Com uma boa razão.

— Vá dormir, moça. Seu marido logo vai estar por aqui procurando por você e não vai conseguir dormir depois...

— Eu não estou me escondendo dele —, Isabella sibilou.

Sue levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Oh? E o que exatamente você chama o que está fazendo?

— Estou desafiando as suas ordens.

— E se escondendo enquanto faz isso —, disse Sue, divertida.

— Não, não me esconderei dele. Só precisava de algum tempo para descobrir porque está com raiva de mim.

Isabella ficou de pé, pronta para sair.

— Deve ter cuidado no caminho de volta, moça. Está chovendo e nevando. O bom Deus não parece ser capaz de decidir se quer mandar água ou gelo.

— Serei cuidadosa, Sue. Obrigado por sua companhia. E por seus conselhos. É bom, às vezes, ter alguém para nos ouvir.

Sue sorriu.

— Sim, moça, é. Vá agora e faça as pazes com o laird. Vocês dois deveriam estar comemorando a vinda deste filho, neste momento.

Isabella despediu-se e correu pela neve de volta para o castelo. No momento em que saiu para fora começou a tremer, com a mistura de neve e chuva fria que caia.

Batendo suas botas para livrá-las do gelo e da neve, entrou no grande salão para aquecer-se próximo ao fogo antes de ir em busca de seu marido.

Isabella não teve que procurar muito.

Edward estava sentado à mesa com Jared e muitos guerreiros Swan. Quando ele a viu, levantou-se, seus olhos estreitando-se e os seus lábios comprimindo-se numa linha fina. Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para Isabella. O homem não tinha sequer percebibo que não tinha obedecido a sua ordem de ficar em seu quarto! Ele tinha planejado matá-la de fome?

Ignorando o seu olhar de desagrado, Isabella marchou para o fogo e estendeu as mãos para aquecê-las, virando as costas para o marido.

Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais furiosa ficava. Ela não tinha feito nada para deixá-lo tão irado. E se ele não estava feliz com o bebê, era sua própria culpa. Edward certamente não tinha feito nada para evitar uma gravidez.

Quando estava aquecida, Isabella virou-se sem olhar na direção de seu marido e caminhou calmamente para as escadas.

— Você está testando a minha paciência, esposa, — Edward gritou.

Isabella deteve-se e, lentamente, e lançou-lhe um olhar que não escondia sua ira.

Os homens olhavam para seu laird e Isabella com mal disfarçada curiosidade. Não era adequado desafiar o marido de uma forma tão pública, mas Isabella estava zangada o suficiente para não se importar.

— E você testa a minha, marido. Talvez quando descobrir o que eu fiz para desagradá-lo, faça a gentileza de me avisar. Até lá, eu vou para a cama. Foi um dia muito agitado.

* * *

_Ponto para Bella.. Sou fã dela... O Edward é maluco gente... Alguém ai entendeu o motivo da raiva dele? Ele não deveria ficar feliz pelo bebê? Não deveria estar tratando ela com uma rainha? Sei lá esse é louco e a Bella, também por cutucar onça com vara curta... A Briga vai ser quente no outro capitulo... Então até Quinta... Robsteijoooo_


	20. Chapter 20

_Oi Meus Amores... Como vão vocês? Espero que Bem :D... Mais um capitulo emocionante para vocês... Apreciem sem moderação kkkk... Boa Leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella estava tremendo quando chegou ao seu quarto. Tinha precisado de toda a sua coragem para sair calmamente do salão, quando observou o rosto de Edward transformando-se pela fúria. Era errado da parte dela demonstrar tal desrespeito na frente dos homens, mas Edward também estava errado ao gritar com ela na frente de todos.

Isabella não tinha nenhuma vontade de permanecer no quarto, ou esperar que o marido resolvesse procurá-la. Mas não iria dar a impressão de que estava se escondendo indo para seu antigo quarto.

A verdade era que tudo o que queria era ficar sozinha para que pudesse dormir em paz. Estava tão cansada e tensa que gostaria de deitar em sua cama e ficar lá o dia inteiro. E sua cabeça estava começando a doer.

Isabella caminhou em frente ao fogo até que percebeu que Edward estava demorando de propósito para fazê-la esperar. Com um suspiro irritado, despiu-se e colocou seu vestido cuidadosamente em uma cadeira, para que não ficasse amassado. Era um lindo vestido e talvez um dia ela tivesse a chance de usá-lo, quando pudesse ser apreciado.

Estava gelada, vestida somente com a camisola, assim vestiu o manto e sentou-se na cadeira perto do fogo. Um banho quente seria o céu, mas era muito tarde e não queria ser surpreendida na banheira quando o marido decidisse aparecer.

Quando o calor invadiu seus membros, suas pálpebras tornaram-se mais e mais pesadas. Quando ouviu os passos de Edward no corredor, estava tão sonolenta que não conseguiu ficar com raiva por ele ter demorado tanto a aparecer.

Silenciosamente a porta abriu e fechou. Isabella não se voltou para saudá-lo, optando por permanecer exatamente onde estava.

Por longos momentos, o silêncio pairou no quarto. Então, finalmente, os seus passos soaram novamente, desta vez mais perto, até Isabella perceber que Edward estava logo atrás dela.

— Eu tenho lutado com minha raiva durante todo o dia de hoje e ainda assim acho que estou tão irritado agora quanto estava antes.

Isabella virou-se na cadeira, segurando o manto firmemente em torno dela.

— E qual pecado cometi, marido? Você está tão descontente com a idéia de se tornar pai? Entendi mal suas bravatas de que eu teria seu herdeiro após um ano de nosso casamento?

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e Edward olhou para ela, obviamente consternado.

— Pensa que estou zangado por você estar grávida do meu filho?

Isabella levantou-se, o manto rodopiando em torno de suas pernas.

— Você não fez nada para me fazer pensar o contrário! A partir do momento em que descobriu que estava grávida, ficou furioso. Eu não fiz nada e ainda assim, me corta em tiras cada vez que olha para mim.

— Nada? Por Deus, mulher, mas você, decididamente, testa a minha paciência. Não me contou que estava grávida. Quando iria contar? Quando eu apontasse minha espada para sua barriga inchada? Ou talvez quando trouxesse nosso filho ao mundo?

Isabella ficou boquiaberta quando entendeu suas palavras.

— Acha que eu estava escondendo isso de você? Acha que eu iria colocar o nosso bebê em risco?

— Você estava participando de atividades que nenhuma mulher grávida deveria estar fazendo —, disse ele, com os dentes cerrados. — Se eu soubesse, jamais teria permitido.

— Então, pensa que eu recorreria a subterfúgios para que pudesse continuar treinando, sem me importar com o fato de estar grávida do futuro laird do meu clã?

— Por que não me contou, então?— Ele exigiu.

Lágrimas de decepção e frustração queimaram suas pálpebras. A opinião de Edward sobre ela a magoava imensamente. Será que ele realmente acreditava que ela seria tão egoísta e imprudente para colocar seu filho em risco?

— Eu não sabia! — Ela disse, furiosa. — Eu não sabia até recobrar os sentidos e Sue me contar. Eu teria dito a você. Ficaria muito feliz em contar.

Edward pareceu chocado, por um momento, como se essa possibilidade não tivesse passado por sua cabeça.

— Jesus —, ele murmurou. Então, passou a mão pelos cabelos e afastou-se. Sua mão caiu lado do corpo. — Quando penso no que poderia ter acontecido, o que quase aconteceu... Quando você caiu, eu pensei que tinha te machucado. Eu poderia ter machucado o nosso filho. Poderia ter ferido você.

Subitamente, Isabella entendeu o motivo da fúria do marido. Sua raiva e mágoa desapareceram e seu coração pulsava acelerado. Cruzou a distância entre ela e Edward e colocou a mão em seu braço.

— Você estava com medo —, disse ela, suavemente.

Edward afastou sua mão, os olhos brilhando.

— Medo? Eu estava aterrorizado! Trouxe você para o quarto, com a certeza que iria encontrar algum ferimento grave. Procurei por sangue ou alguma contusão que indicasse que a tinha machucado...

Isabella colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura e encostou a cabeça em seu peito. Durante muito tempo, Edward ficou rígido em seus braços. Então, lentamente, ele devolveu o abraço, apertando-a fortemente contra o peito.

Segurou-a com tanta força que ela mal podia respirar. Tremia contra ela, e Isabella percebeu que este guerreiro feroz tinha medo. Por ela. Fez com que Edward sentisse medo! Não conseguia acreditar, nem por um momento, que ele não quisesse seu filho, mesmo que parecesse uma conclusão lógica pela forma como se comportou desde que soube da notícia.

Agora, ela queria a confirmação. Queria ouvir isso de seus próprios lábios, ouvi-lo dizer que estava feliz por sua gravidez.

— Então você está feliz com o bebê?

Sua pergunta saiu abafada contra o peito do marido, e Edward lentamente afastou-a, para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

— Feliz? Eu acho que feliz é uma palavra muito mundana para descrever o que estou sentindo. Maravilhado, sim. É uma coisa que não pensava até pouco tempo atrás, mesmo quando me gabei na festa de nosso casamento. Realmente não imaginava que me tornaria pai, até Sue me dar à notícia no corredor. Fiquei abalado. Tive que sair da fortaleza, para não desabar completamente na frente dos outros.

Seus dedos tocaram o rosto de Isabella e roçaram ternamente sua boca.

— Medo. Estava apavorado, como nunca me senti. Tive medo de que não fosse capaz de proteger nosso filho de homens como James Cameron. Que se tivéssemos uma filha, ela teria uma vida como a de Rosalie. Sempre se escondendo, sempre vivendo com medo de ser descoberta. Desconfiada de ser usada por um homem pelos tesouros que poderia trazer-lhe, se concebesse um filho.

Isabella tocou seu rosto com a mão e Edward puxou-a e roçou um beijo terno em sua palma.

— E alegria, Isabella. Por Deus, eu senti uma alegria indescritível. Eu imaginei uma filha com sua beleza e força e um filho com seu espírito e teimosia.

Ela riu.

— E você, marido? O que pensa que nossos filhos vão herdar de você?

— Eu não me importo, desde que sejam saudáveis e que você os traga ao mundo sem problemas.

Ela o abraçou de novo.

— Sinto muito ter preocupado você. A verdade é que não sabia que estava grávida, eu juro. Eu teria tomado mais cuidado no treinamento se soubesse.

Edward agarrou os ombros dela e afastou-a, com uma expressão de seriedade.

— Você não vai pôr as mãos sobre uma espada novamente. Chega destas idéias tolas de treinamento.

— Mas, Edward, agora que sabemos, podemos tomar cuidado para que nenhum dano seja feito ao nosso filho. É importante que eu seja capaz de proteger a mim e o bebê.

— Eu vou proteger o que é meu —, disse ele, ferozmente. — Não arriscarei sua saúde ou a de nosso filho.

— Mas...

Ele ergueu uma mão.

— Sem discussões. Essa é a minha palavra final sobre o assunto.

Isabella suspirou, pensando que não deveria ficar irritada, quando ainda podia ver a preocupação nos olhos dele.

— Agora, venha cá, mulher. Eu preciso abraçá-la.

Ela sorriu e aninhou-se em seus braços. Edward beijou-a avidamente, tomando seu rosto nas mãos e segurando-a fortemente, enquanto devastava sua boca.

Deslizou as mãos pelo seu corpo, parando em sua cintura. Então, colocou sua mão sobre o ventre de Isabella, através das dobras de seu manto. De repente, impaciente, afastou o tecido até que ela estava livre da roupa e ficou apenas de camisola. Em seguida, sua mão voltou ao seu ventre e Edward a manteve lá, enquanto a olhava nos olhos.

— Meu filho ou filha —, disse ele, com voz rouca. — Eu não tinha pensado em ter filhos agora.

— Você gosta da idéia? —, Ela perguntou, com um sorriso.

— Oh, sim, — ele disse, suavemente. — Gosto muito. Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas, Isabella.

Ela colocou o dedo nos lábios do marido e depois, o substituiu por um beijo.

— Foi um dia agitado para nós dois. Talvez fosse melhor irmos para a cama e começar de novo amanhã.

— Você tem um espírito muito generoso, esposa.

— Há algo que eu quero em troca —, disse ela, enquanto deslizava uma das mãos para tocá-lo, intimamente.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam.

— Oh? E o que é?

Ela continuou a acariciá-lo através do tecido da calça.

— Um bom marido deve estar atento a sua esposa em sua atual condição. Ela precisa de muito cuidado e atenção.

— Será que ela quer isso agora?

— Oh sim, quer —, Isabella sussurrou. — Deve ser tratada de forma terna e amorosa.

— Eu acho que posso cuidar disso.

Curvou-se e tomou-a nos braços, carregando-a até a cama, onde a deitou sobre o colchão de palha.

— Na verdade, eu acho que deveria dar-lhe doses extras de amor.

— Oh, eu adoraria —, Isabella respirava pesadamente.

Edward afastou-se e tirou a roupa, e então inclinou-se sobre ela, puxando a camisola por sobre sua cabeça, até que Isabella ficou nua e sem fôlego embaixo dele.

Por um longo momento, ele simplesmente permaneceu sobre ela, olhando para seu corpo. Então, pousou as duas mãos sobre seu ventre, antes de se ajoelhar na frente dela. Depositou um beijo em sua barriga, tão suave e delicado que ela sentiu o coração se apertar.

Isabella acariciou os cabelos dele e, em seguida, cravou os dedos em sua cabeça, segurando-o contra o coração.

— Você tem o nosso futuro em seu ventre, moça —, Edward murmurou contra sua barriga. — É o que une nossos dois clãs e vai torná-los um só.

— É uma grande responsabilidade para nosso filho.

Ele a beijou novamente e então levou os lábios até a junção de suas pernas. Com um toque suave, Edward separou a carne e pressionou sua língua no botão sensível.

Isabella gemeu baixinho e se contorceu sob sua boca, enquanto ele a amava com os lábios e a língua. Foi extremamente paciente, incansável enquanto provocava onda após onda de prazer.

Edward a levou quase ao auge, para em seguida, retroceder. Então, retornava a carícia, e o prazer era cada mais intenso.

Ele a deixou ofegante e tão tensa que seus músculos doíam. Isabella implorava para que cessasse aquele tormento e, depois pedia que não parasse jamais. Seus apelos roucos cada vez faziam menos sentido.

Então sua boca a deixou e Edward colocou o seu pênis em sua fenda, deslizando fundo com uma estocada forte. Seu corpo cobriu o dela, aquecendo-a. Nunca se sentiu tão segura, como se nada pudesse machucá-la.

Ele estava dentro dela, não só fisicamente, mas em seu coração e sua alma. Era tudo em que podia pensar, tudo o que podia ver e ouvir.O marido havia dito que ela carregava o seu futuro, mas ele era o seu futuro. Era tudo que ela queria. Tudo o que precisava.

Não havia nenhum sinal do amante, áspero e possessivo esta noite. O homem que a possuía vorazmente nas noites anteriores tinha sido substituído por um guerreiro gentil, que a tratava como se ela fosse infinitamente frágil, um tesouro inestimável para ser valorizado acima de tudo.

Edward acariciava seu interior, deslizando sem esforço através de seu calor úmido. E apesar disso, a boca do marido nunca deixou sua carne. Ele beijava seus lábios, sua face, as pálpebras, e traçava uma trilha até seu ouvido e pescoço.

Isabella nunca imaginou ser tão adorada por um homem, nem mesmo por seu marido até agora. Edward a amava, sim. Ele a amava, tanto quanto um homem pode amar uma mulher, mas havia uma diferença marcante nesta noite.

Esta noite... era como se a amasse com o coração em vez de apenas com seu corpo. Hoje à noite, ela o amava e não apenas com seu corpo, mas com sua própria alma.

Quando Isabella gritou com sua liberação, Edward segurou-a contra ele, reprimindo seu prazer, até sentir o dela. Então e só então deu vazão a seus impulsos e gozou.

Depois disso, Isabella se aconchegou em seus braços e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele estava duro e pegajoso entre suas coxas, mas não se importava. Não queria que se separassem, nem mesmo pelo tempo que levaria para limpar a ambos.

Ela abraçou-o até sua respiração tornar-se profunda e uniforme. Edward estava totalmente relaxado contra ela, saciado e quente.

Suspirou e acariciou seus ombros, sabendo que ele havia adormecido.

— Eu te amo, marido. Eu nunca imaginei lhe dar meu coração. Eu não sei se é isso o que quer de mim, mas ele é todo seu, de qualquer forma. Algum dia... Algum dia eu vou ter o seu coração também — ela sussurrou contra sua pele.

Isabella fechou os olhos e aconchegou-se contra ele, o cansaço deslizando sobre seu corpo como um cobertor. Logo, também adormeceu.

Edward estava deitado na escuridão, os braços apertados em torno de Isabella enquanto ela dormia. Suas palavras ecoaram em seus ouvidos, repetidamente, até que ele tomou consciência do que a esposa havia dito.

Isabella o amava. Não sabia o que fazer com este sentimento. Ele tinha amado antes e apesar desta emoção não ter lhe trazido nada de bom, sabia que o amor existia. Ele o tinha visto entre seus irmãos e suas esposas. Sabia que eles amavam suas mulheres com uma ferocidade incomum na maioria dos casamentos.

Amor exigia sacrifícios. Exigia fé e confiança. Tornava uma pessoa completamente vulnerável à outra.

O pensamento provocou um nó em seu estômago.

A última vez que ofereceu sua total confiança e fé a uma mulher, ela havia destruído seu clã.

* * *

_E ai? Gente será que o Edward vai corresponder a esse amor? Apesar dele já está completamente apaixonado por ela... Mas será que a Bella será capaz de trair a confiança de seu marido? Hum... O Edward leva uma grande culpa em seus ombros... Então, a Bella vai ter que lutar com passado para livra-lo desse encosto chamado Tanya! Até Sexta amores... Robsteijoooossss_


	21. Chapter 21

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo como vão vocês? Espero que muito bem :D... Hoje esse capitulo vamos conhecer o Edward escritor... e guerreiro... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Ns vemos lá embaixo¬_

Quando Isabella acordou na manhã seguinte, era cedo ainda e a única luz no quarto vinha da lareira e de uma vela solitária sobre a mesa de madeira que continha os pergaminhos de Edward. Ele estava sentado, em silêncio, a pena na mão, enquanto rabiscava sobre um deles.

Isabella observava, fascinada, sua imagem. Seu rosto estava tenso e concentrado e, de vez em quando, ele mergulhava a pena no tinteiro e voltava a escrever.

Era a primeira vez que ela o via envolvido com os pergaminhos, mas agora se perguntava se o marido fazia isso toda a manhã, antes dela acordar. Muitas vezes Isabella havia despertado com Edward profundamente enterrado em seu corpo, mas talvez ele tratasse seus assuntos pessoais em primeiro lugar.

Ficou imóvel, esperando ele perceber sua presença, e aproveitou a oportunidade para observá-lo.

Era um homem tão bonito. Ele tinha um corpo forte, que instigava todos seus instintos femininos. Grande. Cheio de cicatrizes. Talvez isso não agradasse outras mulhers, mas Isabella pensava de outra forma. O corpo do seu guerreiro ostentava cada marca como um distintivo de honra.

Havia um leve desvio em seu nariz que sugeria que tinha sido quebrado, no passado. Mas seu rosto era belo, as maçãs do rosto fortes e a mandíbula firme. Seus olhos de um límpido tom de verde a hipnotizavam. Não eram da mesma cor que os de seus irmãos e imaginou seu próprio filho com os olhos daquela cor.

Uma menina com cabelos avermelhados e os olhos bonitos de seu pai... Isabella precisaria de toda as suas habilidades para manter os guerreiros longe de sua filha.

Ela prendeu a respiração quando Edward largou sua pena e cuidadosamente enrolou o pergaminho. Ele levantou-se e andou calmamente até a cama. Isabella sentiu o corpo inteiro formigar, antecipando sua posse.

Mas em vez de agarrar seus quadris e puxá-la até a beira da cama, Edward inclinou-se e roçou os lábios em sua testa, ternamente, e afastou-se silenciosamente, saindo do quarto.

Isabella ficou olhando para o marido, perplexa e decepcionada... Seu corpo inteiro estava ardendo. Um latejar corria por seu sexo e agora o marido tinha ido embora e ela estava lá, deitada, olhando para o teto.

Soltou um suspiro e virou-se, olhando fixamente para o fogo. Seus olhos pousaram na mesa e nos pergaminhos, depositados cuidadosamente no tampo. O que Edward escrevia, quando estava sozinho com seus pensamentos?

O laird estava reunido com seu clã com Isabella ao seu lado. Estavam numa das muradas que se projetavam sobre o pátio. Homens, mulheres e crianças se reuniram para ouvi-lo, e quando ele declarou que Isabella estava esperando um filho, a notícia foi recebida com aplausos por alguns e silêncio por parte de outros.

Simon e Sam avançaram, erguendo suas espadas em saudação, mas mesmo o gesto de aprovação não influenciou outros guerreiros.

Eric ficou ao lado de Simon e Sam e observou seus parentes, antes de voltar os olhos para cima, onde estavam Edward e Isabella.

— Será que a criança será um Swan ou um Cullen?

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Um Cullen, é claro.

Expressões sombrias espalharam-se pelos rostos das pessoas reunidas e resmungos chegaram até eles. Muitos viraram as costas e foram embora.

Isabella deslizou a mão nas de Edward. Ele pôde senti-la estremecer. Apertou sua mão para tranquilizá-la.

— Eu não vou tolerar desrespeito para com minha esposa —, disse ele firmemente.

— Não é Isabella a quem estamos desrespeitando —, gritou um homem, também se afastando.

A fúria queimava dentro de Edward ao ver o desespero no rosto da esposa. Já tinha aguentado demais de seu novo clã e sua hostilidade. Era como se quisessem ser conquistados e destruídos. Ele nunca tinha sentido tão forte a tentação de pegar Isabella, voltar para as terras Cullen e deixar que aquela gente apodrecesse.

Era hora de agir de forma mais dura. Edward tinha tolerado sua teimosia por muito tempo. Agora, ou aceitavam sua autoridade ou partiam.

Um pouco da alegria desapareceu dos olhos de Isabella quando viu seu clã virar as costas para ela. Ela olhou-os, por um longo momento, antes de Edward, gentilmente, guiá-la para dentro da fortaleza.

Assim que entraram, ela afastou a mão de Edward e jogou os braços para cima, irritada.

— Como eles podem ser tão tolos? Se Cameron nos atacasse amanhã, não teríamos nenhuma chance. Nossa única esperança é nos unirmos a um grande clã, mais forte, e permitir que lutem por nós. É vergonhoso. Nunca tive vergonha de carregar o nome dos Swan, mas hoje eu lamento essa desgraça.

Edward tocou seu ombro, em um esforço para oferecer conforto. Ela não devia ficar tão angustiada. Certamente, não era bom para o bebê.

Era difícil ficar lá e oferecer apoio, quando estava tão furioso que mal conseguia enxergar direito.

Isabella torcia as mãos e caminhava sem parar, no patamar acima das escadas.

— Talvez, devesse conversar com eles. Sei que você é contra, mas quem sabe eu conseguisse fazê-los voltar à razão.

Edward ergueu a mão e esperou que Isabella se acalmasse.

— Não é você que vai comandar esses homens, Isabella. Eu sou o seu laird e não vamos ser um clã, enquanto não me aceitarem. Eu não posso obrigá-los a cumprir com seus deveres, enquanto não entenderem isso.

— Eu não o culparia, se partisse deste lugar e voltasse para sua família — ela sussurrou. — Certamente, os Cullens poderiam ter feito uma aliança mais vantajosa do que a que fizeram com meu clã.

Ele puxou-a para seus braços e descansou o queixo sobre sua cabeça.

— Nós temos tempo. Emmett não partirá para a guerra, enquanto o inverno estiver tão rigoroso. Eu não vou abandonar o meu dever. Essa não é apenas uma questão de seu clã e o meu, agora. Trata-se do futuro do meu filho ou filha e não vou desistir.

— O que vai fazer então?

— Eu quero que você permaneça dentro de casa. Está muito frio hoje e uma tempestade está se aproximando.

— E você?— Ela insistiu.

— Eu tenho coisas para tratar com os homens.

Isabella olhou-o, com medo, mas Edward não recuaria. Nem mesmo por ela. Já havia passado da hora do marido colocar algum juízo na cabeça dos homens do seu clã. Somente conversando, não tinha conseguido nada. Não tinha conseguido fazê-los ver suas falhas. Era hora de mostrar a eles.

Deixando Isabella dentro da fortaleza, Edward caminhou até o pátio.

— Reúna os homens —, disse ele a Jared. — Quero todos aqui. Se alguém se recusar, use a força, se for preciso. Humilhe-os, se for necessário. É tempo de acabar com estas hostilidades sem sentido.

Jared assentiu, um sorriso selvagem de satisfação formando-se em seus lábios.

— É uma boa hora para tirar sangue. — Ele desembainhou a espada e afastou-se, gritando a fim de reunir os homens, mais uma vez.

Edward ficou no meio do pátio, enquanto os guerreiros chegavam, suas expressões repletas de perguntas. Olhou-os fixamente, duro e inflexível.

Quando Jared fez um gesto para indicar que todos os homens estavam ali, Edward desembainhou a espada e apontou-a para eles.

— É a hora de fazer uma escolha. Quem estiver comigo e me aceita como seu laird, dê um passo a frente, e faça seu juramento de fidelidade. Quem não me aceitar, pode me desafiar para um combate. Se forem capazes de me vencer, deixo as terras Swan e nunca mais voltarei.

Uma série de gargalhadas e sons de descrença se espalharam pela multidão.

— Você pretende desafiar a todos nós?

A zombaria ecoou pelos homens reunidos.

Os lábios de Edward se curvaram em um rosnado.

— Pretendo mostrar que um guerreiro Cullen vale por uma centena de vocês.

— Vou aceitar esse desafio — disse Jacob McDonald, enquanto avançava para o centro do pátio.

Era um rapaz arrogante, afoito e muito jovem. Ainda não tinha se tornado homem, e Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Pelo jeito, vai ser muito fácil.

O rosto de Jacob tornou-se escarlate, e antes que o laird pudesse posicionar-se, o garoto correu para ele com um grito. Edward desviou-se do ataque, e rapidamente, colocou-se atrás do garoto, golpeando-lhe a nuca com o punho da espada. O garoto desabou a seus pés, a arma voando em outra direção.

Edward balançou a cabeça com desgosto.

— Sem comentários. Minha esposa empunha uma espada cem vezes melhor.

Jacob se levantou, seu rosto expressando toda a fúria que sentiu por ter sido humilhado daquela forma.

— É difícil lutar sem uma espada —, Jared disse, com voz arrastada. Inclinou-se para recuperar a arma e então jogou-a para o lado. — Afaste-se, rapaz. Você já foi vencido.

Conforme a tarde avançava, as espadas empilhavam-se num monte, com Jared tomando-as, uma após outra. À medida que Edward despachava os homens, estes eram orientados a sentarem-se de um lado do pátio e ver como o próximo guerreiro partia para o ataque.

Claro que os guerreiros mais experientes ficaram por último, quando Edward já estava cansado. Levou mais tempo do que ele gostaria para derrotar Corin McDonald, e o homem realmente conseguiu exauri-lo, antes que conseguisse enviar sua espada voando em direção ao monte de armas.

Quando o próximo Swan deu um passo à frente, Edward emitiu um gemido silencioso. Era Felix, uma verdadeira montanha. Musculoso, com pernas e braços grossos como troncos de árvore, um peito tão amplo quanto uma pedreira.

Ele não era tão bom com uma espada, mas poderia esmagar um homem com as mãos nuas.

Sentindo o desânimo de Edward, os Swan que estavam sentados ficaram de pé e soltaram gritos estridentes, enquanto Felix e Edward giravam em círculos, estudando-se.

Felix avançou primeiro e Edward bloqueou seu ataque. O choque do aço ecoou pelo pátio, misturado aos aplausos dos homens.

Ao lado, as mulheres se reuniram, assim como os homens mais velhos que já atuavam como soldados. As crianças estavam presentes e até mesmo um coro de — Felix! Felix! Felix! — se ouvia pelo pátio.

Exceto um.

Em meio ao barulho, veio um claro apelo de — Edward! Edward! Edward!

Sua esposa estava abrindo caminho através da multidão e ficou a poucos passos deles. Para sua surpresa, Isabella não estava com seus trajes masculinos, nem carregando uma espada. Estava com o vestido que usou no dia de seu casamento e seu cabelo estava elegantemente trançado, com algumas mechas escapando do penteado.

Era tão condenadamente linda que lhe tirou o fôlego.

Em seguida, Felix chocou-se contra ele, roubando-lhe o fôlego, e não no sentido metafórico.

Os dois homens bateram no chão e rolaram. Edward percebeu que estava em desvantagem no momento em que sua espada foi arrancada das mãos. Felix era duas vezes maior e já estava cansado demais por ter lutado com tantos guerreiros Swan.

O enorme punho de Felix desceu sobre o rosto de Edward e ele sentiu a visão turvar. Manchas coloridas apareceram diante de seus olhos e balançou a cabeça para tentar afastar aquela sensação.

Edward esmurrou-o e depois acertou-lhe outro soco com a mão esquerda. Sempre tinha sido igualmente hábel com ambas as mãos, sem preferir uma ou outra, como tantos homens faziam, mas Felix não parecia sentir os golpes.

Logo se tornou evidente, depois da terceira vez que Edward levantou-se do chão que os métodos convencionais não iriam funcionar. Felix era desumano. Ele não era rápido. Faltava-lhe agilidade, mas a compensava com força bruta e capacidade de resistir aos golpes mais duros. Se houvessem mais cinqüenta homens iguais àquele, talvez tivessem uma chance contra Cameron.

Edward limpou o sangue de sua boca e circulou Felix, procurando uma oportunidade para atacar. Rapidez seria uma vantagem decisiva, se não estivesse prestes a cair de esgotamento. A luta com o outro Swan estava cobrando seu preço. Apesar de ter vencido os guerreiros anteriores com relativa facilidade, nenhum homem poderia dar conta de um exército inteiro e sair vitorioso. Mas estava determinado a fazer o seu melhor e tentar. Tudo dependia desta vitória. Os Swans não tinha jogado limpo ao poupar seus melhores homens até Edward estar à beira da exaustão, mas uma aposta era uma aposta e se perdesse, seria forçado a renunciar a liderança do clã e voltar para os Cullens como um fracassado.

Inspirou profundamente. O fracasso não algo que considerasse.

Olhou em volta e viu o fogo no olhar de Isabella. Ela persuadiu-o em silêncio, infundindo a força necessária em seus músculos.

Buscando forças onde nem imaginava ter e incentivado pela fé de sua esposa, Edward avançou e girou ao redor de Felix, enquanto o homem fazia um enorme esforço para tentar acompanhar seus movimentos.

Assim que Felix deu-lhe as costas, Edward saltou. Passou os braços em volta do pescoço do homem e apertou, toda a sua força.

Felix soltou um rugido que rivalizaria com qualquer animal selvagem e começou a agitar-se. Quando não conseguiu soltar-se de Edward, virou-se e correu em direção as paredes da torre, com o laird agarrado a seu pescoço. No último momento, virou-se e jogou-o contra a parede.

Edward grunhiu de dor, mas não cedeu. Enfiou seu antebraço na garganta de Felix e apertou com mais força, até que sentiu o homem começa a tremer e lutar para respirar.

Felix o jogou na parede de novo, tentando soltar-se. Mas Edward já saboreava a vitória e uma força renovada inundou suas veias.

Felix agarrou os ombros de Edward e tentou soltá-los de seu pescoço. Cambaleou em direção ao círculo e então caiu sobre os joelhos.

— Você se rende?— Edward grunhiu, asperamente.

— Não!— Felix rugiu.

Edward puxou seu braço e apertou, ainda mais forte.

Felix curvou-se, com Edward montado em suas costas. Em seguida, simplesmente tombou, com um baque, no chão.

Edward tirou os braços do pescoço do homem e ergueu-se, espanando a neve de sua túnica. Os guerreiros Swan olhavam, boquiabertos, para Felix, que estava inconsciente no chão. Em seguida, ergueram seus olhares para Edward, que os observava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

— Agora, eu vou perguntar de novo. Quem está comigo?

Houve um longo silêncio antes de um dos homens dar um passo à frente.

— Eu estou, Laird.

Outro afastou-se da multidão.

— E eu, Laird.

— Sim, eu estou com você.

De repente, todos começaram a manifestar seu apoio. Os gritos de — Sim! — ecoaram por todo o pátio.

Jared postou-se ao lado de Edward, seu sorriso alargando-se, enquanto batia no ombro do laird. Mas ele voltou-se, procurando por sua esposa.

Ela estava lá, seu sorriso tão brilhante quanto o sol. Ergueu um punho e apontou diretamente para Edward. Ele fez um sinal para que se aproximasse, ansioso por tê-la ao seu lado.

Isabella aproximou-se rapidamente, balançando suas saia enquanto abria caminho entre a multidão. Os homens afastaram-se, dando espaço para sua passagem. Alguns até lhe ofereceram o braço para se apoiar, enquanto seguia pela neve. Outros diziam para que tivesse cuidado, agora que carregava um bebê.

Ela parou na frente de Edward, seu sorriso ainda mais esplendoroso. Ergueu o dedo para limpar o sangue que escorria do canto da boca do marido.

— Você está sangrando, marido.

Edward puxou-a para ele, deslizou sua mão por trás de seu pescoço, e pressionou sua boca na dela. Ao redor deles, gritos surgiram e, finalmente, finalmente, os Swan decidiram que tinham algo para comemorar.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Eu Quero esse homem meninas... Jesus ele enfrentou todos os guerreiros... Esse homem subiu eternamente no meu conceito... Até Sabado Amores... Beijooosss_


	22. Chapter 22

_Oi Meus amores... parece que a tempestade se aproxima... Hoje nos vamos conhecer o passado do Edward e nossa "querida" Putania... Será que a Bella seria capaz de trair Edward?hum... Bora ler... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Os homens melhoraram — Sue disse a Isabella, assistindo-os treinarem da varanda acima do pátio.

— Sim, melhoraram. Eles têm se dedicado muito. Isto é bom, pois a hora de lutar se aproxima.

Isabella acariciou o ventre ainda pequeno enquanto falava. A batalha era inevitável, mas isso a incomodava. Ela se preocupava com Edward, com seu clã, com a família de Edward. Preocupava-se com o futuro do seu bebê.

— Você está franzindo a testa, moça. Está se sentindo mal? Talvez deva deitar-se um pouco e descansar.

Isabella balançou a cabeça. Edward preocupava-se infinitamente com ela, dia e noite. Ele a fazia descansar e não queria que levantasse um dedo para não se cansar. Infelizmente, sua obsessão tinha afetado até Sue.

— Diga-me, Sue, você descansava todo o tempo quando estava grávida de seu filho?

Sue franziu o cenho.

— Havia trabalho a ser feito, moça. É claro que eu não ficava sem fazer nada.

Então, como se tivesse percebido o que disse, fez uma careta e olhou para Isabella.

— Eu não estava grávida de um laird. Seu marido tem motivos para se preocupar. Você deve atender seu pedido e descansar, enquanto estiver confinada a seus aposentos.

— Confinamento é a palavra certa — murmurou Isabella. — Isto é ridículo. Você está certa sobre uma coisa, há trabalho a ser feito, precisamos de todas as mãos que pudermos conseguir e estou afastada, por que ele disse que tenho que descansar. Não faz sentido. Eu sou saudável. Nem sequer estou doente. O cansaço passou depois do terceiro mês.

— O laird é um homem determinado. Não serei eu que irei contra seu decreto. O clã inteiro sabe de seus cuidados com você, moça, por isso não sou só eu que estarei lembrando-a do seu dever.

— Se eu não fizer algo em breve, eu vou enlouquecer. Eu não posso passar o dia apenas movendo-me de uma cadeira para outra. Eu vou ficar gorda e preguiçosa e depois o que vai acontecer? Edward irá deixar-me de lado por uma mulher mais bonita, mais ativa.

Sue riu.

— Calma, moça, você não vai ficar grávida para sempre.

Edward fez uma pausa em seu treinamento e olhou para cima como se sentisse que Isabella estava observando-o. Um leve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e ele acenou para ela. Sentia uma emoção ridícula cada vez que a olhava. Mesmo se desesperando com ele por ser excessivamente solícito, Isabella sentia uma grande alegria por tentar assegurar-se de seu bem-estar.

Embora não admitisse qualquer sentimento por ela, era óbvio que não havia endurecido o seu coração.

— Logo você vai dizer às palavras que eu quero, marido — ela sussurrou ferozmente.

— O que é que você disse moça? — Sarah perguntou.

— Nada. Eu estava conversando comigo mesma.

— Vamos embora. Está começando a nevar.

Isabella permitiu que Sue a levasse para dentro e as duas mulheres desceram para o salão, onde Isabella poderia aquecer-se.

Apesar das dúvidas de Isabella sobre os deveres de uma castelã, após a insistência de Edward para permanecer no interior do castelo, ela decidiu que precisava de algo para ocupar seu tempo, tanto que um dia inteiro foi gasto, sentadas na frente da grande lareira, enquanto Sue explicava os deveres de Isabella como esposa de um laird.

Observando o fogo, sua mente vagava como sempre fazia quando era deixada só com seus pensamentos. Um de seus deveres como esposa era garantir o conforto de seu marido e atender suas necessidades, tão certo como ele deveria atender as dela.

Ultimamente, Edward exagerava em seus cuidados e Isabella tinha quase certeza de que ficaria completamente mimada até o final da gravidez. Talvez fosse esse o seu objetivo: agradá-la para que gerasse mais crianças no futuro

Isabella sorriu com o pensamento. Edward não teria que fazer muito esforço para isso.

Ainda assim, não seria justo ela não retribuir.

Decidiu preparar uma noite de mimos para o seu marido, mandou subir uma das grandes banheiras para seu quarto e que as mulheres esperassem com baldes de água quente quando o marido subisse ao quarto.

Isabella separou sabonetes comuns, que não tinham cheiro e fez com que viessem panos limpos. Isabella pediu a Jared que levasse lenha para o quarto, pois Edward sofreria um ataque de apoplexia se a visse fazendo isso sozinha. Então, ela colocou mais lenha na lareira e pediu uma jarra de cerveja e que servissem o jantar no quarto.

Satisfeita com seu esforço, Isabella observou tudo e depois desceu para aguardar a chegada de seu marido no pátio.

Estava ansiosa enquanto esperava. Finalmente, uma hora depois, os homens começaram a aparecer no corredor, todos prontos para a refeição da noite. Assim que Edward apareceu, ela apressou-se a cumprimentá-lo.

— Eu determinei que a nossa refeição deve ser servida em nosso quarto — disse ela em voz baixa. — Suba para que eu possa atendê-lo.

Edward lançou um olhar perplexo, mas permitiu a ela levá-lo em direção à escada. Quase foram atropelados pelas mulheres que correram para fora do quarto, com baldes na mão, descendo para buscar mais água quente.

— O que você pretende, mulher? — Ele perguntou, quando Isabella sentou-o perto do fogo.

Isabella tirou uma bota, enquanto Edward a observava,divertido.

— Eu preparei um banho quente, seguido de uma refeição quente. Isto aliviará suas dores e o aquecerá.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Alguma ocasião especial?

Ela sorriu enquanto puxava a outra bota.

— Não, nenhuma ocasião especial.

Uma batida soou na porta e Isabella ordenou que entrasse. Quatro mulheres entraram com mais água e colocaram na tina, já fumegante. Quando saíram, Isabella passou os dedos sobre a superfície da água.

— Acho que está pronto.

Quando Edward começou a despir-se, ela colocou a mão em seu braço para detê-lo. Então começou a puxar sua roupa para baixo até que ele ficou nu diante dela. Isabella pegou sua mão e o guiou para a tina. Ele entrou e gemeu baixinho quando afundou na água quente.

Isabella o deixou sentar-se ali por um momento com os olhos fechados antes de pegar o pano e o sabão e se ajoelhar ao lado da tina. Edward abriu os olhos e a viu pressionar o pano contra seu peito e começar a lavar.

— Eu não tenho certeza do que fiz para merecer tanta atenção, mas você não vai ouvir uma única reclamação de meus lábios.

— Você tem trabalhado incansavelmente há semanas — disse ela suavemente. — Insistiu para que eu descansasse, mas você não descansa. Está me mimando tanto e ninguém faz o mesmo por você.

Ele riu.

— Eu sou um guerreiro, Isabella. Ninguém mima guerreiros.

— Essa mulher sim — defendeu. — Uma noite onde você será mimado também vai lhe fazer bem.

Isabella começou a lavar suas costas preguiçosamente, ensaboando-o sensualmente. Seus músculos ondulavam debaixo de seu toque e sua respiração tornou-se acelerada.

— Eu acho que você pode estar certa sobre isso. Gosto da idéia de minha mulher me servindo na privacidade de nosso quarto. Abre um leque de possibilidades.

Isabella debruçou-se e o silenciou com um beijo. Ela mergulhou a mão na água e passou os dedos de sua barriga ao pênis. Delicadamente esfregou seu membro duro.

— Eu não posso deixar de limpar todos os lugares — ela murmurou.

— Oh sim, não deve faltar um único lugar — ele murmurou, quando mordiscou seus lábios.

Ela se inclinou para trás e pegou um balde de água quente. Depois o inclinou para frente da banheira, e começou a lavar seu cabelo.

Isabella adorava correr os dedos pelos fios longos. Ensaboado e enxaguado correu seus dedos através da pele, massageando e acariciando, procurando dar-lhe conforto.

— Suas mãos são mágicas, moça — ele murmurou. — A verdade é que eu nunca tive tanto prazer com algo tão simples quanto lavar o cabelo.

— Se ficar perto do fogo, eu vou secá-lo — ela disse, enquanto se afastava.

— Você não terá que me perguntar duas vezes se eu quero suas mãos no meu corpo.

Edward se levantou, e a água escorreu por suas costas, nádegas, e pernas. Ele saiu da tina e depois voltou-se para ela, de costas para o fogo. O olhar de Isabella estava fixo em seu corpo. Nunca se cansaria de olhar para este homem. Ele a fascinava. Ele falava aos seus sentidos de uma maneira que nenhum homem nunca antes tinha feito.

— Se continuar me olhando assim, vai encontrar-se deitada, comigo entre suas coxas — disse ele rispidamente.

Ela sorriu e, em seguida, deu um passo adiante para enxugar a umidade de seu corpo. Levantou-se na ponta dos pés para enxugar os fios e tirar o excesso de água. Quando o seu cabelo já não pingava, ela começou a esfregar o resto de seu corpo.

Realmente, ela tinha toda a intenção de mimar seu marido esta noite, mas estava gostando tanto da experiência que se sentia culpada pelo prazer que isso lhe trouxe.

Com seu peito e braços agora secos, ela colocou-se de joelhos para esfregar seus quadris, coxas e pernas. No entanto evitou sua virilha, querendo fazer disso uma forma particular de tortura.

Então, ergueu-se um pouco e até que sua boca estava a poucos centímetros do membro inchado.

— Diga-me, marido, você ficará muito cansado para participar de sua refeição da noite, se eu lhe der prazer agora?

Seus olhos brilharam em uma provocação maliciosa. Ele deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos dela e puxou-a para frente, quando a ponta de sua ereção descansou contra o lábio inferior dela.

— Vou sobreviver de alguma forma.

Sabendo o que a imagem dela de joelhos, enquanto ele permanecia sobre ela fazia com ele, Isabella deslizou sua boca sobre a sua dureza e tomou-o profundamente.

— Ah, moça — ele gemeu. — Sua boca é o mais doce prazer que eu já conheci.

Seus dedos se enroscaram em seus cabelos e, em seguida, ele a soltou, preocupado em machucá-la com a sua urgência. Então Edward apertou-a novamente contra ele.

Desta vez ela não teria seu prazer. Queria que fosse rápido e voraz, uma amostra do que estava por vir.

Enroscou a mão em torno da base de seu eixo e acariciou, enquanto chupava a ponta. Então apertou e acariciou, engolindo-o totalmente mais uma vez.

Repetidamente, chupava mais forte e rápido, enquanto Edward se lançava contra ela, esforçando-se para ir mais fundo. Ele tentou se afastar quando foi óbvio que estava a ponto de alcançar sua libertação, mas ela resistiu e levou-o para o fundo da garganta, segurando-o, até que com um grito áspero, Edward despejou-se em sua boca.

Ela continuou a deslizar sua língua e os lábios sobre a sua dureza até que finalmente, ele emoldurou seu rosto com as mãos e afastou-a suavemente. Estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a ficar de pé e segurou-a quando ela tropeçou. Depois de um momento Isabella se afastou e lhe ofereceu seu tartan.

— Venha para a cama, para que eu possa escovar seu cabelo — ela disse enquanto vestiam as roupas. — Nossa comida estará aqui em breve e então você poderá comer.

Isabella posicionou-se na beira da cama, e ele sentou-se no chão entre seus joelhos enquanto ela escovava seus cabelos emaranhados. Depois de algum tempo ela colocou de lado a escova e passou os dedos através dos fios, desfrutando da sensação contra seus dedos.

Edward estendeu o braço e pegou uma de suas mãos e levou-a até sua boca. Beijou a palma e, em seguida, virou-a para pressionar um beijo em cada um dos seus dedos.

— O que motivou essa demonstração de afeto, mulher?

— Bem, você me aconselhou que tais demonstrações de afeto não eram apropriadas na frente dos homens — ela disse, afetadamente.

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

— É claro que não, moça. Não que eu não ame a visão de você com os lábios em volta do meu membro, mas tal coisa incitaria uma revolta entre os meus homens. É melhor se mantivermos esses assuntos particulares.

Ela sorriu e inclinou-se para abraçá-lo. Beijou seu rosto e soltou-o, quando uma batida soou na porta.

— Deve ser Sue com a nossa refeição da noite. Não se mexa. Voltarei em um momento.

Fez com que Sue esperasse no corredor e depois pegou o jantar e levou-o a mesa. Quando ela tinha tudo pronto, dispensou Sue e fechou a porta.

Primeiro, serviu Edward com uma taça de cerveja. Ele há observava o tempo todo, enquanto preparava-lhe um prato. Seu olhar era intenso e possessivo, como se quisesse tirar sua roupa e possuí-la ali mesmo, no chão.

Na verdade, ela amaria se assim fosse, mas deveriam jantar e seu marido provavelmente estava morrendo de fome.

Isabella sentou-se ao lado dele no chão, tremendo suavemente. Sua roupa estava ligeiramente úmida pelo banho dado a Edward. Seu marido franziu o cenho e tocou as mangas de seu vestido.

— Você está com frio. Esta molhada.

— Sim, mas não tem importância.

— Está tremendo.

— O fogo irá aquecer-me em breve.

Ele pegou o prato dela e colocou-o sobre a cama. Então se levantou e puxou-a para ele. Em uma inversão de papéis, despiu-a de seu vestido e depois tirou sua túnica, deixando-a sob seu olhar ávido.

— Sua pele brilha a luz do fogo — ele murmurou. — Acho que esta é a maneira que eu gostaria que você permanecesse essa noite.

Ele se acomodou no chão, mas em vez de permitir que ela se sentasse ao lado dele como tinha feito antes, Edward a puxou de modo que ela sentasse em seu colo.

— Esta muito frio no chão. Você vai sentar-se sobre mim para que não sinta frio.

Ele tocou o pequeno volume em sua barriga e então colocou sua mão sobre seu ventre.

— Como esta nosso filho hoje?

— Eu não posso senti-lo se mexer ainda, mas acho que o sentirei em breve. Eu sou pequena e Sue diz que vou senti-lo se mover mais cedo por causa disso.

— Espero que não seja muito pequena — disse Edward com uma carranca. — Deus ajude que você seja suficientemente forte para empurrar uma criança para fora.

— Você se preocupa demais. Vou ficar bem.

Isabella estendeu a mão para o prato de carne, queijo e pão. Colocou-o no chão ao lado deles e pegou um pedaço de carne. Ofereceu a ele. Sua boca roçou sobre os dedos, enquanto Edward comia.

— Esta é a mais doce refeição que já provei — disse ele numa voz rouca. — Oferecida pelas mãos de uma deusa nua enquanto esta montada em mim. É o céu e estou nele.

Era tentador inclinar-se para frente e beijá-lo longamente, mas Isabella havia protelado a refeição por tempo suficiente. Alternando entre a carne, queijo e pão, ela cortou pedaços menores e alimentou-o com seus dedos.

Edward tornava a tarefa difícil porque enquanto ela cuidava de sua refeição, ele acariciava sua pele, seus ombros, as costas, e depois passou a tocar seus fartos seios, dedilhando cada mamilo, até que Isabella estava se contorcendo em seu colo.

— Eu devo adverti-la que espero que toda essa sedução esteja no fim, pois não vou durar muito. Quero dizer a você, moça, que estou tão ansioso, que vou derramar minha semente no primeiro impulso.

Ela riu.

— Esta noite é para o seu prazer, marido. Sou sua para fazer o que quiser.

— Então, livre-me das minhas calças para que eu possa descansar profundamente dentro de você. Estou pensando em fazer disso uma regra: quando você se sentar no meu colo, deve descansar em cima do meu membro.

Isabella puxou, impacientemente, seu tartan, suas palavras soando como fogo ardendo em seu corpo e estava tão ansiosa quanto ele para tê-lo dentro dela.

Arqueou-se logo que ficou livre. Ele agarrou seus quadris e guiou-a no lugar e depois afundou-se nela. Ambos emitiram sons abafados de prazer. Quando ela se moveu, Edward apertou-a contra ele de modo que nenhum espaço ficasse entre os dois.

— Aí mesmo, moça. Não se mexa. Agora, me alimente..

Cada vez que Isabella mudava de posição para pegar um pedaço de pão ou de queijo do prato, apertava-se mais ainda em torno dele, e Edward inchava ainda mais até que Isabella sentiu-se incrivelmente esticada.

— Gosto demais de sua fenda aveludada — ele respirou fundo.

Edward passou as mãos em seus braços e agarrou-a logo abaixo dos ombros. Ela deixou cair o último pedaço de pão quando o marido fundiu sua boca contra a dela, como se não tivesse acabado de comer e estivesse morrendo de fome. Fome dela.

As palmas de suas mãos deslizaram para baixo de seus braços e, em seguida, sobre seus quadris, onde vieram descansar. Seus dedos cavaram-se em suas nádegas e ele levantou-a, arqueado-se para cima.

— Isto é muito bom — Edward grunhiu. — Eu não vou conseguir me controlar mais.

Empurrou duro, e ela foi preenchida por seu calor. Segurou-a firmemente contra sua virilha, enquanto pulsava dentro dela. Então, agarrou o seu quadril e puxou-a contra o peito, as mãos acariciando de cima a baixo de suas costas.

Por vários momentos ele continuou suas carícias suaves enquanto enterrava-se dentro dela. Passou um braço em volta dela e colocou a outra mão no chão para erguer-se.

Edward levantou-se da forma como estavam, e continuou a segurá-la quando se virou em direção à cama. A banheira e a comida ficaram esquecidas.

Deitou-se na cama ao lado dela, puxando-a contra seu corpo. Esparramados no colchão, membros emaranhados, braços jogados possessivamente uns sobre os outros. Beijou-a na testa e suspirou de prazer. Ela saboreou o som de seu homem satisfeito e sorriu.

— Eu tenho certeza que fiz algo que justificasse tal afeto de minha esposa, mas me diga para que eu possa fazê-lo novamente, no futuro — disse ele, levemente.

Isabella apertou-o e beijou seu pescoço. Então, brincou com seus cabelos, de repente, desejando saber mais sobre seu marido.

— O que você tanto escreve?

Ele se afastou aparentemente surpreso com a pergunta. Olhou vagamente... envergonhado, e ela se perguntou se não teria sido melhor ficar calada para não estragar o momento íntimo entre eles.

— Meus pensamentos — ele disse, finalmente. — Escrever me ajuda a entendê-los.

— Então, é como uma prestação de contas do seu dia?

— É uma maneira de falar. Eu acho que me expresso melhor com palavras escritas. Não tenho uma fala eloquente e não gosto de falar em demasia.

— Não. Certamente, zombaria — ela brincou.

Ele bateu de brincadeira em sua bunda.

— É algo que faço desde que aprendi a ler e escrever quando era ainda um jovem rapaz. Meu pai era um homem culto e ensinou seus filhos. Pensava que era uma habilidade importante. Ele dizia que a inteligência servia a um guerreiro melhor do que uma espada.

— Ele deveria ser um homem sábio.

— Era — Edward disse calmamente. — Era um grande laird, amado por seu clã.

Isabella olhou nos olhos do marido e sabia que os demônios de seu passado estavam ali, nesta noite. Lamentou amargamente fazê-lo pensar em seu pai, mas era impossível separar a sua morte da traição de Tanya. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela queria saber mais e, talvez, aliviar a carga de seu marido.

— Fale-me de Tanya — ela insistiu.

Edward enrijeceu-se e sua expressão ficou sombria.

— Não há nada para falar.

— Eu discordo. Ela o tornou amargo. Tomou algo que deveria ser meu por direito.

Edward olhou para ela, confuso.

— Do que está falando?

Isabella tocou seu rosto.

— Seu coração. Você não pode dá-lo totalmente a mim, porque ela ainda o ocupa.

— Não — ele negou rapidamente.

— Sim — argumentou. — Você endureceu a parte do seu coração que ofereceu a ela. Quando o traiu, o trancou, para nunca mais abri-lo novamente. Ela está presa lá, tem o que é meu por direito, e eu quero, marido. Não vou mais esperar.

Ele a olhou incrédulo.

— Você faz exigências descabidas, esposa.

Isabella bufou, impaciente.

— É razoável querer todo o coração do meu marido? Você aceitaria que uma parte do meu pertencesse a outro homem e você nunca pudesse tocá-lo?

Ele fez uma careta ao ouvir isso.

— Você está exagerando, Isabella. Tanya faz parte do meu passado. Você é o meu futuro. As duas não têm nada a ver uma com a outra.

— Então, fale-me dela — Isabella desafiou. — Se ela não representa uma ameaça, não será problema falar sobre isso.

Edward suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado. Rolou por suas costas e olhou para o teto. Isabella permaneceu imóvel, esperando que ele lutasse com sua irritação.

— Eu era um tolo.

Isabella não respondeu, enquanto observava a emoção passar pelo rosto de seu marido. Ela não acreditou, nem por um minuto, que ele ainda nutrisse sentimentos por Tanya, mas seu passado ainda estava muito vivo em seu coração e na sua mente. Era como um veneno que ainda precisava eliminar de seu sangue.

Isabella ainda podia ver a dor crua em seus olhos e seu pesar por tudo o que havia acontecido há muitos anos atrás.

— Ela era mais velha do que eu e tinha mais experiência. Eu era apenas um jovem rapaz e ela foi a minha primeira... Foi a minha primeira amante. Imaginei que a amava. Tinha o nosso futuro todo planejado. Pretendia casar com ela, embora não tivesse nada a oferecer a uma esposa. Eu era o terceiro filho de um laird. Nós não éramos um clã pobre, mas nunca fomos ricos também. Era a minha intenção ir até seu primo, James Cameron, e pedir sua mão em casamento.

Isabella fez uma careta, pois mesmo sabendo da históra, o desfecho inevitável ainda a fazia encolher-se.

— Meu pai me enviou, juntamente com Emmett e Jasper para negociar com um clã vizinho. Enquanto estávamos fora, Tanya drogou os homens e abriu as portas para que os soldados de Cameron pudessem esgueirar-se na calada da noite. Foi um banho de sangue. Nosso clã estava em desvantagem e na verdade, não eram tão bem treinados como são agora. Não tivemos chance.

— Quando meus irmãos e eu voltamos, encontramos nosso pai morto. Emmett encontrou sua jovem esposa estuprada e com a garganta cortada. Apenas seu filho, sobreviveu porque foi escondido pelas mulheres.

Os membros do nosso clã contaram-me do envolvimento de Tanya, mas minha vergonha não acabou aí.

Isabella ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— O que aconteceu?

— Eu não acreditei neles — disse-lhe, com nojo. — Apresentaram-me evidências sólidas, e em minha mente, eu sabia que era verdade, mas meu coração me dizia que ela não poderia ter me traído. Procurei-a, determinado a ouvir uma explicação de seus próprios lábios. Eu tinha certeza que tinha havido algum engano.

Isabella estremeceu e prendeu a respiração. Esta parte da história ela não tinha ouvido.

— Quando eu a confrontei, ela riu. Não tentou inventar uma mentira. Riu na minha cara e quando me virei, puxou uma faca e mergulhou-a em minhas costas.

— A cicatriz — Isabella sussurrou.

— Sim. Não é uma marca que eu ostento com orgulho. É um lembrete de como permiti que uma mulher tentasse destruir meu clã.

— Onde ela está agora?

— Eu não sei. Não me importo. Um dia, ela vai pagar por seus pecados, assim como eu vou pagar pelos meus.

— Você não acha que já os compensou? — Isabella perguntou. — Seu clã foi reconstruído, o seu povo prosperou e você fez uma aliança que vai salvar muitos da ambição impiedosa de Cameron.

— Nada que eu faça jamais trará de volta o nosso pai — ele disse simplesmente. — Eu aprendi uma lição valiosa naquele dia. Que nunca vou virar as costas novamente. Deixei meu coração me dominar e ignorarei as evidências que minha mente sabia serem verdadeiras. Nunca vou me perdoar.

Isabella franziu a testa e deslizou sua mão sobre o peito do marido, enquanto se aconchegava ao seu lado. Ele parecia tão... frio. Não o guerreiro gentil que ela amava com todo o seu coração.

Pela primeira vez, ela se perguntou se Tanya não havia danificado uma parte dele que Isabella não conseguiria recuperar.

Edward colocou sua mão sobre a dela e apertou, em silêncio. Isabella pensou em tudo o que ele tinha dito e quanto mais pensava, menos fazia sentido.

— Edward?

— Sim.

— Por que Cameron os atacou? Qual era o seu objetivo? Ele não tomou a sua terra. Deixou tudo em ruínas e voltou para sua própria fortaleza.

O peito de Edward estufou, enquanto respirava fundo.

— Eu não sei por que. Não o conhecíamos. Era como se estivesse enviando uma mensagem, mas nunca entendi o significado. Nós éramos um clã pacífico. Nunca guerreamos com ninguém. Meu pai não era um homem que tolerasse invasões ou gostasse de lutar. Adoece-me pensar que ele encontrou o fim daquela forma, sem nunca ter feito mal a ninguém.

Isabella levantou-se sobre um cotovelo para que pudesse olhar para o marido. De repente, parecia muito importante que dissesse algo que estava queimando em sua língua.

— Eu não sou Tanya, Edward. Preciso que você saiba disso. Nunca o trairei.

Edward olhou para ela por um momento, antes de puxá-la para outro beijo. — Sim, eu sei, Isabella.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Será que a Bella vai trair o Edward... Ela disse eu não sou Tanya e nunca o trairei... Mas e se fosse preciso? Hum... Até Domingo amores... Robsteijooosss_


	23. Chapter 23

_Oi Meus Amores... Capitulo bombastico para vocês... Então se preparem... E Bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

O mês de maio não trouxe mudanças no tempo. Na verdade, era como se o inverno estivesse compensando a suavidade de janeiro.

Os estoques de comidas estavam esgotados e os homens não tinham saído para caçar por uma quinzena inteira por causa da neve, e fortes ventos.

Todos estavam dentro do castelo, pairando perto do fogo para se aquecer. Edward andava impaciente, esperando uma pausa no tempo e a mensagem de Emmett.

No fim da terceira semana do mês, a mensagem veio, finalmente. Um mensageiro chegou trazendo notícias de Emmett informando que tudo estava bem em Neamh Alainn e que os planos para a batalha estavam em andamento. Emmett enviou mensagens a todos os outros lairds. O rei havia entregado a seu irmão um contingente de soldados, todos leais à coroa.

Muito tempo havia sido perdido devido à neve prolongada e ao frio intenso. Agora, Emmett estava impaciente para ir para a guerra, e avisou Edward para se preparar e aguardar sua convocação.

Apesar de Isabella saber que esse dia chegaria, ficou perturbada com a notícia. Ela não tinha nenhum desejo de enviar seu marido ou seu clã para a guerra, mas mordeu o lábio e manteve suas dúvidas para si mesma. Não sobrecarregaria seu marido quando sua mente já estava olhando para a próxima batalha.

Edward estava inquieto, e conforme passavam os dias, tornou-se tenso e silencioso. Finalmente, quando eles estavam se organizando para uma caçada, ele informou ao grupo que caçariam tanto quanto possível no curto espaço de tempo antes que partirem para a guerra.

A inquietação de seu laird transferiu-se para os homens, e a caçada serviu para acalmar suas mentes antes da batalha.

Edward ficou no hall, Isabella ao seu lado direito e Jared à sua esquerda. Isabella torcia os dedos, nervosa.

— Você vai ficar aqui para tomar conta das coisas e vigiar — disse Edward a Jared. — Eu não espero nenhuma mensagem de Emmett por alguns dias ainda, mas se receber notícias, envie alguém para me avisar imediatamente. Não vamos muito longe. Vigie Isabella para mim.

Jared balançou a cabeça.

— Claro que sim, Laird. Que sua caçada seja bem sucedida e retorne com comida em fartura.

Jared afastou-se, deixando-os a sós. Isabella, antes que Edward pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, abraçou-o ferozmente, indiferente a quem os olhava. Dane-se se seu marido não gostava de demonstrações de afeto fora do quarto.

Para sua surpresa, ele a beijou e acariciou-a demoradamente, os dedos sobre seu rosto enquanto se afastava.

— Eu posso ver a preocupação em seus olhos, mulher. Isto não é bom para você ou para o nosso bebê. Tudo ficará bem. Este dia é esperado há muitos anos. A verdade é que estou ansioso para ir em frente.

— Sim, eu sei — ela disse baixinho. — Vá caçar e limpe sua mente antes de ir fazer a batalha com Cameron. Tenho fé que você e seus irmãos sairão vitoriosos.

Seus olhos brilharam com satisfação pelas palavras da esposa. Ele se inclinou para beijá-la novamente e então voltou-se para o grupo de caça que esperava no pátio.

Isabella observou-o afastar-se e suspirou. A semana seguinte seria um teste para sua coragem. Ela odiava a idéia de que Edward e seu clã estariam a quilômetros de distância, em um campo de batalha, enquanto ela ficava para trás. Ela não saberia sequer o resultado até depois que já tivesse sido decidido.

Um dia depois, Ben voltou, trazendo carne. Ele desmontou e cumprimentou Jared enquanto Isabella esperava, impaciente para saber as novidades.

Depois de falar um momento com Jared, Ben caminhou em direção a ela.

— O laird mandou-lhe uma mensagem, minha senhora. Ele diz que a caçada foi bem sucedida e espera voltar até amanhã, ao anoitecer.

Isabella sorriu.

— Excelente notícia, Ben. Entre e se aqueça. Coma alguma coisa, enquanto os outros cuidam de seu cavalo.

Sem nenhuma noticia de Emmett, Isabella esperava que, pelo menos por mais alguns dias, seu marido ficasse em casa, antes de ser chamado para a guerra. A notícia alegrou-lhe o coração e afastou uma leve enxaqueca que sentia desde a sua partida.

A tarde foi gasta no preparo para a conservação da carne do veado, mas rapidamente, Isabella descobriu um aspecto desagradável na sua condição. Ela não tinha sido atormentada com qualquer tipo de enjoo, até agora. De fato, além da fadiga no início, gostava de estar grávida. Mas logo que chegou perto da carcaça do animal, o cheiro de sangue e de carne crua fez seu estômago revirar-se, violentamente.

Isabella acabou vomitando, e por mais que tentasse não conseguia livrar-se do odor que agora parecia definitivamente impregnado em suas narinas.

Jared gentilmente conduziu-a para longe de onde as mulheres estavam trabalhando e levou-a através da neve, para o outro lado do pátio, onde ela poderia olhar para o lago e respirar o ar puro.

— Isto foi humilhante — Isabella murmurou.

Jared sorriu.

— Não é incomum para uma mulher em sua condição. Acho que Lady Cullen vomitou desde o momento que descobriu sua gravidez. Garrett e eu sempre buscávamos algo para ela tomar, quando ficava assim.

Um grito no portão distraiu-a de seu estômago ainda revolto. Isabella e Jared, viraram-se a tempo de ver Simon entrando no pátio, com o rosto sangrando, seu cavalo ofegante, como se tivesse galopado, sem descanso.

Quando o cavalo parou, Simon caiu da sela na neve.

O medo apoderou-se do peito de Isabella e correu para o guerreiro, antes que Jared pudesse impedi-la. Ela chegou primeiro e Simon caiu de bruços na neve. Jared chegou em um segundo e ajudou-a para que o virasse.

Estava quase inconsciente, o sangue escorrendo pela neve. Havia um corte num dos lado de seu pescoço. Em seu ombro tinha um talho tão profundo que quase decepou seu braço.

Ele piscou, através dos olhos inchados, e seus lábios mal se moveram, quando tentou falar.

— Não —, Isabella sussurrou, com as lágrimas escorrendo por suas pálpebras. — Não fale, Simon. Permaneça imóvel até que possamos parar o sangramento.

— Não, minha senhora — respondeu asperamente — Tenho que contar. É importante. Sofremos uma emboscada. Uma flecha atingiu o laird por trás. Eles esperaram até que passássemos e, em seguida, nos atacaram pelas costas.

— Oh Deus — Isabella sentiu-se sufocar. — Edward? Ele está vivo? Onde está? Onde estão os outros?

— Sam está morto — sussurrou Simon.

— Pai! — Ben gritou, enquanto corria para eles. Caiu de joelhos e colocou a cabeça de seu pai em seu colo. — O que aconteceu?

— Shh, rapaz —, disse Jared, severamente. — Ele está nos contando o que houve.

Simon lambeu os lábios e gemeu baixinho.

— Ele caiu de seu cavalo, mas estava vivo quando o levaram.

— Quem?— Isabella exigiu. — Quem fez isso?

Simon observou-a fixamente e a raiva brilhou em seus olhos.

— Seu pai, moça. Era seu pai e os homens que ficaram ao lado dele. Eles o levaram para James Cameron.

* * *

— Se você acha que vou permitir que deixe este castelo, está maluca —, disse Jared, enquanto Isabella dava voltas pelo grande salão.

Isabella observou o pergaminho com o selo de Emmett Cullen e do rei, que havia chegado apenas uma hora depois de Simon chegar, gravemente ferido, contendo a notícia da captura de Edward.

Ela virou-se para Jared, sabendo que tinha que convencer o comandante de Edward ou tudo estaria perdido.

— Pense, Jared. Pense e verá que eu estou certa. Nós não podemos esperar. Cameron vai matar Edward. Se não for ele, será meu pai. Edward está sendo usado como um peão contra Emmett Cullen. Meu pai está fazendo sua barganha com o diabo. Com James Cameron. Ele falou sobre isso antes, mas eu pensei que estava louco. Após meu casamento, se aproximou de mim para suplicar que participasse disso com ele, para livrar nosso clã de Edward. Ele estava furioso por ser forçado a passar a liderança do clã. Na verdade, acho que nunca teve qualquer intenção de entregar o título de laird para Jasper, quando sugeriu a aliança. Seu plano era casar-me com Jasper Cullen e fazer dele o laird assim que nascesse nosso primeiro filho. Mas por que esperar? Este acordo nunca fez sentido para mim, dada a relutância de meu pai em entregar a liderança do clã. Agora, percebo que ele nunca teve intenção de fazer de Jasper o laird. Acredito que meu pai o teria assassinado, depois que eu estivesse grávida. Poderia fazer com que parecesse um acidente e Emmett nunca quebraria a aliança se eu estivesse grávida de Jasper. Emmett não conseguiria provar o envolvimento de meu pai numa coisa dessas.

— É uma história complicada — Jared disse, com uma careta.

— Eu sei que parece loucura, que estou pensando nisso por causa da minha preocupação com Edward, mas faz sentido, Jared. Se você pensar sobre isso, faz sentido.

— Sim, faz —, admitiu Jared.

— Não podemos esperar até Emmett estar pronto para sua guerra contra Cameron. Eu preciso que viaje até Neamh Alainn e diga a Emmett sobre o meu plano. Eu não sei o que esse pergaminho contém. E não posso quebrar o selo e me arriscar que alguém leia seu conteúdo. Mas sejam quais forem às instruções que ele contém, Emmett deve fazer exatamente o oposto, se quisermos ter o elemento surpresa a nosso favor.

Jared balançou a cabeça, com veemência.

— Eu não vou deixá-la, minha senhora. Edward arrancará meu fígado e alimentará os lobos com ele, se eu permitir que siga com esta idéia.

Um som raivoso passou pelos lábios de Isabella. Ela ficou tão furiosa e com medo que mal podia se conter. Queria desaparecer e fingir que nada daquilo estava acontecendo. Mas a vida Edward dependia dela e o salvaria, nem que tivesse que batalhar com cada um dos guerreiros de seu clã para fazer isso.

— Você vai deixá-lo morrer, enquanto espera que Emmett e Jasper reúnam os guerreiros para atacar Cameron? Você acha que Edward ainda vai estar vivo? Pense, Jared. Meu pai e seus homens estão transportando um homem ferido. Edward irá atrasar a viagem de volta às terras de Cameron. Se eu partir agora, posso alcançá-los, antes de terem tempo de resolver o destino de Edward.

Jared passou as mãos pelo cabelo e se afastou.

— O que me pede para fazer, minha senhora, é impossível. Como posso abandoná-la para buscar a ajuda de Emmett? Como posso encarar Edward, se algo acontecer com você e o bebê? Está subestimando a força de seu marido. Não importa se foi ferido. Ele vai sobreviver. Ele tem muito pelo que viver.

Isabella puxou o braço Jared, enquanto o encarava.

— Os guerreiros virão comigo, mas somente eu entrarei nas terras de Cameron. É importante que ele pense que eu vim sozinha. Tudo depende da minha habilidade para fazê-lo pensar o que quero que pense. Devo ganhar tempo até a chegada de Emmett. Eu não vou pedir sua permissão para fazer isso, Jared. O que eu peço é sua ajuda. Preciso que vá até Emmett. Se eu enviar um dos meus homens, depois do que aconteceu, Emmett vai pensar que é um truque. Mas vai acreditar em você. Era o seu homem de confiança, um homem que ele colocou a serviço de seu irmão, para que Edward tivesse alguém em que pudesse confiar por perto. Não traia essa confiança, Jared. Eu e meu bebê estamos contando com você para nos ajudar a salvar meu marido.

— Você não joga limpo, minha senhora —, disse Jared, com desgosto.

— Não quando se trata da vida de meu marido —, ela disse ferozmente. — Eu o amo e não vou deixá-lo ir ao encontro da morte, se houver algo que possa fazer para impedir. Enfrentarei meu pai, James Cameron e seu exército inteiro se for preciso.

O rosto de Jared suavizou-se e ele tocou seu braço em um gesto de conforto.

— Edward é um homem de sorte, minha senhora. Não são muitos homens que tem uma esposa tão feroz, que arriscaria sua própria vida para salvar a dele.

— Então, vai fazer isso? Partirá para Neamh Alainn?

Jared suspirou.

— Sim, eu vou.

Isabella abraçou-o e Jared desvencilhou-se e fez uma careta.

— Quando chegar a minha vez, espero que me defenda tão ferozmente como fez com Edward, porque quando ele descobrir o que eu permiti que fizesse, vai arrancar minha cabeça.

— Vá agora — disse ela. — Vou reunir os homens no pátio para dizer-lhe o que deve ser feito.

Isabella olhava nervosamente para os guerreiros montados, suas faces sombrias iluminadas pelas tochas. Jared já havia partido e Sue estava preparando os mantimentos, de modo que estaria pronta para partir assim que os homens estivessem a par da situação.

— Simon vai morrer?

Isabella não soube quem fez a pergunta. Ainda estava entorpecida e seus pensamentos voltados para o que tinha que fazer.

— Eu não sei —, ela disse, honestamente. — Ele está sendo bem cuidado. Se Deus quiser, ele viverá por muitos anos ainda.

— Quem fez isso, minha senhora?

Isabella suspirou, antes de responder.

— Foi meu pai, seu ex-laird. Aliou-se a James Cameron e quer destruir o meu marido para que possa recuperar a liderança deste clã.

Ela prendeu a respiração enquanto esperava a resposta. Era perfeitamente possível que concordassem com a idéia de seu pai retomar a sua posição como laird. Edward tinha ganhado o respeito dos homens, sim, mas Isabella não estava certa de que, se tivessem a oportunidade, não se voltariam contra ele.

— O que devemos fazer? — Felix exigiu, enquanto avançava, os braços cruzando o peito musculoso e o rosto expressando todo o seu desgosto. — Certamente, não vamos deixar tal insulto ao nosso laird passar em branco.

Isabella teve que se controlar para não jogar os braços em volta do enorme guerreiro e cobrir seu rosto de beijos.

— Vamos às terras de James Cameron —, disse ela, quando conseguiu falar — Jared partiu para Neamh Alainn para informar Emmett Cullen da situação. Quando nos aproximarmos das terras de Cameron, vocês vão se esconder e esperar minhas ordens para atacar.

Murmúrios ecoaram entre os homens Felix disse:

— O que fará, minha senhora?

— Eu vou salvar meu marido —, disse ela, num tom que não admitia discussão. Podia não ser o laird deste clã, mas, neste momento, derrubaria qualquer homem que tentasse impedi-la de ir atrás de Edward.

— Vai exigir o maior sacrifício da minha vida. Talvez meu marido me despreze antes disso acabar, mas se for bem sucedida, ele vai estar vivo e isso é tudo o que importa. A pergunta que faço a vocês é se ficarão comigo e arriscarão suas vidas para salvar o seu laird.

Felix pigarreou e voltou-se para olhar os homens reunidos. Então, lentamente olhou para Isabella.

— Eu estou com você, minha senhora.

Um por um, os homens se adiantaram e concordaram com o plano de Isabella.

— Então, devemos partir agora e ser rápidos —, disse Isabella. — Tenho que chegar antes que seja muito tarde.

* * *

_Eu disse que a tempestade se aproximava... Eu vou falar uma coisa pra vocês... quando eu li esse livro fiquei surpresa com a Bella, mais depois pensei, se fosse pra salvar o homem que amo, eu faria qualquer coisa... Até trair sua confiança... se isso o deixasse vivo e seguro... Então pra mim o que a Bella vai fazer... é a forma mais linda de dizer Eu te amo e estou com você, vou lutar por você! Se preparem que guerra ainda nem começou direito... Até Segunda Amores... Robsteijooosss_


	24. Chapter 24

_Oi Meus Amores... Esse capitulo para mim... foi um dois mais dolorosos que já li... Eu fiquei sem reação... Mas bora ler... Nós vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward mal conteve uma maldição quando bateu contra o chão. A dor corria através de seu ombro, espalhando chamas agonizantes até que teve que fechar os olhos e cerrar os dentes, para permanecer em silêncio.

Suas mãos estavam amarradas atrás das costas, fazendo com que a ferida no ombro fosse ainda mais dolorosa. Charlie Swan tinha puxado a flecha do ombro Edward sem cuidado nenhum e tinha sangrado sem parar até as terras de Cameron.

— Eu trouxe Edward Cullen, Laird Cameron, — Charlie anunciou.

Edward abriu os olhos para ver Cameron em pé a uma curta distância. Sentiu o gosto do ódio em sua boca. O fato do homem estar tão perto e Edward estar impotente para fazer qualquer coisa, fez subir a bílis a sua garganta. Se tivesse forças, cuspiria no olho de Cameron.

— Então, você conseguiu —, disse Cameron.

James caminhou até onde Edward estava, deitado no chão, e chutou o seu ombro ferido. Edward fez uma careta, mas olhou para Cameron, permitindo que todo o seu ódio transparecesse em seu rosto.

— Você gostaria de me matar, não é, Edward?— Cameron zombou, em voz baixa. — Você me odeia até mais do que seus irmãos. Foi a sua insensatez que trouxe ruína ao seu clã. Minha prima é bonita, não é? Eu não a vejo há algum tempo. Ela provavelmente está abrindo as pernas e encantando algum outro idiota.

Edward continuou a olhar fixamente para Cameron até que este sentiu-se desconfortável e chutou-lhe o ombro novamente.

— Eu me pergunto o que Emmett vai escolher, se for dada a opção entre salvar a vida de seu irmão ou proteger sua adorável esposa e filha? Certamente, não escolherá o irmão que já lhe custou tanto. Diga-me, Edward, como se sentiria ao saber que destruiu seu querido irmão, pela segunda vez?

Cameron se ajoelhou ao lado da cabeça de Edward, agarrou-o pelos cabelos e puxou, até que seus rostos ficaram a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

— Ele não terá que escolher, porque terá ambos. Você não vai vencer. Não vou olhar para trás depois que o matar, e então vou destruir seu clã e o rei ao qual você é tão leal.

Enquanto olhava nos olhos de Cameron, a pergunta feita por Isabella voltou a sua mente.

— Por quê?— perguntou ele. — Por que você fez isso? Se vai me matar, de qualquer forma, ao menos me diga por que destruiu meu clã, há oito anos atrás. Não éramos nenhuma ameaça para você.

Cameron ergueu-se e deu um passo para trás, o ódio tomando conta de seu rosto.

— Você nunca tinha ouvido falar de mim, até aquele dia, não é?— Ele balançou a cabeça. — O seu pai nunca falou de mim ou do meu pai. Você não é o único com motivos para odiar, Edward. Seu pai tomou o que era meu. Eu revidei.

— Está maluco! —, disse Edward, com voz rouca — Meu pai era um homem pacífico. Ele não guerreava com ninguém. Não a menos que fosse provocado.

Cameron pressionou sua bota contra a garganta de Edward, prendendo-o ao chão.

— Oh, sim, ele era um homem pacífico. Você quer saber por quê? Ele fez uma promessa, após a morte de meu pai. Sua culpa foi demais para suportar. Ele jurou sobre o túmulo de meu pai nunca mais pegar em armas novamente. Eu sei. Eu estava lá. Ouvi a sua promessa. Ouvi seu pedido de desculpas à minha mãe. Ele me deu um tapinha na cabeça, quando partiu. Me deu um tapinha na cabeça, como se isso me trouxesse algum consolo, quando meu pai estava enterrado! Se tivesse uma espada, seu pai teria morrido naquele dia e sangrado em cima de túmulo do meu. Eu mostraria a ele...

— É mentira — Edward grunhiu — Meu pai nunca falou de você ou de seu pai.

— O velho Cullen era um covarde. Lutou ao lado do meu pai e quando ele foi derrubado de seu cavalo, o deixou para morrer ali. Virou as costas para o homem que ele chamava de amigo, e fugiu do campo de batalha. E saiba que, pouco antes de seu pai dar seu último suspiro, eu o lembrei do menino ao qual deu um tapinha na cabeça, em frente ao túmulo do pai. Você sabe quais foram suas últimas palavras, Edward?

Edward engoliu a raiva que travava sua garganta. O seu sangue bombeava tão furiosamente em suas veias que temia explodir.

Cameron inclinou-se novamente e falou, próximo a seus ouvidos.

— Ele disse que estava arrependido. E então me pediu para poupar a vida de seu neto.

— E assim, matou e estuprou a mãe do menino — Edward rosnou.

— Se tivesse encontrado o pirralho, eu o teria cravado na ponta da minha espada. Meu único arrependimento foi você e seus irmãos não estarem lá, no dia em que atacamos. Teria me dado uma grande satisfação destruir todos os Cullen de uma vez.

— Eu o verei no inferno pelo que fez —, Edward prometeu.

Cameron endireitou-se e apontou para os seus homens.

— Levem-no para o calabouço. Eu não suporto olhar para ele nem mais um momento. Matá-lo agora seria um fim muito misericordioso. Eu quero que sofra como meu pai sofreu quando, lentamente, sangrou até a morte naquele campo de batalha.

Três dos homens de Cameron arrancaram Edward do chão e o arrastaram pelo vestíbulo, até uma pequena porta para a escuridão abaixo. Um quarto homem empunhava uma tocha dentro do corredor frio e úmido.

No final dele, um buraco abria-se no chão, e sem aviso, Edward foi empurrado para baixo. Foi lançado na escuridão e suspenso, momentaneamente, no ar antes de bater contra o chão de pedra. Seu ombro ferido suportou todo o impacto da queda e ele gritou, em agonia, a dor espalhando-se por suas costas e braços, entorpecendo a mão.

Respirou profundamente, tentando lutar contra a inconsciência. Sentiu o sabor de sangue e percebeu que tinha mordido o lábio.

Enquanto estava lá tremendo, a dor como sua única companheira na escuridão, fechou os olhos e conjurou a imagem do rosto sorridente de Isabella. Ele imaginou que estava em casa, na privacidade do seu quarto, como a esposa inventando uma nova maneira de deixá-lo louco de luxúria.

Imaginou-se tocando seu ventre e conversando com ela sobre suas esperanças e sonhos para seus filhos.

— Proteja-a bem, Emmett — ele sussurrou. — Porque eu falhei.

Isabella estava louca, quando conduziu seu clã as terras de James Cameron e ordenou que se mantivessem escondidos, até que desse ordens para atacar. Se Deus estivesse com eles, Emmett Cullen chegaria com reforços antes de seus guerreiros serem forçados a agir. Mas se não, ela e todos os guerreiros Swan morreriam lutando.

Ela rezou para ter forças. Orou pedindo a ajuda de Deus para o que estava prestes a fazer. Tinha que ser convincente ou ela e Edward morreriam.

Puxando as rédeas do cavalo cansado, ela seguiu, o coração batendo forte quando atravessou a floresta, saiu por uma clareira, galopando em direção ao portão da fortaleza de Cameron.

Era uma visão imponente, feita de pedra, madeira e metal. As muralhas eram altas e ela rezou para que seus homens pudessem escalá-las com rapidez suficiente para evitar serem vistos.

Seu plano tinha que funcionar. Se Deus realmente estava do lado dos justos, seu clã conseguiria vencer e ela iria voltar para casa com o marido.

Ainda assim, rezou, pois talvez Deus precisasse ser convencido.

Quando chegou ao portão, o vigia gritou para ela. Isabella observou o topo da muralha e encontrou pelo menos três bestas apontadas em sua direção.

Puxou o capuz de seu manto e, em seguida se apresentou.

— Eu sou Isabella Swan e gostaria de ver meu pai, Charlie Swan.

Houve uma longa espera e, em seguida, James Cameron apareceu no alto, com seu pai ao lado dele.

— Diga-me, Isabella, você veio implorar pela vida de seu marido?— Cameron a repreendeu, severamente.

Ela fixou-o com um olhar altivo e torceu os lábios, com desprezo.

— Eu vim para ver se o que os meus homens disseram é verdade. E se for verdade, e meu pai aprisionou o guerreiro Cullen, eu quero reivindicar o direito de matá-lo, se ainda estiver vivo.

Cameron arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso, e Isabella prendeu a respiração até quase tontear sobre o cavalo. Oh Deus, que ele ainda esteja vivo. Eles não poderiam ter chegado há muito tempo. Ela e seus homens tinham cavalgado sem descanso e encontraram uma trilha recente, que os conduziu direto à fortaleza de Cameron.

— Abra a porta, — Cameron gritou.

Alguns momentos depois, a madeira rangeu e a porta pesada começou a abrir-se. Ela permaneceu em seu cavalo e esperou a permissão para entrar.

Em breve, Cameron e seu pai apareceram na entrada e um dos homens adiantou-se para ajudá-la a desmontar. Quando seus pés tocaram o chão, seus joelhos quase dobraram, mas por pura força de vontade, Isabella permaneceu de pé e permitiu que levassem seu cavalo.

— Essa é uma história interessante, senhora —, Cameron disse, enquanto olhava para ela. — Você tem toda a minha atenção.

Isabella olhou para o pai, perguntando-se se ele estava muito intimidado por Cameron. Ele olhou para trás, sua expressão cautelosa, e os olhos brilhando, com suspeita.

— Ele já está morto?— exigiu.

Cameron finalmente balançou a cabeça, negativamente, e Isabella sentiu-se fraquejar, com alívio.

— Não, ainda não. Ele acabou de chegar. Diga-me, como você veio tão depressa?

— Quando meus homens me contaram o que aconteceu, recusei-me a acreditar na minha sorte, até colocar, eu mesma, meus olhos sobre ele. Se é verdade que meu pai capturou Edward Cullen, serei-lhe eternamente grata.

— Que absurdo é este, filha? — Charlie finalmente exigiu.

Cameron ergueu a mão.

— Existe apenas uma maneira de resolver este enigma. Venha, minha senhora. Faz frio e viajou uma longa distância.

Isabella deslizou a mão pelo braço estendido de Cameron e sorriu agradecida.

— Meus agradecimentos, Laird Cameron. Na verdade, estou cansada, mas meu alívio foi tão grande que não iria parar até que conseguisse chegar a este santuário.

— Santuário? Minha senhora, porque chama minha casa de santuário? — perguntou ele, enquanto a guiava através do pátio para dentro do castelo.

Uma explosão de ar morno atingiu-a e o mau cheiro penetrou suas narinas. Foi necessário todo o seu controle para evitar que seu estômago se rebelasse contra o fedor.

A túnica que usava disfarçava seu ventre levemente saliente, que não estava grande o suficiente para tornar sua condição evidente. A última coisa que queria era revelar que estava carregando um filho de Edward.

— Sim, santuário. Acha que eu estaria a salvo de Emmett Cullen, uma vez que soubesse que um Swan raptou seu irmão?

— Por que quer matar seu marido?— Cameron perguntou sem rodeios.

Ele gesticulou para ela, indicando que sentasse em uma das cadeiras na frente do fogo, e foi com grande alívio que Isabella o fez. Não tinha certeza de quanto tempo mais poderia permanecer de pé.

— Será que isso importa? — Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

— Acho difícil acreditar que deixou a proteção de seu clã no auge do inverno, para que possa matar um homem que, para todos os efeitos, já está morto.

— Eu o odeio, — Isabella cuspiu. — Eu odeio todos os Cullens. Eles passaram por cima do meu clã. Na verdade, eu não tinha um grande respeito pela liderança de meu pai, mas pelo menos, ele era um Swan. Eu fui humilhada pelos Cullens. Se você não me permitir matá-lo, gostaria ao menos de assistir. E eu iria procurar sua proteção, de qualquer forma, até que este assunto com os Cullens esteja resolvido.

— Você é uma mulher estranha, Isabella Swan. Ou devo dizer Cullen?

Isabella ergueu-se, puxou a espada, e apontou para Cameron, em uma demonstração de bravura que esperava que o impressionasse ou o convencesse de que ela era louca o suficiente para querer seu marido morto. Estava tão desesperada, a essa altura, que estava jogando tudo e sabia disso.

— Eu não vou ser chamada por esse nome —, ela sussurrou.

Cameron afastou a lâmina de sua espada como se fosse uma mosca incômoda.

— E eu não vou ter uma fêmea brandindo sua espada para mim na minha própria casa.

Ele deu as costas para Isabella e então voltou-se para Charlie Swan.

— Deixou-me curioso, Isabella. O que Edward Cullen fez para provocar tal ódio?

Ela olhou para seu pai, sabendo que se o convencesse, ele daria credibilidade a sua história, não importando o quanto parecesse absurda.

— Ele insistiu que eu agisse e me vestisse como uma mulher. Tomou a espada de mim e me proibiu de treinar novamente. Zombou e me humilhou, a cada momento. Ele... Ele abusou de mim, dolorosamente.

Cameron sorriu e olhou para seu pai.

— Que tipo de mulher você criou, Charlie?

— Ela se acha um rapaz —, disse Charlie, com desgosto. — Nada que fiz adiantou para que ela agisse e se vestisse como uma dama. Lavei as mãos há anos. Provavelmente, ele a levou para a cama e é isso que ela chama de abuso.

O olhar de Cameron pousou, demoradamente, sobre seu corpo de tal forma que Isabella ficou feliz de ter enfaixado seus seios. Ele olhou para aquele sinal de sua feminilidade, mas em sua forma atual de se vestir, parecia magra e disforme, como um jovem rapaz seria.

Ela estremeceu com a luxúria em seus olhos. Apesar de, ou talvez por causa de suas excentricidades, Cameron olhou para ela como quisesse derrubá-la no chão para uma trepada rápida. Ou talvez porque desejasse o que Edward já teve. Tentar desvendar a mente de um homem era realmente impossível.

Mas ele voltou-se e acenou uma mão, arrogantemente, para um de seus homens.

— Traga Edward Cullen do calabouço. Sua mulher quer reencontrá-lo.

O nó em seu estômago cresceu e o medo quase a paralisou. Ela teria que agir rápido a fim de convencer Cameron e seu pai de que tudo o que disse era verdade. Doía fazer o que tinha que fazer. Seria a coisa mais difícil que já fez, mas tinha que convencer Edward que odiava a simples visão dele e queria sua morte.

Enquanto esperava, se preparou para ver seu marido. Isabella sabia que ele estava ferido. Pode estar perto da morte, neste momento. Ela não podia reagir como uma mulher horrorizada.

Isabella sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar. Estava esgotada e com mais medo do que já havia sentido em toda a sua vida.

Quando empurraram Edward para o corredor, ele caiu de joelhos e Isabella pôde ver que suas mãos estavam presas atrás das costas. Antes que Edward pudesse olhar para cima, ela estava de pé. Edward observou ao redor, mas assim que percebeu sua presença, ergueu os olhos para ela.

O choque espalhou-se por seu olhar e ele fez menção de falar. Então, Isabella fez a única coisa que sabia que poderia silenciá-lo.

Ela recuou e deu-lhe um violento tapa no rosto.

* * *

_Não me matem *-*... E não fiquem com raiva da Bella, ela está fazendo o que é necessario... Até Terça Amores... Robsteijooosss_


	25. Chapter 25

_Oi Meus amores... Esse capitulo para mim é o mais tenso, e mais indo do livro... Eu chorei e confesso... Então, se preparem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward sentiu o pescoço ser jogado para trás e mal conseguiu manter-se de joelhos. Sacudiu a cabeça, antes de olhar para sua esposa. Sua esposa. Isabella estava diante dele, com os olhos brilhando de fúria, enquanto Cameron e Charlie estava atrás dela, olhando-o, vagamente divertidos.

— Você está louca? — perguntou. — O que está fazendo?

— Estou aqui para vê-lo morrer — ela sussurrou. — Se Deus quiser e com a permissão de Laird Cameron, pretendo matá-lo eu mesma. Isso se ele me der o grande prazer de me livrar de você, Edward Cullen.

Edward ouviu suas palavras. Ele viu a raiva muito real em seus olhos. Mas não conseguia entender. O pavor penetrou em seu peito, até que doeu mais do que a flechada nas costas.

Não poderia estar acontecendo de novo. Ele não podia acreditar que aquela história bizarra estivesse se repetindo.

James Cameron surgiu por trás de Isabella e deslizou a mão sobre seu ombro.

— Sua esposa está aqui para vê-lo, Edward. Isso não o faz pensar? Ela diz que quer ser seu carrasco. O que acha disso?

Antes de Edward conseguir pensar numa resposta — afinal, o que poderia dizer sobre isso? — Cameron virou Isabella, puxou-a em seus braços, e beijou-a brutalmente.

Uma raiva fria varreu o corpo de Edward. Ele não conseguia mais sentir a dor de sua ferida. Tudo o que sentia era uma fúria avassaladora. Sua mente estava confusa e ele não conseguia compreender a situação, mas tudo o que ricocheteava em sua mente era 'traição'.

Novamente.

Isabella afastou-se de Cameron, batendo-lhe violentamente no rosto, como fez com Edward, e puxou sua espada. Cameron segurou-a pelo braço e afastou a arma.

— Eu já fui abusada por um homem. Eu não vou sofrer de novo nas mãos de outro — Isabella cuspiu.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Abuso? É assim que chama o que tivemos?

Isabella fitou Edward, seus belos olhos piscando, com desdém. Olhou novamente para Cameron e puxou seu braço. Então ela acalmou-se e observou Cameron, intensamente.

— Você duvida de mim. Isso foi um teste. Duvida que eu esteja aqui porque quero a morte do guerreiro Cullen.

Isabella arrancou os braços de suas mãos e remexeu nas dobras de seu manto para tirar um pergaminho. Mesmo de onde estava ajoelhado, Edward podia ver dois selos. Um deles era o de seu irmão. O outro pertencia ao rei.

— Eu trouxe isso. Sabe o que é, Laird Cameron? Uma chamada às armas de Emmett Cullen. Nele estão detalhados os planos de batalha. Tudo que você precisa saber sobre a guerra que se aproxima. Eu lhe daria isso se fosse um truque?

— Não! — Edward rugiu.

Ele pulou para a frente, mas foi contido por dois homens de Cameron. Retorceu-se e lutou contra a sua força, mas com as mãos atadas, não podia fazer nada.

Cameron tomou o pergaminho das mãos de Isabella, examinando-o. Sem uma palavra, ele quebrou o selo e desenrolou o papel. Levou vários minutos para ler o conteúdo e quando terminou, cuidadosamente, enrolou-o e olhou para Edward.

— Parece que sua esposa e seu novo clã não querem você, Cullen.

Edward retorceu os lábios, enquanto olhava friamente para a mulher em pé diante dele.

— Eu não tenho esposa ou clã, exceto os Cullens.

— E eu não quero tolerar sua visão por mais tempo. Devolva-o para o buraco de onde o tirou — Isabella disse, em uma voz tão fria quanto o gelo.

— Bem, precisamos falar sobre a morte de seu marido — Cameron disse, lentamente. — Parece que guerra é iminente, se esta mensagem de Emmett Cullen e do rei for verdadeira. Eu esperava que fossem mais originais em seus planos de batalha, mas eles parecem preferir os métodos mais diretos. Vou lhe dar um dia, minha senhora. Ele morre amanhã, e então eu farei meus próprios planos, conforme os de Emmett Cullen.

Isabella puxou a espada e caminhou lentamente em direção a Edward. Ele se recusou a olhar para ela. Sua mente era uma confusão de raiva e fúria que não conseguia controlar.

Quando Isabella parou em frente a ele, pressionou a lâmina da arma em seu pescoço, forçando-o a olhar para cima.

— Eu poderia matá-lo agora —, ela disse com uma voz desprovida de emoção. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo, sem dar nenhuma mostra do que estava pensando. Ela parecia estar discutindo algo tão simples quanto o tempo. Seu comportamento era frio, um lado de sua esposa que ele nunca tinha visto. — Mas seria muito rápido.

— Por quê?— Ele exigiu saber, com voz rouca. — Você traiu, não somente a mim, mas também aqueles que chama de amigos. Traiu Rosalie, que foi gentil com você, e seu filho, que é inocente. Vai enviar aqueles que foram leais a você para a morte, e para quê? Para que um homem sem honra possa recuperar a liderança de um clã que já foi dele?

Isabella baixou a espada até a virilha de Edward.

— Fique calado ou vou fatiar o seu membro e alimentar os cães com ele.

Ela virou-se, como se não suportasse mais olhar para ele. Para sua vergonha, Edward queria chamar por ela. Fechou os olhos, pois parecia que nunca iria aprender algumas lições.

— Queimem-no na fogueira, nas primeiras horas da manhã —, disse ela, calmamente. — É um final apropriado para alguém como ele.

Mesmo Cameron pareceu surpreso com sua crueldade, mas também havia um brilho de admiração em seus olhos. Sim, o homem gostava de ver a mesma ferocidade que o dominava em outra pessoa.

— Muito bem, minha senhora. Sua sentença será realizada pela manhã.

Ele fez um sinal aos seus homens para levarem Edward e depois voltou-se para Isabella.

— Gostaria de se refrescar? Fez uma longa viagem e deve estar cansada.

Enquanto Edward era retirado do salão, viu sua esposa sorrir para o homem que mais odiava no mundo.

Isabella olhou-o, no último momento, e percebeu sua incredulidade. Uma sombra atravessou os olhos dela e então ela os desviou.

Isabella estava na janela de seu quarto, olhando para a paisagem coberta de neve. Estava exausta até os ossos, mas não iria dormir esta noite. Não quando imaginava Edward no calabouço, suportando condições indescritíveis.

Fechou os olhos e reviu a expressão em seu rosto, suas palavras de ódio e, finalmente, a aceitação de que ela o tinha traído. Mais do que nunca estava determinada a não falhar em sua missão, pois não deixaria seu marido morrer pensando que o havia enganado.

Colocou as mãos sobre sua barriga e acariciou, quando sentiu um leve pulsar no fundo de seu útero. Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos dela quando percebeu que seu bebê tinha escolhido aquele momento para se mover, como se estivesse reafirmando a promessa feita por sua mãe de salvar o marido a qualquer custo.

— Você é o meu futuro, Edward Cullen. O futuro do meu clã. O futuro de nosso filho ou filha, — ela sussurrou ferozmente. — E não vou deixá-lo morrer em algum buraco escuro, preso como um animal.

Ela jogou-se na cama e afundou entre as mantas. Cameron tinha fornecido acomodações adequadas. Ele ainda providenciou para que um de seus homens acendesse a lareira. Assim que ficou sozinha, no entanto, Isabella fechou e barrou a porta com uma cadeira pesada.

Ela não daria chances para o azar. Cameron era um bastardo arrogante de primeira linha. Achava que tudo o que olhava era seu para ser tomado. Isabella não acreditou, nem por um momento, que ele ficou atraído por sua beleza. Propositalmente, havia se vestido como um rapaz, mas tinha visto a curiosidade e o desejo nos olhos do Laird.

Ela deitou-se completamente vestida e fechou os olhos por um breve momento para descansar. Queria que as horas passassem rápido, para que aquilo acabasse, de uma vez por todas.

Nesse momento, os seus homens estariam tomando posição ao longo das muralhas. Esperando sua ordem para atacar.

Isabella observou, durante toda a noite, as várias peças do mobiliário do aposento, até que bateram em sua porta na manhã seguinte. Demorou algum tempo para responder, querendo dar a impressão de que recém havia acordado e estava se vestindo.

Puxou as mantas e desalinhou-as na cama, e em seguida, jogou o cabelo por cima do ombro, enquanto caminhava em direção a porta.

Empurrando a cadeira para o lado, abriu-a para encontrar seu pai em pé no corredor. Afastou as mãos do cabelo, que estava trançando e observou-o, em silêncio.

— O laird ordenou que desça ao pátio.

Isabella assentiu e esperou que seu pai a seguisse pelo corredor, mas ele hesitou, e olhou-a fixamente.

— O que Cullen realmente fez para você odiá-lo tanto? Você virou as costas para mim em favor dele, recusando-se a me apoiar na liderança do clã e agora me recebe de braços abertos?

Sabendo que ele não acreditaria em sua súbita mudança, ela falou a verdade.

— Eu não queria nem você, nem ele como laird. Você, Edward Cullen... foi apenas uma questão de escolher o menor dos males.

Os olhos de Charlie Swan se estreitaram.

— Você ainda não aprendeu a controlar sua língua ou se dirigir a alguém superior.

— Não mesmo, e se acha que vai me atingir como fez da última vez que tivemos essa conversa, eu cumprirei minha ameaça e os Swan terão que buscar um novo laird.

— Eu vou ensiná-la, com o tempo —, alertou.

Isabella encolheu os ombros como se não desse muita importância a suas ameaças.

Quando chegaram ao pátio, Isabella apertou seu manto ainda mais em torno de si, para afastar o frio. Seu coração quase parou quando viu que Edward já estava amarrado a uma estaca. A madeira tinha sido empilhada em um círculo em torno dele.

Parecia mais ferido do que na noite anterior. Novas contusões eram evidentes em seu rosto e um filete de sangue escorria de sua boca.

Seus dentes doíam por apertar suas mandíbulas e ela piscou para conter as lágrimas de raiva. Nunca odiou alguém tanto quanto odiava seu pai e James Cameron. Seria tão simples desembainhar sua espada agora e acabar com a vida miserável de seu pai, mas devia ser paciente, pois Edward seria morto antes que Charlie Swan caísse no chão.

Cameron estava alguns passos na frente de Edward, cercado por seus homens, todos levando tochas. Quando ela se aproximou, ele estendeu a mão para uma das tochas e a entregou a ela.

— Se vai fazer as honras da casa — disse ele. — seja rápida. Acho o cheiro de carne queimada muito desagradável e tenho outros assuntos para resolver.

Sua mão tremia quando Isabella pegou a tocha e voltou-se para o marido. Ela deu um passo à frente, respirando profundamente, mentalmente se preparando para o que estava por vir.

Seus olhares se encontraram. Os belos olhos verdes de seu marido estavam cheios de dor. Ele não parecia saber realmente o que acontecia a sua volta. Silenciosamente amaldiçoou, porque precisava de Edward consciente neste dia.

Edward viu quando Isabella pegou a tocha das mãos de Cameron. A dor ricocheteou por seu corpo. Sentia calafrios e ao mesmo tempo, a febre o queimava. Mas manteve seu olhar sobre a esposa quando ela olhou-o, fixamente.

Alguma coisa o incomodou a noite inteira e o manteve acordado, amontoado no chão molhado e frio da masmorra. Algo o incomodava desde que tinha visto a sombra que cruzou os olhos de Isabella quando havia sido levado, na noite anterior.

E agora este 'algo' estava gritando para ele que nada era o que parecia. Edward relutava por sua promessa de nunca mais duvidar do que estava a sua frente. As evidências não mentem.

Mas... Mas, mas, mas, ele não podia aceitar que Isabella friamente o havia traído. No calor do momento, a sua surpresa por vê-la e o choque de tudo o que havia acontecido tinham-no tornado incapaz de pensar.

Mas agora, quando pensava novamente nos últimos meses, não podia aceitar que Isabella tivesse se voltado contra ele. Muita coisa não fazia sentido. Ela odiava o pai. Ela o temia. Por que então iria apoiar seu retorno ao clã?

Isabella havia ficado ao lado dele contra a sua família. O apoiou, correndo o risco de afastar o seu povo. Aquelas não eram ações de uma mulher que mentiu sobre tudo.

Não, não era possível. Ainda que fosse tolo por confiar, mais uma vez, em seu coração e não em sua cabeça. Desta vez... Desta vez o seu coração não estava errado. Ele apostaria sua vida nisto.

O que significava que sua esposa estava em uma situação perigosa e ele era incapaz de protegê-la.

Qual era seu objetivo? O que pretendia fazer?

Isabella agarrou a tocha e, em seguida, ele a viu deslizar a mão livre com cuidado em sua capa. E ali, em seus olhos, viu um apelo. Um pedido de ajuda. Um apelo para que ele compreendesse. Sumiu antes que ele pudesse piscar, mas estava ali. Ou talvez fosse o que queria ver. Sua pulsação acelerou-se e Edward ficou tenso, em expectativa.

Ele queria gritar com ela para que se afastasse, para que se protegesse e ao bebe. Queria dizer a Isabella que qualquer que fosse o plano, não valia a sua vida. Não em troca da dele.

Mas permaneceu em silêncio, sabendo que seu protesto significaria sua morte rápida.

Em seguida, ela agiu. Virou-se abruptamente e enfiou a tocha no rosto de Cameron. O grito de dor do homem foi instantâneo. No momento exato de seu grito, Isabella soltou um grito de guerra que rivalizaria com o mais feroz que já tinha ouvido.

Ela puxou a espada de seu manto, e correu para a estaca. Edward olhou incrédulo como os soldados Swan surgiram sobre as muralhas, descendo com as espadas nas mãos.

Sua esposa e o clã que ele jurou que não era o seu tinha vindo para salvá-lo.

— Você está forte o suficiente para lutar?— Isabella gritou quando cortou as cordas que o prendiam na estaca.

— Sim, posso lutar. — Ele não estava morto ainda e seria um bastardo se deixasse sua esposa arriscar tudo em vão.

Isabella desapareceu antes que ele estivesse totalmente solto das cordas. Ele a viu envolvida em uma luta a uma curta distância, mas antes que pudesse pensar em ajudá-la, teve que se esquivar de uma espada que passou rente a sua cabeça.

A primeira coisa a fazer era encontrar uma espada. Edward esquivou-se novamente quando um dos homens de Cameron brandiu sua lâmina a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Abaixou-se, bateu contra as pernas do guerreiro, derrubando os dois no chão.

A espada deslizou pela neve e Edward golpeou com o punho o rosto do homem, repetidamente, até que o sangue espalhou-se sobre a neve. Ele rolou para longe e correu para a espada. Agarrou o cabo e puxou-a quando um outro homem avançou para ele.

Edward rolou, a arma com ele. A lâmina cortou a perna do guerreiro. Saltou, sua dor e febre esquecidas. Tudo o que ocupava sua mente era encontrar Isabella e caçar James Cameron.

Ele abriu caminho para a muralha, e correu os olhos pelo lugar. Apenas por pura força de vontade se mantinha de pé. O que viu quando olhou para o pátio quase fez seu coração parar.

Embora lutassem bravamente e com mais fogo do que ele já tinha testemunhado, os soldados Swan estavam em número bem menor, e se cansavam rapidamente.

Finalmente viu Isabella novamente. Ela encurralava um guerreiro de Cameron contra a muralha. Rapidamente, despachou-o enfiando a espada em seu peito, para em seguida, arrancá-la do corpo do homem e virar-se, apenas para descobrir outro soldado em seu lugar.

Esse era o problema. Para cada soldado de Cameron abatido, surgia outro para ocupar seu lugar.

Edward começou a abrir caminho em direção a ela, determinado a deixá-la em segurança, quando ouviu um grito de guerra tão dolorosamente familiar que quase caiu de joelhos,aliviado.

Sentindo sua força retornar, jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou outro grito em resposta.

Em seguida, alertou os soldados Swan.

— Os reforços estão aqui! Mantenham-se firmes!

Edward voltou-se a tempo de ver seus irmãos através dos portões. Centenas de guerreiros Cullens chegavam de todas as direções. Era a coisa mais magnífica que já tinha visto. Se ele vivesse até os cem anos, nunca esqueceria aquela visão.

A sorte tinha mudado decididamente a favor dos Swans. Antes abatidos e próximos ao final de suas forças, de repente começaram a lutar como se o próprio Deus os tivesse renovado.

Emmett, que havia liderado a tropa até o portão, desceu de seu cavalo a poucos metros de Edward, com sua espada na mão. Jasper o seguiu e de repente, Edward estava rodeado por seus irmãos.

— É muito sério? — Emmett gritou, quando olhou para o sangue escorrendo de seu irmão.

— Eu vou sobreviver.

Os irmãos cortaram caminho através dos guerreiros de Cameron. Lutaram com determinação, seu ataque alimentado pela raiva e um desejo irresistível de vingança.

— Onde está Isabella? — Jasper gritou quando chegaram ao meio do pátio.

Edward olhou ao redor antes de atingir um guerreiro que avançava.

— Eu não sei. A perdi de vista quando vocês entraram pelos portões.

— Sua esposa perdeu o juízo — Emmett disse, quando ficou sabendo de sua luta com o outro soldado. — Ela é a mais maluca, furiosa e valente moça que já tive a oportunidade de conhecer.

— Sim, ela é tudo isso — Edward concordou — E é minha.

Jasper sorriu, em seguida, girou e deu um golpe mortal em um dos homens de Cameron, sua espada, brilhando com o sangue.

— Você é um homem de sorte, Edward. Claramente, a sua esposa é teimosa demais para deixá-lo morrer.

— Onde está Cameron? — Emmett gritou com frustração. — Eu não vou deixar aquele bastardo escapar, mais uma vez.

— Isabella empurrou uma tocha em seu rosto. Eu não o vi desde que ela me libertou.

Eles se calaram, enquanto se concentravam em se defender de novos ataques. Os homens surgiam de todos os lados e custou toda a habilidade e concentração de Edward bloquear a dor agonizante que sentia.

Sua preocupação não era com James Cameron. Ele procurava por Isabella. Temia por ela mais do que temeu por qualquer outra coisa em sua vida.

— Eles estão fugindo! — Eric gritou. — Fechem! Fechem tudo! Não os deixe escapar!

O pátio estava cheio de corpos, e o que antes estava coberto pela brancura da neve, agora estava banhado de vermelho. O sangue brilhava ao sol, e o cheiro acre espalhava-se com o vento.

Edward procurava, freneticamente, por sua esposa. Quando ele a viu, seu sangue gelou nas veias.

Ela estava lutando contra seu pai, e o homem batalhava descontroladamente, sem a disciplina de um guerreiro experiente. Lutava como um homem que sabia que ia morrer.

De costas para Edward, Isabella lutava bravamente, amortecendo os golpes frenéticos com sua espada, mas a cada ataque sua força ia diminuindo.

Edward começou a correr, ignorando sua própria dor e o cansaço avassalador. Estava do outro lado do pátio, quando avistou James Cameron.

Típico do covarde que era, havia se posicionado atrás de uma parede formada pelos seus homens, mas a maioria havia caído e ele estava vulnerável aos ataques.

O lado esquerdo do seu rosto estava inchado e manchado de sangue pela queimadura que Isabella inflingiu-lhe com a tocha. Tinha uma espada numa mão e um punhal na outra.

Antes que percebesse, Cameron fez pontaria e atirou o punhal na direção de Isabella.

— Não! — Edward rugiu.

Mas já era tarde demais. Cameron atingiu seu objetivo e a adaga atingiu Isabella em seu ombro direito. Ela cambaleou, desviou-se de um golpe desferido por seu pai, e depois caiu de joelhos.

Charlie ergueu sua espada novamente para dar o golpe mortal, quando uma flecha atingiu-o no peito. Edward nunca soube quem a atirou. Seu foco era apenas Isabella.

Foi tomado por uma raiva que nunca havia sentido e isto deu-lhe a força de cem homens. Rugiu o nome de Cameron e lançou-se para o homem que havia ferido Isabella.

Os dois homens encontraram-se, em um choque de espadas, o som do metal rugindo em todo o pátio. Edward lutou como um homem possuído. Ele queria provar o sangue de Cameron. Queria banhar-se nele logo após acertar o coração do bastardo.

Mas Cameron também lutava como um homem que sabia que estava marcado para morrer. Grande parte da arrogância que ele ostentava como um manto havia desaparecido. Era como se, pela primeira vez, sentisse sua própria mortalidade e estivesse desesperado para sobreviver.

Enfraquecido pela febre, a perda de sangue e a ferocidade da batalha, Edward cambaleou para trás sob a força do ataque de Cameron. Firmando-se novamente, encontrou a espada do outro homem com a sua própria, o impacto chacoalhando seus ombros.

Com as lâminas tocando-se, Edward enfiou a ponta de sua bota na barriga de Cameron, empurrando-o. Avançou, aproveitando-se da vantagem momentânea, e desferiu vários ataques que fizeram Cameron retroceder.

O barulho insistente de metal soou em seus ouvidos. Em torno dele o cheiro da morte era pesado e enjoativo. Grande parte do barulho havia desaparecido, tanto Swan quanto Cullens lutavam, concentrados, para despachar os homens que haviam jurado sua lealdade a um homem sem honra.

Tudo o que Edward pode ver, repetidas vezes em sua mente, foi Isabella cambaleando e caindo de joelhos no chão. Um som muito semelhante ao de um animal ferido saiu de sua garganta.

Apesar de toda a sua covardia, Cameron era um guerreiro habilidoso, e lutava por sua vida. Atingiu Edward por trás com a sua espada. Ele caiu de joelhos e lançou a cabeça para trás, quando a lâmina cortou o ar a uma polegada de sua garganta.

Seu ombro queimava, e estava coberto de suor e manchas de sangue. Sua força foi desaparecendo e tinha que acabar com aquele combate rapidamente. Seus irmãos estavam ocupados com a sua própria batalha por todo o pátio. Não havia ninguém para ajudar Edward. Ele não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer.

Cambaleou depois de se desviar de um outro golpe e se preparou para lançar-se diretamente contra seu inimigo. Cameron ergueu a espada sobre a cabeça e, com um grunhido, atacou. De repente, uma espada transpassou o peito de Cameron.

Ele ficou completamente imóvel. O peito cortado, banhado em vermelho. Cameron olhou para baixo, perplexo, com os olhos vidrados vendo a morte cair sobre ele.

Quando seus joelhos se dobraram e ele caiu no chão, Isabella apareceu. Agarrou o punho da sua espada com ambas as mãos, seu rosto pálido como a morte. Quando ergueu os olhos do corpo sem vida de Cameron e fixou-os em Edward, eles estavam nublados com a dor, vítreos como os de Cameron ao dar seu último suspiro.

— Ele não merecia morrer com honra — ela sussurrou. — Ele não tinha nenhuma.

Ela deu um passo para frente e cambaleou, apoiando o outro pé para trás para se firmar. Então, cedeu e caiu de joelhos na neve.

Tudo o que Edward podia ver era o sangue que empapava sua túnica.

— Isabella! — Ele gritou.

Largou sua espada e correu para ela, segurando-a quando cambaleou novamente. Aconchegou-a em seu peito e gentilmente afastou-a, sabendo que a adaga ainda estava profundamente cravada em sua carne.

— Graças a Deus — ela sussurrou, enquanto olhava fixamente para ele, os olhos tão fracos como se toda sua vida estivesse escapando por eles. Seu tom natural de ouro e preto, tão quente e vibrante, era uma sombra opaca de marrom.

— Eu estava preocupada. Não conseguia encontrá-lo durante a batalha. Tive medo que você tivesse sido morto.

Um espasmo de dor atravessou seu rosto e ela deu um suspiro suave quando fechou os olhos.

Edward tocou seu rosto, sua boca, seus olhos, e até seus ouvidos.

— Você não vai morrer, Isabella. Está me ouvindo? Não se atreva a morrer sem mim. Você vai viver. Eu ordeno. Oh, Deus — disse ele, entrecortadamente. — Por favor, não morra, moça. Você não pode me deixar.

Edward ergueu-a contra o peito, a dor tão forte em seu coração que não conseguia respirar.

— Eu te amo — disse ele, ferozmente. — Não é verdade que mantive uma parte do meu coração trancado para você. Você tem todo ele, moça. Sempre teve. Eu não o dei a você. Você o tomou, desde o início.

Ele tocou seu rosto de novo, querendo que olhasse para ele, e como se respondesse a sua ordem não dita, as pálpebras agitaram-se e abriram-se, mas era evidente que isso lhe custava muito.

Isabella sorriu levemente.

— Estou feliz em ouvir isso, marido. Na verdade, eu me desesperava para ouvir estas palavras.

— Se ficar comigo, vai ouvi-las todos os dias pelo resto de nossas vidas — disse ele em um tom áspero, repleto de tristeza e desespero. — Ah, moça, eu não a mereço. Mas, juro por Deus, que não vou viver um único dia sem você.

— Que par nós somos — ela sussurrou. — Maltratados, machucados, e sangrando. Muito fracos para ajudar um ao outro a chegar em um leito para morrer. Na verdade, nós vamos ter que morrer aqui, porque me falta forças para carregá-lo.

A provocação em seu tom de voz foi sua ruína. O nó em sua garganta apertou-se e lágrimas queimaram seus olhos, molhando-os até que sua visão ficou totalmente embaçada.

— Sim, moça, você tem razão. Talvez meus irmãos venham e nos levem para nossas camas. Mas se pensa que ficará em sua própria cama, está muito enganada.

— Eu nunca antes vi algo tão lamentável. O que você acha, Jasper?

Edward olhou para cima para ver Emmett e Jasper de pé, sobre ele e Isabella. A preocupação brilhava em seu olhar, mas Emmett tinha o tom leve e brincalhão, como se detestasse deixar seu medo se manifestar em suas palavras.

— Parece-me que o casamento deixou meu irmão mais suave — respondeu Jasper. — É uma vergonha quando uma frágil moça tem que salvar a sua bunda.

— Venha até aqui e eu vou mostrar-lhe como sou frágil — Isabella resmungou.

Edward não sabia se ria ou chorava, por isso ficou lá, com Isabella apertada em seus braços, e escondeu o rosto em seus cabelos. Ele tremia da cabeça aos pés, quando lembrou-se de como esteve perto de perdê-la, e, de fato, ainda poderia perdê-la.

— Como ela está?— Jared exigiu saber.

— Jared —, disse ela fracamente. — Que bom que conseguiu. Devo-lhe os meus agradecimentos. Nós não poderíamos ter feito isso sem você.

Jared sentia-se como Edward. Aterrorizado. Impressionado. Com medo.

— Não, minha senhora. Não tenho dúvidas de que você e seus homens teriam derrotado o exército de James Cameron e arrastado Edward para as terras dos Swan.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Edward na neve e colocou uma mão sobre a testa de Isabella.

— Juro por Deus, minha senhora, nunca conheci uma moça tão corajosa e feroz quanto você. Estou honrado em servi-la. Sou grato por ter conseguido salvar a vida de nosso Laird. Eu cresci acostumado a servir este bastardo mal-humorado.

Isabella riu e então interrompeu-se com um gemido, a dor agitando seu pequeno corpo.

— Ele realmente é mal-humorado, mas vou cuidar disso.

Emmett pôs a mão no ombro de Edward quando outro espasmo de dor apareceu no rosto de Isabella.

— Deixe-a ir, Edward. Deixe Jasper levá-la de volta para o castelo. A batalha esta terminada. Cameron está morto, e os poucos homens que ainda vivem estão fugindo. Temos de ver ambas as feridas.

— Edward?

Edward olhou para baixo e afastou o cabelo de seus olhos.

— Sim, moça.

Seu olhar encontrou o dele e ela umedeceu os lábios.

— Eu tenho um punhal cravado nas costas. Você poderia tirá-lo para mim?

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Será que a Bella e o Edward vão sobreviver? Hum... Será que o Edward terá tempo de cumprir sua promessa, de dizer todos os dias que a ama? Humm... Continuem lendo que eu prometo que conto kkkk... Meninas eu só posso dizer uma coisa que aprendi com essa historia... **A FORÇA DO AMOR È TÃO FORTE QUANTO A MORTE, É TÃO PODEROSA QUANTA A VIDA... O AMOR MOSTRA A VERDADE ATRAVÉS DE CADA OLHAR DE CADA GESTO... **O Edward entendeu, acreditou, confiou, e compreendeu só olhando nos olhos da Bella! Até Quarta Amores... Se der posto Antes... Robsteijooosss... Fiquem com Deus!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Oi Meus Amores esse é o **penultimo** capitulo dessa linda historia... Eu amo esse capitulo eu ri muito com ele, e amei cada palavra dita neste... Espero que gostem desse capitulo cheio de Amor e medo... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Se você não me deixar ver suas feridas, vai morrer, e que bem isso fará para Isabella? — Emmett exigiu, exasperado.

Edward rosnou para seu irmão, sua impaciência latente explodindo como um caldeirão.

— Você devia estar com Isabella. Ela é que precisa de cuidados. Se ela morrer porque estamos aqui discutindo, vou fazer de Rosalie uma viúva, eu juro.

Emmett suspirou, frustrado.

— Se eu tiver que sentar em cima de você até que Jasper limpe o ferimento, vou fazê-lo. Quanto mais cedo permitir que eu cuide de você, mais cedo Isabella vai ter os cuidados de que precisa.

Edward amaldiçoou, violentamente.

— Permitiria-me cuidar de você, se Rosalie estivesse ferida como Isabella está? Não, você insistiria para que Rosalie fosse atendida primeiro.

— Jared está com Isabella. Ele vai chamar, se precisar de mim. A ferida dela é recente. A sua não e já começou a infeccionar. Droga, Edward, colabore para que possa descansar ao lado dela.

A menção de poder ficar ao lado de Isabella fez com que Edward se rendesse. Enquanto estavam discutindo, ela estava sozinha e sentia um nó no estômago ao pensar nisso. Ainda se lembrava de suas duras palavras ao ter pensado o pior, no início. Não queria que acreditasse que ele pensava mal dela por mais tempo.

— Você esta queimando de febre —, Emmett disse severamente quando Edward foi colocado sobre a cama em um dos quartos. — Se preocupa com Isabella, mas a verdade é que está seriamente ferido.

— Ela está grávida — disse Edward, em voz baixa. — Eu não sei se você está ciente disso. Isabella lutou pela minha vida enquanto carrega um filho. Ela deve ter cavalgado sem descanso para chegar tão rápido. Por Deus, Emmett, isso me faz querer chorar como um bebê.

— Sim, eu sei disso — Emmett disse. — Mas Isabella é uma moça determinada. Eu não a vejo desistir sem lutar. Ela foi um inferno, não se curvando a ninguém, condenando o rei e o país, anunciando o que ia fazer, quer eu concordasse ou não. Jared entrou em Neamh Alainn e entregou-me suas ordens como se ela fosse a própria rainha.

— Ela é única — Edward murmurou. — E eu não a valorizei como deveria. Eu tentei mudá-la e moldá-la para o que pensei que queria que ela fosse.

Emmett riu.

— Eu não a imagino tolerando isso.

Edward sorriu tristemente, em seguida, Emmett começou a limpar sua ferida.

— Não, ela não o fez. É uma moça feroz. Eu a... — Ele parou, incapaz de dizer as palavras. Não, ele não falaria disso. Não era seu irmão que deveria ouvir, mas Isabella, e ele não as diria a ninguém, somente a ela. Ela lutou por essas palavras. Exigiu-as. Tinha dado seu sangue para ouvi-las.

— Fale-me de Neamh Alainn — Edward disse entre dentes, com a dor inundando-o.

— É o lugar mais bonito que eu já vi — Emmett disse calmamente. — Existe há mais de um século e parece que foi construído ontem. Os homens do rei o tem guardado muito bem desde a morte de Alexandre. Ele pertencerá a Rosalie e a seu primogênito. É um legado muito especial o que será conferido a Isabel.

— Os homens perseguirão Isabel, como fizeram com Rosalie — Edward disse severamente. — É um legado muito bom, sim, mas será um fardo pesado para a moça.

— Ela vai ter a proteção que Rosalie não teve — Emmett disse. — Rosalie ficou sem ninguém para cuidar dela até que se casou. Não acontecerá o mesmo com Isabel. Vou vigiá-la bem até que ela decida com quem vai se casar.

Edward sorriu ao ouvir o tom de ciúmes na voz de seu irmão.

— Você vai dar a ela uma escolha, então.

— Sim. Ela vai ter mais do que Rosalie teve. Eu não quero que minha filha se sinta tão desesperada quanto minha esposa se sentiu ou que seja forçada a escolher o menor de dois males, por estar encurralada.

— Isso foi uma coisa boa. Nós trouxemos mulheres excepcionais para o clã Cullen. Teremos uma safra de guerreiros com o fogo e a inteligência de suas mães, com certeza.

Emmett riu.

— Sim. Com certeza, teremos.

Edward estremeceu novamente quando Emmett cutucou a ferida.

— Por Deus, Emmett, o que está fazendo?

— Isto precisa de alguns pontos e você vai ficar quieto e permitir que eu o costure... e fique com a boca fechada.

— Pode ir em frente. Eu quero voltar para Isabella. Não vou deixá-la passar o pior sozinha.

— Mandei Jasper para lhe dizer que você está zangado como de costume e fazendo ameaças. Ela saberá que você está bem quando ouvir isso.

— Se não doesse tanto, eu bateria em você por isso.

Emmett sorriu.

— Você pode tentar. Está tão fraco quanto um recém-nascido, no momento. Acho que Isabella poderia derrotá-lo até mesmo com um punhal nas costas.

Edward ficou sério.

— Isabella me espanta, Emmett. Nem sei como agir. Como posso não pensar que ela arriscou tudo por mim?

— Você faria o mesmo — Emmett disse sem rodeios. — Claro que ela lutaria por você também. Quebraram o molde quando a fizeram. Você é muito abençoado, Edward. Espero que perceba.

— Sim, eu sei — ele murmurou.

— Pronto — disse Emmett quando se sentou novamente. — Já está costurado e o sangramento parou.

Edward tentou levantar-se, mas caiu para trás, toda a sua força se fora. Seus músculos estavam como um mingau, e estava tão fraco que mal conseguia levantar o braço.

Amaldiçoou e se esforçou para erguer-se novamente.

— Ajude-me, porra.

— Eu vou ajudá-lo a ir ao quarto de Isabella, se jurar ficar deitado.

— Não vou negociar com você — Edward rosnou. — Eu não vou deixá-la nem por um momento.

— Isto é uma ferida grave, Edward. Você está febril e sua força se foi. Você pode morrer se não tomar cuidado.

— Ajude- me — disse ele novamente.

Emmett balançou a cabeça e puxou Edward para ajudá-lo a sentar.

— Eu juro que não tenho idéia de onde surgiu tanta teimosia.

Edward ficou serio enquanto lutava para ficar de pé. As palavras de Cameron sobre o seu pai cruzaram sua consciência nebulosa. Ele nunca saberia se era verdade o que Cameron disse. Mas não quis contar a história para seus irmãos. Não havia necessidade de plantar qualquer dúvida em suas mentes. Cameron tinha vivido em ódio e vingança por anos e isso não trouxe nada de bom. No final, havia trazido desonra sobre si mesmo e o pai que ele alegava querer vingar.

— Acabou, Emmett — ele disse calmamente enquanto seguiam pelo corredor. — Depois de oito anos, acabou. Cameron está morto e nenhum de nós deu o golpe mortal.

— Sim — Emmett murmurou. — Nosso pai pode descansar agora. Ele foi vingado.

— Não — disse Edward rapidamente. — Não é vingança. É honra e justiça. Cameron agiu sem honra. Ele morreu sem honra. É o suficiente.

Franzindo o cenho, Emmett lançou um olhar de soslaio para o irmão.

— Tenho com sua esposa uma dívida que jamais poderei saldar. Ela não apenas salvou sua vida, mas matou um homem que tem causado muita dor em minha esposa e que ameaçava minha filha.

— Parecem existir muitos de nós gratos a minha mulher — Edward disse secamente.

Emmett bateu à porta do quarto e Edward empurrou-a, com impaciência, antes de ouvir a resposta. Seu coração quase parou quando viu Isabella deitada de bruços na cama, o rosto virado para o lado e os olhos fechados.

Jared imediatamente ergueu a mão.

— Ela desmaiou há algum tempo atrás, mas está respirando. A dor tornou-se muito forte.

— Não podemos dar-lhe uma poção? Existe um curandeiro neste clã? — Edward exigia. — Eu não vou vê-la sofrer desnecessariamente.

— Fique calmo — disse Jasper. — Você não vai querer assustar Isabella quando despertar. Tratasse de uma pequena ferida e não há nada com o que se preocupar. Ela teme mais por você do que por si mesma, e é melhor assim. Devemos dar-lhe algo pelo que lutar.

Edward foi até ela, lutando contra a dor e o calor úmido da febre. Sua cabeça estava zonza e sentia como se tivesse atravessado um pântano, mas estava determinado a permanecer com ela.

— A adaga cravou fundo, Emmett.

— Sim. Vai sangrar mais ainda quando a retirar. Vou ter que trabalhar rapidamente para deter a hemorragia e costurar a ferida.

— Ela é uma lutadora — disse Jared rispidamente. — Isso não é nada para ela.

Edward nunca tinha visto seu comandante tão pálido. Ele pairava sobre Isabella, abrindo e fechando os punhos, como se não tivesse idéia do que fazer.

— Houve algum outro sangramento? — Edward perguntou com medo. — Ela carrega um bebê.

Jasper balançou a cabeça.

— Nada que eu tenha sido capaz de ver. Ela não reclamou de nenhuma dor. Apenas nas costas.

— Deite-se na cama com ela, antes que caia — Emmett disse irritado. — Deite-se em um dos lados, de modo que quando você finalmente desmaiar, não vai ficar no meu caminho.

Uma batida soou na porta e Jared e Jasper sacaram suas espadas. Jared se apressou a responder, espiando por uma pequena fresta. Então, abriu-a completamente para deixar entrar uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos que parecia ser tão velha quanto Matusalém.

Ela parecia extremamente agitada e torcia as mãos.

— Peço perdão, Laird Cullen, mas me disseram que precisava de uma curandeira.

Emmett olhou fixamente para a velha.

— Você tem habilidade?

A mulher se empertigou e Emmett a olhou.

— Eu era versada nas artes da cura antes mesmo de você nascer, rapaz.

— Eu preciso de uma porção para a dor e um emplastro para passar na ferida, depois de costurá-la.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Sim, eu tenho essas coisas. Você estaria precisando de uma mão firme para fazer a costura? Estou velha, sim, mas minha mão não tem vacilado em todos os meus sessenta anos.

— Não — Edward interveio. Virou-se para Emmett. — Você faz isso. Eu confio em você.

Emmett acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, apontou para a curandeira.

— Providencie o que for necessário.

Ela concordou e saiu do quarto.

— Vou precisar de ajuda para puxar o punhal — Emmett disse com uma careta. — Tem que ser feito rapidamente, e então temos que parar o sangramento. Edward, deite-se. Se ela acordar, a acalmará ter você por perto.

Edward arrastou-se para a cama e caiu ao lado dela, quando sua força, finalmente, acabou. Passou sua mão sobre a parte de trás de sua cabeça, acariciando seus cabelos emaranhados, que tinham sangue nas extremidades.

— Quando tudo isso acabar, eu vou dar um banho em você como fez comigo — ele murmurou perto de seu ouvido. — Vamos sentar-nos perto do fogo e eu vou escovar o seu cabelo e, em seguida, alimentá-la. Vou ler todos os pensamentos que eu tenho escrito naqueles pergaminhos desde o primeiro dia em que coloquei os olhos em você. A verdade é que eu sempre a quis. Mesmo quando você pertencia ao meu irmão.

Ele tocou seu rosto, tentando infundir um pouco de cor. Ela estava pálida e fria.

— Aumente o fogo — Edward disse a Jared. — Eu não quero que ela fique tão fria. Eu a quero o mais confortável possível.

— Coloque suas mãos em cada lado da adaga — Emmett instruiu Jasper. — Eu quero que você empurre para baixo quando eu puxar. Tão logo o punhal saia, pressione as mãos firmemente sobre a ferida.

Jasper concordou e Edward aproximou seus lábios de sua boca.

— Seja valente, moça — ele sussurrou. — Como você foi valente para todo o resto. Eu estou aqui. Não vou deixá-la.

Emmett acenou para Jasper e depois pegou o punhal e puxou. Isabella sacudiu-se. Seus olhos abriram-se, de repente, em pânico. Ela gritou e começou a lutar.

A faca saiu, banhada em sangue, e Jasper pressionou a ferida enquanto Isabella se contorcia embaixo dele.

— Shh, Isabella, sou eu, Edward. Fique calma, moça. Estamos ajudando você. Foi Emmett, meu irmão, que puxou o punhal de suas costas.

Emmett cortou impacientemente a sua túnica até deixar nua as costas de Isabella. Edward fechou os olhos quando viu sangue debaixo das palmas de Jasper.

Isabella choramingou quando Jasper pressionou com mais força, e Edward pegou sua mão.

As unhas dela cravaram-se profundamente em sua palma. Edward não se importava com a dor se isso a ajudasse a suportar a dela.

— Esta pegando fogo — Isabella engasgou. — Oh Deus, como queima.

— Eu sei, moça. Será breve. Eu juro. Respire fundo. Olhe para mim. Só para mim e concentre-se.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Isabella parecia apavorada.

— Ele vai costurar a ferida — Edward disse calmamente. — Eu quero que você se concentre em mim. Afaste a dor de sua mente e imagine-se segurando nosso bebe.

Ela pareceu mais aliviada, a dor em seu olhar sendo substituída pela ternura.

A hora seguinte foi um teste de resistência para Edward. Enfraquecido por seus próprios ferimentos, ele persuadiu Isabella a aguentar cada ponto dado por Emmett. Quando seu rosto ficou cinzento pela dor, ele a beijou e falou de seu filho. Quando ela estava perto de desmaiar, acariciou sua bochecha e disse que a amava.

No momento em que Emmett deu o último ponto, Edward estava quase inconsciente.

Emmett afastou-se da cama e enxugou a testa com as costas de seu braço.

— Está feito, Edward. Está nas mãos de Deus agora.

Edward não respondeu.

— Edward?

Emmett debruçou-se sobre a cama para ver se seu irmão tinha finalmente sucumbido à inconsciência. Olhou para Jasper e Jared.

— Estou preocupado com os dois. Ambos têm ferimentos graves e perderam muito sangue. Mas o ferimento de Edward ficou mais tempo sem cuidados e já começou a apodrecer. Ele já tem febre.

— O que vamos fazer? — Jared perguntou em voz baixa.

— Vamos carregá-los de volta para casa e rezar para que Deus seja misericordioso.

Isabella acordou, banhada em dor. Seu corpo inteiro parecia esticado, como se sua pele estivesse repuxada. Seus lábios estavam secos e rachados e ela venderia sua alma por um gole de água.

— Ah, você está acordada — uma voz doce a acalmou.

— Oh Deus, eu morri, não é? — Isabella disse, com desgosto.

Houve uma risada.

— Por que acha isso?

— Porque você tem a voz de um anjo.

Isabella tentou abrir um dos olhos e nunca imaginou que sofreria tanto para fazer algo tão insignificante.

— Alice — ela respirava. — Você está aqui. — Então, ela franziu a testa porque não tinha certeza de onde estava. Olhou em volta para ver se estava em seu velho quarto.

— Sim, estou aqui. Onde mais eu estaria quando aqueles que amo precisam de minhas habilidades?

Alice sentou-se na cama ao lado de Isabella, segurando uma taça de água.

— Você gostaria de beber?

— Mais do que quero respirar.

Alice riu de novo.

— Nada dramática, não é?

Isabella bebeu avidamente o líquido, ignorando a dor que seu movimento causava. Quando terminou, recostou-se no travesseiro e fechou os olhos para afastar o desconforto que tomou conta dela.

— Por que estou aqui? — Perguntou ela. Ela queria saber por que não estava no quarto que compartilhava com Edward.

Alice colocou uma mão na fronte de Isabella e esfregou suavemente.

— Eu quis que ficasse em um quarto sem janelas. Você queimou de febre durante dias. Os que tem janelas deixam passar muito frio e eu a queria aquecida.

— Isso não faz sentido para mim — disse Isabella, cansada.

Alice sorriu quando tentou abrir os olhos novamente.

— Onde está Edward? — Ela perguntou, verbalizando o que queria questionar desde que despertou.

— Ele ainda não acordou.

Isabella lutou para ficar em pé até quase desmaiar de dor pelo queimor que desceu por suas costas.

— Há quanto tempo estou aqui? — Perguntou ela com voz rouca, ignorando as tentativas de Alice para fazê-la deitar-se.

— A viagem para cá levou dois dias e você ficou inconsciente nos últimos sete.

O pânico tomava conta de Isabella, apertando sua garganta. Buscando forças, afastou Alice e lutou para sair da cama.

— Onde ele está? — Ela exigiu, enquanto cambaleava para a porta.

— Onde está quem? Isabella, pare. Você esta muito fraca e ainda tem febre.

Ela abriu a porta.

— Edward —, respondeu ela. — Onde ele está?

— Em seu quarto, é claro. Agora volte aqui. Pelo amor de Deus, você está só de camisola...

Isabella, sem dar atenção a Alice, caminhou pelo corredor, segurando-se na parede. Jared, que estava na porta do quarto de Edward não parecia nada feliz ao vê-la.

Ele correu para segurá-la antes que seus joelhos cedessem.

— Doce Jesus, minha senhora. O que está fazendo?

Alice tentou segurar Isabella, enquanto ela tentava se livrar das mãos de Jared.

— Saia do meu caminho —, rugiu. — Gostaria de ver meu marido agora.

Os olhos de Jared suavizaram-se e ele envolveu um braço forte em volta de sua cintura.

— Se eu deixá-la entrar, tem que jurar que vai voltar para sua cama. Na verdade, parece que está morrendo.

— Obrigada —, Isabella resmungou. — Você me lisonjeia.

Alice apertou os lábios para esconder o sorriso.

— Vou esperar aqui fora, Isabella. Mas daqui a pouco, eu vou entrar. Não pense que não.

— Pode levar mais de um momento para convencer meu marido teimoso que ele não vai morrer — Isabella falou, entrando pela porta.

Jared e Alice trocaram olhares intrigados, mas Isabella já tinha ido.

Isabella quase não conseguiu chegar até a cama de Edward antes de suas pernas cederem. Ela sentou-se na beirada e olhou para o rosto do marido. Ele descansava em paz. Não havia linhas em sua fronte. Estava tão imóvel que a assustava.

Então a raiva a consumiu e ela se inclinou perto de seu rosto, para que pudesse ouvi-la. Ela o faria ouvi-la, por Deus.

— Ouça, marido, e ouça bem — disse, baixinho. — Você não vai morrer sem mim. Não depois de tudo que eu fiz para salvar sua pele. É assim que demonstra a sua gratidão? Morrendo sem mim, depois de tudo? É uma vergonha, isso sim.

Ela tomou seu rosto nas mãos e se inclinou mais perto.

— Você vai lutar, entendeu? Você não vai desistir facilmente. Você não está preparado para partir. Vai acordar e me dizer às palavras que eu tenho esperado ouvir por tanto tempo. Dizer que me ama no campo de batalha, quando nós dois estávamos quase morrendo, não conta. Você vai voltar e dizer o que eu quero ouvir, ou eu vou enterrá-lo em solo não consagrado, de modo que você nunca descansará e será forçado a perambular por este lugar e ficar comigo pela eternidade.

Para sua surpresa, Edward abriu os olhos, um leve sorriso curvando seus lábios. O calor brilhava naqueles belos olhos verdes quando olhou para ela.

— Eu te amo.

Lágrimas correram pelos olhos de Isabella até que já não podia sequer ver seu rosto. O alívio era tanto que não conseguiu se controlar. Ele agarrou seus braços e puxou-a para seu peito.

— É para isso que você me acordou, mulher? Para arrancar estas palavras de mim? Eu teria prazer em dizê-las a você, exceto pelo fato de você ter ficado inconsciente nos últimos dias e fiquei cansado de dizê-las a uma mulher que não podia me ouvir.

Isabella afastou-se de seu peito e olhou para ele.

— O quê? Mas eu pensei que você ainda não havia despertado. Pensei que fosse morrer. Alice disse que ainda não tinha acordado.

— Sim, não tinha — disse ele, em tom divertido. — Na verdade já era tarde quando fui pra minha cama e só o fiz porque Jared ameaçou me bater até deixar-me inconsciente, para me forçar a descansar.

Lágrimas deslizaram por seu rosto. Ela mal podia respirar e o alívio foi uma benção.

— Você não estava morrendo. Vai ficar bem. Você não vai morrer.

— Eu não tenho intenção de deixá-la, moça.

Então, ele observou-a, carrancudo.

— Você, por outro lado, não esta bem de saúde. Não deveria estar fora da cama. Parece que está a um passo da sepultura.

Mesmo enquanto falava, ele corria as mãos trêmulas sobre seus braços e seu rosto.

— Típico de você surgir de seu leito de morte para me impedir de ir para o meu — ele murmurou. — Você me preocupou, moça. Os últimos dias têm sido os mais longos de minha vida.

— Eu não vou voltar para aquele quarto — disse ela, teimosamente. — Quando acordei, fiquei preocupada que ainda estivesse com raiva de mim e achei que por isso, tinha abandonado nosso quarto. Não é um sentimento que eu quero experimentar novamente.

Seus olhos se suavizaram e ele gentilmente puxou-a para que deitasse ao seu lado na cama. Cobriu-a com as mantas, certificando-se de que Isabella estivesse confortável e sem dores. Mas como ela poderia pensar em dor quando, há alguns minutos, achou que ele estivesse morrendo e agora ele estava olhando para ela com carinho em seus olhos?

— Se for do meu jeito, nunca mais vamos ficar separados novamente — disse ele. — Por Deus, Isabella. Você me deu um susto que levou pelo menos uma década de minha vida. Eu estava tão preocupado com você e nosso bebê.

A mão de Isabella pousou, automaticamente, em seu ventre, e sua expressão demonstrou medo.

Edward pôs a mão sobre a dela e acalmou-a.

— Sim, nosso bebê ainda está ai, dentro do ventre de sua mãe. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que ele ou ela é um guerreiro tão feroz quanto sua mãe.

— Diga-me o que aconteceu — disse ela, quando Edward se aproximou mais. — Tudo é um borrão. Eu não me lembro de quase nada da batalha. Estava tão aterrorizada.

Ele acariciou seus cabelos e beijou sua fronte, como se não pudesse suportar ficar sem tocá-la.

— Você foi magnífica. Salvou minha vida. É uma coisa que nunca vou esquecer. Você levou nosso clã para a batalha. Foi à princesa guerreira mais feroz que já vi.

Ela franziu a testa e olhou desconfiada para ele.

— Como você ficou sabendo desse termo?

Edward sorriu.

— Alice me falou de seus sonhos de infância. Sim, Isabella, você é minha princesa guerreira.

Seu coração derreteu-se e ela suspirou, vendo a adoração nos olhos do guerreiro.

— Tenho vergonha de, por tanto tempo, ter tentado moldá-la — disse ele, com uma careta. — Mas na verdade, desde a primeira vez que eu a vi, vestida naquela túnica de homem, esgrimindo uma espada tão bem quanto qualquer guerreiro, a quis tanto que chegava a doer. Pensei que se eu a forçasse a ser alguém que não era, diminuiria a necessidade feroz que sentia por você.

— Talvez visse em mim o espelho de si mesmo. Sua outra metade — ela sussurrou.

— Sim, é verdade, mas lutei contra isso. Mas não luto mais.

— Então, vai me deixar lutar ao seu lado? — Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Ele se inclinou para beijá-la. Sua respiração estava agitada e levou um momento para responder.

— Eu não vou mentir. O meu desejo será sempre de mantê-la aqui e sob minha proteção. Eu me senti morrer mil vezes observando-a lutar. Parte de mim estava tão orgulhoso... Eu queria gritar para o mundo: 'Olhe para ela! Ela é minha!'. A outra parte queria arrastá-la para longe do perigo e mantê-la afastada de todo o mal, por todos os dias da sua vida. Só posso prometer que não serei tão rígido no futuro. Mas não vou aceitar jamais qualquer coisa que a coloque em perigo.

Ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— É suficiente você me amar e aceitar-me como sou.

— Eu vou amá-la, moça. É uma promessa que faço e vou mantê-la. Vou amá-la até o meu último suspiro e além. Você foi feita para mim. Eu não posso imaginar uma companheira mais perfeita.

A porta se abriu e Alice entrou com Jared em seus calcanhares. Atrás deles, Jasper e Emmett.

— Você já teve tempo suficiente — disse Alice. — É hora de voltar para sua cama. Não está bem, Isabella.

Edward voltou-se e sorriu.

— Ela vai permanecer aqui. Sua febre cedeu e vou tomar cuidado para manter as cortinas contra as janelas de forma que nenhum ar frio entre.

Emmett andou pelo quarto e sentou-se na cama onde Isabella e Edward estavam deitados.

— Estou aliviado ao ver que despertou Isabella. Quero oferecer-lhe a minha mais profunda gratidão, antes de voltar para Rosalie e Isabel.

Isabella olhou para seu cunhado, confusa. Edward riu suavemente.

— Ela nem percebeu tudo o que fez. Ao que parece, seu único objetivo era salvar o imprestável do seu marido.

— Você tem minha gratidão por salvar meu irmão. Ele é difícil e mal-humorado, mas é o homem mais leal que vai encontrar. Ele sofreu pelos pecados dos outros por muito tempo.

Isabella sorriu quando Emmett continuou.

— E também gostaria de agradecer por livrar o mundo de James Cameron. Tenho certeza que o rei vai dar a sua gratidão a você pessoalmente. Sem o apoio de Cameron, a rebelião de Aro está morta. Ele não tem os recursos ou o apoio para reivindicar o trono agora. Na verdade, todas estas terras estão em dívida com você.

— Eu gostaria de poder dizer que pensava nisso quando enfiei minha espada em Cameron, mas na verdade, meu único objetivo era impedir-lo de matar meu marido — disse ela com tristeza.

Os outros riram e Edward abraçou-a e a beijou na testa.

— Você vai descansar agora —, ele murmurou. — Aqui, nos meus braços, onde eu sei que estará segura e posso cuidar de você e do nosso bebê.

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos.

— Sim. É onde quero ficar.

Sem desviar o olhar de sua esposa ou mover os lábios de sua fronte, ele levantou a mão e acenou aos outros para que fossem embora.

Os olhos de Alice estavam úmidos quando olhou os dois entrelaçados na cama. Jasper riu suavemente e puxou-a para seu lado.

Até mesmo Jared e Emmett sorriam, quanto na ponta dos pés, saíram silenciosamente do quarto.

* * *

_Não é lindo esse capitulo? Gente que coisa mais linda esse Edward? Eu amo a Bella ela é força e a coragem em pessoa... Eu me apaixonei por esse livro... Ele está no top 5 dos livros... Mas no ultimo capitulo, vamos dar uma espiadinha em um dos varios pergaminhos do Edward... Alguém ai está curiosa para saber o que ele tanto escreve? Então, até Quinta amores... Robsteijooosss... Fiquem com Deus!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Oi Meus amores... Estou postando o ultimo capitulo, e espero que vocês gostem, como eu amei... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Ouch!— Isabella grunhiu quando Rosalie prendeu outro enfeite em seu cabelo. Ela tentou esfregar no local, mas Alice agarrou sua mão e forçou-a a afastar de seu cabelo.

— É importante você estar perfeita para esse dia — disse Rosalie.

— Eu não sei por que — Isabella murmurou. — Se o rei queria agradecer-me, uma palavra seria suficiente. Toda esta pompa me deixa nervosa.

Alice e Rosalie trocaram olhares cúmplices e Isabella foi rápida em inquirir.

— O quê? O que vocês estão aprontando? Eu vi esse olhar.

Alice revirou os olhos.

— Nós só queremos que você fique deslumbrante. Sua recuperação foi rápida. O tempo está bonito hoje. Você deve brilhar como o sol.

— Você tem uma língua de prata, Alice Cullen. Eu sei o seu objetivo. Enche-me de elogios para que eu esqueça este olhar entre vocês duas.

Rosalie riu.

— Oh, Isabella, pare. Agora deixe-me olhar para você.

Ela andou a sua volta e passou a mão sobre o ventre de Isabella. Alice e Rosalie tinham costurado o vestido de forma a não apertar sua cintura. O resultado, Isabella teve que admitir, foi maravilhoso.

O vestido fluía até os tornozelos e escondia a evidência de sua gravidez. Apenas uma ligeira distensão na cintura insinuava sua condição. E o vestido em si era uma obra-prima. Isabella mal podia acreditar que tal criação pertencia a ela.

Metros e metros de veludo bordados com fios vermelhos. Era uma homenagem a seu cabelo e todas as variações que de seus tons.

Apesar de todos os seus resmungos, Isabella se viu deslumbrante. Sim, ela queria que seu marido a olhasse e não visse ninguém mais. Não lhe ocorrera ficar nervosa com a visita do rei ou com a homenagem a ela. Não, se preocupava apenas com a reação de Edward a sua aparência.

— Esta na hora — disse Rosalie.

— Esta na hora de quê?— Isabella perguntou, exasperada. — Vocês duas estão agindo de forma estranha.

Alice sorriu misteriosamente e tomou o braço de Isabella para guiá-la para fora do quarto até a entrada que levava à varanda. As duas mulheres passaram os braços por Isabella e caminharam para fora, em direção à porta que conduzia a sacada.

Isabella olhou de soslaio para o sol, mas depois fechou os olhos e permitiu que o calor se derramasse sobre ela. Era tão bom estar lá fora novamente. Ela respirou profundamente o doce aroma. A primavera tinha finalmente chegado e a terra se cobria de verde, a neve havia derretido há muito tempo e foi substituída por tapetes de cores vibrantes.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo, vendo todos os guerreiros Swan reunidos no pátio. À direita, os dois irmãos de Edward em pé e ao lado deles estava sentado o rei, cercado por sua guarda.

Isabella olhou para trás para falar com Rosalie e Alice, mas elas já tinham ido embora. Confusa, voltou sua atenção para o pátio a tempo de ver o marido caminhar em direção aos homens reunidos.

Mas não foi a eles que se dirigiu. Ele se virou e olhou para ela. A calma desceu sobre o pátio e Isabella sentiu-se de repente nervosa e insegura do que estava acontecendo.

Então a voz de Edward soou pelo pátio:

— Isabella Swan, estou aqui hoje porque você reuniu seus guerreiros e me salvou, com um plano tão maluco que tornou-se brilhante. Você arriscou sua vida porque me amava. Eu não tenho um gesto tão grandioso como o seu para provar o meu amor e respeito. Certa vez me pediu que dissesse as palavras e exigiu a parte do meu coração. A verdade é que nenhuma parte de mim estava a salvo de sua posse.

Isabella agarrou a borda de pedra da varanda e se inclinou para frente, enquanto observava seu marido e deixava suas palavras deslizarem como seda sobre seus ouvidos.

— Não, meu gesto não foi tão grandioso quanto o seu. Você estava disposta a sacrificar tudo porque você me considerava seu e não estava disposta a me deixar morrer.

— Uma vez eu cometi o erro de tentar mudar quem você era. Eu tentei modificar uma mulher corajosa, valente e torná-la dócil, uma senhora bem-educada e gentil, porque pensei que estaria a salvo dela. Este foi o maior erro que já cometi e vou me arrepender por todos os meus dias.

— Eu ofereço-lhe as palavras agora, mulher. Eu te amo. Amo minha princesa guerreira. Eu digo isso na frente do meu rei e do meu clã. Nosso clã. Quero que todos saibam que você é muito amada e querida.

Um rugido de aprovação subiu da garganta dos homens. Eles ergueram suas espadas e os gritos e assobios aumentaram, cruzando o ar.

Ela encostou a mão na boca para não se envergonhar ou a Edward por irromper em lágrimas.

— Eu também te amo, meu guerreiro rude — ela sussurrou.

— Reuni meu rei e minha família hoje para corrigir uma injustiça — Edward continuou quando os aplausos diminuíram. Ele virou-se então para incluir os homens Swan em seu discurso. — Os Swan merecem que seu nome sobreviva. Foi nobre e corajoso o que fizeram por um laird que não carregava seu nome e por um rei que dividiu seu clã.

Lentamente, ele levantou o olhar mais uma vez para encontrar Isabella. Seu amor era um tangível e refletia-se claramente em seus olhos verdes.

— De agora em diante não mais serei conhecido como Edward Cullen. A partir de agora levarei o nome de Edward Swan. Que o nosso clã viva por muito tempo, fique sempre na memória de todos e seja recontado pelos anos vindouros o dia glorioso em que os cabelos avermelhados de uma princesa guerreira levaram-nos para a batalha.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta. Um silêncio atordoado caiu sobre o pátio com todos os guerreiros olhando para Edward. As mulheres que tinham se reunido para ouvir o discurso colocaram as mãos ma boca. Algumas choravam abertamente e outras levavam seus aventais aos olhos para esconder as lágrimas.

Emmett olhou para seu irmão com orgulho, enquanto Rosalie, que estava ao lado de seu marido, enxugava as lágrimas do rosto.

Isabella saiu correndo. Ela voou para descer as escadas, agarrando suas saias nas mãos, para não tropeçar. Empurrou a porta do castelo e lá estava Edward, de pé diante dela, o rei, seus irmãos, e seu clã.

Ela parou antes de se atirar em seus braços, lembrando a sua advertência, muitos meses atrás, para que não demonstrasse afeto na frente de seus homens.

— Se você esperar mais para me abraçar, vou agarrá-la aqui, na frente de todos — disse Edward, em voz baixa.

Com um grito, ela lançou-se em seus braços e Edward puxou-a contra ele, enquanto fundiam suas bocas num longo beijo, que seu clã relembraria por anos.

Ele girou-a enquanto seu riso enchia o ar. Em torno deles, reuniram-se os homens, alegre. Quando Edward finalmente a desceu ao chão, manteve-a pressionada contra o peito enquanto olhava em seus olhos.

— Eu amo você, moça. Não há uma única parte do meu coração ou alma que você não possui.

— Estou contente, Edward Swan, por que sou uma mulher possessiva e não ficaria satisfeita se não tivesse tudo de você.

Ele sorriu e baixou a boca para beijá-la novamente.

— Você é uma moça gananciosa.

EPÍLOGO

Edward entrou tranquilamente em seu quarto, com seu filho recém-nascido aninhado em seus braços. A poucos metros de distância, Isabella dormia, esgotada pelo parto.

Com cuidado, para não acordá-la, ele deitou o menino Anthony ao lado dela e ficou olhando para as duas pessoas mais preciosas em sua vida.

A celebração continuaria. Seus irmãos e as esposas tinham vindo para o nascimento, e Edward tinha descido para apresentar seu filho ao clã.

Ele poderia descer e deixar Isabella descansando, mas se viu sentando-se na mesa e pegando seus pergaminhos, pena e tinteiro.

Como disse a Isabella, não era um homem eloqüente e podia expressar-se melhor por escrito, do que em voz alta. Hoje sentia-se assim, pois seu coração estava transbordante de felicidade e mal podia esperar para colocar no papel tudo o que sentia.

Edward abriu o rolo e rabiscou às pressas o ano e o dia. O dia que marcou o nascimento de seu filho.

Mas foi em sua esposa que pensou. Enquanto escrevia, sobre a luz de uma vela, de vez em quando olhava e sorria satisfeito, observando sua mulher e seu filho adormecidos.

Quando terminou a última linha, espalhou areia para secar a tinta e olhou uma última vez tudo o que havia escrito:

_Hoje foi um longo dia, que ficará para sempre em minha memória. Tive muito medo quando Isabella lutou para trazer a vida de seu ventre, mas não precisava ter me preocupado, pois minha princesa guerreira foi tão feroz como sempre. E de fato, ela presenteou-me com um filho, um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto. Informou-me que meu filho vai ter meus olhos verdes e cabelos bronzes, porque quer que seja assim. Não vou negar nada a ela, todos sabem que não consigo fazer isso. Agora está descansando e não posso fazer nada além de olhá-la e me maravilhar com o milagre que representa. Nunca me esquecerei do dia em que eu a vi pela primeira vez e como me fascinou, com suas roupas masculina, a espada que manejava com a habilidade de um guerreiro, e o desafio em seus belos olhos. Chegou em um momento em que parte de meu coração estava preso por ter pertencido à outra, mas a partir do momento em que pousei meus olhos nela, passei a pertencer-lhe para sempre. Ah, moça, eu acho que sempre amei você, por isto não posso me lembrar de um tempo em que não o fiz. Edward Cullen Swan, Laird do Clã Swan._

_FIM _

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Gente esse foi um dos livros mais lindos que já li... Eu me apaixonei pelo Edward de cara... Mais fui conquistada pela Bella a cada palavra que eu lia... Me disseram uma vez que quando você lê, o livro tem que te ensinar alguma coisa... O que aprendi com esse livro foi que o amor supera tudo, que a coragem e decisão tem que fazer parte da nossa vida, e que cada batalha que vencemos no nosso dia a dia, nos prepara para a guerra... e que amar não é impossível, que acreditar em alguém não é se tornar escravo desse, e sim participar da vida em comum, e que possível sim confiar, se frustar com alguém faz parte da vida, mas depende de nós aceitar e respeitar as escolhas de outra pessoa... E esperar que essa pessoa seja feliz! _

_Eu agradeço a cada uma de vocês: **Florence Santos, Guest, Nila Cullen, juaassaid, Joana Patricia, Harper Scout, Theslenn Urils, annacaroll, BrunaGranger, Rafaela, Ana Krol, bruangel, Tati, suzanamaria. quintana, tatianavasconcelos, MaluPattz, bruna, millapattz1, Juh Higurashi, , Aila S. Dwyer, Kamille Alvim, patylayne, Lolitasss, Juju. moreschi, AKotheNa, Brenndinha Potter, CSSO, JOKB, Juli Dalete, Kiaraa, Mikamss, Natalocas, Regina Swan Cullen, Vanesssa, aldmere, marina leite, milenny. celestino, BahBrito, CaroliineMaseen, GabyThais, Guida-Hyuuga, ISLCullen, Nanass, Ruiva, Thuani, Vanity nightwish, sarosa,**__** viviane. coitinho, e leitoras fantasmas...** Obrigada por lerem, por comentarem, e por viveram cada capitulo e palavra comigo, eu faço isso para vocês... É tão bom ler o que vocês comentam, eu fico tão feliz, e queria que a autora dessa historia **Maya**, lesse cada palavra que vocês escreveram, eu tenho certeza que ela ficaria tão feliz e realizada... Eu fico feliz e triste a cada historia que eu termino... mais penso que terão outras, e me alegro outra vez... Obrigada meus amores... vocês fazem meu dia mais feliz! _

_Eu já estou postando **Coração em fúria**, e a proxima adaptação será** "Dominando a Noiva",** e podem ter certeza vocês vão rir muito com esse livro, é tão bonito quanto esse kkk... Então meus amores até a proxima adaptação... Robsteijoooossss_


End file.
